The Legacy of Arawn
by makuta7
Summary: This is the final story in the Redemption of the Lost series. This story tells of an adventure concerning Shadow and Maria's children and their coming of age. It takes place 15 years after Redemption of the Lost. Please read Redemption of the Lost and Within the Jaws of Northank first. Rated T for mild suggestive themes. This story isn't as violent as the two previous stories.
1. The Peace is Threatened

Chapter 1 The Peace is Threatened

It had been fifteen years since Shadow and Maria had become the Lost king and queen. During this time, Silver and Mavok had gone on an epic adventure to rescue Blaze from a realm she had been trapped in within Northank. Because of this adventure Mavok, along with his brother, and Maria were able to save the entire Lost Region from a terrible future. Ever since Mavok's journey with Silver, the lives of everyone within the Lost Region had gone quite normally with very little excitement or danger. Not that anyone was complaining after a millennium of war. They were all very grateful for the hard fought peace, especially the Chao. Though, this peace was maintained at a great cost. For Mavok's adventure had caused much distress. Now, the humans of Earth had discovered Northank's existence and were searching desperately to find it. The only thing that was stopping them was Mavok and Zambrog's ability to change the location of the dimensional gate that led to Northank. However, both of the Wardens knew that they would not be able to keep up these tactics of evasion and deception. They were aware that action would eventually have to be taken in order to stop the humans from disrupting the natural development of the other dimensions within Northank.

Nearly two months after their coronation, Shadow and Maria had their first child, a girl named Sarah. She had yellow colored fur like her mother but had long black hair like Shadow's color as well as his red eyes. Within two more years they had a second child, a boy who they named Arawn after the original Lost king. He had black fur like Shadow's, but possessed orange stripes running through his quills and down his arms and legs. He also had Maria's deep blue eyes. Their children were very beautiful in their eyes. Shadow and Maria loved and cared for them more than anything; however, it was very difficult for them to spend any time with them since they had so many responsibilities as being the rulers of the Lost. Although, their lives were not as hectic or chaotic like Gothmog and Avari's life. They had spent the past fifteen years rebuilding his kingdom of Hesbeor, and with only three hundred of the original Hesbeorn returning to join him from Northank, it was very challenging to complete such an enormous task. They were also trying to raise two children of their own while rebuilding his kingdom so, least to say, Gothmog and Avari were very busy people. However, Mavok was there to help them through their struggle by caring for their children when they could not find the time to do so. Mavok had also been a great aid to them with rebuilding their city of Belearian. With all of the difficulties going on in Northank, he still did everything he could to help his old friends.

Gothmog and Avari's first child was a boy that they named Shadow after the Shadow who was the Lost king and had also saved Avari's life over saving the life of his own wife, Maria. Their son, Shadow, had light green fur much like Avari's and blue eyes like Gothmog's. He actually looked very much like Avari's brother, Arawn; however, they would soon find that their son had a certain characteristic that they were not aware of and would change his life forever. Their daughter was named Liseria after Avari's mother. She had yellow fur like Gothmog and long white hair like her mother.

Five years after Gothmog returned to the throne he had finally rebuilt Belearian and could focus more on raising his children, but he would still have to attend to the rest of his kingdom.

Now, their children are becoming teenagers and are beginning to realize the great responsibilities they are taking as the heirs to the thrones of two of the greatest powers not only within the Lost Region but within Northank itself...

Arawn walked through the forest south of Nathelien with his sister, Sarah. Arawn wore black steel armor that Zambrog had forged for him. It was very detailed and intricate, with several designs mostly relating to Northank. The armor was very cumbersome but was no problem for him since his enhanced strength from being a Lost follower made it feel as if the armor was simply a part of him. Arawn even wore a helmet that covered his quills in an attempt to make himself look older as he was only thirteen. His sister, Sarah was nearly fifteen, but looked more like she was eighteen. It upset Arawn greatly that his sister looked so much older than him. At times, she even looked older than their mother, Maria. Sarah wore a black leather top that showed her stomach with a short black dress as well as leather boots.

They often took walks like this to escape the crowded, loud streets of Nathelien. However, they were not alone as they were accompanied by a Lost follower named Keldor who had served as their guardian ever since they were born. He had green fur like most Lost followers, but his was a darker shade since he was quite old even for Lost followers who were immortal. He was nearly as old as the original Arawn and had served as his first commanding officer during his war against the Chao. Over the centuries he had spent in the Lost Region, Keldor had actually acquired the ability to control his emotions, something that no other Lost follower has ever had unless of course, you count the Maria from the future who was Mavok's wife.

After many miles of walking, Sarah finally became annoyed with his hounding of their travels and turned to face him.

"Keldor, is this really necessary? You don't have to treat us like we're helpless children!" Sarah yelled angrily.

She and her brother were both going through puberty of course. This was a very difficult time for any Lost follower even if they were only half Lost as this was the time when their emotions were most unstable.

"As I have told you many times before, Sarah. I swore an oath to your parents when you were born that I would watch over you during your childhood. I will not break my oath that I swore to my Lord and Lady, but even if I had not sworn an oath I would still look after you on my own time since the Lost is very grateful for both of your parents, and I often think of you two as my own children. Oh, and while we are discussing your parents, do they know that you are wearing such a provocative outfit, Sarah?" Keldor said frowning.

Sarah sighed and clenched her fists.

"Look, I'm sorry, Keldor. I didn't mean to offend you, but we're growing up. Don't you think it's time that we start making decisions for ourselves?" Sarah asked smiling obviously struggling to control her anger.

"Speak for yourself, sis! I know you might not, but I trust mom and dad's guidance. I think that it would be wise to heed them." Arawn said sternly.

"Arawn, your voice just cracked again. You sound like Uncle Silver." Sarah laughed.

"What? I don't sound like Uncle Silver!" Arawn yelled, outraged which only made his voice crack even more.

"Listen, Sarah. I understand that you are feeling that your parents are... holding you back in a sense, but I assure you that they only do it because they love and care for you very much. Believe me, I had the same issue with all three of my daughters, and my son. Youth your age tend to think that their parents do not agree with their best interests. This is false of course, but it is merely common nature for any Lost follower; especially since we mature so rapidly. After all, we were designed to be brutal warriors not proper children who obey their parents every whim. I would not know of course, since I was part of the first generation and had no parents... at least in this lifetime. I'm sure that I had parents in my previous lifetime, but I have no memory of my old life, only that I had one." Keldor explained.

"I thank you for your concern, Keldor, but since I have authority over you, I'm ordering that you return to Nathelien at once. We will be fine! Just, go home and relax." Sarah said smiling.

Keldor stared at her in shock.

"That would not be wise, Sarah, but you are correct that you both have authority over me. I will leave you, but know this. Do not go too far south and enter the Agmarians territory! They are still enemies of the Lost and will capture you if given the chance. Arawn, guard your sister. I trust you in this matter." Keldor said sternly.

"Wait! Don't leave, Keldor! I actually appreciate your company. You're much more interesting to talk to than Sarah." Arawn yelled as he ran after him.

Keldor turned around and looked down at Arawn.

"It's a pity that Zambrog made you such brilliant armor when you'll grow out of it soon. Nonetheless, your sister is correct on this matter. You both must eventually become adults and what better way is there to start the path to adulthood than with a journey on your own without guidance or protection? I'll be at the Kalcazra awaiting your return. Remember to stay out of the Agmarian's lands." Keldor said sadly as he placed his hand on Arawn's shoulder.

He then turned around and walked off without a word. Arawn stared back to Sarah.

"Good job, sis! What do you think mom and dad will say when they find out that we were by ourselves near the Agmarians' territory?" Arawn yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Arawn. If anyone gets in trouble for this it will be Keldor, not us. Besides, you only wanted Keldor around so you could spar with him since we both know how well your spars go with mom." Sarah laughed.

"Oh, come on, Sarah! Do you take our parents for fools? They will know that Keldor did not leave us willingly. Let's face it. You're getting grounded and I'm getting a week of duty without pay. Why do I let you drag me into your mischief? We're going back to Nathelien before you cause any more trouble." Arawn said angrily as he began to walk back toward Nathelien.

Sarah sighed and ran after him. She grabbed her brother and turned him around.

"I see, brother. You want to go back to that walled prison so you don't have to concern yourself with the rest of the world. We finally get a little bit of freedom and now you want to go back to Nathelien where you're practically bound in chains, having to be the model soldier since you're the heir to the throne. Listen, Arawn, you're not a soldier all of the time. You might enjoy it now, but eventually you'll want to do more with your life. Now, why don't you loosen that armor and have some fun?" Sarah whispered to him.

Arawn laughed.

"And I suppose that it isn't your duty to serve as a model lady for the other women in the Lost? If it is, I certainly couldn't tell." Arawn said smiling.

Sarah grunted in frustration.

"That's not the point, brother! The point is that we've been held within Nathelien or at least, within the land around it, all of our lives! Don't you want to see the rest of the world, or are you content with this little corner of it? There are even lands in the south that the Lost hasn't discovered! Just think of all the adventure that could be beyond our borders!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Yeah, sounds really exciting. I'm going home now." Arawn said smiling.

He turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine! Go back to mom and dad! That'll be what you do your entire life any way! You're never going to grow up, Arawn!" Sarah yelled mockingly.

Arawn stopped and slowly turned to face his sister.

"I am no child, Sarah!" Arawn yelled slowly, making sure that she understood his words.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one! Why don't you come with me and then maybe I'll consider giving you my respect?" Sarah laughed.

"All right, you win, sis! I'll go with you, but you're going to regret it, I promise!" Arawn yelled angrily.

"Good! Follow me!" Sarah said happily.

Arawn joined his sister and the two of them walked through the forest for a few hours until the land began to grow barren and inhospitable.

"I think we should go back, Sarah. We are entering the Agmarians' lands. Keldor told us to never travel too far south. We should listen to him." Arawn said sternly.

"I suppose you're right, Arawn. Let's..." Sarah was cut off when five Agmarians jumped out of the dead trees around them.

Arawn immediately drew his sword. It was made from an orange metal alloy that Zambrog used to create some weapons within Northank.

The five Agmarians slowly surrounded them as they drew weapons of their own.

"Well, look what we have here! I believe that these children are the heirs to Arawn's throne! I'm sure that your parents would offer us a great reward for you both... perhaps even the crown! Our master would be very pleased to see you both!" One of them said laughing.

The others joined him in his laughter.

"Come to my sword you vile savages! I will show you the wrath of the Lost!" Arawn yelled as he stepped toward the Agmarian.

"Ha! Lost indeed to have wandered so far out here! Listen, boy, a warrior's strength is not determined by his apparel like you seem to think. No, a warrior's strength is determined by what's in his heart, and right now I sense nothing but fear in yours!" The Agmarian said amused.

Arawn smirked at him and disappeared.

"Ha! Coward!" One of the other Agmarians yelled.

Arawn suddenly appeared behind the Mobian and stabbed him through the back. Sarah then launched several Chaos spears at the other Agmarians sending them flying back. They jumped up and charged at Arawn. He prepared to brace for their attack when Keldor suddenly jumped out of the dead trees and burned the remaining four Agmarians to ashes using his Lost powers.

"What? Keldor, I had everything under control!" Arawn yelled angrily.

"Indeed you did. If only you could learn to control your mouth. Hurry, we must leave before more come." Keldor said sternly.

Sarah gritted her teeth in anger.

"Keldor, have you been following us this whole time? I told you to return to Nathelien, and you disobeyed me!" Sarah yelled as green fire ignited in her hands.

"You're welcome. Lesson learned? Now, let's get out of here! I imagine that my Lord and Lady will have much to say about this." Keldor said as he grabbed them both by their arms and ran off into the forest.

SHADOW AND SILVER THE HEDGEHOG ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

First chapter in my new sequel to Redemption of the Lost called The Legacy of Arawn. Hope you enjoyed even though most of it was just explaining what was going on.


	2. The Road to War

Chapter 2 The Road to War

Shadow and Maria sat on the edge of the council table in their throne room. They had not changed much over the past fifteen years. The only major difference was that Maria wore an extravagant green dress that she only wore at their council meetings. Her hair was also somewhat longer. Shadow looked exactly the same besides the crown he wore on his head and the red cape that was tied around his neck which was also something he only wore to their council meetings. Seated around the table with them were several of their appointed officials that they held a council with every month. Each official led a certain part of the city. Of course the popular debate was about making peace with the Agmarian tribes which had been a vain pursuit all throughout the last decade.

"My Lord, your proposal for peace was foolish! You cannot be civilized with those savages! They know nothing but war and hate!" One of the Lost followers yelled angrily.

The Lost follower sitting across from him stood up.

"I disagree. The Agmarians simply do not understand that Arawn is no longer the Lost King and that we are willing to accept them into our kingdom. They are blinded by the tribulations we caused and will not forgive us. If we can get them to realize how much more compassionate you two are than Arawn ever was, perhaps they will consider joining us." He suggested.

"What then? I suppose we will have to give them residence in Nathelien as well as our jobs? Northank, I guess we'll have to give them a seat on this council too? Let's take a look at the facts. If we allow the Agmarian's into the Lost, they will only want more and more until they have their own king on your throne, my Lord." The other Lost follower laughed.

Shadow stood up to speak.

"I understand your concern for the Lost... but I will not allow your hastily made judgments upon the Agmarians change our decision. We will continue our pursuit of peace with the Agmarian tribes, and that is final!" Shadow said sternly.

The council chamber then exploded into an uproar of yelling and various arguments. After quite some time, Maria drew Dyrnwyn and held it in the air.

"Enough!" Maria shouted loudly.

The other Lost followers immediately stopped and looked at her. Maria exhaled deeply and returned Dyrnwyn to its sheath.

"Now, I understand that we are at a great clash in opinions, and so, we will hold a vote to decide our next path in this undertaking of peace." Maria said calmly.

All twelve of their officials nodded in agreement. Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"Maria, what will we do if we cannot make peace with the Agmarians? Will we go to war with them until they are all destroyed? I do not believe that that would be a wise path to follow. So much death and sorrow would come of it." Shadow whispered to her.

Maria sighed.

"Shadow, I do not want to see a single drop of blood shed after Arawn's war against the Chao and the Hesbeorn, but I see no other way out of this. Each of the Agmarian tribes have committed many acts of aggression against either us or Hesbeor. Both of us have tried making peace with them but they refuse to accept it. We must do what is best for our own people, Shadow, and our offer of peace has done nothing to help them. Surely you understand this?" Maria said sadly.

Shadow sighed and managed a smile.

"You are right, Maria. We have done all we can on this matter, but it feels as though we are fighting our own family..." Shadow sighed.

"I understand your feelings, Shadow, but it's been fifteen years and if anything our relations with the Agmarians have gotten worse. I fear there will be a rebellion if we don't go to war with them soon." Maria said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled and turned away from Shadow.

"Whoever wishes to stop pursuing peace with the Agmarian tribes will now raise their hand.

After a moment of silence, eight of the Lost followers in the room raised their hand. Maria sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Majority rules. We will begin preparing to go to war against the Agmarians. Shadow and I will visit Belearian soon and inform Gothmog and Avari of our decision. I'm certain that they will agree with it. dismissed." Maria said sadly.

The Lost followers bowed to Shadow and Maria before leaving. Once they were gone, Maria sighed and hugged Shadow.

"That was a nightmare..." She sighed.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"I know, Maria, but I think we made the right decision." Shadow assured her.

"These council meetings are always so exhausting, Shadow. We should rest. After all, we won't be any use to our people if we're worn out like this." Maria said wearily.

"I agree." Shadow said smiling as he took her hand.

Together, Shadow and Maria walked down the main corridor of the tower and up a winding staircase to their room which was formerly Arawn's room while he was the Lost King. The room wasn't anything special. It wasn't adorned or filled with many luxuries. It consisted of a large bed, a small sofa, and a balcony that went all around the tower so that one could look over the entire city. Shadow walked over to their bed and slowly laid down. Maria then ran over to their bed and jumped on top of him.

"Ugh... Maria..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

Maria laughed and kissed him. She placed her head on Shadow's chest and began to sleep. Maria sighed and opened her eyes.

"Shadow, I've been thinking and I'm not sure if we're actually fit to be the Lost king and queen. I mean, I know Arawn chose me, but let's face it, we barely have any political experience and we aren't very good at socializing either." Maria said sadly.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I understand what you're saying, Maria. I never actually wanted to be the Lost king, but who else would have taken the position. The Lost wanted you to lead them and we must do what we can to help them. Still, I often wonder what our lives would have been like if we could have raised our children without having to worry about the Lost. They could have lived happier childhoods and we would have been able to spend much more time with them. However, the Lost needs us now more than ever. We won't have peace as long as the Agmarians are still a threat. Yet, I do not understand why they would not have peace with us. They cannot hope to stand against both the Lost and the Hesbeorn." Shadow said confused.

"Perhaps they are just savages? We can't do anything to help them now I'm afraid." Maria said sadly.

"I don't know, Maria. I think that there is more to this than what we are perceiving with our eyes and ears. I believe there is a greater power at work here, one that has avoided us all these years and is waiting for the right moment to reveal itself." Shadow said gravely.

Maria laughed.

"You worry too much, Shadow. I'm sure that once the Agmarians see us draw our swords against them they will reconsider our peace agreement." Maria said trying to cheer him up.

Shadow smiled and kissed her. He kissed Maria again and began to run his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud rap on their door. Shadow and Maria both blushed and began laughing uneasily. They got up and walked over to the door. When they opened it, they were surprised to see Keldor standing before them.

"My Lord, my Lady." Keldor said as he bowed deeply.

"Keldor, you can just call us by our actual names, you know. We try to tell all of the Lost that, but they don't seem to listen to us. We don't want to be like Arawn. We want our people to think of us as their friends." Maria said smiling.

"The bow is unnecessary as well, Keldor. A simple handshake will do." Shadow laughed.

Keldor ignored them and continued.

"My Lord, I deeply apologize for disturbing you both, but there is an urgent matter concerning your children of which I must inform you." Keldor said sternly.

"Oh, no, what did our little delicate flower do now?" Maria sighed.

"Sarah and Arawn are waiting in the throne room. It was nothing I couldn't handle, my Lady, but I think that you would like to hear their perspective on the situation." Keldor said as he held out his hand, directing them to the throne room.

The three of them walked down the stairs and to the throne room. There they found Sarah and Arawn standing together. When they saw their parents enter they immediately ran to them.

"It wasn't my fault, mom! Sarah tricked me into going along with her little scheme! You have to believe me!" Arawn yelled, pointing to his sister.

Sarah laughed.

"Please, dad, don't listen to him! He would have gone along with it no matter what I said! Besides, he was the one who attacked them, not me!" She yelled angrily.

Shadow looked down at his daughter questionably.

"Sarah, what are you wearing? Your mother and I always tell you to dress modestly. You need to show more respect not yourself." Shadow said sternly.

"Dad, I think that I'm old enough to decide what I want to wear. You don't have to treat me like a child!" Sarah yelled through gritted teeth.

"I only treat you like a child because you act like one, but tell us what happened, now!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Well, mom and dad, we were out taking a walk through the forests south of Nathelien, and we... I ordered Keldor to leave us so that we could be on our own. Once he left us, or so we thought he did, Arawn and I continued to travel too far south and we found ourselves in the Agmarians' territory. A few of them found us and threatened to kidnap us, but Keldor came and saved us." Sarah explained.

"What? Do you know how foolish that was? If Keldor had listened to you, who knows what could have happened?" Maria yelled in shock.

"I know, mom. It was crazy and stupid. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Arawn said timidly.

"Oh, I know it won't, son. You're both restricted from leaving the city until we agree that you are mature enough to go out into the wild on your own." Shadow said sternly.

Sarah stepped back in shock.

"What? Dad, you can't do that! You can't just trap us in Nathelien! It's not fair! It was just a mistake!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"I don't want to do this, Sarah. It's for your own good." Shadow said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shook her head and threw his hand off of her.

"No, it's not for our good! It's for your good! You just can't let me grow up because you want me to stay your little girl! Well I'm not your little girl anymore! I'm a grown woman now, but I guess you'll never be able to see that! I hate you!" Sarah yelled ferociously.

She ran down the corridor to her room and slammed the door. There was a long silence in the throne room after her rant.

"What's her problem?" Arawn asked shaking his head.

Maria placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her." She whispered to him.

Maria left Shadow and walked down the corridor. She turned and walked down the left corridor branching out from it until she found Sarah's room which was actually Avari's old room. She slowly opened the door and saw her daughter laying on her bed. Maria calmly walked over to Sarah and sat down on the bed. Maria began to fix her messy hair with her hand.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, her voice muffled from her face being concealed by her pillow.

"Sarah, dear, you know that your father loves you. He's only doing this because he cares for you. You mean the world to him, Sarah." Maria said quietly.

Sarah got up and looked at her mother.

"Then why does he treat me like this? Why can't he trust me?" Sarah asked as tears streamed down her face.

Maria hugged her daughter.

"Your father only does this because he loves you, Sarah. He doesn't want to see you hurt. If he didn't care for you, Sarah, he _would _just let you run around and do whatever you want, but he doesn't because he wants you to stay safe and happy. Please understand, Sarah, we both love you very much. We only try to do what we think is best for you. In fact, I'll tell you what you father said to you on the day that you were born. He was holding you in his arms and he said, Sarah, I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that you grow up to be a happy and brilliant woman, and don't worry because I always keep my promises." Maria whispered to her.

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"I love you, mom and I love dad too! Please, forgive me!" Sarah said, wet with tears.

Maria smiled and hugged her again.

"Of course I forgive you dear, but you need to apologize to your father as well." Maria said happily.

"Oh... but mom, I can't face dad again. I told him that I hated him. He'll never forgive me..." Sarah said sadly.

"I'm certain that he'll forgive you, Sarah, but I can imagine how scared you must be. You can wait here as long as you like until you're ready." Maria assured her.

Sarah smiled and laid back down on her bed. Maria laughed and laid down beside her. Sarah turned on her side and threw her arms around her mother. Maria laughed and took her hand.

"So, are there any boys you like?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sarah stared at her mother in shock.

"Why would you ask something like that, mom?" Sarah said embarrassed.

"Well, I just wanted to know if there was someone you needed me to beat up. I won't have some boy breaking the heart of my baby girl." Maria laughed.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm not interested in any boys right now." Sarah laughed.

"What about that Halthrond guy? You seemed to like him judging by what wrote to him in all of those letters." Maria said smiling.

"What? How did you find out about those?" Sarah asked, blushing rapidly.

"Please, Sarah, I'm the queen. I know everything that goes on in my city. So, does he like you as well? He better..." Maria said darkly.

"I don't know, mom. We just talk is all. He might, but I can't really tell. Please, don't intimidate him, mom. I don't want him to like me out of fear." Sarah said hastily, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Well, if you say so, Sarah, but if he ever mistreats you in any way, come to me and I'll personally make sure that he regrets it." Maria said threateningly.

"Of course. I think that I'm ready to go apologize to dad now." Sarah said nervously.

"Wonderful!" Maria said as she sat up.

Together, they left and returned to the throne room where they found Shadow who was speaking with Arawn and Keldor. When Shadow saw them enter he immediately stopped and stared at Sarah.

"Sarah, I..." Shadow was cut off when Sarah ran up to him and hugged.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, dad! I didn't mean what I said! I love you, and I always will! Please, forgive me!" Sarah yelled as tears ran down her face.

Shadow kissed her on the forehead and wiped away her tears.

"It's fine, Sarah. Of course I forgive you, and I love you too." Shadow said smiling.

"Great! Now, I believe it would be a good time to practice my skills with a blade! Mom, would you be willing to spar with me?" Arawn said excitedly.

"Of course, son! I'll be right back. Just let me change into a proper combat outfit. Be ready! I won't hold back!" Maria said happily.

Shadow walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"Good luck, Arawn. Your mother is very ferocious in battle. Well, you know that of course." Shadow laughed.

Arawn laughed with him, but it was more a laugh of unease than amusement.

Keldor walked over to Shadow and cleared his throat.

"My Lord, may I have a word with you? There is an important matter I wish to discuss." He said urgently.

"Of course, Keldor! You are one of my best friends! You are always open to speak with me." Shadow said happily.

Keldor nodded and walked over to the corner of the room with Shadow.

"While we were in the Agmarians' territory earlier today, I heard one of them refer to having a master. I believe that someone has united the three Agmarian tribes in order to bring about your downfall. It is a good thing that you decided to go to war with them, for if this is true then we would have had a war with them eventually. Now, we are prepared for war and it is likely that they are not." Keldor said quietly.

Shadow paused and stroked his chin in deep thought.

"This is troubling news indeed, Keldor. The Agmarians have not been united since Agumar's war. If there is another being like him out there then we must stop him at once. It would be wise to inform Mavok and Zambrog of this." Shadow said sternly.

"I have already sent word to Northank, my Lord. Either Mavok or Zambrog should arrive in Nathelien today. I regret that one of them will have to stay in Northank to watch over their land as the humans continue their relentless search for their gate into Northank." Keldor said frustrated.

"Oh, of course! I had forgotten about that issue they are having. I will certainly miss their aid in this war." Shadow said disappointedly.

Maria then entered the throne room wearing a light-blue colored top and a pair of blue shorts. Her hair was also tied back in a ponytail. Shadow left Keldor and walked over to her.

"Odd... It is not like my king to forget such important matters concerning his people. Something is amiss in Northank, something my Lord is reluctant to speak of and is either too embarrassed to share or does not wish for me to know. Mavok will know what is wrong." Keldor said to himself.

Maria drew Dyrnwyn and held it out to Arawn who drew his own sword.

"I'm ready, mom!" Arawn said smiling.

"You better be is all I can say, son!" Maria laughed.

She jumped in the air and brought Dyrnwyn down upon him. Arawn quickly parried the attack and jumped backward to avoid another attack.

"You must be aggressive, Arawn. Running away won't win you any battles." Maria said sternly.

He charged at Maria and swung his sword, but she quickly knocked his sword out of his hands and smacked him on the head with the flat side of Dyrnwyn. Arawn stumbled backwards and fell over.

"You have much to learn, son. If you aren't able to control your emotions in battle, you'll be the king of the Lost before you can best your mother in a duel!" Maria laughed as she helped him up.

Arawn sighed and hugged his mother.

"Well, that lasted much longer than I expected!" Sarah laughed.

"Perhaps you would like to spar with me, Sarah?" Maria asked smiling.

"What? No thanks, mom. I'm fine." Sarah said nervously.

"Oh, come on, sis! This is quality family time!" Arawn laughed.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a better way to spend time with my family than hacking away at each other!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself, dear. How about you Shadow? I'd like a rematch." Maria said smiling as she walked over to him.

Shadow's face immediately began to grow red.

"A rematch? Well, I suppose we can have one if that's what you want." Shadow said uncomfortably.

He drew his own sword, the same sword the Falathlorn had used so many years ago, and ran at Maria. He spun around and attempted to knock Dyrnwyn out of her hand, but Maria flipped over him and rapped him on the head with her hilt. Shadow turned around just in time to clash blades with her. The fire from Shadow's sword caused sparks to fly in all directions. Shadow desperately tried to push Maria away from him, but she was bearing Dyrnwyn down upon him with much strength. Maria began to get closer and closer to Shadow until she actually kissed him! He was so shocked that he dropped his blade. Maria then shoved him back and held Dyrnwyn out at his throat.

"Looks like I win!" Maria said smiling.

"What? You cheated! That doesn't count!" Shadow said, frustrated.

Sarah and Arawn both laughed at their father's embarrassment. Shadow then knocked Dyrnwyn out of Maria's hands. He grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"All right, you win, Maria." Shadow whispered to her.

He then embraced Maria and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, please, did you have to do that in front of us?" Arawn said as he looked away.

"I think it's sweet, Arawn." Sarah said smiling.

Shadow and Maria finally stopped kissing after quite some time.

"Shadow..." Maria laughed.

Shadow smiled and picked Maria up. He ran down the corridor with her. They were both laughing the whole way.

"Was that sweet, Sarah?" Arawn asked smiling.

"Um..." Sarah said uncomfortably.

Later that evening, Shadow and Maria actually went out on a date together. It was the first time they had gone out in quite a long time. There weren't very many places to go in Nathelien that would be considered romantic; however, there was a restaurant within the Morgul Tower. It was actually the only service business within the entire city. The restaurant was actually owned by Keldor's oldest daughter, one of the wealthiest Lost followers in all of Nathelien.

Shadow stood in front of the mirror in their room and adjusted his tie. He was wearing the same suit that he wore to Gothmog and Avari's wedding. Satisfied, he turned around to see Maria holding out a white dress and a red dress.

"I don't know Shadow. Which one do you think I should wear?" Maria asked confused.

"I like the white one, Maria. Actually, wasn't that the dress that you bought when we went on our first date all those years ago?" Shadow said smiling.

"Yes, it was, but I thought that if I wore the red one we would match. Though, do you think that the red would give me to much attitude?" Maria asked distressed.

Shadow laughed and walked up to her.

"I think that you would look beautiful in anything." Shadow said smiling.

Maria sighed.

"Well, that doesn't help, Shadow! Would you rather me just go out on a date with you, naked?" Maria said angrily.

"Calm down, Maria. Just wear the red one then." Shadow laughed.

Maria smiled and kissed Shadow. She quickly removed the outfit she was wearing and put on the red dress. She then brushed her hair and put on her cherry lipstick.

"See Maria? You look wonderful!" Shadow said happily.

Maria laughed and began to blush.

"Thank you, Shadow. You look very handsome as well. Now, let's go." Maria said smiling.

She then put on her red heels which actually made her taller than Shadow. Maria took his hand and they walked out together. It was now late evening so there were hardly any Lost followers walking within the Morgul Tower other than guards who were on their night shifts. Each of them made sure to bow before Shadow and Maria as they walked by.

Eventually they made their way to the restaurant within the tower. The receptionist was very shocked to see them.

"My Lord, my Lady! It is an honor to see you here! Please, follow me!" He said excitedly.

They followed the Mobian to a small table. He hastily laid two menus on the table and stepped back.

"Please enjoy your meal. A waiter will be with you shortly." He said nervously.

The Lost follower motioned for one of the staff to come to them immediately and walked away. Shadow pulled Maria's chair out for her. She smiled and sat down. Shadow sat down across from her. He couldn't help but notice that they were the only two people in the entire room other than the pianist. The receptionist had of course brought them to the highest class section of the restaurant.

One of the waiters quickly ran over to them.

"My Lord, my Lady, it is an honor to serve you tonight. Please, what would you like to drink? Of course, it is all complementary." He said nervously.

"It's fine, sir. We'll pay. We'll have a bottle of your wine." Shadow laughed at his uneasiness.

"If you insist..." The Lost follower said as he walked away.

He soon returned with a large bottle of red wine and two glasses. He sat them down on the table.

"Thank you, sir." Maria said graciously.

"You're most welcome. Now, what can I get you to eat?" He asked smiling.

"I believe that I will have the watercress salad, please." Maria said politely .

"And I'll have the grilled salmon." Shadow said nodding.

"Very well. I will return shortly with your food." The waiter said happily as he took their menus and walked back into the kitchen area.

Shadow then began to pour their drinks. Maria smiled and took her glass.

"This was a wonderful idea, Shadow. It's so calm and peaceful here." Maria sighed.

"Keldor recommended it to me actually. I'm glad he did. We should come back here more often." Shadow said happily.

Maria nodded in agreement. She did not speak for some time. Maria looked down at herself and frowned.

"Shadow, do you ever miss our old life?" Maria asked sadly.

"What do you mean, Maria?" Shadow asked confused.

"I mean, our life together before we became the Lost king and queen. I know it only lasted a little over a year, but I really enjoyed it. Everything was perfect and we had nothing to worry about... Well, besides the government breathing down our necks." Maria laughed.

Shadow laughed with her.

"I understand, Maria. Many times do I wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't become the Lost king and queen. I especially think about our children's lives, but I know that they are happy, and as long as they are happy I am as well. However, I do miss the Ark at times. Perhaps we can go visit it again some day. Maybe Sarah and Arawn would like to see it even?" Shadow said sadly.

"We can visit the Ark after this war with the Agmarians is over, but that should be quite soon, I believe." Maria assured him.

"Well, a visit wasn't all I had in mind, Maria. I was actually wondering if you wanted to live on the Ark again?" Shadow asked smiling.

His question caused Maria to choke on her wine.

"What? Shadow, we can't just leave the Lost Region behind. We've been through so much here, and we have so many friends that have stayed by our sides throughout our trials we have faced... However, I must say that I have begun to feel that this is not our home. If we weren't the Lost King and Queen we wouldn't be living here. I don't know Shadow. We'll talk about it later." Maria said in shock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Shadow sighed.

"No, it's fine Shadow! I never said it was a bad idea, but now simply isn't the time to discuss such a huge decision." Maria said smiling as she held his hand.

After a few minutes, the waiter returned with their food. He handed Maria her bowl of watercress salad and Shadow, his plate of grilled salmon.

"Enjoy, and thank you again for coming!" The waiter said gratefully.

He then left them and walked back to the kitchen. Shadow unrolled his fork from his napkin and began to eat when Maria cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked concerned.

Maria laughed.

"We should pray, Shadow." Maria said as if he were crazy.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry Maria, but it has been a very long day and I simply forgot." Shadow said embarrassed.

He held Maria's hand, closed his eyes, and began to pray, "Father God, I thank You for this wonderful day You have given us. I thank You for all of the blessings You have bestowed upon us and our family, and most importantly, I thank You for sending Your Son, Jesus Christ to be the perfect sacrifice for our sins. I pray that You will aid and be with us as this war begins, Father. I pray that You will also help us with the raising of our children as well as our decision if we are to leave the Lost Region or not. I just ask that You do whatever is to be Your will. Amen."

Maria opened her eyes and smiled at Shadow.

"Everything will be fine, dear." She whispered to him.

Shadow smiled back.

"As long as you are with me, it will." Shadow said happily.

Maria then began to eat her salad, but Shadow grabbed her arm before she could put the fork in her mouth.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked concerned.

"Why don't we ask him?" Shadow said pointing to a Lost follower standing back in the kitchen who was staring at Maria as if he was waiting for something to happen. He noticed Shadow's eye contact and began to run away.

Shadow and Maria quickly jumped up from their chairs and ran after him. They had no weapons of course, but neither did the Lost follower. They did not plan to kill him, anyway. They were more confused as to why he would poison their food as he obviously had. The Lost follower grabbed a chair from one of the tables and threw it at Maria. She quickly rolled under it and grabbed him by the leg causing him to fall. Once he was on the ground, he turned over to face Shadow and Maria.

"You just had to ruin our evening didn't you?" Shadow complained.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

This chapter was very good, I thought. I really enjoyed writing it even though it didn't have much action in it. I just really like writing about their children and I'm even more excited to write about Gothmog and Avari's children in the next chapter. Oh, and Mavok's in it!


	3. The Return of the King

Chapter 3 The Return of the King

Shadow and Maria entered the dungeon of Nathelien. Here, their recent assassin was being held, and now they were going to confront him in order to get the answers as to why he would attempt to kill them.

"Wow, we haven't been down here in over a decade." Maria said in disgust as she looked around at the grimy stone walls of the corridor.

"You're right, Maria, and I now see why we haven't." Shadow laughed.

As they walked down the down the corridor they eventually found Keldor who was standing outside the cell of the Lost follower that had attempted to murder them.

Keldor was obviously very relieved to see them.

"My Lord, my Lady, I am very glad to see you both unharmed. I have interrogated our traitor, and he is unwilling to speak. I do not even know his name, and by my research, no one in the city knows his name; however, he is indeed a Lost follower and not an Agmarian. It is puzzling to think that he would attempt to murder his own king and queen when you both have done more for the Lost in ten years than Arawn did in a hundred times that." Keldor said confused.

"Perhaps we can speak to him. Maybe we haven't been doing as great a job as we thought at leading the Lost. We could have wronged him in the past and simply not realized it." Maria said frowning.

"I do not agree with your premature assumption, my Lady, but it would seem to be our only option." Keldor sighed.

He opened the cell and allowed them to enter.

Shadow and Maria looked at the Mobian who was leaning against the back wall of his cell. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Well, do you mind explaining why you tried to kill us? We want to know if we've done anything wrong to you." Shadow asked confused.

He said nothing but continued to stare at Shadow and Maria. Eventually, Maria became very frustrated with him.

"Look, we're just trying to save your life! The least you can do would be to cooperate! Perhaps, if you have a good enough reason we could lighten your punishment which, I'm afraid, is death unless you explain why you tried to kill us!" Maria said angrily.

The Mobian laughed and actually began to speak.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? If so, you're terrible at it, but you will both be very intimidated by what I have to say. Neither of you were fit to be king, and now, many of the Lost followers are beginning to realize that. You both might have proven to be adequate warriors on the battlefield, but you will never understand the ways of the Lost. You try to hide that fact that we are an evil people, but it is in vain. We were never meant to be in this world. We were simply brought back from the dead to live these new lives under the service of a deranged lunatic. Soon, the Chao and the Hesbeorn will realize this and will see that they will have to destroy the Lost in order to have peace throughout the realm. However, it will not be under your rule. No, there is someone else within the Lost Region who deserves Arawn's crown, someone that I have allied with, the very one who instructed me to kill you both. He understands the Lost and our needs, unlike the two of you. He will claim the throne that is rightfully his and the Lost will once again be recognized as the force of darkness that it once was, even if we have to kill any of the Lost followers who believe otherwise that give you their blind allegiance simply because Arawn chose you to be his successor when this man I know deserved the throne of the Lost and you cannot deny it." The Lost follower explained, who appeared to be quite pleased with himself.

Shadow and Maria did not speak for a very long time and looked at each other with much confusion and distress upon their features. Finally Shadow spoke.

"Can you tell us the name of this man who believes that he deserves the throne?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! He wishes to personally introduce himself to you both; however, I can tell you that he is the one who united the Agmarians against the Lost and is the reason why they will not have peace with you. It was indeed wise to go to war with the Agmarians now before my master could become a major threat to you. That was the reason he sent me to kill you both, but you cannot stop him. Even with the combined strength of the Hesbeorn, you will fall and my master will stand atop your corpses as he takes the crown of his people and leads us to victory. He will drive the hosts of the Lost into Northank itself and we will show the universe who it serves!" The Lost follower yelled maniacally.

"I've heard enough. We're finished here." Maria said shaking her head.

They quickly left the cell where they met again with Keldor.

"It seems that there is much more to the Agmarians than we anticipated. The thought that this single man could unite all three tribes of the Agmarians must mean that he is very powerful, but I still cannot understand why he thinks he is the rightful king of the Lost. Before you had children, I could not think of anyone else taking Arawn's throne besides his sister, Avari. I am sorry that this had to happen to you. I cannot imagine how terrible you must feel to know that some of your people judge you to be unwise, but I must remind you of the possibility that this Mobian speaks falsely and is just trying to manipulate you into advocating the throne." Keldor said sadly.

"It's fine Keldor. Maria and I have always thought ourselves to be unfit to rule, but I assure you that we will see this through to the end and the Lost will not fall into the hands of this mad man." Shadow said smiling.

"That is good to hear, my Lord. I can guarantee that the Lost will not stand for this rebellion." Keldor said happily.

"I believe we should tell Sarah and Arawn about this. They deserve to know. We should also hasten our travel to Belearian. Prepare to leave with us in the morning, Keldor." Maria sighed.

Keldor nodded and together they left the dungeon and returned to the surface. They eventually found Sarah and Arawn sitting together by a fountain. Shadow and Maria quickly ran to their children and hugged them.

"Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked confused.

"Why are you both dressed so nicely? Did we miss something important?" Arawn asked nervously.

Maria sat down next to Arawn and Shadow sat next to Sarah. He sighed and began to speak.

"Your mother and I have some troubling news. We have recently discovered that someone has united the Agmarians against us and believes that he is the rightful king of the Lost. We don't know who he is, but one thing we are certain of is that he does not hold the interests of the Lost at heart. We are determined to do everything we can to stop him. We just wanted you both to know what we are facing." Shadow said, trying to smile as he put his arm around Sarah.

She looked at him and sighed.

"This is terrible, dad, but I know that you and mom have been through much worse together, and I know that we will make it through this." Sarah said as she leaned her head on Shadow.

Arawn removed his helmet and shook his head.

"I can't believe this... I never thought that anything like this could happen. What if something happens to you or dad? Mom, I... I'm scared." Arawn said as tears formed in his eyes.

Maria hugged him and began to gently stroke his back.

"Oh Arawn, everything will be fine, I promise. You shouldn't worry about these things. Let your father and me deal with them." Maria whispered to him.

He leaned his head against Maria's chest and began to cry. Maria kissed him on the cheek and began to softly sing into his ear. Arawn quickly stopped crying but remained leaning against his mother so he could listen to her beautiful, soothing voice. After some time Shadow finally spoke.

"You two should go to bed. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow to go to Belearian." Shadow said softly as he fixed Sarah's hair with his hand.

"Wait, you're letting us leave the city?" Sarah asked confused.

"We get to see Liseria again!" Arawn yelled as he jumped up.

They all laughed at his thrilled reaction.

"Well, you certainly seem excited to see her again." Maria said smiling.

Arawn's face immediately turned red.

"Yeah, but it's been ten years since I've seen her. I mean, of course I would be excited." Arawn said, embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right Arawn, you should go to bed, son." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, of course." Arawn said embarrassed as he began to walk away.

Sarah got up and turned to face her parents.

"Mom, dad, you're the best parents in the world and I love you both so much!" Sarah said happily as she hugged Shadow and Maria.

"We love you and your brother very much, Sarah. You two mean the world to us. Of course, that's why we decided to trust you and Arawn to not get into any trouble when we go to Belearian tomorrow." Shadow said smiling.

Sarah laughed and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"Thank you, dad. You won't regret it." Sarah said happily.

Maria stood up and hugged Sarah.

"Good night, my baby girl. I love you." Maria whispered to her.

"Good night, mom and dad. See you in the morning." Sarah whispered to them.

She hugged Shadow and walked off toward the Morgul tower.

Once Sarah had left, Maria looked at Shadow and laughed.

"To think that you were afraid of being a father!" Maria said as she hugged Shadow.

Shadow sighed and hugged her back.

"I suppose that you weren't worried about becoming a parent?" Shadow said smiling.

"Are you kidding? I was so excited to become a mother! I'm married to you, Shadow, and we have two beautiful children. I could never be happier." Maria said as if he were crazy.

She leaned her head against Shadow's chest and sighed.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed too." Shadow said smiling.

"Wait Shadow! We're still on our date. Can't we stay here a while?" Maria asked as she lifted her legs onto Shadow's lap.

"All right Maria, but we can't stay long. We have to-" Shadow was interrupted by Maria passionately kissing him.

A few miles away, outside of Nathelien, Mavok appeared from Northank, for he had received word from Keldor to come to Nathelien as soon as possible in order to speak with Shadow and Maria about their new threat with the Agmarians, but he really came just to see Shadow and Maria again, as he had gotten very little time to visit them with the humans' invasion upon Northank.

Mavok actually had changed over the past fifteen years. Due to this great disruption within Northank, and helping Gothmog and Avari not only rebuild Belearian but help raise their children as well, Mavok had received a few gray hairs on his head and within his beard. The creases on his forehead had also deepened making him appear older even when he was immortal. His emotional distress that he experienced ever since his adventure with Silver had also contributed to this. After that, he had never been the same man, and he very much regretted his decision just as Maria said he would. No longer was Mavok concerned with wooing the hearts of young women. He was now more concerned with helping raise Gothmog and Avari's children for he felt more like a father again, and over the past years, it had been very difficult to watch them grow up and become adults. He looked at the Kalcazra and sighed.

"Ah! Nathelien, just as dark and depressing as it ever has been!" Mavok said with mock cheer.

He calmly walked up to the gate where several guards hastily ran out to meet him.

"What is your business here, Mavok? We were not informed of your arrival!" The Lost follower asked warily.

"Well, what happened to Shadow and Maria's hospitality? Do they not welcome old friends into their city?" Mavok laughed.

The Mobian sighed and sheathed his sword.

"So be it. You may enter, Mavok, but we will be keeping close watch on you during your _brief_ visit." The Lost follower groaned as he clenched his fists.

"You don't trust me? Good for you! I wouldn't trust me either!" Mavok yelled as he patted the Mobian on the back, knocking him over.

Mavok then entered Nathelien once the guards had signaled for the Kalcazra to be opened. As he stepped onto the main street he noticed that they were quite busy for this time of day. Several Lost followers hastily ran down the street carrying loads of supplies and weapons.

_Well, Shadow and Maria seem to be very engaged today. I wonder if they will have time to fool with the foolish, such as myself..._ Mavok thought as he stroked his beard.

He quickly pushed his way through the street, ignoring the angry looks he received from all of the Lost followers as they of course noticed him immediately.

_What did I do to get these people so upset with me? Oh, yes, I did a lot didn't I? _Mavok thought sadly.

Eventually he approached the Morgul Tower where he was questioned by the guard to the point where Mavok actually had to show him the letter that Keldor had sent to him.

"Hmm... Zambrog should have come instead." The guard muttered as he opened the door for Mavok.

"Well, you certainly get a lot of love from a race after you save it from destruction." Mavok laughed as he walked inside.

Mavok wandered the corridors until he entered the throne room to find it deserted.

"Shadow? Maria? Are you here?" Mavok yelled, his voice echoing throughout the corridors.

"Oh, come now! There's no reason to hide! I'm not that creepy looking am I?" Mavok laughed.

Still no response.

"Well... perhaps I am." Mavok said as he rolled his eyes.

Mavok glumly continued his vain search throughout the tower for his old friends. Oddly enough, there were very few guards within the tower as the majority of them were outside preparing for war. Eventually he found a winding staircase that led up into Arawn's old room.

"Oh, of course! This must be their bedroom now! I wonder if it would be wise to disturb them at this late hour? Oh well! I'm sure that they would be overjoyed to see me!" Mavok said happily.

He then bounded up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Hello friends! It's wonderful to... see you again."

Mavok was depressed to find that their bedroom was empty as well.

"Strange... I wonder where they could be? Oh well, I suppose I will just have to wait here until they return from whatever is occupying them." Mavok sighed.

He walked around the room and immediately became bored. Mavok thought about walking out on the balcony and searching for them, but he didn't want to risk getting spotted by anyone below. He walked over to the nightstand by their bed and found that one of the drawers was locked.

_Ah! Something of great importance must be inside here. _Mavok thought as he immediately became intrigued.

He ripped the drawer out of the nightstand and found a small blue book within it. Mavok picked up the book and inspected it with great care. He cautiously opened the book to the first page and immediately closed it.

_This can't be! Is this... Maria's diary? Well, this could either get me into big trouble or get me into extremely big trouble. I think I'll read it! _Mavok thought, quite amused.

He opened it again and saw that the first entry was on the day that she and Shadow had gotten married.

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry in my new diary I just bought today, and oh, is it one to remember! Shadow and I were just married today! It wasn't anything special; just a private wedding outside with our friend Silver being the one to marry us. I've never been happier in my life! Well, I suppose that doesn't mean very much since I've only been alive for a couple of weeks, but Shadow had the same feelings so it must mean very much to him. He looks so happy now, almost like he's a completely different person. I can certainly relate to that! Shadow and I have been laying in the grass together for a few hours, but he fell asleep so I decided to start writing in my diary. I'm so excited about our marriage! I can't wait to have children and raise a family, but I do fear that they will be like me, that is, a Lost follower. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't like this; however, it has made me who I am and I should be thankful for what I have been blessed with. After all, I wouldn't be immortal without this part of me. Despite my issues, I know that Shadow and I will live a very happy life together. Oh, I need to go! Shadow is waking up!

Mavok smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed as a tear began to roll down his face. Reading Maria's diary warmed his heart and comforted him during his time of distress. Mavok wished that it wasn't true, but he still had feelings for Maria that would not leave him. No matter how hard he tried to forget her, he could not let go of those all too brief days he spent as her husband.

"Well, she is happy with Shadow and therefore, I should be happy as well. Besides, there's nothing I can do about it now, and I made the right decision for the good of the world even if that world does not recognize my sacrifice." Mavok said to himself while he wiped his eyes.

Mavok continued reading Maria's diary as he sat on their bed, laughing at entries when she wrote about him and crying when he read entries such as the one she wrote about the time when she was forced to fight Shadow, or the time when Agumar had actually killed her, but Shadow chose to save Avari's life instead of hers. She had even written her own account of what Heaven was like during the few short moments she had died. Reading Maria's diary made Mavok feel strange. He felt as though the Maria from the actual future that was meant to be had left and was writing to him from a far away land. This comforted him and helped him to cope with her not being here. Mavok also enjoyed looking at the sketches she drew in her diary. Most of them were of Shadow or Dyrnwyn, but there were also some with Gothmog and Avari. She even drew a picture of him holding the Cornerstone of Northank.

"Wow! I certainly looked good back then!"Mavok laughed as he admired Maria's skill in drawing him.

Mavok continued to read, and realized why Maria wouldn't want anyone reading this once he read an entry about the first time she and Shadow had made love as well as an entry about the day their first child, Sarah, was born. He saw a picture of Maria sitting in Shadow's lap with hearts circling her head and laughed. He found it quite humorous that every drawing of Shadow had a very large amount of detail. It was obvious that she had spent more time drawing her pictures of Shadow than anything else; especially a picture she had drawn of him wearing a suit of shining armor that took up an entire page.

"Who knew Maria could be such a girly girl?" Mavok said amused.

Eventually, Mavok came to Maria's most recent entry and was horrified by what he read.

Dear Diary,

Today has been a very long and tiresome day. Shadow and I have just had a council meeting with our officials, and least to say, it didn't go well. We held a vote and decided to go to war against the Agmarians, but I really don't think we have a choice. As much as I would like to have peace with them, I cannot sit by as they attack my people. Sarah and Arawn also got into some trouble today. They ran off into Agmarian territory and almost got themselves killed. Fortunately, Keldor was there to save them. Maybe I should start paying him more? Any way, Shadow might have been a bit overzealous in their punishment, but I stood by him, though, I'm afraid that Sarah didn't take it very well. She seems to think that she is already grown up when she's only fourteen. Okay, it might be hypocritical for me to say that since I was technically fourteen when I married Shadow, but it's different when you're a full Lost follower because we mature so fast. So, I was able to help my baby girl get over her anger for her father, but he only punishes Sarah because he loves her. If only she knew what Shadow had said the day she was born. I'll never forget those words: "Sarah, I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that you grow up to be a happy and brilliant woman, and don't worry because I always keep my promises." Those words were so dear to my heart, and I can honestly say that Shadow has not failed to keep his promise. Any way, I'm writing while I'm in bed with Shadow. Gosh, I wonder how many times I've written that? Okay, maybe I should erase that sentence... He fell asleep so I decided to take this time to write. We've been talking about going on a date tonight! I'm so excited! We haven't gone out together in months! Shadow and I have also been discussing something rather... emotional, I suppose you could say. I know this is going to sound insane, but we've actually been talking about going back to the Ark to live. It's odd, but Nathelien just doesn't feel like home. It never has actually, for either of us. Any way, we've decided that we're going to speak with Mavok and Zambrog about this decision. I really don't want to leave my friends, especially Avari, and we haven't even told Sarah and Arawn about this, but I feel as though...

The door of the room suddenly opened and Mavok hastily jumped to his feet. He was relieved to see that it was only Shadow, and Maria wasn't with him. Mavok immediately ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Shadow, it's wonderful to see you again! How are the kids?" Mavok asked cheerfully.

"They're fine. Is that Maria's diary? Have you been reading it?" Shadow asked frowning.

"What? This is Maria's diary? Well, she should write an autobiography because this would make a very good book! Why, I think you should sell this to an author and have them write a story about your life! I'm sure that lots of people would read it!" Mavok said happily.

Shadow then stared at Mavok for quite some time.

"Mavok, are you... old?" Shadow asked confused.

"What? Old? I assure you, Shadow, that I am in perfect physical condition! So... Where is Maria?" Mavok said embarrassed.

"She went to say good night to Arawn. I spoke with Sarah for quite some time before I came up here. What _are_ you doing here, Mavok?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"Oh, Keldor sent word to Zammy in Northank, and my brother told me to come to Nathelien. He said you both had something very important to explain. I searched all over the tower for you, and I decided to check your bedroom where I found Maria's diary." Mavok said smiling.

"I see, you _found_ Maria's diary in the locked drawer of her nightstand. Mavok, I don't even read Maria's diary! I doubt she would appreciate you reading it!" Shadow said angrily.

"Don't worry, Shadow! I have everything under control." Mavok assured him.

He swiftly walked over to Maria's nightstand and placed her diary back in the draw. He then used his powers to repair the locking mechanism and seal it back into place.

"See! She won't notice a thing!" Mavok said, proud of his cunning actions.

"Maria will find out, Mavok. You can't keep any secrets from her." Shadow sighed.

"I beg to differ! I've kept a few secrets from her for many years now." Mavok laughed.

"Really, Mavok? I doubt that. Maria has her way of getting what she wants." Shadow said smiling.

A few moments later, Maria walked into their room and was very shocked to see Mavok.

"Mavok, what are you doing here? We haven't see you in over a decade!" Maria said happily.

Mavok ran up to Maria and hugged her.

"Maria, it's... it's wonderful to see you again!" Mavok said as he tried to fight back his tears.

He hugged Maria for quite some time until he finally let go.

"Mavok, what happened to you? You... you've aged." Maria said sadly.

"Oh, Maria, there is no reason to grief for me. The past fifteen years have not treated me well, but I am fine now." Mavok said smiling.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mavok. I wished that it wasn't so, but I suppose that there is a reason for it." Maria sighed.

_I wish there was, Maria... _Mavok thought sorrowfully.

"Well, I suppose I should explain why I am here. Zammy told me to come see you in Nathelien after he received a letter from Keldor. I'm guessing you have something important to discuss?" Mavok said, trying to act as though he hadn't already read about the Agmarians in Maria's diary.

"Oh, of course! Shadow and I would be happy to explain everything to you, Mavok! It has been quite some time since we have seen each other. Perhaps you would like to discuss it over a meal? Shadow and I... haven't had dinner." Maria said trying to be courteous.

"I would love to, Maria, but judging by the current state of things in your city I believe we don't have time for such pleasantries." Mavok said frowning.

Maria was very surprised that Mavok did not say anything vulgar or offensive such as, "Will Shadow be dining with us?" Or "Perhaps you would like to discuss it over more than just dinner?" No, he didn't say anything like that. He was now a very polite and much more pleasant person to be around. Maria could obviously tell that something was different with Mavok and she was determined to find out.

"Well, Mavok, today, we decided to prepare to go to war against the Agmarians. We're leaving tomorrow to visit Gothmog and Avari in Belearian so that we can inform them and hopefully get their support. We would enjoy your support as well, Mavok, if you are willing to offer it that is?" Shadow explained.

"What? Of course I'm going to help you! Northank can wait! you two are my best friends! Without you, _I_ would still be lost! Believe me, you both have done more for me than you can imagine!" Mavok said in shock.

"That's wonderful, Mavok! We would greatly appreciate any aid you could offer us." Maria said happily.

"Don't worry, Maria! I'll make sure that those vile Agmarians regret not accepting your gift of peace!" Mavok said excitedly, though, he did not believe that Shadow was telling him the full story behind this war.

The next morning, Shadow and Maria prepared to leave with Mavok and their children. The Army of the Lost would leave in a few days after all of the soldiers were mustered into Nathelien. Mavok stood at the Kalcazra and saw the four of them walking down the street to meet him. When he saw Arawn and Sarah, he could barely recognize them. He couldn't believe how much they had grown up, especially Sarah who looked almost as old as her mother.

"You have two wonderful children. I'm certain that they will some day achieve many great deeds and their names will be written in song." Mavok said smiling.

"Um... Thanks, Mavok." Arawn said uncomfortably.

"Is that really Mavok? I think it's Zambrog who just dressed to look like him." Sarah whispered to Arawn.

Mavok gave Sarah a puzzled look and returned his gaze to Maria.

"Are you all ready to leave? I can teleport us to Belearian." Mavok asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, we are very anxious to see Gothmog and Avari again!" Maria said excitedly as she grabbed Mavok's hand.

He didn't understand why Maria was holding his hand. It didn't require physical contact for Mavok to teleport them to Belearian.

_Why is Maria being so nice to me? First, she invites me to have dinner with her and now she's holding my hand? And what's even weirder is that Shadow hasn't said a word about it! It's as if he thinks Maria is acting perfectly normal. In fact, I'd say that he's satisfied with her actions! And every time I look at them they seem to get a sad expression on their faces as if they pity me? _Mavok thought confused.

"Um... You know you don't have to hold my hand, Maria. I can teleport you as long as I can see you." Mavok said, greatly embarrassed.

"I am aware of that." Maria said smiling.

Sarah and Arawn looked at each other in shock and then at their father who was simply standing next to them, smiling at Mavok.

"Dad, aren't you going to do something? Mom is behaving very... um... amorously toward Mavok." Sarah whispered to him.

"And why shouldn't she? Mavok has done more for us than you know, Sarah, and he has suffered greatly because of it." Shadow said sadly.

Sarah and Arawn stepped back from their father in shock.

"What? You can't be serious, dad! Mavok has done nothing but caused _us_ great suffering!" Arawn yelled angrily.

Mavok immediately became aware of what must be causing Shadow and Maria to act this way.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Well, this looks like a good place to end the chapter! don't you all agree?" Mavok said stammering over his words.

He then teleported them to Belearian before they could say speak anymore.

SHADOW AND SILVER ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Wait! Mavok, what are you doing? I wasn't going to end the chapter there! I was going to have them meet Gothmog and Avari again and see how they had changed over the years!

"Nope! Sorry author, but I'm out of here! You just turned my character into a laughing stock! How could you do this to me?"

Fine...


	4. The Kingdom of Hesbeor

Chapter 4 The Kingdom of Hesbeor

Mavok, Shadow, Maria, Sarah, and Arawn appeared outside the city of Belearian. Mavok quickly let go of Maria's hand and hastily walked away.

"Well, you all have a good time! Tell Gothmog I said hello!" Mavok said happily.

Suddenly, the gates of Belearian opened and Zambrog came running out to meet them. Zambrog actually hadn't changed over the years. He hadn't aged like his brother which made Mavok quite jealous.

"Brother, you've returned! Oh, and it is wonderful to see you again Shadow and Maria, as well as your children!" Zambrog said smiling.

"Ah! It seems that no one is watching over Northank at the moment, so I better get going!" Mavok said, trying to sound disappointed.

"No need, brother! The humans are not trying to invade Northank today. I made sure to move Earth's dimensional gate before I left. It's in Antarctica right now so it should be a while before they return." Zambrog sighed.

"Oh, that's... wonderful, Zammy. However, I really should leave now. I, uh... I think I left the water running in my chamber." Mavok said as sweat began to role down his face.

"Nonsense! Gothmog and Avari are very excited to see you again and I'm certain that Shadow and Liseria are too!" Zambrog said as if his brother were crazy.

Mavok paused and calmed himself. He smiled at Zambrog and laughed quietly.

"Actually, I would like to have a word with Gothmog and Avari as well as quite a few words with you, Zammy." Mavok said quietly as he walked toward Belearian.

Zambrog returned his attention to Shadow and Maria.

"Why is Mavok acting so strange, I mean, stranger than usual?" Zambrog asked confused.

"Well, I suppose we should have been more subtle when we broke the news to him." Maria said sadly.

"I do not understand why he is so embarrassed. To me, Mavok's heroic deeds he performed in that alternate future redeemed him and showed us that he is quite sensitive and really cares for the world in that he would put others before himself." Shadow said confused.

"What are you all talking about?" Sarah and Arawn exclaimed in unison.

"Do you remember those stories your uncle, Silver used to tell you when you were young, to frighten you?" Maria asked, laughing.

"Ha! Those silly tales never scared me!" Arawn said proudly.

"The only parts that scared me were the ones when Uncle Silver spoke of a woman like you, mom, being married to a man like Mavok." Sarah laughed.

"Well, those things really happened." Maria said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Sarah and Arawn began laughing uncontrollably.

"Your parents speak truthfully. I was there and never have I seen my brother so humbled." Zambrog sighed.

"But that doesn't make sense. Mom, you and dad never argue or fight. Why would you even want to marry Mavok? I mean, he's not even your own species!" Sarah asked confused.

"Your father isn't my species and yet I married him, but none of this actually occurred in our timeline." Maria said smiling.

"What? But you just said that all of those things happened? I don't understand." Arawn said as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"You remember how Uncle Silver and Mavok went on an adventure through Northank to find his friend Blaze who is, of course, now his wife? Well, it turns out that that wasn't all of their adventure. When they rescued Blaze it caused a time displacement within Northank sending the Lost Region ten years into the future, a future where those stories took place. I'm sure that you can fit the characters together now, and yes, Mavok did restore the Lost Region to its original state and made sure that the future that we were meant to live or die in never happened." Maria explained.

"Wait! So, we are actually living in a world that God did not intend for us to live in?" Arawn asked frowning.

"I do not think that that is true, Arawn. I believe that God allowed the temporal rift to occur in order to teach Mavok a lesson in humility. So, in essence, this _is_ the world that He meant for us to live in." Zambrog said smiling.

"Look, can I just pretend like none of that happened? I don't want to think about dad dying or Mavok being my step-father." Sarah groaned in disgust.

"Do not be troubled, Sarah. Technically the only people that this actually happened to were Mavok, Silver, Blaze, and myself. Other than the four of us, no one has any memory of that event, nor should any of you be concerned about it . Mavok's problems are between him and God, but I feel that it is necessary that you both know what all my brother has done for you and what he has sacrificed for us all." Zambrog explained.

No one spoke for a very long time.

"I never thought that something like that could actually happen, but I now see why God would allow it. I misjudged Mavok. I feel so bad for him." Sarah said sadly.

"I know, dear. That's why I've been acting the way I have been around Mavok." Maria said as she hugged Sarah.

After a while Zambrog finally spoke.

"I hate to interrupt, but Gothmog and Avari are very anxious to see you all. I also have something important that I would like for you all to hear; however, I am afraid you won't enjoy hearing it." Zambrog sighed as he turned away from them and began to walk toward Belearian.

Shadow, Maria, Sarah, and Arawn followed him into Belearian. The city looked even nicer than it had ten years before when Shadow and Maria had first visited after it had been rebuilt. The streets were beautifully polished and every building was adorned with windows of stained-glass and very detailed, pristine artwork.

"Why can't our city look like this? Nathelien is so depressing..." Maria said sadly.

"I know Maria. Their city is so joyful. There's something about it that renews my spirit." Shadow said smiling as he put his arm around Maria.

"Mavok helped design their city. He also designed the Black Tower in Northank. Perhaps he could help you create a new design for Nathelien once the Agmarians are dealt with. I'm sure that he would be more than willing to help." Zambrog suggested happily.

Shadow and Maria continued to look around Belearian and were surprised to see how few people they met on the walk.

"Where is everyone? I'm sure that Belearian isn't always this quite." Shadow said confused.

"You must understand, Shadow, that there are only around eight hundred Hesbeorn alive. Most of them are young and will not be able to fight in this war I'm afraid, but I know that Gothmog and Avari will offer whatever support they can." Zambrog assured them.

Eventually they approached the gates to the castle. The guards there seemed very happy to see them.

"It may not be my place to speak, but we all greatly appreciate what you both have done for us." One of the Mobians said smiling.

"It is not us you have to thank." Maria whispered to guard as they walked by him.

They walked down a large corridor until they entered the throne room. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the city, with brilliant murals painted on the walls and a large window that displayed the shimmering Amroth Sea. The room was very well furnished with several chairs and sofas as well as a large table that stood before the throne that looked hardly used. The only people inside the throne room were Avari and her daughter, Liseria, who were sitting on one of the sofas, reading a book together. Avari did not look that different than when they had last seen her. She did look somewhat older. Not older as in aged, but she looked more experienced. She was also taller and her hair was longer, but the most notable change was that Avari had a tired expression as if she had received very little sleep. Of course, this did not change her attitude in the slightest. She was still just as happy and cheerful as ever. If anything, she had become even happier after being married to Gothmog and having children. Liseria; however, had changed a great deal. She was now thirteen years old. She had long, flowing white hair that matched her mother's as well as her deep, blue eyes that were filled with compassion and concern. Her fur was a bright yellow like her father's. She wore a dark, orange dress that came down to her knees. She was a very beautiful girl and it was obvious that Gothmog and Avari had raised her to be a proper lady or at least, as proper a lady as her mother was since she acted much like Avari. However, she became rather timid when she saw Arawn enter the room.

Avari dropped her book and ran to them. She embraced Maria tightly and swung her around.

"Oh! It's wonderful to finally see you all again!" Avari yelled happily.

"It's... good to see you... too, Avari." Maria gasped as she struggled to breathe.

Avari released her and laughed.

"Sorry, Maria, but it's been years since we've seen each other! I hope that you can understand my ardency." Avari said embarrassed.

She walked over to Shadow and smiled.

"No, Avari, your affection won't be necessary." Shadow said as he stepped back.

Despite his resistance, Avari still hugged him. When she finally let go, Shadow struggled to gasp for air. Avari turned her attention to Sarah and Arawn, and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, look at your children! They've grown so much! Why, they couldn't resemble you two any better!" Avari said as tears came to her eyes.

"Um... Avari, I don't mean to be rude, but is Gothmog around? We must speak with you both, preferably in privacy." Maria said politely.

"Oh, yes, my sweetheart is in his office right now. I'll go get him, but you might need to help me drag him away from his work, Maria! However, Mavok ran through here not so long ago. Perhaps he went to get my sweetheart. He did not look very happy, I'm afraid, but seldom does Mavok show any joy nowadays." Avari sighed.

"Oh... Are you alright, Avari? You don't look too well." Maria asked concerned.

Avari was shocked by the question.

"Thank you, Maria, but I am fine. I am just tired is all. Gothmog and I haven't gotten a full night of sleep in around six months." Avari said sadly.

"What? Avari, you need to get some rest! You can't rule a kingdom when you can't even stay awake!" Maria yelled almost laughing.

"I understand your point, Maria, but my sweetheart has worked so hard to restore Hesbeor into the kingdom he once knew it as. He loves his people, Maria, and he wants to do everything he can to help them. Ask any Hesbeorn and they will tell you that they have never known a better man. He is a wonderful person, Maria, and I love him more than you could imagine. Because I love him I am going to do my best to support him during his difficult time. Oh, and there's no way I'm going to sleep alone!" Avari said smiling.

Suddenly, they heard loud yelling coming from the hall to the left of the throne room.

"Mavok, please! I didn't tell Maria anything! I promise!" Gothmog yelled as Mavok dragged him into the throne room.

Gothmog had changed drastically over the past years since Shadow and Maria had seen him. He was now much taller and stronger than he was before. He looked like someone you definitely didn't want as an enemy, and in his royal raiment he certainly appeared to be a king of great power and authority. The dazzling light from the window also made his bright, yellow fur shine with radiance. However, he looked even more tired than Avari, but there was still a great joy about Gothmog that Avari shared with him. Gothmog looked at Shadow and Maria and smiled.

"Well, it's about time you came to visit us!" Gothmog laughed cheerfully.

He walked up to Avari and put his arm around her. She smiled at Gothmog and kissed him. He then hugged his daughter, Liseria with his other arm and kissed her as well.

"Wow! You two look wonderful and your children are beautiful. You raised them well I see, but I never expected any less, of course! My daughter has spoken very highly of you, Arawn. I'm certain that she is very happy to see you." Gothmog said as he winked at Arawn.

"Dad!" Liseria yelled embarrassed as her face began to burn red.

Gothmog laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, make yourselves at home! I will arrange a room for you all as well as a feast to welcome you to our city!" Gothmog said happily.

"That is very kind of you, Gothmog, but there's something we would like to discuss with you both in private." Shadow said sternly.

"Oh, of course..." Gothmog said nodding.

Shadow, Maria, Gothmog, and Avari sat down on two of the sofas in front of a fireplace.

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with the Agmarians? That's obviously why you're here isn't it?" Gothmog said sadly.

"Well, we also came to see you all again but how did you know?" Maria asked confused.

"We've had plenty of our own trouble with the Agmarians, I'm afraid. Their most southern tribe is not very many leagues from here." Avari said frowning.

"I've already been preparing our troops for war. When will your armies arrive, Shadow and Maria?" Gothmog asked concerned.

"It should only take them a week to travel to Belearian, but Gothmog, I did not expect you to be so keen in going to war with the Agmarians since your people are so few." Maria said confused.

Gothmog and Avari laughed at this.

"Maria, my own brother was exiled and it is rumored that he ended up marrying a Lost follower. For all I know, I could have blood relations with the Agmarians, perhaps even a few nieces and nephews, but the Agmarians are my enemies just as they were foes of my father and his father before him. It is my duty to protect my people, and even if I have family with the Agmarians they are not my people. My brother was exiled for good reason you know. I do not know what the fate of my kingdom would be if he had taken the crown in my stead. So, yes, I will show them no mercy for they showed none to Hesbeor or to the Lost if I am correct." Gothmog explained.

"There is wisdom in your words, Gothmog. You are not the shy, under confident person I once knew you as." Maria said smiling.

"Thank you, Maria. I have Avari to thank for that as I do everything. However, you should know, Maria, that we all must change when we take on great responsibility." Gothmog said smiling.

They were silent for a while until Gothmog stood up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to inform everyone of your arrival so we can start preparing the feast. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Gothmog said happily.

"No, you are kind enough to offer us your hospitality. Anything would suffice." Maria said smiling.

"Suit yourself, but it is my pleasure, I assure you!" Gothmog said as he walked away.

Maria looked at Shadow sitting next to her. He looked as though he were taking notes on Gothmog's actions which she completely understood. Every moment they had spent in Belearian had been a hundred times more enjoyable than any they spent in their own city and Maria was also wanting to learn how to be a proper king and queen from Gothmog and Avari; however, she wasn't certain if she was willing to go six whole months without sleeping with Shadow.

"Is something the matter?" Avari asked smiling.

"What? Oh, no, Avari, we are fine. Shadow and I are just quite impressed by your city. You are both wonderful rulers and model parents, I'm sure." Maria laughed.

"Oh, and like the two of you aren't? Maria, I've always wanted to be like you. I believe I told you that a few years ago when we first met." Avari whispered to her.

Maria smiled and nodded. She then leaned against Shadow and embraced him. They soon noticed that Avari was struggling to keep herself awake.

"Please Avari, we do not want to tire you anymore than you already are. Why don't you find Gothmog so you two can get some sleep?" Shadow asked concerned.

Avari perked up at his words.

"Thank you! I would enjoy some time with my sweetheart at least until our meal together. I will see you then, beloved friends!" Avari said happily.

She got up and left them hastily. As she ran down the corridor she was stopped by Mavok.

"Mavok, you scared me!" Avari gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry Avari, but I just wanted to ask you something. Did you happen to tell Shadow and Maria about... well, you know?" Mavok asked embarrassed.

Avari looked down at her shoes and did not speak.

"You did didn't you?" Mavok said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mavok. I didn't mean to cause any harm to you! I know I should've asked you first, but it's just... If it had been the other way around and you had married me I would have certainly wanted to know!" Avari said stammering over her words.

Mavok laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, Avari. I forgive you. I understand your reasons. Now, run along. I don't want to keep Gothmog waiting." Mavok said smiling.

"Oh thank you, Mavok! However, you might want to speak with your brother. He has a lot more to do in this matter than you might think." Avari said rolling her eyes.

She then ran off, leaving Mavok all alone.

"Don't worry Avari, I intend to..." Mavok said smiling.

Once Avari had left, Sarah and Arawn began to speak with Liseria.

"So, how have you been, Liseria? It has been a very long time since we've seen each other. I'm certain that you have quite a few stories to tell." Arawn said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I've been absolutely wonderful, Arawn! However, I haven't had an exciting childhood like yours, I'm sure. You should speak with my brother. A lot has gone on in his life that I believe you would find quite interesting." Liseria said happily.

"Well, that's fine, Liseria, but I would be more interested in hearing more about you." Arawn said smiling.

Sarah laughed at her brother's embarrassment and turned around to hide her glee.

"Maria, is our son in love with our best friends' daughter?" Shadow whispered nervously.

"It would appear so, dear, and I actually think that she likes him as well. What should we do? I wasn't prepared for this! I didn't expect Arawn to get a girlfriend this soon! He's only thirteen, Shadow." Maria whispered shakily as she stumbled over her words.

"It's fine, Maria. Try to calm down. We'll just act like we can't even hear them." Shadow whispered as he held Maria's hand.

They both turned around and stared at their son which made him very uneasy.

"Well, go ahead and sit, Arawn and Sarah. Make yourselves comfortable." Liseria said laughing.

Arawn and Liseria sat down on a sofa opposite from Shadow and Maria. However, Sarah did not sit with them but went over and sat with her parents instead.

"Arawn, like I said earlier, my childhood hasn't been very exciting. The most excitement of it was probably brought by Uncle Mavok. You see, Mavok helped our parents raise us since they are always so busy. Though, my father has been spending most of his time working on a new sea craft that he believes we can use in our war against the Agmarians. I can understand why this is so important to him, but my father is always telling me how much he loves me so I don't mind. I can usually spend time with mother anyway. She's been teaching my brother and me how to read and write for as long as I can remember. Oh, and bonding with Uncle Mavok is always fun of course!" Liseria said happily.

"Well, Liseria, your childhood doesn't sound so boring to me! I only wish that we could have seen each other more." Arawn said sadly.

Liseria laughed and hugged him.

"You're sweet, Arawn! Why don't you go ahead and tell me more about yourself?" Liseria said smiling.

"Oh, my parents haven't been quite as busy as yours, but they do work very hard for the Lost, I can assure you. So, I can usually spend time with mom and dad whenever I want. Most of my childhood has been spent training to become a warrior. This might sound odd, but my dream is actually to be just like my mom. Well, not physically of course, just in skill!" Arawn said blushing.

She laughed again and placed her hand on Arawn's shoulder.

"It's fine, Arawn. I understand what you mean. I'm certain that you will become a legendary warrior some day as both your and my parents are." Liseria assured him.

"Thank you, Liseria! It means a lot to me. It really does, and I know that you will one day be a brilliant young lady... Wait! I didn't mean that! You already are a brilliant young lady! I just-"

Liseria burst out into laughter and hugged Arawn.

"It's fine, Arawn. I understand what you mean. Thank you!" Liseria said happily.

Arawn laughed with her, obviously relieved that Liseria wasn't angry with him. They sat together for a while until Liseria stood up. She sighed and smiled at Arawn.

"I'm afraid I have to go to the kitchen and help prepare the food for tonight. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Arawn! I hope that we can spend more time together like this!" Liseria said happily.

Arawn stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's fine, Liseria. I quite enjoyed our time together as well. Maybe we can do something later this evening if you would like?" Arawn said smiling.

"Oh, I would love that!" Liseria shouted as she clasped her hands together.

She gave Arawn a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off down the main corridor.

Arawn stood motionless like a statue for what felt like hours. Sarah began to laugh at her brother's embarrassment. Shadow and Maria were no longer worried and were actually quite happy for their son.

_Did she just kiss me? _Arawn thought in surprise. _The only person who's ever kissed me is mom._

Arawn hastily sat down with his family and pulled on his quills.

"Mom, dad, what have I done? I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. It's like I just lost control of myself. I've never experienced anything like that." Arawn said shamefully as he covered his face with his hands.

"What are you talking about, Arawn? We're very proud of you! You handled that very well, actually. You were only doing what almost everyone your age does, son. You're growing up now, and we couldn't be more proud of you." Shadow said as he put his arm around his son.

Maria was unable to hold back her emotions as she began to cry. It was strange for Sarah and Arawn to see their mother cry. They had never seen her cry before. Maria embraced Arawn tightly.

"You looked just like your father! As much as I don't want you to, Arawn, you really are growing up!" Maria said, choked over her tears.

"Calm down, mom! There's nothing to cry about." Arawn said confused as he hugged his mother back.

"Oh, I guess you don't understand, Arawn. Seeing you with Liseria reminded your father and me how we were when we first fell in love..." Maria said sadly.

Arawn smiled and looked at his sister who was struggling to hold back her own tears. She ran to Arawn and hugged him as well.

"Oh, I love our family!" Sarah said happily.

"Ah! Too much love!" Arawn yelled as he was smothered between the three of them.

They all laughed and released him.

"Arawn, I'd like to speak with you." Sarah said smiling.

"Oh, of course, Sarah." Arawn laughed.

They walked over to the large window and gazed out upon the Amroth Sea together.

"I can't believe you got a girlfriend within the first hour of coming to Belearian!" Sarah yelled as she crossed her arms.

"What? You've known I've liked Liseria ever since I met her. I don't see what the problem is." Arawn said confused.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Arawn. I just never thought that you would try to start a relationship with someone. I thought that you were too focused on trying to be a perfect warrior that you wouldn't have time to spend with someone else." Sarah said mockingly.

"What are you talking about, Sarah? I spend time with you, don't I?" Arawn asked confused.

"Well, yes, but that's different. You only..." Sarah stopped speaking when she noticed someone swimming out of the Amroth Sea and onto the beach. He was a young Mobian hedgehog with light green fur. Sarah stared at him speechless for quite a long time.

"Is that... who I think it is?" Sarah asked dreamily.

"What do you mean, sis? Of course you know who that is! That's Shadow as in, the prince of Hesbeor." Arawn said as if his sister were crazy.

"I know, Arawn, but he's changed so much. He looks so... I-I can't describe it." Sarah whispered so quietly that Arawn could barely hear her.

"Look, don't get any ideas, Sarah. You do know how strict the Hesbeorn are when it comes to relationships and marriages don't you?" Arawn said sternly.

"No, I don't, but what does it matter? I'm not a Hesbeorn; therefore, I don't have to follow their laws." Sarah said happily.

"That's not what I meant, Sarah. When you see him at the feast try your best to control your emotions and not embarrass us." Arawn sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, Arawn. I won't be meeting him at the feast, I'm going to introduce myself to him right now!" Sarah yelled excitedly.

Just then the door of the throne room opened and Prince Shadow walked in along with two Hesbeorn guards. He still had a towel around his neck that was dripping with a combination of salty sea water and sweat. Sarah turned around and stared at him. He was different in person, however. There was something about Shadow that put Sarah on edge, almost like a sense of unease that she could feel in the back of her mind which slowly spread throughout her entire body until she began to tremble. Sarah quickly turned back around mostly out of embarrassment, but also because of his affliction. It was apparent that somehow, Prince Shadow had inherited Gothmog's curse from him, but for some reason Mavok had not removed it during all the time he had spent in Belearian.

_Oh no! What if it's impossible to remove the curse since he inherited it and it's simply one of his genetic traits?_ Sarah thought in horror.

Shadow looked at the other Shadow and Maria. He gasped in shock and bowed deeply.

"It is an honor to see you both face-to-face! I apologize that I am not presentable. I was not informed of your arrival." Shadow said embarrassed.

Maria and Shadow walked over to him and shook his hand. They apparently, were not affected by his curse or they were able to see past it.

"There is no need to apologize. We invited ourselves in a sense." Maria laughed, unable to get over how much he resembled Gothmog while he was cursed.

"Well, I assure you that my father will always welcome you into his halls and one day when I am king of Hesbeor you can expect the same." Shadow said smiling.

He then turned from Shadow and Maria to face their children. Arawn was staring at him as if observing his movements. He noticed that Sarah was turned away from him and his heart sank. Most of the Hesbeorn had gotten over the curse that he inherited, but he realized that it would take a while for Sarah to get used to him.

"I apologize, Sarah. If you wish for me to leave I will do so." Shadow murmured shamefully.

Sarah turned around to face him and Shadow thought that he might have a heart attack! She was beautiful in every way he could imagine. When Shadow looked into her eyes he felt as though he were all alone in the world with just her and no one else. Shadow quickly composed himself and bowed to them as well.

"Good day, Sarah and Arawn! It has been far too long since last we met." Shadow said smiling.

Sarah giggled at his remark. She was at a loss for words. She ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Well, I didn't think it had been that long, Sarah..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

He didn't want to hug Sarah in front of her parents so Shadow patted her on the back instead. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Shadow began trying to pull himself off of Sarah but she refused to let him go.

"Um... All right, Sarah. I think that's enough. I have to go get dressed for our dinner tonight." Shadow laughed uneasily as he began to feel Sarah's heart racing.

"Oh, I think you look perfect right now, Shadow. There's no need to go anywhere." Sarah whispered happily.

Shadow began to blush and laughed again.

"No, Sarah, I really should get going." Shadow said nervously.

"Let him go, Sarah!" Her father yelled angrily.

Sarah immediately let him go and backed away.

"Sorry about that..." Sarah laughed trying to stay calm.

"There's no need to apologize, Sarah. It was wonderful to see you all again. I'm certain that we will have many great times during your stay with us." Shadow said happily.

He then hastily walked down the right corridor, obviously wanting to get away from Sarah. Shadow angrily walked toward Sarah and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged Sarah out of the throne room and let her go. Shadow crossed his arms and stared at his daughter angrily.

"What did I do wrong?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"I don't know, Sarah? Why don't you tell me?" Shadow yelled angrily.

"What? I can't hug a guy I haven't seen in nearly a decade?" Sarah laughed in shock that her father would take such a simple gesture as a hug so offensively.

"You wanted to do more than just hug him, Sarah! You're fortunate that I stopped you before you got us thrown out of Belearian!" Shadow yelled, almost laughing from her backtalk.

"You didn't have this problem with Arawn falling in love with Liseria! Why can't you let _me_ fall in love with someone?" Sarah yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Sarah, your brother has military discipline and he can control his emotions to some degree! He respected Liseria and treated her like a proper lady just as Prince Shadow was trying to do to you, Sarah, but you pushed too far too fast! That's your issue, Sarah! You need to find out where your morals reside before you try to get a boyfriend!" Shadow yelled in frustration, but there was some sadness in his voice as well.

"Find my morals! Dad, you just want me to stay your baby girl forever! You can't get over the fact that I'm growing up so you hold me back in order to prevent it!" Sarah yelled as she shook her head.

Shadow sighed and looked at his daughter with much sadness in his eyes.

"Dear, I-"

"No! I've heard enough, dad! There's nothing left for you to say!" Sarah yelled as she began to walk away.

"Sarah, please... Come back." Shadow said quietly, almost begging her.

Sarah stopped and slowly turned around to see her father with tears in his eyes. Shadow smiled at her and held out his arms. Sarah began to understand how much her father loved her. She remembered how her mother had told her what her father said to her on the day she was born. Sarah couldn't help but cry as she was overwhelmed with guilt. Sarah ran into her father's arms and embraced him.

"Oh, dad, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please, forgive me!" Sarah yelled over her tears.

"It's fine, Sarah. Of course I forgive you. You're my daughter. I will always love you. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to explode on you like that, but I just don't want to see you hurt. You mean so much to me, Sarah, more than you could imagine." Shadow whispered into her ear as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, dad, and I love you too. I couldn't ask for a better father." Sarah said happily.

Shadow smiled and kissed her. Shadow sat down on a small bench in the corridor and Sarah sat in his lap. Eventually, Maria walked down the corridor and sat next to Shadow.

"I just wanted to see how things went." Maria said smiling.

"Oh, we're fine, mom! I suppose I should apologize to you as well. I'm sorry." Sarah said sadly.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't blame you! Your father and I got into much worse situations before we were finally married! Didn't we, Shadow?" Maria said laughing.

"Um... Well, I guess..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"Ah, those were the days, Sarah! when we were ignorant of the true natures of the world. Of course, we didn't have you or your brother. Our lives were never really complete until we had you two." Maria said happily.

They sat together for a few hours until Arawn came running down the corridor.

"I was wondering where you all went! I've been at the barracks, training. The Hesbeorn taught me several techniques for fighting the Agmarians. I'm telling you, mom, the Hesbeorn are like warriors out of fantasy legends and stories! I could spend years studying their arts! The Prince even came and instructed me! I tell you, it would be so much easier to fight with that curse of his!" Arawn said excitedly.

"That is very good Arawn! I'm afraid you will have to put those teachings to use at the end of this week." Maria said sadly.

"Oh, no, mom, I'm looking forward to meeting this man who thinks he deserves your throne! I'll show him the wrath of the Lost!" Arawn said proudly.

"Well, it's good that you have enthusiasm, son, but war is no game. We hoped that you two would never have to learn that lesson." Shadow said sadly.

"I wish it weren't so either, dad, but my training would be wasted otherwise. Oh, and Liseria said that the feast would start in two hours. She also showed me where our rooms are if you would like to wash up and get ready." Arawn said smiling. He was obviously thinking about Liseria.

"Sure. Lead the way, Arawn." Maria said happily.

They got up and followed Arawn down the corridor. Once where the hall branched off, Maria saw Mavok. She smiled at him and he quickly walked away in the opposite direction. Maria laughed at his embarrassment and continued following her son. Arawn led them to the end of the corridor where two rooms were built opposite of each other.

"Here we are! Gothmog made sure that our rooms were very private, but I doubt anyone will disturb us." Arawn laughed as he opened the door to his and Sarah's room.

"Oh, that was very... kind of him..." Maria said in shock as she also opened the door to her and Shadow's room.

The bedroom was the nicest Maria had ever seen! The walls and floor were made of polished, white marble that reflected their appearances. The whole room seemed to be designed to resemble the ocean as most of the interior was either blue or white. The bed was at least twice the size of the bed they had back in Nathelien. It had light blue sheets as well as white drapes that hung from the frame. There were two large dressers painted white, each with a mirror next to it. Across from the bed and the dressers was a window with deep blue drapes that opened out onto a balcony that overlooked the Amroth Sea. By the window was a small table along with two chairs, all painted white. There was even a small platter of fruit on the table along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Next to the bed was also a door that led to what must have been a bathroom. Up above, a large, silver chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Wow! I wonder what Gothmog and Avari's room is like?" Shadow said in amazement.

"Oh, Gothmog didn't have to do this for us. He's treating us like we're..."

"Like we're royalty?" Shadow laughed.

"Very funny..." Maria sighed.

She walked over to one of the dressers to find it stocked with various clothes.

"Hesbeor is quite prosperous for a kingdom under recovery." Shadow said confused.

"You're right Shadow. I wonder where they get all of their resources." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

Maria then walked toward the door and began to leave.

"Where are you going, dear?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm going to see what Avari is wearing so we can match." Maria said smiling.

"You mean you don't want to match with me?" Shadow asked frowning.

"Eh, just wear a tie of whatever color my dress is and you'll be fine." Maria said as she hastily walked out the door.

Maria continued walking down the corridor towards the throne room. When she entered the throne room she saw Mavok sitting alone on one of the sofas, reading his Bible. Maria quietly walked over to him and sat down. Mavok jumped up in shock.

"Oh, Maria! My apologies for not noticing you! Did you want this seat? I'll go sit somewhere else then." Mavok said hastily.

"Um... No, Mavok I was just going to sit with you because you looked lonely." Maria said laughing at his discomfort.

"Oh, well, in that case, I thank you for your company. I appreciate it." Mavok said smiling.

He sat back down next to Maria and continued reading his Bible, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"What book are you reading?" Maria asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, just some of Proverbs." Mavok said nonchalantly.

"That's great! Anything interesting?" Maria asked concerned.

"Well, here in chapter sixteen, verse thirty-one it says that gray hair is a glorious crown; it is found in the way of righteousness." Mavok said proudly as he stroked his long, graying hair.

Maria burst out laughing and grabbed Mavok's arm.

"That was hilarious Mavok! You're so funny!" Maria yelled, still giggling between her words.

"Really? You think I'm funny? I have all sorts of other biblical jokes if you'd like to hear more!" Mavok said happily.

"Maybe later, Mavok. Right now, I want to talk about us." Maria said smiling.

"Talk about us? I don't understand, Maria. There's nothing to talk about in the matter of _us._" Mavok said confused.

"Sure there is, Mavok! I wanted to know if you still loved me." Maria said as she scooted closer to him.

Mavok laughed and put down his Bible.

"Listen, Maria, I understand that you're trying to put yourself in my position, but you really shouldn't worry about me. I am fine, Maria. I did what I did for you, not myself or the rest of the world for that matter. I did it because I knew that you would be much happier with Shadow and your children than you would with me. Sure, I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't done what I did and it brings me grief at times, but the needs of the world and especially the needs of you, Maria, are much more important than my own." Mavok explained.

"Well, it sounds like you still love me a whole lot since suffered so much to make me happy!" Maria laughed.

"What? That's not my point, Maria! My point is that I did what I did so you and Shadow could be together with your children. If you leave Shadow and marry me again then all my efforts would have been wasted." Mavok said embarrassed.

"Oh, I understand. Thank you, Mavok, thank you so much. It means the world to me that you would suffer so much just to make me happy. Mavok, what you did was beyond selfless. It showed just what a wonderful person you are. You became a true hero that day, but you were an unknown hero so it made you even more heroic in my eyes." Maria said as she held his hand.

"Oh, Maria, it was nothing really. I don't deserve your admiration." Mavok said blushing.

"What? Did you and Gothmog switch personalities or something?" Maria laughed.

Mavok laughed with her for a long time.

"No, you're right, Mavok. You don't deserve my admiration. You deserve much more." Maria said quietly as she hugged him.

"Um... Maria..." Mavok said annoyed.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back." Maria said smiling.

"Well then, you better make yourself comfortable, Maria. My armor is very cold. You'll let go of me eventually." Mavok said calmly as he picked up his Bible and continued reading.

"If you don't hug me, Mavok, I'll kiss you!" Maria said annoyed.

Mavok put down his Bible and looked around the room to make sure that no one was watching. He then quickly embraced her and let go.

"There. Happy?" Mavok sighed.

"Yes, very much! See you at the dinner, Mavok!" Maria said smiling as she stood up.

"See you then, dear... Uh, I mean, Maria!" Mavok said stumbling over his words.

Maria laughed and began to blush.

"You know, Mavok, I think you would look better without your beard." Maria said as she winked to him.

"What? Why would you think that, Maria? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"Oh really, Mavok? I saw you without your beard and you looked very nice, I thought. Oh, and I looked so good as a human; though, God meant for me to be a human so I could see why, but Shadow said that I looked nothing like how I did on the Ark as I did in that timeline. I bet you thought I was the most beautiful thing in the world." Maria said smirking as she crossed her arms.

Mavok sighed heavily.

"Zammy used the Northank Stone to show you and Shadow my memories didn't he?" Mavok asked as he covered his face with his hands.

"Yes, he did, but Zambrog was the one who suggested it, not me."

"And he didn't even ask for my permission... Some brother he is... I guess you got to see me fall apart?" Mavok said sadly.

"Yes, and I saw much more than that actually, if you know what I'm referring to." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Maria, don't remind me! I'm trying to cleanse my mind of that dreaded experience!" Mavok yelled as he pulled on his hair.

"Don't lie, Mavok. Admit it, you enjoyed it a whole lot." Maria laughed.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Maria. Oh, and why don't you tell Shadow and your kids as well? I'm sure they'll appreciate it!" Mavok said sarcastically as he continued reading his Bible.

"Bye, Mavok, dear!" Maria said affectionately as if to mock him.

"See you Later." Mavok said flatly without even looking at her.

Maria began to leave the throne room. Mavok quickly turned around.

"Hey, Maria." Mavok said smiling.

"Yes?" Maria asked as she turned to face him.

"Thanks... for coming and spending time with me. I appreciate it." Mavok said happily.

"It was my pleasure, Mavok. I love you! You might think it's wrong, but when someone not only risks their life but willingly suffers for my happiness I think it's a good enough reason to love them." Maria said sincerely.

Maria blew him a kiss and left the throne room.

Mavok laughed and went back to his reading.

"Lost followers... What are you gonna do with 'em?" Mavok laughed as he shook his head.

SHADOW AND SILVER ARE COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Don't you just love, Mavok? Well, not like how Maria loves him, but just because he's so cool and awesome! Yeah, I know that this chapter was all about relationships and was probably almost like watching a cheesy soap opera. I apologize, since the next chapter won't be much different. If anything it will be even more dramatic and just lots of talking like this one.


	5. Love and Loss

Chapter 5 Love and Loss

Later that evening, the feast was held in the throne room of Belearian. Shadow and Maria entered the throne room with their children. Gothmog and Avari were already there, helping get everything ready. Gothmog was dressed in a suit with a red tie. He actually wasn't wearing his crown so he looked like any average Hesbeorn. Avari was wearing a long yellow dress that flowed down onto the floor. Maria also wore a yellow dress but it wasn't nearly as long as Avari's. She wasn't into long dresses. In fact, Maria didn't know a single female Lost follower who was. Maria had also braided her hair which made her look much older. Shadow was also wearing a suit similar to Gothmog's but with a yellow tie. Unfortunately, for Arawn, he had been forced to wear a suit by his mother which he did not enjoy. Sarah was not pleased with her outfit either as Maria would not let her wear a black dress to the dinner. Instead, she wore a bright, red dress that matched her eyes. Sarah also curled her hair which made her look very proper and she hated it.

"Oh, hello Shadow and Maria! We weren't expecting you so soon." Avari said hastily as she ran to greet them.

"I know, but we came early to see if you needed any help." Maria said smiling.

"That won't be necessary, Maria. You all are our guests. Please, go ahead and take a seat. Our children are still getting ready, but I don't know where Mavok and Zambrog are. Mavok said he would help. I'm worried about him." Gothmog said somewhat troubled.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Maria said happily as she sat down at the table.

It was covered with various foods that all smelled delicious, making it a bit overwhelming for them.

"This is all very nice, Gothmog. You didn't have to do this for us." Shadow said embarrassed.

"Oh, no, Shadow, you and Maria are our closest friends! Besides, it is good to have some enjoyment during this dark time for Hesbeor and the Lost!" Gothmog laughed.

Shadow and Maria could tell that he and Avari were much more energetic and did not look as worn. Maria guessed that they must have gotten at least some sleep. Shadow sat down on Maria's right while Arawn sat down on her left. Sarah then sat next to her father.

"I wanted to sit with Maria..." Avari mumbled to herself.

A few minutes later, Liseria and Prince Shadow came running down the main corridor into the throne room. When Arawn saw Liseria he actually stood back up and walked over to greet her. She was wearing a light blue dress that was lined with white lace around the bottom. Her white hair was filled with beautiful curls and she had even placed a blue flower in her hair. Prince Shadow was wearing a black suit with a red tie much like his father. He gazed at Sarah sitting at the table and smiled. He was very happy to see her sitting with her father. He had been worried all day that he had gotten her into trouble.

Arawn ran to Liseria and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Liseria..." Arawn said quietly as he took her hand.

She laughed and smiled back at Arawn.

"You look very nice as well, Arawn." Liseria said blushing.

Gothmog looked at Arawn warily. His daughter hadn't informed him of her relationship with Arawn. He wasn't certain if he could trust Arawn, but he did trust that Shadow and Maria had raised him well. He was also aware of his military training and knew that Arawn would respect his daughter, but he still felt a sense of protection for Liseria so he made sure to keep an eye on Arawn throughout the feast.

Arawn then walked with Liseria over to the table where he pulled her seat out for her before sitting back down across from her with Maria.

"Arawn... that was very kind of you." Liseria whispered to him.

"I actually learned that from my dad." Arawn laughed.

She laughed with him and smiled.

"Oh, I knew they would be great together!" Avari said happily as she clasped her hands.

"Wait! Liseria told you that she was dating Arawn but she didn't tell me?" Gothmog asked in shock.

"Actually, sweetheart, Arawn came and asked me if he could date her." Avari whispered to him.

"What? Why didn't he come and see me? I'm her father!" Gothmog said frustrated.

"Well, sweetheart, Arawn actually asked me where you were, but I told him that you were working and didn't want to be disturbed." Avari said frowning.

Gothmog stared at Avari in disbelief.

"Oh, Avari, I'm a terrible father! I've been putting my work before those I love. I'm so sorry." Gothmog said shamefully.

Avari hugged Gothmog and kissed him.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. Liseria wasn't offended and I understand that you have to help your people, but just remember that we're your people too." Avari said trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Avari. I promise you that I won't make a mistake like that again. I will always do my best to be there for our children and especially for you." Gothmog whispered as he stroked her face.

Avari sighed deeply and kissed him again.

"Well, I seem to show up at the most inconvenient times don't I?" Mavok laughed as he walked into the throne room.

Everyone laughed with Mavok for a long time. He seemed to be in a much better mood than he was earlier that day.

"So, when do we eat? I'm starving!" Mavok complained.

"We'll eat once your brother gets here, Mavok. Is he going to pray?" Gothmog asked concerned.

"Oh, Zammy won't be here for a while, trust me! I will go ahead and pray if that's fine with you all?" Mavok laughed.

"Of course! That would be wonderful, Mavok!" Avari said happily.

Mavok bowed his head and began to pray.

"Dear Father, I come now to speak with You and to thank You for all of the blessings You have bestowed upon us. On a personal note, I would like to thank You for all of the wonderful friends You have given me over the past years. I have so much to be thankful for, Father, but Your forgiveness is priceless to me. I know that we will also be facing many trials soon, but I have no doubt that we will prevail for I know that You will be with us. We tend to see these hard times we go through as punishment for our sins, but I and a couple of others in this room know that You only allow these bad things to happen to us because it is all a part of Your plan for us, and so we gather here today to praise You for being the loving Father that You are who never leaves our side... Amen."

Mavok opened his eyes and looked around to see that everyone had a forlorn expression.

"What's wrong? Isn't this supposed to be a celebration?" Mavok said laughing.

Maria ran up to Mavok and hugged him. Mavok's face immediately turned bright red.

"Maria, please, not in front of everyone..." Mavok whispered nervously.

"Oh, Mavok, that was beautiful!" Maria said choked with tears.

Mavok sighed and knelt down to face her.

"Calm down, Maria. There's nothing to cry about." Mavok said as he hugged her back.

"Yes there is, Mavok! I grief for you! We all do. Can't you see it? Any time we're around you our hearts are filled with sorrow, especially mine!" Maria yelled as she cried into Mavok's shoulder.

"I am sorry that my plight has saddened you all, but there is nothing that can be done nor do I wish it, Maria for I am fine. Really, I am. I appreciate your pity, but just know that I am happy the way I am now." Mavok said smiling.

"But Mavok, there must be something I can do, something to lighten you heart and bring the joy back to you that you used to posses?" Maria pleaded.

"Well, we could eat..." Mavok laughed.

"Or Mavok could turn you back into a human?" Zambrog said happily as he walked into the throne room.

He was wearing an unbuttoned suit that had a large gash in the shoulder. His hair was also very messy. It was quite obvious that Mavok had got into a fight with him.

Maria blushed and began to back away from Mavok. Mavok looked at Shadow who said nothing to him but merely raised an eyebrow as if he were waiting for him to say something.

Mavok slowly got up and sighed.

"I better go. I've lost my appetite..." Mavok said sadly.

He shoved Zambrog out of his way and walked down the right corridor. No one spoke for a long time after Mavok left.

"Was that really necessary, Zambrog?" Gothmog asked annoyed.

"What? It was merely a suggestion. I did not mean to offend him." Zambrog said crossing his arms.

"Well, you ruined our dinner, Zambrog..." Shadow said frowning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any of this, but Mavok has not been very kind to me lately as you can tell." Zambrog said confused.

"Yeah, you deserved it." Maria said under her breath.

"Please, he meant no harm. We just need to give Mavok some time on his own to sort things out." Avari said sternly.

"No, I refuse to eat this lovely dinner without Mavok! He deserves it more than any of us." Maria said as she ran after him.

Maria caught up with Mavok just before he entered his room.

"Maria, please, I don't want to cause any more grief than I already have..." Mavok said sadly.

"Please come and enjoy our meal with us, Mavok. I don't care if you're too embarrassed to face Shadow or my children! I'll bring some food into your room and we'll just eat together if I have to!" Maria begged him.

Mavok thought for a while and nodded.

"All right, Maria, I'll go back. It wasn't very kind of me to walk out like that anyway." Mavok laughed.

They walked back to the throne room and everyone took their seats at the table without a word. Gothmog and Avari sat Their son, Shadow, sat next to Gothmog and Liseria sat next to her mother and across from Arawn. Sarah quickly sat down next to her father which to her satisfaction was across from Prince Shadow. He smiled at her which caused Sarah to blush and look down at herself.

"You look very beautiful, Sarah." Shadow said happily.

"Thanks, Shadow!" Sarah barely managed to say over her giggles.

Shadow looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she was acting so strange. After all, he just complemented her.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, I am very good." Sarah said happily.

Shadow nodded and went back to eating, but he couldn't get over how Sarah continued to stare at him without even touching her fork. Shadow did his best to shove food into his mouth all through the dinner so that she wouldn't try to talk to him, as he felt very embarrassed, especially with Sarah's father sitting next to her. He looked over at his sister who seemed much more comfortable with her boyfriend. They were laughing and sharing many stories together. Shadow wished that they could be doing the same, but he hadn't gotten permission from her father yet so he decided to ask him after the dinner.

Zambrog cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Everyone, I have some news that Mavok and I have been dreading to share with you. It involves Northank, I'm afraid." Zambrog said sadly.

"Go ahead Zambrog." Gothmog said nodding.

"Well, as you all know, the humans from our world have been doing everything in their power to reach Northank. This would have dire consequences on the other dimensions of Northank. I regret that we only have one solution to this problem and that is to destroy the gate to our home world of Earth..." Zambrog said sadly.

Everyone gasped and stared at Mavok and Zambrog in disbelief.

"But if you destroy the gate to Earth then Maria and I will never get to see our friends again... We'll never get to... see the Ark again..." Shadow said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't like the idea any more than you do, but we have no other choice. If we do not destroy the gate the humans could reach across the universe to wherever they wanted and set up their empires... even here I'm afraid." Zambrog said shaking his head.

"What do you think about this, Mavok?" Maria asked concerned.

"I... I don't want to think about it, Maria." Mavok said unable to look at her.

"Zambrog, can you give us some time? Shadow and I might go back and visit the Ark one last time." Maria said smiling at Shadow.

"Of course! I hadn't even considered destroying it before the war ended." Zambrog assured them.

"I'm with Mavok. Can we just not think or talk about this right now. I'm sure there are better things we could discuss." Avari said frowning.

"Avari is right. This conversation is far from pleasant, but we still could find a different way to stop the humans. Who knows, perhaps they'll give up?" Zambrog said managing a smile.

"They won't give up..." Mavok muttered to himself.

"So, Liseria told me about a new ship you were designing, sir. What is it like?" Arawn asked inquisitively.

"Oh, it's not much really, Arawn. It's a transport ship for carrying entire armies. If I can finish it by the end of this week we might be able to use it to sail against the Agmarian tribe a few leagues east of here. It would be easier than traveling along the flat plains of Hesbeor where we would be exposed. The only problem is that we wouldn't be able to test it without more time, I'm afraid. I'm not sure if it would be wise to use it." Gothmog explained.

"It sounds very useful, Gothmog! You should show us your fleet some time." Maria said excitedly.

"Gothmog, have you ever wondered what could be beyond the Amroth Sea?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Not really Shadow. The only thing I know of that's beyond the Amroth Sea is Balar which, well... you know..." Gothmog said confused.

"That's fine. I just wanted to know." Shadow said frowning.

"There is nothing beyond the Amroth Sea... not anymore at least." Mavok laughed.

They all looked at Mavok questionably except for Prince Shadow who was still ravenously eating to avoid looking at Sarah. Eventually they decided to ignore him and continue eating.

"So, are you and Shadow thinking about having more children?" Avari asked curiously.

"I'm sure we will..." Sarah said quietly as she continued staring at Prince Shadow.

The Prince then began to choke on his water when he heard this.

"Um... Did you say something, Sarah?" Her father asked confused.

She did not respond to him.

"Oh, well, we probably won't consider that until the war ends and then we have to think about that thing Zambrog mentioned, but after all of that is over we probably will once we believe Sarah and Arawn are old enough to take care of themselves, but we're immortal so there isn't really much else to do. We're also considering remodeling Nathelien. That will probably take a couple of years." Maria said sadly.

"I understand Maria. We probably won't have any more children for a while either." Avari said sadly.

"Oh, judging by how things are going, we'll have grandchildren before we have anymore children ourselves." Gothmog said smiling.

Everyone laughed except for Arawn and Liseria. They didn't seem to find it very funny.

Eventually the sun began to set and they all decided that the feast should end.

"Again, thank you all for coming! Sleep well friends. I suppose you'll be staying here the rest of the week in Belearian so make yourselves at home. If you need anything just ask." Gothmog said happily.

"Thank you, Gothmog! We really appreciate your hospitality!" Maria said gratefully.

Arawn walked Liseria to her room. They stopped outside the door to her room. Liseria hugged Arawn tightly.

"Thank you, Arawn! I had a wonderful time!" Liseria said happily.

Arawn sighed and hugged her back.

"I had a great time as well, Liseria. Maybe we can do something again, tomorrow." Arawn said excitedly.

"Oh, we need to go to the Amroth Sea together! We can swim or walk along the shore! It would be so romantic!" Liseria said as she clasped her hands together.

"Liseria, I would love to, but I... I can't swim..." Arawn said embarrassed.

"That's fine, Arawn. I can teach you." Liseria said, trying to cheer him up.

"Really? You would do that? That's very kind of you, Liseria." Arawn said shocked.

"Of course! Trust me, Arawn, it will be so much fun! You'll enjoy it, I'm sure!" Liseria said happily.

"All right, but we will have to go in the evening. I like to train during the day." Arawn said, hoping that it wouldn't be an issue.

"Oh that's even better! We'll get to watch the sunset together! It's so beautiful, and it's even more beautiful when you're with someone special... At least, that's what mom told me." Liseria said laughing.

Arawn laughed with Liseria and stared into her eyes for a long time. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Liseria, I-"

Arawn was cut off when Liseria slowly leaned in and kissed him. At first, Arawn was very shocked, but then he calmed down and put his arms around her. After a while she released Arawn and smiled.

"Good night, Arawn. I love you." Liseria whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, good night, Liseria. I love you too." Arawn said stumbling over his words.

She laughed at his discomfort and handed him the blue flower from her hair. Liseria smiled at him again went into her room, leaving Arawn by himself. He stood there speechless for a long time wondering just what he did to deserve Liseria's love. When she kissed him it was almost as if he had become a new man. It was the most incredible experience in his life, and he certainly couldn't wait for tomorrow evening.

Suddenly Gothmog jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Arawn.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, son! I can't believe I trusted you! You forgot to hold the door open for her!" Gothmog yelled angrily as he clenched his fists.

Arawn froze and began to tremble with fear. Gothmog burst out laughing and patted him on the back.

"I was just kidding, Arawn. I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter." Gothmog said happily.

"Oh, yeah, it was very funny, sir. I better go now." Arawn said pretending to laugh.

Arawn then quickly ran down the corridor as fast as he could.

"Maybe I overdid it..." Gothmog murmured as he rubbed the back of his head.

Back in the throne room, Prince Shadow nervously walked up to the real Shadow who was standing by the window with Maria.

"Um... pardon me, sir, but may I speak with you?" Prince Shadow asked uneasily.

Shadow turned to face him and smiled.

"Of course. Is it about my daughter? We can work out a restraining order if you'd like." Shadow laughed.

"No sir, I was actually wondering if I could date your daughter..." The Prince said quietly as he looked down at his feet.

Shadow looked at Maria and she nodded.

"Come, let's talk." Shadow said as he motioned for him to follow.

The Prince followed Shadow down one of the corridors until they were out of hearing range of the throne room.

"Shadow, I would be overjoyed if you dated my daughter. She needs someone other than her family to love her. I think that it would go a long way to help her mature, but that's the problem. I don't think that Sarah is mature enough to date you. I know it sounds silly since I let my younger son date your sister, but my daughter is... reckless at times. Now, I'm not saying no. I give you my permission to date her, but I warn you Shadow, she _will_ try to get you into trouble, believe me. I trust you to keep my daughter in line so I'll allow it just try to stay out of trouble, no matter what she does to convince you. Understood?" Shadow explained.

"I understand, sir. Don't worry, I doubt she could ever get me into trouble! My father has raised me well." The Prince laughed.

"You would be surprised at how easily you can be manipulated by someone you love..." Shadow warned him.

The Prince frowned and nodded. Shadow smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. I know your father well. I'm sure that he has taught you everything he knows about love and relationships." Shadow assured him.

The Prince laughed and smiled back at him.

_I wonder if he knows that I learned everything about love from Mavok since my father hardly had any time to spend with me?_ Prince Shadow thought nervously.

The Prince then left him and walked over to Sarah who was sitting alone by a lit fireplace. Shadow sat down next to her. She seemed to have her mind occupied as she gazed into the burning embers of the wood.

"Your father gave me permission to date you, Sarah." Shadow said happily.

Sarah perked up when he said this and turned to face him.

"Really? I can't believe! I thought he would never let me date you, Shadow. Dad is always treating me like I'm a little girl. Oh, I'm so happy, Shadow! I'm so excited!" Sarah said as she hugged him.

Shadow wasn't sure if he should hug her back, but he eventually did.

"I don't understand why you love me, Sarah? Aren't you afraid of me?" Shadow asked confused.

"What are you talking about Shadow? Some silly curse can't stop me from loving you!" Sarah yelled in shock.

Shadow laughed at this.

"It is no curse, Sarah. It is simply a part of me. Fortunately it is not as severe as it was for my father since I merely inherited it from him and my mother did not posses it. That is probably why you are able to still love me. It's also why I was able to eat at the dinner and why I am able to sleep, however, most people still fear me. I'm very strong as well. That's the best part about being like this in my opinion. The matter is that I have never lived without this curse so to me this life is perfectly normal. I don't mind the curse, Sarah. It is part of who I am." Shadow explained, showing no signs of grief.

"Wow! Shadow, that's very touching, it really is! There aren't many people out there like you. If I had inherited that curse I would have never let my parents hear the end of it!" Sarah said happily.

"I doubt that, Sarah. You would understand that your parents still love you no matter what you are, and so would I." Shadow said smiling.

Sarah stared at him for a long time. She never realized what a kind and respectful person Shadow was. In a sense, he acted much like her father and so she could realize why he shared his name.

"That is very sweet of you, Shadow. I don't know what to say, but maybe now isn't the time to speak..." Sarah whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

Sarah slowly placed her hand on Shadow's chest and he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Sure enough, her father was peering over his shoulder at them, but her mother did not seem to notice them, or at least, she was trying not to. When he turned back to face Sarah she was mere inches from his face.

"You look very nice tonight, Sarah!" Shadow said smiling, trying to stop her from kissing him.

Sarah laughed and scooted away from him.

"Well, I'm certain you look nice every night." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"Thanks Shadow, but I look like some child's play doll..." Sarah sighed as she looked down at herself.

"Well, I'd play with you... Oh, wait, that sounded quite vulgar, didn't it? I'm sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean that!" Shadow said nervously.

Sarah burst out laughing to where she covered her mouth so that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Gosh, my father would kill me if he heard me say that to you, Sarah... I really am sorry. It sounded better in my head, I guess. What I meant to say was that I thought you looked very mature." Shadow said quietly, managing a smile.

"Oh, it's fine, Shadow! I wasn't offended. I understand that you must be very nervous about dating me, but you should just be yourself and express your feelings." Sarah said as she held his hand.

Shadow looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Sarah. I am relieved to hear that. I will try my best to be more comfortable around you, Sarah. I just have a lot of pressure on me. You see, I have to serve as an example for my people. If I am to be king one day, I must keep my laws to heart and above all, respect you." Shadow said happily.

"Shadow, that... that means a lot to me. Thank you..." Sarah said stunned.

Shadow smiled and hugged her. Sarah leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"Oh, Shadow, I'm tired." Sarah whispered to him.

"That's fine Sarah. Perhaps we can do something tomorrow evening? We do have the entire week together." Shadow said happily.

"Yes, I would like that." Sarah said wearily.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Shadow had not expected this of course and wasn't entirely sure what he should do. After much consideration he at last decided that he would fall asleep with her here in front of the fire place for he was quite tired as well.

Maria looked at Shadow and smiled.

"See? He did a wonderful job, Shadow. He couldn't be any more like Gothmog." Maria whispered not wanting to wake them.

Shadow sighed and managed a smile only because she was smiling at him.

"Yes, you were right, Maria. I suppose it is just difficult for me to let go of my baby girl... It is hard to believe that she will be an adult soon..." Shadow said sadly as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be sad, dear. You knew that this would happen some day." Maria said as she hugged Shadow.

"Why, Maria? Why didn't I cherish the days I had with her when she was young?" Shadow cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, Shadow, you still can. Sarah is still a child. She's only fourteen, but no matter how old she is, she will always be our little girl." Maria said happily, trying to cheer him up.

"I know Maria, but when I held her in my arms earlier today as she was crying I felt as though God's grace was raining down upon me, and then when Mavok prayed that prayer I couldn't help but curse myself for not taking advantage of what I have been blessed with. I love her so much, Maria... I just don't think I will be able to bear watching her go and leave us, or walk her down the aisle at her wedding. The truth is Maria, that Sarah was right, I don't want her to grow up and I have been holding her back because I feel as though my life isn't complete without her!" Shadow wept in grief.

Now Maria was beginning to cry.

"Oh, Shadow, I understand how you feel, but it is simply part of life. If God had meant for children to stay young then He would have made it so, but there is a divine purpose in Sarah's life that you must let her accomplish on her own some day. I know it is hard for you to understand, Shadow, since you technically never had to grow up but it is something we all dread but know that it must come to pass..." Maria said as she wiped away his tears.

Maria passionately kissed Shadow for a long time. She then let go of him and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Maria asked cheerfully.

"Yes, much. Thank you, Maria. I appreciate it." Shadow said smiling.

"Hey, I'm your wife, Shadow. Cheering you up is part of my duty. If you want me to cheer you up even more meet me back at our room. I'll be there shortly. I just wanted to check on Mavok and see how he's doing. I worry about him a lot, Shadow. Often I can't sleep because of it..." Maria sighed.

"That's fine, Maria. I'm sure that he will appreciate it. See you soon, dear." Shadow said happily.

They kissed again and Maria walked off down the left corridor. Shadow quickly ran back to their room and found a white fleece blanket. He carried the blanket back to the throne room. When he returned he stared at Sarah and the Prince for a long time, hearing nothing but the cracks and pops of the fire and the low crash as the waves of the Amroth Sea met the shore. Shadow carefully walked over to where Sarah and the Prince were sitting in front of the fire, making sure not to wake them. He unfolded the blanket and laid it on them. He slowly leaned over to Sarah and kissed her on the cheek. She leisurely opened her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Good night, Sarah. I love you..." Shadow whispered to her.

"I love you too, dad. See you in the morning." Sarah whispered tiredly.

Shadow began to cry again. He brushed Sarah's hair out of her face and left her. Shadow looked over his shoulder as he walked away. He smiled one last time at his daughter as a single tear ran down his face. Shadow then, slowly left the throne room and walked down the corridor to their room.

It did not take very long for Maria to find Mavok's room since the door was three times larger than the doors of the other rooms. Maria slowly knocked on the door.

"Just a moment, please!" Mavok yelled from behind the door.

A minute passed and Mavok swiftly opened the door. It was odd for Maria to see Mavok in something other than his armor. He was wearing a long, black robe fastened around his waste. His hair was also wet and he wore no shoes. Maria guessed that she had interrupted his bath, but the most peculiar thing about Mavok was that he had shaved his beard! He looked down at Maria and smiled.

"Mavok! You... You shaved!" Maria gasped.

"Yes, I thought that it was time for a change. Also, my beard did not look as appealing with mostly gray hairs. Do you like it?" Mavok laughed.

"Oh, yes, of course I like it, Mavok! You knew I would." Maria laughed with him.

"Please, come in, Maria! I have a kettle of tea brewing if you would like some." Mavok said happily as he held the door open.

Maria walked inside Mavok's room and was shocked by what was inside. The layout was much like her room except everything was larger of course. She had expected his room to be black, but instead it was mostly white. In fact, the only black in Mavok's entire room his armor that was hung on a stand next to his bed.

"Your room is very... nice, Mavok." Maria said in shock.

"You like it? Thank you Maria, I appreciate it." Mavok said happily as he walked over to the fireplace by his table and got the kettle of tea out.

Maria began to walk around his room looking at several of his paintings.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, Mavok..." Maria said sadly.

"Disturb me? Oh, you could never disturb me, Maria!" Mavok laughed as began to pour the tea into two small cups.

Maria went over to Mavok's nightstand and saw a very nice and detailed painting of herself as a human. It did not look exactly how she remembered looking when Zambrog showed her Mavok's memories. Actually, she thought that it looked even better than she had looked in them! There was also a painting of a small laughing girl with Black hair and deep, purple eyes.

"Wow! Mavok, you are an outstanding artist!" Maria said happily.

Mavok looked over at the painting of Maria and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, there isn't much to do when you're stuck in Northank for centuries. You should see some of the ceremonial weapons and armor Zammy crafted. They are beyond any weapon I have ever seen, except for Dyrnwyn of course." Mavok laughed uneasily.

"You can't be serious, Mavok! You mean that you drew all of these because you were bored? You could sell these paintings, Mavok! I would buy them!" Maria yelled in shock as she walked over to the table.

"Thank you, Maria! You can have one if you'd like. Well, I would like to keep those two that you were interested in, if you don't mind..." Mavok said frowning.

Maria smiled at him, and quickly jumped up into her seat. Mavok sat down across from her and began to drink his tea.

"Was that one painting of your daughter, Mavok?" Maria asked sadly. Once she had said that she immediately regretted it.

He paused and looked out the window next to them, gazing at the stars.

"Yes..." He said choked.

"I'm sorry, Mavok. I shouldn't have asked." Maria sighed as she grabbed his bare hand.

Mavok shook his head and managed a smile.

"That was a lovely prayer you said, Mavok. It has affected us all in many ways." Maria said smiling.

Mavok slammed his cup down, causing it to shatter, and began to cry.

"I am sick and twisted man, Maria! Earlier today, I borrowed my ring from Avari and used it to look into the future! I saw that you would come here to my room tonight to see me! That's why I shaved and was trying to make myself look nice! I was going to pressure you into allowing me to make you a human again! I'm so sorry, Maria! I don't know what I was thinking! That's why Zambrog said what he did at the dinner! He was trying to make me feel guilty because he knew what I was going to do! Maria, you keep saying that I am a noble man and even honorable man, but I am far from it... Please, it would be best if you left, Maria, and stayed as far away from me as possible. I'm sorry Maria. I don't know what I was thinking..." Mavok yelled in anguish as he covered his face with his hands.

Maria looked down at her tea and slid it across the table to Mavok. She got out of her chair and walked over to Mavok. She then jumped up into his lap so that she could be at eye-level with him. Maria grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. He looked at Maria suspiciously.

"Did you look any further into the future to see what my answer was?" Maria asked smiling.

"No, I was afraid that if I did it would cause me try even harder to make you a human. All I saw was you knocking on my door." Mavok said quietly.

"Well, Mavok, I just want you to know that you are nowhere near a sick or twisted man. Anyone in your position would want things to return to the way it was intended to be. Please, Mavok, don't grief. I really want you to be happy. You don't understand how thankful I am for what you did for me." Maria whispered to him.

Mavok sighed and shook his head.

"Maria... Please don't say what I think you're about to say..." Mavok begged her.

Maria ignored him.

"Mavok, if you want me to be a human again and marry you I'm perfectly fine with it." Maria said happily.

Mavok closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.

"Maria, I told you that you should leave..." Mavok whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, Mavok, you don't understand! I've already spoken with Shadow about this, and he's fine with you marrying me as well! Shadow realizes that without you he wouldn't even be alive and he is very grateful for it. He told me that what you did made him feel like a lesser man... Shadow saw how happy I was with you, Mavok... He just wants me to be happy, is all. Don't you want me to be happy?" Maria said smiling.

"I'm sure that your children agree with this?" Mavok laughed.

"Well, they didn't even know about what you did until this morning, but give them some time and I think they will realize why I allowed you to make me a human again." Maria assured him.

Mavok picked up Maria and gently sat her down on the floor.

"All right, that's it, Maria! I don't mean to be to be rude, but it would be wise if you left. I could never live with myself knowing that I tore apart a family for my own selfish desires. I know that you have good intentions, but honestly Maria, I believe that God simply did not mean for us to be together. You and Shadow are perfect for each other. You were literally made for him, Maria, there is no denying it. No only that, but can you imagine what state the Lost would go into if you married me? The entire world would be thrown into turmoil, and especially now that there is someone out there who believes that he is the rightful king of the Lost! I'm sorry, Maria. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have. Thank you for coming to see me, but you really should leave. Again, I am sorry." Mavok said sadly.

"But Mavok..." Maria pleaded.

Mavok sighed and knelt down to Maria.

"Maria, I understand that you have good intentions for this, but I'm sorry. I can't. Shadow is a good man and I did what I did so that you both could be happy together. If I married you again all of my work would be in vain. Please understand this, Maria. I don't want to ruin our relationship that we already have." Mavok whispered to her.

Maria sighed and smiled at Mavok.

"It's fine Mavok. I see your point, but if you ever change your made just tell me, okay?" Maria said happily.

"Oh, Maria, thank you so much! You have no idea how relieved I am!" Mavok sighed.

Maria laughed and hugged him.

"I love you, Mavok. Good night." Maria whispered to him.

"I... I love you too, Maria, but I feel as though I would have to hate you to tear apart your family. Don't worry about me, Maria. I will be fine. Some day you'll look back at this and laugh saying that you almost made the foolish decision of marrying me. You've already done more than enough for me, Maria. Please, I don't want to keep Shadow waiting." Mavok said smiling.

Now Maria began to cry. She hugged Mavok again and wept into his shoulder.

"Oh, Mavok, you are a wonderful man, you really are! You are so selfless and I know that you must love me deeply to do what you have done!" Maria yelled in grief.

"Whoa! Calm down Maria! I thank you for your complements, but Shadow is the one for you not me. However, just know that if tragedy strikes and by some horrible catastrophe, Something does happen to poor Shadow you can find comfort with me, as well as God of course." Mavok said sadly.

Maria stopped crying and smiled.

"Thank you, Mavok. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I hope that some day you will find a woman who is worthy of your love, though I don't think that's possible, but if you do make sure that she treats you well and won't leave you like your first wife..." Maria begged him.

Mavok laughed at this.

"I'm sorry Maria, but I think that any girl from this century would run away from me if I told them about Northank." Mavok said amused.

"Well, Mavok, then I hope that God blesses you with the most joyful life you can have. Good night." Maria said happily.

"Good night, Maria, and please don't tell Shadow about this. I'm afraid that it will depress him if he hears that you almost agreed to marry me." Mavok laughed uneasily.

"I know that Shadow would understand, Mavok, but if you really don't want me to it can just be our little secret." Maria laughed.

She got up and began to leave, but Mavok stopped her.

"Wait! Maria, I want to give you something." Mavok said happily.

He walked over to a large chest and opened it. He then took out a painting of her sitting in Shadow's lap while they were on a beach that Maria guessed was the Amroth Sea.

"Do you like it? I made it a few weeks ago. I was meaning to wait until your next anniversary to give it to you, but I think that now is as an appropriate time as any." Mavok said smiling.

"Oh, Mavok, it's beautiful! I will cherish it always. Thank you." Maria said happily.

Mavok handed her the painting and smiled. She stopped and gazed at it for a long time.

"What are you waiting for, Maria? Go on! I know that Shadow is waiting for you!" Mavok laughed as he opened the door for her.

Maria began to leave but stopped.

"Before I go, Mavok, I just wanted to thank you. Now, because of you, I can rest assure that Shadow and I will always be together and live a wonderful happy life. Thank you, for loving me, not in a way of physical love or marriage, but in a way of self-sacrifice so that I could live a better future. Thank you Mavok, you will always be my greatest friend..." Maria said happily.

Mavok smiled and nodded.

"And you, mine..." Mavok said choked over his tears.

Maria blew him a kiss and ran down the corridor. Mavok watched her go until she was out of his sight. He then sat down on his bed and opened his Bible. He began to read but found himself instead gazing at the picture of Maria by his bed. Slowly, a tear ran down his face and landed on the page of his Bible that he was reading. He looked down to where the tear had landed and strangely enough it had landed on the shortest verse in the Bible: Jesus wept.

"I wonder if Jesus is weeping right now?" Mavok said to himself as he laid back on his bed.

SHADOW IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I actually intended for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to stop it right here. Actually, I had intended their whole stay at Belearian to be only one chapter but now it looks like it's going to be four chapters if I don't change my plans. Any way, it's obvious that I went off track and now this story should just be called _Love and Loss _or something like that. In fact, I might change the name of the chapter to that! I think it is very fitting. I never meant for this story to be all about relationships when I first started coming up with it which was long before I finished Redemption of the Lost originally. Sorry if you were expecting something more exciting and action packed. It's just the way of things, I suppose...


	6. Mischief on the Amroth Sea

Chapter 6 Mischief on the Amroth Sea

Arawn awoke the next morning in his room. It had been difficult for him to get any sleep since he was so excited to spend the evening with Liseria. He got out of bed and looked around wondering where his sister could be. He remembered that she never came in last night and began to worry about her.

_I hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble... Sarah knows how foolish it would be to get herself into trouble on the first day! It would be much wiser to wait until the third or fourth day. _Arawn thought nervously.

He began to put on his armor when Sarah burst through the door still wearing her dinner outfit.

"Sarah, where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Arawn exclaimed happily.

Sarah ran up to him and covered his mouth.

"Sh! Be quiet, Arawn! I don't want mom and dad to hear us!" Sarah whispered harshly.

"Oh no, what did you do now, Sarah?" Arawn sighed.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Arawn! I didn't do anything! It's mom and well... Mavok... I fear for our parents' marriage, Arawn." Sarah grimaced.

Arawn laughed and began to grind his sword to sharpen it.

"What? Don't you care about our parents relationship?" Sarah asked angrily.

Arawn frowned and sheathed his sword.

"Of course I do, Sarah, but it is not our place to get involved. This matter is between them, not us. They may bring us into consideration, however, other than that we shouldn't try to influence their decision." Arawn said bluntly.

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Mom and Dad aren't your captains on the battlefield, Arawn. You can involve yourself in their personal matters, you know? After all, you would be the most affected by their decision." Sarah whispered quite frustrated with her brother.

"What are talking about, Sarah? Mom and dad are indeed my captains! I serve in their army just as any Lost follower! It is my duty to respect their affairs and not question them! Besides, I don't actually believe that they are having any marital problems. I'm sure that you would understand if you were in their position, Sarah." Arawn yelled annoyed.

"You would care if this were happening to Liseria's parents." Sarah laughed as she crossed her arms.

Arawn lowered his voice and seemed to calm down.

"Well, I will admit that I would have some... concern for Liseria if her parents were having difficulties, but come on, Sarah, you cannot deny their past. Gothmog and Avari posses a bond that we cannot comprehend." Arawn murmured embarrassed.

"Well, Arawn, Shadow has been having the same feelings for me. He cares for me and realizes how our parents' separation would ruin my life." Sarah whispered smugly.

"Are you saying that mom doesn't care for you? I'd like to see your evidence, Sarah. And honestly, is mom liking Mavok such a bad thing? They _were_ meant to be wed, Sarah. You cannot deny that, and judging by Uncle Silver's account on the situation, mom was very happy with Mavok. I cannot be sure if she was happier with Mavok than she is right now with dad, but there is a possibility." Arawn explained smiling with assurance that he had won the argument.

"How can you say that, Arawn? Mom is a hedgehog and Mavok is a human! Why, in the name of Dyrnwyn, would mom be attracted to someone not even of her species? Explain that to me!" Sarah yelled in shock.

"Well, you forget, Sarah, that mom is also a Lost follower. Who knows what goes on in her head. Mom was also a human in her first life. It could be that she was always meant to be human." Arawn laughed confidently.

At this point Sarah exploded with anger.

"Don't you even care about dad? Just look at all he has done for you! I know that you wouldn't understand Arawn, but dad and I have an extraordinary relationship that could never be broken! He loves me so much, Arawn, and I love him! I would take up my own sword mom before I let her break dad's heart like that! Sure, Mavok might have done a lot for mom and dad, but dad never did anything to deserve such an awful thing! Even if you think it would be just, Arawn, you certainly can't say that it would be moral! I mean, the use of necromancy to give mom a new body so she could marry another man! And not mention that Mavok is, like, a billion years old when mom is only thirty!" Sarah yelled, outraged as she stomped around the room in a frenzy of rage.

Arawn stared at his sister for a long time and blinked in awe several times.

"You may have a point, sis..." Arawn said quietly.

Suddenly, Shadow and Maria entered the room with very worried expressions. They looked very rough. Their fur was tattered and Maria's hair was also very uneven and sticking up in several places. Shadow's face was even covered with lipstick, the same lipstick that Maria had worn to their dinner the previous night. Maria actually wasn't wearing any clothes, as a matter of fact, she merely wore a blanket that she had hastily tied around herself.

"Oh, mom, dad... Um... Good morning." Arawn murmured as he turned away from them.

"What's going on? We heard you yelling, dear?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Uh, I was just yelling at Arawn because he was bragging that he and Liseria had a better relationship than Shadow and I do." Sarah said uncomfortably as she punched Arawn on the shoulder.

"What? You're both too young for that! You should enjoy the days of your youth with the person you love, not argue. Believe me, you'll often wish that you could re-live these days." Maria said sadly.

"Thanks, mom. We'll keep that in mind." Arawn said smiling.

"Good. Your father and I will leave you both alone. If you want to do anything today just come and tell us, but until then we'll be in our room." Maria said happily.

"All right, mom. We will, and don't worry about us." Sarah laughed.

"Bye sweetie. I love you." Shadow said happily.

He then kissed Sarah on the cheek and left with Maria. Once the door had shut Arawn began to laugh and shake his head.

"What?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"To think that you were worried about mom and dad's marriage! Come on, Sarah, admit it that I was right and you were wrong for once." Arawn said as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about, Arawn? Just because they made love last night doesn't mean that their marriage isn't in jeopardy! Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Arawn!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Fine Sarah. Believe whatever you want, but I have to go to the barracks. Later, Sarah." Arawn said as he began to leave.

"Wait Arawn! I'd like to go with you." Sarah said happily.

"You want to come with me to train? Why? Don't you think that training is boring?" Arawn asked confused.

"Well, I do when I'm not watching Shadow." Sarah said smiling as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Oh, you just want to see the Prince get all sweaty don't you? Sure, I guess you can go as long as you don't cause any disruptions." Arawn sighed.

"Great! Let me change and I'll be ready to leave!" Sarah said excitedly.

She then quickly put on her black skirt and washed her makeup off. She then brushed her hair and ran back into the main room.

"Okay, I'm ready, Arawn." Sarah said happily.

"Awesome! Let's go see your boyfriend!" Arawn said with sarcastic enthusiasm. He obviously did not want Sarah to come, but he knew that she would come whether he allowed her or not.

They hastily left the castle and headed down the main street toward the barracks. When they arrived in the training room they found Prince Shadow sitting alone while he sharpened his sword, a blade that Mavok had crafted for him. It was a long broadsword with a bright yellow topaz set in the hilt. It was quite a beautiful sword and it was obvious that he took much pride in it. It was a very heavy sword, but with his curse it was quite easy for him to wield. Shadow looked up and was very shocked to see Sarah.

"Sarah! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to accompany your brother!" Shadow said happily as he got up.

Sarah ran to Shadow and embraced him.

"Of course I came to see you, Shadow! I want to spend as much time with you as I can before the war begins!" Sarah laughed.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sarah. I appreciate it." Shadow said smiling.

"Yeah, well, do you mind if Shadow and I spar? You know, we need to train for _that_ war." Arawn complained angrily.

"Your brother is right, Sarah. We do need to train for the war, I'm afraid. Perhaps afterwards we can go do something together if you'd like." Shadow said sadly.

"Maybe we could spar once?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Arawn stepped back in shock.

"Sarah, are you sure about that? Shadow isn't any normal warrior. His curse gives him incredible strength that not even mom can match." Arawn whispered urgently.

"I think I can find a way to defeat him, Arawn." Sarah said smiling.

Arawn looked at his sister warily, but said nothing in protest.

"Well, I'm fine with it, Sarah. There are swords in the back room for you to choose from. I know that you are half Lost, Sarah, but I warn you that some warrior blood won't be enough to stop me." Shadow laughed.

Sarah smiled at the Prince and ran to the room he indicated that held the weapons. She looked around at the racks of swords wondering which would balance in her hands. Sarah wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about war and battle as Arawn was, but her mother had taught her the basics of how to defend herself with a blade. Though, Sarah was more reliant on some of her mother's recent teachings that she observed from watching her last duel with Shadow. Eventually, Sarah found a sword that weighed very well in her hands. It was nothing to special, but she knew it would work. With her sword Sarah returned to the training room and held it out to Shadow.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" Shadow asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm definitely ready, Shadow! I'll try not to mess up that beautiful face of yours!" Sarah taunted him.

She jumped through the air and brought her sword down upon Shadow. He quickly sidestepped and avoided the attack. Shadow then swung at Sarah. She brought up her sword to block his swing, but the force of his blow knocked her back. Sarah quickly regained her balance and swung at Shadow again. Their blades clashed and Sarah gazed into his eyes. It was obvious that Shadow was holding back since he was smiling at her playfully. Sarah laughed and began to lean closer towards Shadow. He soon realized that she was trying to kiss him and shoved her back. Sarah dropped her sword and began to fall, but Shadow dropped his own sword and caught her. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you won." She laughed.

Shadow laughed as well and smiled at her.

"I suppose I did, but your style was-" Shadow was cut off when Sarah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, you've got to be joking..." Arawn muttered to himself.

Shadow pulled Sarah off of him. She actually tried to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"Calm down, Sarah! I mean, I don't mean to offend you, but we just started dating yesterday." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shadow. You have to understand that we Lost followers often lose control of our emotions." Sarah said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Sarah. It's fine. Just try to control yourself in front of my parents, and I'm sure that your parents would want you to control your emotions as well." Shadow said smiling.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but can you let us train, Sarah? I have to be somewhere later today." Arawn complained.

"Really? Where are you going, Arawn?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"Oh, you know... Just going to go on a date with Liseria at the beach." Arawn said quietly as he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier? We can go on a double date together!" Sarah yelled excitedly.

"What? No, Sarah. I'm sorry, but we really need to train right now. Can't you and Shadow find something else to do afterwards? I want to spend some time with Liseria. You know, just the two of us." Arawn said sadly.

"Oh, it's fine, Arawn. I understand what you mean. I'll go ahead and let you and Shadow train." Sarah laughed while she sat down in a chair next to the door.

Sarah sat there watching them train for around three hours which went by all too quickly for her. She, of course enjoyed watching Shadow which only made her emotions reach dangerous levels that caused her to devise a plan that she thought was absolutely brilliant. She couldn't wait to put it into motions as she knew that it would not only show Shadow just how much she loved him, but it would also show her father that she was a grown woman who could take care of herself. I won't tell you what her exact plan is right now, but of course you will see it carried out later in the story. Sarah couldn't wait to set her plan into motion, but she wanted to wait a few days to let Shadow get more comfortable around her.

Once Shadow had defeated Arawn for the last time they both agreed that they had had enough. Shadow handed Arawn his canteen and a towel before getting a towel for himself.

"You fought well, Arawn! I believe that you will some day rise to be the greatest warrior and perhaps even greatest king that the Lost has ever known!" Shadow said happily.

"Are you kidding, Shadow? I didn't even beat you one time!" Arawn laughed as he sat down and drank heartily.

"Well, you must remember that this curse gives me quite an edge in almost any battle. Oh, but could you imagine if I had to fight another person with this curse? The battle would never end! That would be very interesting to see, but as I am the only living being who still bears this curse, I believe we will never see it." Shadow said sadly as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Sarah ran over to Shadow and grabbed the towel out of his hands.

"Let me do that, sweetie! You need to rest." Sarah said smiling.

"Um... All right, Sarah. That's fine, I guess..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

Sarah sat down with Shadow and hugged him.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Shadow asked confused and somewhat disturbed.

"What? I didn't say that I was going to use the towel!" Sarah laughed as she hugged him tighter.

Shadow sighed and timidly hugged her back.

"You fought very well, dear! I learned so much from watching you!" Sarah commended him.

"Really? Thanks Sarah, I appreciate it." Shadow said as he blushed.

"Wait! What time is it?" Arawn asked nervously.

"Oh, I'd say it's late afternoon." Shadow guessed.

"Northank! I have to go! Sorry, Shadow! Maybe we can train some more tomorrow? See you then!" Arawn yelled hastily as he jumped up and ran out of the training room.

"Gosh, I wonder where your brother had to go in such a hurry?" Shadow asked confused.

Sarah did not respond but sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sarah, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but you can loosen up. I'm not really that tired. Maybe we could go for a walk around the city? Wouldn't that be nice?" Shadow asked happily as he began to get up.

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy right here, Shadow..." Sarah said quietly as she pulled Shadow back down.

She placed her hand on Shadow's chest and slowly began to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I have some very important duties to attend to that are of utmost importance!" Shadow said nervously as he jumped up and began to back away from Sarah.

"Wait, Shadow! I'm sorry! I promise that I will try to control myself! We can go for a walk if you'd like? I think that that would be wonderful!" Sarah said sadly as she ran up to Shadow and grabbed his arm.

Shadow smiled and took her hand.

"I would love to, Sarah." Shadow said happily.

Together, they left the barracks, and all through their walk together Sarah could not hide her excitement about her plan that she knew would change her life and possibly the lives of everyone she loved forever.

Arawn ran as fast as he could out of the city and down to the shores of the Amroth Sea. He did not return to their room to change as he feared missing the sunset with Liseria. When he made it down on to the beach Arawn looked around but did not see any sign of Liseria.

"Where could she be?" Arawn muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Arawn was tackled to the ground from behind.

"Gotcha!" Liseria laughed playfully.

Arawn tried to laugh with her, but the experience had frightened him a great deal and the sand in his mouth didn't help either.

Liseria got off of Arawn and helped him up. Once he had brushed the sand out of his eyes he turned around and gazed at Liseria in awe. She was wearing a bright orange, two-piece swimsuit that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. She also had her hair tied back in a ponytail which made her look much younger.

"Liseria, you look..." Arawn was unable to finish his compliment.

She laughed at Arawn and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Arawn! Um... Are you going to swim in that?" Liseria asked confused.

"Oh, Sorry, Liseria, but my sister held me up so I didn't have time to change out of my armor." Arawn laughed.

"It's fine, Arawn. I understand. We'll begin when you are ready." Liseria said happily.

Arawn nodded and began to remove his armor. He didn't want to pile all of his gear, especially his sword, onto the beach, but he was willing to do it for Liseria. Once he had stripped himself of his war attire Arawn walked over to Liseria and took her hand. She smiled at Arawn and blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Arawn asked concerned.

"No, it's just that you're very handsome..." Liseria said embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you, Liseria! You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Arawn said happily.

They continued walking down to the Amroth Sea. Arawn stopped when he felt the water hit his feet.

"Wow! It's cold." Arawn laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Liseria assured him.

Arawn nodded and smiled.

"So, how exactly do I swim, Liseria?" Arawn asked inquisitively.

"Well, you move your arms out in front of you like this and then you kick your legs back." Liseria explained as she demonstrated the technique herself.

Arawn hesitantly began to swim himself, and found it easier than expected as his Lost powers gave him increased strength and endurance.

Eventually, he caught up with Liseria and took her hand.

"Thank you for your instructions, Liseria! I really appreciate it!" Arawn said happily.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Arawn!" Liseria said smiling as she hugged him.

Arawn hugged her back and held her until she released him.

"How about we swim together for a while?" Liseria asked happily.

"Of course, Liseria! I would love to!" Arawn said excitedly.

She laughed and grabbed his arm. They swam for another hour in the Amroth Sea until they became weary and returned to the beach. Arawn sat down with Liseria and put his arm around her.

"I really enjoyed that, Liseria! We should go to the beach more often!" Arawn said happily.

"I agree, Arawn, but the best part is yet to come! The Sun should be setting soon! It really is a beautiful sight." Liseria said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I doubt it can compare to your beauty." Arawn said smiling.

She laughed and kissed his on the cheek. They sat together for a few minutes as the Sun began to set below the horizon. Arawn gazed in awe as the world became a deep orange and light shimmered all around him. It was almost as if the universe were painting a picture on the sky as the last light of day descended as if it were sinking into the depths of the Amroth Sea.

Arawn suddenly remembered that Liseria was sitting with him when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into her eyes which shone with the same brilliance as the world around him. She did not speak but slowly leaned toward Arawn and kiss him. When dusk came all too soon, Liseria released him and smiled.

"I... I don't know what to say, Liseria except that you were right. That was the most spectacular event I have ever seen. Who knew that something as simple as a sunset, something we hardly give a second thought, could be so magnificent?" Arawn whispered to her.

Liseria began to cry and leaned her head against his chest.

"These moments are what make us stop and marvel at God's creation, Arawn. Let us cherish it for as long as we can." Liseria said overwhelmed with emotions.

Arawn hugged Liseria and she wept into his shoulder. He wiped the tears from her eyes and stroked her back.

"Thank you, Arawn. I love you so much. I'm really going to miss you when you have to go off to war..." Liseria sighed.

"I love you too, Liseria, but I have to serve my people. I am sorry..." Arawn said sadly.

"I know, Arawn. I understand how important your duties are to you and the Lost." Liseria said smiling.

"How about we go for a walk?" Arawn asked trying to cheer her up.

"Sure! That sounds wonderful, Arawn!" Liseria said happily as she got up.

They walked together on the shores of the Amroth Sea until Liseria stopped him.

"Arawn, what is it like to be a Lost follower?" She asked inquisitively.

Arawn was shocked by her question.

"Well, I wouldn't know, Liseria. I am only half Lost. Since I have always been like this it simply feels normal to me, almost like how your brother feels about his inherited curse. It has always been a part of him so he feels normal. Perhaps you could ask my mom. She has a few memories of her old life. Maybe she could better explain it to you, but I will tell you that at times I wish that I was your definition of normal. Though, I suppose that it would be much more difficult for me to become a great warrior if I wasn't a Lost follower. I guess I shouldn't complain." Arawn said sadly.

"No, Arawn, I think that you are wonderful just the way you are! You shouldn't wish to be someone else. It would only arouse much trouble for you in the future. You should be happy for who you are." Liseria said happily.

Arawn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are right, but the only person I really want to be like is my mom!" he laughed.

She laughed with Arawn and held his hand.

"I understand, Arawn. Sometimes, I wish that I could be a bit like your mother as well!" Liseria said happily.

She looked up at Arawn and smiled at him, but he did not seem to notice her. He was staring out across the coast, but to her, he seemed be entranced and staring at nothing at all but the darkness.

"Arawn, is something wrong?" Liseria asked concerned.

Suddenly, an arrow burst forth from the shadows and headed straight toward Liseria. Arawn quickly grabbed Liseria and jumped in front of her.

Because he was not wearing his armor, the arrow pierced Arawn's back. He grunted and fell to the ground. Liseria screamed and threw her arms around him. Arawn struggled to stand up and turned to face the six ghostly figures who walked out of the shadows laughing wickedly. They were indeed Agmarians, but Arawn had no idea how they could have gotten so close to Belearian.

"Oh, did we frighten you, little whelps?" One of the Agmarians laughed. He was obviously the one who had shot Arawn since he was the only one holding a bow.

"Leave us alone, you vile monsters!" Liseria yelled over her tears.

"Leave? No, I'm afraid we can't leave without him, little girl. Our master has uses for this one. It was not my intention to kill him, obviously, but I'm certain that our master will not care if he lives or dies. I believe that his parents would be willing to give the same for his body. If you would boy? It would be wise if you came quietly. You would suffer... somewhat less." The Agmarian laughed as he held out his hand.

The other Agmarians drew their swords and began to surround them.

"If you lay a hand on him, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what? Challenge us? We are members of the Undine league! We are the elites of the Hydra tribe, or I suppose, you would simply know it as the Southern Tribe. The Hesbeorn never were willing to understand our culture, why we live as we do, struggling to survive each day, but becoming stronger from it. That is one of many reasons that we would not have peace with you soft creatures. You sit in your luxurious halls, feasting with merriment. You would have us do the same if we were to have peace. You would take away our way of life and assimilate us into your own society. No, the Agmarians have struggled to survive and this has made us who we are, and now, a leader has risen among us, one who plans to gain back our honor and his crown. We will finally have vengeance on the Lost and the Hesbeorn who left us to die in the wilderness centuries ago." The Agmarian explained as he grew angrier.

Liseria stepped toward him, but Arawn held out his hand to stop her.

"If I go with you... will you promise... not to hurt her?" Arawn gasped weakly.

"Your sympathies are touching, boy. We won't harm your little plaything." He laughed.

"What? Arawn, no! You can't do this! I won't let you!" Liseria yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Liseria... but I have to... At least this way, the Hesbeorn... will not submit to the... Agmarians." Arawn murmured weakly.

"Arawn, I don't understand. You said you wanted to be a warrior of renown worthy of legend. Would a warrior like that give up so easily? Would your mother give up? I thought I gave you a reason to fight. Where is that spirit now, Arawn? Where is that courageous man I knew you as?" Liseria whispered to him.

"Be silent, little girl! Run on home, and tell your father that his nephew awaits his challenge." The Agmarian yelled angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere you half-breed!" Liseria yelled as she clenched her fists.

"It's astounding that your race has survived this long even after its fall. I give you one last chance to leave before someone gets hurt, and I assure you that it won't be any of us." The Agmarian said smiling.

"Liseria... Please..." Arawn murmured as tears ran down his face.

She said nothing but crossed her arms.

"I've had enough of your juvenile behavior! You wouldn't last a day as an Agmarian. If your mate survives the trip, he could make a fine warrior in our ranks, I believe. He's already half Lost anyway. Take him! Kill her if she gets in your way. Our master cares not for his cousin." The Agmarian laughed as he drew his sword.

"You better stay away... from her, or... you'll regret it!" Arawn yelled in pain through his teeth.

"Oh, you know, we could always use more slaves, especially young appealing ones such as her." The Agmarian laughed as he grabbed Liseria's arm.

She kicked him in the fork of his legs and he threw her to the ground. The Agmarian kicked her in the stomach and lifted his sword and began to strike her when he noticed Arawn's fur beginning to glow red and his hands were lit with green fire.

"Run, Liseria!" Arawn yelled urgently.

She quickly rolled over to evade the Agmarian's blow and jumped into the Amroth Sea. She was blinded by a bright green flash followed by a wave of energy that heated the water she was submerged in. Liseria broke the surface to find that the wave of energy had caused the ocean to carry her farther out into sea. She swam back to the shore with all her strength to find Arawn on his knees surrounded by the six corpses of the Agmarians, still burning as they waited to be swept away with the tide.

Liseria ran to Arawn and helped him up.

"Liseria... Why are there three of you?" Arawn murmured weakly.

"Arawn, that was amazing! You- You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me! You really did save my life! I am indebted to you, but for now let me help you get back to Belearian so you can rest and get that wound treated." Liseria said happily as she struggled to hold back her new tears.

She noticed that the shaft of the arrow had disintegrated, but the head was still lodged in his back.

"Oh, Arawn, that looks awful, but I will remember it as a wound that you took for me. Let's go. We don't know how many more Agmarians could be out here, and my father will be very interested to know of the identity of this new foe that has united the Agmarians." Liseria said sadly.

"Yes... We must... make haste." Arawn whispered painfully as he put his arm on Liseria's shoulders.

When they reached the gates of Belearian, the guards immediately took Arawn to the castle and laid him down on one of the sofas. Liseria knelt down beside him and held his hand. Arawn screamed in pain as one of the guards extracted the arrow head from his back. The other guard then took a large bandage and rapped it around his waist. The guard then handed the arrow head to Liseria.

"You are fortunate that the arrow struck one your ribs instead of something more vital. You will be in pain for quite some time, but you will recover, nonetheless. Rest if you can. We will alert your parents as well as my king. I'm certain that they will all want to hear of this." The guard said sternly.

He then walked off down the left corridor while the other stayed with them.

After they waited a few moments, Mavok bounded into the throne room with much haste. He ran over to Liseria and hugged her.

"Oh, Liseria you're safe! I can't tell you how relieved I am!" Mavok yelled over his choked sobs.

"Calm down, Mavok! I would be more worried about Arawn right now! He saved my life!" Liseria said happily.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Liseria. You inspired me. Thank you." Arawn groaned painfully.

"I didn't inspire you to take that arrow for me." She laughed.

"That was my father's teaching not my own instinct." Arawn sighed.

"Please, Arawn, do you think that I care about that? No, what matters to me is that you did what you did, and you saved my life. I mean, this is only the second day we've been together and you already saved my life!" Liseria said in shock.

"I don't understand this! Did the Agmarians tell you where they came from or how they could have gotten so close to Belearian? The Agmarians are not known for their subtlety." Mavok asked confused.

"They came from the southern tribe. They said that they were part of some league called the Undine, but I don't know if that means anything." Arawn said weakly.

"However, I have never heard of these Undine, it is possible that they are some rank of warriors trained to hunt if they were able to get this far into Hesbeor territory." Mavok said confused.

"That's not all Mavok. I'm afraid that we have also discovered the identity of this man that has united the Agmarian tribes. We believe that it is the son of my father's brother. The Agmarians spoke of him being his nephew and my cousin." Liseria sighed.

"What? That doesn't make any sense! If what you say is true then why would he think that he deserves the crown of the Lost? Wouldn't he try to usurp the Hesbeorn instead?" Mavok laughed.

"Well, you must remember that his mother would have to be a Lost follower for him to be an Agmarian. Perhaps his mother had some lineage to the crown." Liseria suggested.

"Perhaps, but other than Avari, there is no one alive who was related to Arawn. Unless your mother has been keeping some secret from us, I doubt that this man has any relation to the crown." Mavok laughed.

"Does mom have any other sisters, maybe one that was born after she and Arawn left Mobius and traveled through Northank?" Liseria asked concerned.

"I do not believe so, Liseria. When your mother came to Northank there was no other girl with her. Trust me, I remember that day vividly. The only sister Arawn could have other than Avari would be one that he created or raised from the dead. Zammy and I spoke of the mystery of Arawn quite often, and if there's anything he kept a secret from my brother during his service in Nathelien it was his family. We know hardly anything about Arawn's family or his personal life. Perhaps this man who leads the Agmarians could provide us with the answers we have sought for so long. But who knows? This man could have no relation to Arawn at all, and just simply think that he deserves the crown, though I doubt he would challenge Shadow and Maria like that without a reason." Mavok explained.

Suddenly, Maria burst into the throne room followed by Shadow. Maria ran to her son and hugged him tightly which pained him a great deal.

"Oh, Arawn, never scare us like that again! I can't believe we let this happed to you! It's all our fault!" Maria wept into his shoulder.

"Ack! Mom, please... Let go of me! It's fine! It wasn't your fault!" Arawn gasped in agony.

"Oh, sorry, dear. I didn't mean to hurt you, but really, we are deeply sorry. You are our responsibility and we should have been there for you." Maria said sadly as she released him.

Shadow knelt down beside Arawn and clasped his arm.

"You did well son. I am proud of you, but your mother is right. You are our responsibility. We should have known to be careful with your freedom. It is difficult to accept that we are at war again. I always thought that we would be able to raise our children during a time of peace. It seems that my hopes have been shattered and this war fills my heart with dread. I am sorry Arawn. If I had been there, I promise I would have done something." Shadow sighed.

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me..." Arawn said as tears came to his eyes.

Gothmog and Avari then ran into the throne room. Avari clasped her hands over her mouth when she saw Arawn and began to cry. Gothmog ran to his daughter and embraced her.

"Dear, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Gothmog asked frantically.

"Please, dad, I'm fine!" She laughed.

Gothmog smiled and released her.

"Well, Shadow, first you save Avari, and now your son has saved my daughter! I don't know what to say..." Gothmog said happily.

"It was my choice, sir. Anyone would have done what I did if they were in my position." Arawn said weakly.

"You need to rest, Arawn. I can't thank you enough for what you have done. You must truly love my daughter if you were willing to give your own life to save hers." Gothmog said as he stumbled over his words.

Suddenly, Prince Shadow ran into the throne room followed by Sarah.

"Father, I have tracked down the Agmarians, and I discovered that they came from a ruined fortress on a peninsula in the East. I believe that they have been using it these past years to keep watch over Belearian." Shadow said sternly.

"What? That's impossible, Shadow! That fortress hasn't been in use since we went war against the Lost! It's been abandoned for centuries! Even if the Agmarians had been inhabiting it, we would have known by now." Gothmog laughed.

"I wouldn't have known myself if I hadn't followed a couple of Agmarians into it. They have made no effort to restore it. Anyone just passing by would think that it was still abandoned." Shadow explained.

"I see. Perhaps we could drive them out of our old fortress before Shadow and Maria's army arrives." Gothmog suggested.

"That would not be wise, dad. We do not know the strength of the enemy we are facing. However, they could be using the fortress to gather their forces and siege Belearian." Shadow sighed in frustration.

Gothmog nodded in agreement.

"We will discuss this later once I call my generals to a council so that we can get their opinions on the situation we face." Gothmog said calmly.

"Gothmog, may I have a word with you? I have heard some... disturbing news from Liseria." Mavok said quietly.

"Of course Mavok. I thought that you would have some insight on the situation." Gothmog whispered.

They walked off together down the corridor and stopped when they were out of earshot from the others.

"judging by what I have been told, I am afraid that your brother had a son who is the one that has united the three Agmarian tribes."

Gothmog sighed and held his hands over his face.

"I was afraid that my brother could have taken a full Lost follower as a mate and then his children would be nearly immortal, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he want Arawn's crown instead of my own? Unless his mother had some direct relation to Arawn I cannot understand why he would try to claim the throne of the Lost. That is impossible as well since Avari is the only woman with blood relations to Arawn. I will think about this Mavok and how to best deal with this situation, but I disagree with you. I do not believe that this man leading the Agmarians is my brother's son! There simply isn't any logic behind it!" Gothmog said angrily.

"Well, no matter what you think, Gothmog, you cannot deny that this man is your family. It is likely that he was orphaned as most Agmarians are. You must treat him as though he were one of your own be it that he is from your side or Avari's side." Mavok said sternly.

"Mavok, you aren't insinuating that this man could be Arawn's son are you?" Gothmog asked in shock.

"The thought has struck me many times, but who knows? Arawn never told Zammy anything about his family, and he left no records about his lineage from Mobius or his personal life here. The only person who would know anything about this matter would either be Avari or the suspected wife of Arawn. It may be a bit radical but it is possible." Mavok said puzzled.

"Well, whatever secrets Arawn has kept from us, I'm certain that Avari will know." Gothmog said calmly as he walked away.

"We will see when our enemy reveals itself, Gothmog. For now, we should not worry ourselves about the identity of our assailant. No matter who it is, he will be stopped and peace will be restored. Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with right now." Mavok sighed.

"Is something wrong Mavok? You seem troubled." Gothmog asked concerned.

"I'm afraid that there is more to this war than it seems, something that we're missing. And I'm afraid that it has to do with Northank. Zammy has been separating himself from me lately as if he's trying to keep a secret from me. I'm worried, especially with the humans trying to get into Northank. But it's nothing you should worry about, Gothmog. It could be nothing at all. To be honest, I'm mostly worried about Shadow and Maria. If we have to seal the gate to Earth they will never get to see their home again." Mavok said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry Mavok. I believe that Shadow and Maria have grown accustom to calling the Lost Region their home." Gothmog said happily.

Mavok wanted to tell him about what he had read in Maria's diary, but he knew that it would not be a good move on his part.

"I suppose you're right, Gothmog. We should call a council with your generals and inform them on the situation with the Agmarians, and I suggest that you invite Shadow and Maria as well." Mavok said smiling.

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't leave them out of this, Mavok! After all, it is their throne that is in peril." Gothmog said happily.

They returned to the throne room to find Shadow knelling down next to his son while Maria and Avari were sitting together having a conversation. Liseria and Sarah were also sitting and having a conversation.

"I hope Shadow will save my life some day. It would be so romantic!" Sarah said happily.

"I'm sure he will some day, Sarah, but it was actually quite terrifying! Your brother almost died! Do you understand how tragic it would have been if the next Lost king was killed? Not to mention the emotional turmoil as well!" Liseria said in shock.

"I see what you mean, Liseria, but since Shadow has his curse, I doubt he would be severely injured." Sarah laughed.

"We'll see how funny it is when you face a perilous situation, Sarah." Liseria said frustrated.

"Oh, I think it will work out, Liseria. I wouldn't worry about it." Sarah said smiling.

Liseria sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going off to bed. Good night, Liseria!" Sarah said happily.

She walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Good night, dad! See you in the morning!" Sarah said happily.

Shadow smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you so much, dear. Good night." Shadow whispered to her.

"Oh, I love you too, dad..." Sarah said sadly.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Shadow asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine dad." Sarah laughed uneasily.

"Well, good night then." Shadow said happily.

Sarah kissed him again and left the throne room down the corridor to her room. She looked around the corner and smiled at her father. He looked at Sarah and smiled. He then knelt back down beside Arawn and stroked his back.

"I'm sorry, dad..." Sarah murmured to herself.

She then walked off down the corridor.

Shadow walked over to the Prince who was standing with his father.

"Well, how did it go?" Shadow asked inquisitively.

"Oh, your daughter enjoyed herself very well I believe, sir." The Prince said happily.

"Wonderful! Sarah didn't cause any trouble did she?" Shadow asked sternly.

"Oh, no, sir. She seems like quite a responsible young woman." The Prince said confused.

"Strange... That is odd, but don't put too much trust in her yet. Believe me, I know my daughter well, and judging by the uneasiness of that "good night" she just gave me, it would seem that Sarah is planning something soon. It wouldn't be the first time she's acted that way around me, and every time she does she gets herself into trouble some way or another." Shadow sighed.

"Don't worry, sir. I will be on my guard for any unusual behavior from her." The Prince assured him.

"You better be..." Gothmog said quietly.

"Is something wrong, Gothmog?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"I should go. I have important work that must be done." Gothmog said quietly as he walked off.

"Mavok, is something wrong with Gothmog?" Shadow asked concerned.

"What? Oh, no, he's fine. Gothmog is just coming to terms that he may have to fight his own family, a family that he has worked so hard to rebuild." Mavok said sadly.

"That is terrible... Well, I will let you get some rest. I am going to stay with my son through the night." Shadow said sadly as he clasped the Prince on his shoulder.

"That's fine, sir. I am able to go weeks without sleep." The Prince laughed.

"Well, I believe it would be wise to get your rest now as you won't be able to once the war begins." Shadow suggested.

"I see your point, sir. I will heed your words." The Prince said smiling.

He walked over to where his mother sat with Maria and hugged her.

"Good night, mom. I love you." Shadow said happily.

Avari smiled and kissed him.

"Good night, son! I love you more!" Avari laughed.

"No, I love you more, mom!" Shadow laughed with her.

He left Avari and began to leave the throne room.

"Good night, Liseria! Good night, Uncle Mavok!" Shadow said happily.

"Good night, Shadow!" Liseria said as she ran up to her brother and kissed him.

"Ugh..." Shadow groaned.

She laughed and sat back down with Arawn.

"Good night, Shadow! I'll make sure that the evil demons from Balar don't crawl into your bed and posses you!" Mavok said happily.

Shadow looked at him, stunned.

"Don't scare me like that, Uncle Mavok!" Shadow yelled annoyed.

"Oh, I'm just joking, Shadow! Don't forget to say your prayers." Mavok laughed.

Shadow ignored him and briskly walked to his room as he constantly peered over his shoulder. When Shadow finally reached his room he quickly shut the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and sighed. He turned and noticed a small note on his nightstand. He grabbed the note and read it.

Meet me by the harbor at midnight.

-Sarah

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into..." Shadow sighed and covered his face with his hands.

He looked down at the note and then out his window at the Amroth Sea. He then grabbed his sword and ran out of his room.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, I suppose that this chapter was more action packed than the others. This will be the last chapter that is mostly dialogue. Most of the chapters after this will be filled with different battles and confrontations, especially when I finally reveal the identity of the antagonist.


	7. The Vengeance of Balar (part 1)

Chapter 7 The Vengeance of Balar (Part 1)

Shadow quickly made his way down the main corridor of the castle, trying as hard as possible to go unnoticed. He was even more cautious as he passed his sister and Arawn asleep together in the throne room. He turned around a corner and came very close to running into his mother. For some reason Avari was coated in her armor and hoisting the Flame of Balar over her shoulder.

"Shadow! Why aren't you in bed? What are you doing up this late?" Avari asked in shock.

Shadow knew that he might as well tell his mother for it seemed that he could never keep any secrets from her, almost as if she could read his mind, but Shadow took it to be a motherly instinct.

"I was... uh, going out to the docks to meet Sarah. She left a note in my room asking me to go see her at midnight." Shadow sighed obviously quite embarrassed.

Avari laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh, Shadow, you shouldn't be ashamed. I won't tell your father, but just remember that you and Sarah have only been dating since yesterday. However, if I were you I would not place so much trust in her. I fear that she may love you for the wrong reasons." Avari whispered suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say, mom? Why shouldn't I trust Sarah?" Shadow asked confused.

"I think that's something for you to find out yourself, dear." Avari said smiling.

She kissed him and began to walk down the corridor.

"Wait, mom, where are you going in your war attire?" Shadow asked laughing.

"Oh, Maria and I are going to patrol around the city tonight." Avari said happily.

"I see, you two just want to talk about girl things don't you?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Well, I doubt that many Agmarians will try to attack us without an army behind them as long as we have Dyrnwyn. We did agree that it would be for more... personal purposes." Avari laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Together, they left the castle and walked over to the gate of Belearian where they met Maria wearing her own armor and proudly boasting Dyrnwyn by her side.

"Oh, will Shadow be accompanying us?" Maria asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, no, Maria. My son has business of his own." Avari laughed blushing.

"Good night, mom. See you in the morning." Shadow said happily.

Avari hugged her son and kissed him.

"I better see you in the morning." Avari whispered in his ear, making sure that Maria didn't hear her.

Shadow laughed uncomfortably and bowed to Maria. He then began to walk down toward the coast.

Avari left the city with Maria and began to walk around the walls with her.

"I'm guessing that that had something to do with my daughter?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it did, Maria." Avari sighed.

"Are they meeting tonight?" Maria asked inquisitively.

"Yes, Sarah left a note in his room asking to meet her at the docks." Avari said shaking her head.

"Should we spy on them? It would seem like a wise thing to do." Maria suggested.

"I don't know, Maria, I think that our children will know how to behave; especially with our laws." Avari said quietly.

"Shadow would want me to watch over our daughter, and Sarah doesn't know the laws of the Hesbeorn." Maria said urgently.

"I understand that, Maria, but I feel that this is a test to discover if we can truly trust our children." Avari said smiling.

Maria nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I've never actually trusted Sarah, and I think that Shadow places too much trust in her, but I believe that you are right. After this night we will know how much trust we can place in our children." Maria said smiling.

"I wouldn't worry, Maria. They will be fine. But speaking of placing trust in our children, I still can't believe how your son was willing to sacrifice his own life to save my daughter! It was really something amazing!" Avari said happily.

"He gets it from his father." Maria said smiling, obviously pondering many memories.

"Really, I thought that he would have gotten it from you..." Avari said confused.

"Why would you think that, Avari?" Maria laughed sarcastically.

Avari laughed with her and sighed.

"So, I've been wanting to ask you about Mavok and the situation between the two of you. I understand that it must be very difficult for you, Maria." Avari said sadly.

"Well, it makes me feel like a lesser woman. I feel as though all of his suffering is my fault. To know that he gave up all the hope he ever had of living a normal life just so Shadow and I could be together again is quite overwhelming." Maria said sadly.

Avari put her arm around her and smiled.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Maria. It was Mavok's choice not yours." Avari said trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, Avari, but you did not see what Mavok experienced during that time, you did not see what I would have experienced had he not saved us from killing each other." Maria sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria. I had forgotten that you and Shadow have seen what our future would have been." Avari said sadly.

"Oh, it's fine, Avari. There is no need to apologize. I still want to do something to help Mavok, but I am torn. I just don't know what I should do. What do you think I should do Avari?" Maria asked desperately.

Avari thought for a moment and smiled.

"For just this instance, Maria, forget about everything else in the world except for yourself, Shadow, and Mavok." Avari said as she held her hand out to the stars.

"All right..." Maria said nodding as she gazed upon the stars with Avari.

"Now, who do you think loves you more?" Avari whispered to her.

Maria looked at Avari in shock. She thought for a long while and then shook her head in frustration.

"Avari, if you had asked me that any other day I would say Shadow in a heartbeat, but after last night I'm not sure..." Maria sighed.

"What happened last night?" Avari asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it's not what you are thinking, Avari. Mavok simply explained to me that he wanted me to be happy and so he wanted me to be with Shadow. He told me that that was why he did what he did for me. Last night, I realized that Mavok truly loved me, perhaps not out of an attraction, but because he sacrificed everything for me, and that is what I think love truly is. However, Shadow and I have been through so much in our lives, and not only that but I have bore him two children. There is no denying that our love is fierce and passionate." Maria explained.

"I told you to forget about everything else in the world, Maria. That includes your children. Also, love has nothing to do with the way you make it, Maria." Avari said smiling.

Maria laughed and shook her head at Avari's statement.

"What's so funny?" Avari asked frowning.

"Oh, I just never thought I would hear you say something like that about love, Avari." Maria said trying to contain her laughter.

"What are you saying, Maria?" Avari asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, since you were so impatient with Gothmog back when we were at with Agumar, I thought that you would think very differently on that subject, almost the opposite actually." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maria, I never thought that love was all about sex! I had been in love with Gothmog for seven hundred years, but I was practically imprisoned by my brother so I couldn't do anything to express my love. I couldn't even tell him that I loved him!" Avari said angrily.

Maria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Avari.

"All right, maybe I do a little... but you do too don't you, Maria?" Avari admitted shamefully.

"Of course I do, but I'm a Lost follower! I'm supposed to!" Maria laughed.

"Well, I suppose that it doesn't make a difference; especially in Mavok's case, but if you cannot decide then I can understand that. I am sorry that you have to experience this difficult situation, Maria. I honestly don't know what I would do either if I were in your situation." Avari said sadly.

"I know I love Shadow, Avari. I mean, how can I not love him? I was created for the purpose of loving him! However, if it wasn't for Mavok, Shadow wouldn't be here. It is all very confusing!" Maria yelled frustrated.

"Don't worry Maria. I'm sure that you'll make the right decision. I mean, how could you make a wrong decision?" Avari laughed as she put her arm around Maria.

Maria smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Avari. I really do appreciate your encouragement." Maria said happily.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Maria! I'm just doing what I know you would do for me. But enough of this. Maria, I want to know about this problem in Northank. You two _are _staying here aren't you?" Avari asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that... well, I personally wouldn't mind ever seeing that world again. This is _my_ home; however, I cannot speak for Shadow. I'm afraid that he will want to stay at Earth simply to see the Ark again I suppose. I know that he wants to visit the Ark before Mavok and Zambrog seal the gate, but I fear that seeing the Ark again will make him want to stay and then I will truly have to decide if I want to live on the Ark with Shadow and leave you all forever or stay here and marry Mavok while never being able to see Shadow again." Maria sighed with frustration.

"But, Maria, if you live on the Ark with Shadow then you will never get to see _us _again!" Avari yelled angrily.

"Oh, trust me, Avari, I didn't forget about you! Of course, Shadow might just want to forget his past and leave the Ark behind. It doesn't matter to me since I have no memories of the Ark except those of our honeymoon that was all too short." Maria laughed.

"I think you're right, Maria. Shadow doesn't seem like the one who would want to hold on to his past that is full of pain and sorrow. It would be like wanting to keep a scar or a weight tied to your ankle." Avari said laughing.

"Yes, I agree Avari, but I will tell you that I asked him earlier today what we should do about it and he said that he didn't want to talk about it. Perhaps he is having trouble deciding as well. I hope that he will want to stay here. I couldn't bare to leave him and at the same time I couldn't bare to leave all of you or the Lost. I also don't know what our children will do. I'd hate to force them to make a decision to leave or stay. For Sarah and Arawn have no other home besides here. It really worries me, Avari..." Maria whispered as she began to cry.

Avari hugged Maria and rubbed her back in order to soothe her, but it only caused Maria to cry even harder.

"Maria, I know that no matter what happens, you will choose the right decision, but if nothing else I know that Shadow wants you to be happy more than anything. I doubt he would want you to leave us or the Lost." Avari said happily trying to cheer her up.

"I know Avari, but I don't want to force Shadow to leave the Ark behind forever! I would be a terrible wife if I did that!" Maria sobbed into her shoulder.

"Maria, you're being too hard on yourself! I know that Shadow would never want to pressure you into leaving us, and Shadow would certainly never leave his children; especially Sarah!" Avari assured her.

Maria wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Avari. Perhaps I am worrying for nothing..." Maria sighed.

"I believe that you are, Maria. Now, I want to talk about this world Mavok saved us from living in! What was it like? Was I really that bad and evil? Did Mavok act all sweet and romantic with you? Oh I bet it looked really silly when we fought since you, Mavok, and Zambrog were so tall!" Avari asked inquisitively as she clasped her hands together.

Maria laughed and shook her head.

"I think it would be best if I didn't tell you Avari. I doubt it would please you to know and I don't think Mavok would approve of me telling you either." Maria said smiling.

"Oh, please Maria! I won't tell Mavok, I promise! I just want to know what all I missed out on!" Avari pleaded.

"All right, All right, I'll tell you, Avari!" Maria laughed as she placed her hand on Avari's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, Maria!" Avari yelled cheerfully as she hugged her.

Shadow quickly ran down the stair that was carved into the cliffside until he reached the sandy shore of the Amroth Sea. Once Shadow was on the beach, he sighed in relief knowing that he had made it without too many complications. He knew that his mother would tell Maria about his meeting with Sarah and possibly his father, but that didn't bother him. He only planned to hear what Sarah wanted to say and maybe give her a good night kiss. As Shadow walked toward the docks he noticed that the black waters of the Amroth Sea were oddly silent which put him on edge. He gazed upon it as the stars reflected off of its surface as if it were glass stretching across the land until it was interrupted by a small shadow on the horizon that he knew all too well as the Isle of Balar. He walked onto the docks that were lit by several lanterns. All eight of their vessels were docked in a massive row that stretched the full length of the docks. Shadow always felt a sense of pride when he saw the ships that his father had designed. Shadow even had a hand in building a few of them. To him, the Hesbeorn's sea craft showed their inventiveness and creativity.

As Shadow marveled his father's work, Sarah ran up from behind him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Shadow, you're early! It's so good to see you!" Sarah yelled happily.

Shadow laughed and turned around to face her. She was wearing the same black skirt that she always wore which made Shadow smile. He enjoyed Sarah's simple style of dress. He never really wanted her to try and make herself look beautiful as he already thought that she was already very beautiful.

"Sarah, you look lovely! Please, why is it you wanted to speak with me? I was concerned for you." Shadow said smiling as he took her hand.

"Thank you, Shadow! I just wanted to ask you some questions." Sarah laughed.

"Of course, what is it, Sarah?" Shadow asked worried.

"Oh, I simply wanted to know what that island is a few leagues out there off the coast." Sarah whispered to him.

Shadow froze and began to back away from her.

"You mean, you don't know, Sarah?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"Well, I've heard rumors about it, but nothing specific." Sarah said quietly as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd say that those rumors are true. It is a foul place, a part of Northank that entered our world over a thousand years ago before my father's time or his father before him. It is a scar that mars the beauty of the Amroth Sea, home to many spirits that were meant to be held within the Jaws of Northank but were unleashed to haunt this world... What is your interest in Balar, Sarah?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go there. Maybe like a date or something?" Sarah asked smiling.

Shadow paused and gave her quite a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked, wanting to make sure that he heard her correctly.

"You know, go to Balar on a date? Maybe you could save me from those spirits, but if you're too scared then that's fine." Sarah laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um... Sarah, you realize that even if I wanted to take you there, it is strictly outlawed in Hesbeor. Even though you are not Hesbeorn we still aren't even allowed to have any outsiders venture out to that piece of Hell on the Amroth Sea. I am the prince of Hesbeor, Sarah. I can't just go out and break my own laws. It is my duty, Sarah. Besides, it would take nearly two days to reach the island and another two to return. If you wanted to spend a day on Balar, which is suicide, the war would have already started before we returned. And you don't think that our parents would notice one of our ships missing. Why, they would even be able to see us once the morning fog lifted!" Shadow explained.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on taking a ship! I can teleport us out to the island and back. We would return by the morning! Our parents wouldn't notice a thing!" Sarah laughed.

"No, Sarah, my mom would find out, trust me! Besides, it's not a matter of our parent's finding out, it is the law, my law nonetheless. I can't just go against my own law! And think about the danger we would be putting everyone in if we were to get possessed!" Shadow yelled sternly.

"There's no danger, Shadow. I know that you can defeat anything evils that Balar can throw against us. Besides, If something goes wrong I could just teleport us back in an instant!" Sarah assured him.

"I wish you could teleport the island itself away... I mean, Sarah this is crazy! I could think of a million better places to go on a date! Look! We're standing on a wonderful spot as we speak! The beach is perfect! Wouldn't you rather just go for a romantic walk on the beach; maybe have a picnic or something?" Shadow asked as he stroked her face.

Sarah laughed and ignored him.

"No, I really wanted to go to Balar tonight, Shadow. I don't see what the problem is." Sarah pleaded as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I can't go with you. It is foolish and very dangerous. Now, if that is all you wanted to speak with me about then I suggest that you go and get some rest, dear." Shadow said as he held out his hand.

"Come on, Sarah, I'll walk you back to your room." Shadow said smiling.

Sarah glared at Shadow and clenched her fists.

"No, you're coming with me whether you are willing or not!" Sarah yelled angrily as she grabbed his hand.

Before Shadow could protest, they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Once they had reappeared Shadow immediately pulled himself away from Sarah. He looked around in disbelief that he really was on Balar. Of course he had no idea what it actually looked like, but he could feel the evil resonating throughout the island. He drew forth his sword and held it out to Sarah, blade first that is.

"Sarah, have you already been possessed? What's wrong with you? I told you that it goes against our laws and of the danger we face while we are here! Are you crazy? Send us back now before we get into any more trouble than we already are!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Calm down, Shadow! I told you that we will be back be dawn. There's nothing to worry about. Please, I only wanted to spend some time alone with you." Sarah whispered to Shadow as she moved his sword aside and hugged him.

Shadow sheathed his sword and backed away from her.

"Well, I suppose that you might as well explain this scheme of yours while we're here, Sarah." Shadow mumbled as he walked as far away from forest of the island as possible without getting himself wet in the sea.

He turned around and looked at his home that felt so far away; almost as if it wasn't even there. He wondered what his parents would do when tomorrow came as he obviously knew that they would be going back to Belearian any time soon.

_Will they try to look for us, not knowing that we are all the way out here? Will they assume that the Agmarians took us and rescue us while I am imprisoned here by Sarah?_ Shadow thought in despair.

"I told you, dear. I wanted to come out here so we could spend some time alone and maybe get to know each other." Sarah said happily as she embraced Shadow.

"By _get to know each other, _I hope you mean personally and not what I fear you're thinking.

"Well..." Sarah giggled cheerfully.

Shadow pulled himself away from Sarah and stared at her with disgust.

"Don't you have any respect for our laws, Sarah? I can't believe you would attempt to trick me like that! I trusted you! Your father trusts you! I might could see how you could do this to me but to him! Your father is one of the most renowned people I know short to only your mother perhaps! Without your father, I wouldn't be here, in fact Hesbeor itself wouldn't be here!" Shadow yelled, outraged.

"Good, then there wouldn't be any silly laws like this..." Sarah mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Listen to me, Sarah. If you take us back now maybe we can explain that it was all a mistake and our parents might understand. Please, just take us back so we can settle this." Shadow asked hopefully.

"Forget it, Shadow. I'm not bringing us back until you have sex with me and you can't do anything to change my mind." Sarah laughed.

Shadow shook his head in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sarah? I thought you loved me! You are nothing but cruel!" Shadow yelled helplessly.

"I'm doing this so that my father will realize that I'm a grown woman now and not his baby girl." Sarah laughed without pity.

Shadow stared at her, too stunned for words.

"My mother was right about you, Sarah... You never loved me. You've just been using me for your own selfish schemes. Well I can tell you now that it will not work. If anything, this will only show your father that you are just an immature little girl who is lost even to herself and cannot find her right hand with her left." Shadow sighed in grief.

"Are you finished with your little speech? If you want, we can be quick and get back before anyone even knows we're gone." Sarah complained as she walked toward him.

"I'd rather die than give my virginity to you! I'll swim back to Belearian if I have to; anything to get away from you, Sarah!" Shadow yelled as he began to walk into the sea.

"It would take nearly a week for you to swim back, Shadow! The war would be over by the time you returned!" Sarah laughed.

Shadow turned around and groaned.

"You know I really did love you, Sarah. I thought that we really shared something specially, but I now see that we are walking two different paths and one of us will have to follow the other or give up the walk entirely. I assure you that I am willing to take the latter. If I submitted to you, I would be exiled, and don't think my father won't for his brother was exiled for similar reasons and his brother was the heir to the throne just as I am. Once I am exiled and if my father's life is claimed in the war then Hesbeor will fall to utter ruin and will never be restored again. Do you really want that to happen Sarah? Would you want to be responsible for the destruction of an entire race?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"Please Shadow, you aren't going to get exiled as long as you follow my plan. No one will find out until I wish for my father to, and by then we will be married and it won't be a problem." Sarah assured him.

"Sarah, it's not about getting exiled! Even if there weren't any laws against this I still would not submit myself to you simply because my mother and father raised me to make the right decisions! I thought that your parents would have done the same, but perhaps not..." Shadow yelled in frustration.

"Fine, you can argue all you want, Shadow, but if you don't agree by the morning there won't be anything I can do to stop you from being exiled." Sarah sighed angrily.

"You don't care about me, Sarah! You probably _want_ me to be exiled so no one would suspect that you were behind all of this and blame me instead! No, all you care about is hurting your father!" Shadow yelled as tears came to his eyes.

Sarah clenched her fists and looked as if she were going to hit Shadow, but she managed to restrain herself.

"I love my father! I just don't agree with him!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"If you love your father then why are trying to do this to him? Please, Sarah, I beg you, nothing good could ever come from this..." Shadow pleaded as tears came to his eyes.

"No, Shadow. You can argue as long as you want. You're not going back." Sarah said sternly.

Shadow sighed and wiped away his tears.

"I honestly did love you Sarah... I thought that you were a wonderful girl. Obviously, I can't understand the relationship you share with your father, but he is a good man and using me to prove that you are a grown woman as you say will only worsen that relationship. I have spoken with your father. Trust me, Sarah, you mean everything to him. He does not deserve this, Sarah. Please, let's just go home and try to forget all of this ever happened." Shadow said smiling as he held out his hand.

She sighed and folded her hands over her face.

"You're right Shadow. You don't understand our relationship. My father has been treating me like a little girl! He refuses to accept that I have grown up, but this will prove that he is wrong." Sarah said proudly.

"Sarah, I understand that Lost followers often have emotional problems, but this is ridiculous! Your father is right! You _are_ just a little girl as I am merely a boy! We are fourteen, mere children! If you want your father to think that you are grown up then why don't you start acting like it! Start taking responsibility and understand that your parents know what is best for you! Do you think that your parents wouldn't do these things if they didn't love you? Please, Sarah, cherish these times that you have with your parents while you can. I wish that I could, but if I am exiled then I will of course, never see my family again unless it is on the battlefield." Shadow begged her.

Sarah sighed and thought for a long while.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I can't..." She whispered to him.

Shadow groaned and began to smile.

"All right, Sarah! If you are content with your scheme then I will give in but only in hope that you will learn a lesson from all of this. I promise that you are going to regret this more than anything else in your life for I know I certainly will, however, it seems that you aren't going to give me a choice." Shadow laughed wildly as he grabbed her hand.

Sarah laughed and kissed him, but she could certainly feel that Shadow had lost all of the love he held for her. Sarah almost immediately began to regret her decision as they ran off into the forest, but she knew that there was no turning back now. She wondered what would really happen to Shadow for she couldn't help but pity him. Sarah never believed that she would actually get away with this as it wasn't part of her plan for it to go unseen. In fact she had some hope that a spirit within Northank _would_ posses her so that she would not have to face her parents when they discovered what she had done.

On the mainland, inside Belearian's castle, Avari and Maria had just finished their patrol together and were walking back to their rooms.

"I had a wonderful time, Maria! We should spend nights together like this more often!" Avari said happily.

"Yes, I enjoyed it as well, Avari! It is nice to get away from the world for once and have a personal conversation where we don't have to worry about politics or war. I had hoped that our life would have been similar to that until your brother appointed me as his successor, but I was chosen to serve and that I shall do with the strength I have been given." Maria laughed cheerfully.

When they entered the throne room, Avari stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Maria, did we ever meet Shadow or Sarah again when we were making our rounds?" Avari asked nervously.

"No, but we weren't exactly alert during our patrol. Perhaps they returned to the city without our notice." Maria said calmly.

"Well, I guess you're right, Maria..." Avari murmured.

"How about I ask Mavok if he saw them, and you can go ask Gothmog. Perhaps they will know if something happened to them, or if they got into any trouble." Maria suggested trying to calm her down.

"That sounds good. I'm sure that my sweetheart has been very worried about the city and would have been keeping watch over it himself." Avari sighed in relief.

The separated and Maria quickly ran down the right corridor to Mavok's room. Before she could knock, Mavok had already opened his door.

"Oh, Maria, I was just about to go find you and Shadow! I have news that I believe you will all wish to hear." Mavok said with quite a confused tone.

"All right, Mavok. I'll get Shadow up. Liseria and my son are still asleep in the throne room." Maria said hastily as she ran off.

"I'll get Zammy! I'm sure he has sensed it as well if he hasn't been sleeping!" Mavok yelled as he ran down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Maria quickly made her way to their room where she found Shadow, standing out on their balcony that overlooked the Amroth Sea.

Maria hugged Shadow and smiled. He looked happy to see her, but it was obvious that something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked concerned.

"I'm afraid that Sarah is going to get herself into trouble again. She did not seem to be herself when she left for bed if she did at all that is..." Shadow sighed in despair.

"Well, there's a possibility that you are right, dear for we seem to have lost her. Come with me. Mavok and Zambrog have news they wish to share." Maria whispered sadly.

"Please don't tell me that the Prince is missing as well..." Shadow said urgently.

Maria looked down at feet in embarrassment as she could not bear the shame of knowing that she and Avari could have easily stopped this all from happening. Shadow looked back out over the sea and tears filled his eyes. He walked out of their room, leaving Maria alone. She shook her head in frustration over her foolish decision.

"Oh, what have I done?" Maria groaned as she ran after Shadow.

When they returned to the throne room, Mavok, Zambrog, Avari, and Gothmog were having a very heated conversation.

"I refuse to believe that our son would ever do such a thing! He would die before he went against our laws! We have to find them!" Gothmog yelled, mostly angry with himself rather than his son.

"What's going on? Mavok, where are our children?" Maria yelled nervously as tears filled her eyes.

"Well, Maria, I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason, Zammy and I are sensing their presence in Northank. We have been for some time now..." Mavok sighed.

"What? How is that possible? The gate to Northank is several leagues away! They couldn't have traveled to Northank in less than an hour!" Maria yelled in shock.

"We cannot explain it, Maria. We came to the conclusion that they stumbled on a different gate to Northank within the area, but Mavok and I would be able to sense the gate that they used. It is almost as if they simply disappeared into some unknown region of Northank that we are unaware of." Zambrog said puzzled.

"I'm sure that you are aware of Balar, Zambrog. That is where they are and where we must go." Shadow said firmly.

Everyone stared at Shadow and gasped, including Maria. They all seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

"I followed Sarah to the docks and concealed myself aboard one of your vessels. Perhaps it was wrong of me, but I was concerned about my daughter after the way she acted around me before she went to her room. However, your son broke no law, Gothmog. My daughter kidnapped your son and took him to Balar. Unfortunately I could not discover her motive for she teleported away before your son could protest." Shadow explained confused.

"What? Shadow, why didn't you go after her yourself? You could have stopped her! Now they are at the mercy of the vile spirits who stalk that island! Shadow, they could get possessed or worse!" Maria yelled, outraged at her husband.

"At least I followed her, Maria. Don't think that I didn't see you and Avari strolling around the city doing nothing to stop them when the Prince was even within your grasp. However, it would not have mattered. For if I stopped her she would only accuse me of treating her as a child and would simply do something similar in the future. No, it would do nothing but delay her intentions, whatever they may be. If Sarah devotes herself to something she will accomplish it one way or another." Shadow explained.

Maria quickly shrunk away from Shadow and stared down at her feet.

"I would go now on my own but I do not believe that it would be wise to travel to Balar by my lonesome. I would ask that we all go, but I understand if some of you do not wish to come with me.

"You know I'm coming, Shadow!" Maria laughed as she hugged him.

Shadow smiled and kissed her.

"I would follow you to my demise, Shadow and my son's fate depends upon us! I will not rest until he is safe again and if he has perished then let Balar be my grave!" Gothmog yelled as he drew my sword and saluted him.

"I will go for the fate of our world could rest in this decision. I will not have another innocent taken by Northank's evil if I can do anything to stop it even if it means sacrificing myself!" Zambrog yelled as he nodded to Shadow.

"I can't stand knowing that my son is in peril! You were willing to save me in sacrifice of Maria, Shadow. Though I still think that your decision was absolutely ludicrous, I promise that whatever your daughter has done, it will not hinder my friendship with you or Maria!" Avari said happily.

Gothmog seemed to disapprove of Avari going with them, but he did not protest.

Arawn sighed painfully.

"I would go with you dad, but I am in too much pain to be of any use to you and I would not leave Liseria worrying that she may never see me again." Arawn murmured as he shook his head in sorrow.

"It is fine son. You have done enough to make me the proudest father in the world. I fear that your sister will only bring shame to our family and the Lost." Shadow whispered to his son.

Arawn smiled and hugged Shadow. He then walked back over to Liseria who hugged him as well.

Shadow looked at Mavok who was staring down at his feet. Shadow guessed that he was pondering his thoughts about the last time he was on Balar.

"What is your decision, Mavok?" Shadow asked smiling.

Mavok looked up at Shadow and thought for quite some time.

"Will you let me steer the ship?" Mavok asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Shadow laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Your children are in danger! If the winds favor us, we may be able to make it to Balar by tomorrow evening!" Mavok yelled excitedly as he ran out of the throne room.

Maria laughed and chased after him.

"Thank you all. Let's set sail." Shadow said trying to smile, but he couldn't help but fear the worst for Sarah, and the worst for him was far from death or control by a spirit from Northank.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sarah? I thought you loved me..." Shadow sighed as he followed them out of the castle.

They all ran to the docks as fast as they could and prepared Gothmog's flagship to set sail. Fortunately none of the guards stopped to question them as Gothmog did not wish for any one to find out that his son was on Balar.

Once everyone was on board, Maria sliced the rope that held the ship to the dock and they began to set sail. Mavok ran up to the captain's deck and took the wheel. Gothmog's flagship was much like he remembered from the last time he was onboard. It was a massive ship, the largest he had ever seen. It made him admire the skills of the Hesbeorn as he knew that the Lost would never have the patience or the desire to build such a complex vessel.

"Ugh... Why is the ocean so sickening?" Maria groaned as she began to grow disoriented and lose her balance.

Avari caught her and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but you'll just have to get used to it." Avari said sadly.

Shadow made his way to the bow of the ship and gazed out upon Balar. He wanted more than anything to know that his daughter was safe. He was prepared to accept full responsibility for anything that happened to them, but Shadow knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he allowed Sarah to be harmed.

Maria could tell that Shadow was obviously very troubled.

"Shadow, I understand how worried you must be about Sarah, but trust me, everything will be fine. She can protect herself. I did train her after all." Maria tried to comfort him, but it did little to help him.

Shadow sighed and began to cry.

"I'm not worried about that, Maria. Sarah took the Prince to Balar willingly. I know that she's up to something. I should have never trusted her. Why did I ever think that she was ready to have a boyfriend? I'm sorry, Maria. This is all my fault." Shadow whispered as he began to cry.

Maria embraced Shadow and kissed him.

"This isn't your fault, dear. It was Sarah's choice not yours. Besides, how do you think she would have reacted if you hadn't allowed her to date the Prince?" Maria asked smiling.

Shadow looked at her and nodded.

"I suppose you're right, Maria. She would only hate me for not trusting her, but I doubt I will ever be able to trust her again." Shadow sighed.

"Well, that's her fault, not yours." Maria whispered as she stroked his face.

Shadow smiled and ran his fingers through her long, golden hair.

"We should say a prayer for them." Shadow whispered sadly.

Maria smiled and they both closed their eyes and began to pray.

As Avari watched them she began to realize that Gothmog must be feeling awful as well. She ran to him where he was staring down into the dark waters.

"You shouldn't worry about them, sweetheart! I know that everything will be fine." Avari said happily.

"Oh, I'm not worried about their safety, Avari. I'm worried about what Shadow will do. I feel as though they should have returned by now, but they haven't. Why would they wish to stay on Balar? Why would Sarah hold him prisoner there?" Gothmog asked confused.

Avari looked at him, not sure what to say as it confused her as well.

"Who knows, sweetheart? She is young and half Lost. It is likely that she is just having emotional problems." Avari laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope you're right, Avari..." Gothmog sighed.

"I know I'm right, sweetheart! I was once her age a very long time ago, and since she has little control over her emotions, I can't imagine how difficult it must be for her!" Avari laughed.

Zambrog walked up to the captain's deck and stood with Mavok.

"When do you think we will reach Balar?" Zambrog asked.

"Oh, I'd say tomorrow afternoon, perhaps sooner if the wind favors us." Mavok guessed.

"I hope we reach it in time. Our actions today could decide the fate of the world, Mavok." Zambrog sighed.

"We will get there, Zammy. I wouldn't worry. Balar has been very quiet ever since we changed the future." Mavok assured him.

Zambrog nodded and walked back down to the main deck.

"Isn't the Moon beautiful tonight, Shadow?" Maria whispered, trying to get his mind off of Sarah.

"It is, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." Shadow whispered to her, smiling.

Maria laughed and kissed Shadow.

"Oh, Shadow, I love you..." Maria whispered in his ear.

Shadow smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you more, Maria." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Maria said happily as she jumped into Shadow's arms and kissed him.

Shadow did not have time to react and actually fell over the side into the water with Maria.

They emerged from the water and began laughing at each other. Gothmog and Avari ran over to where they fell and threw a rope down to them. Gothmog quickly pulled them back onto the deck.

"You should be more careful, Maria." Gothmog laughed.

Avari ran down below deck and brought them a blanket from one of the cabins. She threw it around them and smiled.

Maria blushed and looked down at herself.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to hurt you." Maria said embarrassed.

"There's no need to apologize Maria. I love it when you lose control of yourself like that!" Shadow laughed.

Maria smiled brightly at Shadow.

"Really?" Maria asked happily as she threw her arms around him.

"Of course! I told you that I love you for who you are not who I want you to be or remember you as. I love everything about you, Maria! You should know that after sixteen years of marriage." Shadow laughed as he stroked her wet, dripping hair.

Maria began to shiver as a single tear rolled down her face. Shadow realized that she must be very cold and held her closer to him.

"Thank you, Shadow. Thank you so much..." Maria whispered to him.

She slowly kissed Shadow, but immediately drew herself away from him.

"Yuck! Your lips are salty!" Maria laughed.

"Yours are too, but I wasn't going to complain!" Shadow laughed with her.

Maria closed her eyes and leaned her head against Shadow's chest. She ran her fingers through Shadow's socked fur and sighed pleasantly.

Mavok was watching them and was overjoyed to see Maria so happy. That was really all he wanted and as long as she was happy so was he.

Avari walked over to Shadow and Maria.

"There are several cabins below deck if you would like to rest." Avari said smiling.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Avari! Thank you!" Maria said happily.

Shadow and Maria got up and walked toward the hatch that led below deck. They walked down the stair and entered the main hall. There were eight rooms on each side along with a room at the end of the hall that was a brig. They entered the first cabin on the right. It was a simple cabin with four bunks, a desk, and two chairs.

After they dried each other off, Shadow and Maria lied down together on one of the bunks.

"I love you, Maria. Sleep well." Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Sleep? I'm not tired, Shadow!" Maria laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, then rest I suppose." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Come on, Shadow! You're no fun!" Maria said annoyed.

"You're right. At the moment I'm just tired. I'll be fun some other time. Please, Maria, we haven't had any sleep tonight and it's almost dawn." Shadow said smiling.

"Fine..." Maria sighed in disappointment.

Shadow kissed her and closed his eyes. Maria smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, Shadow. I love you. I love you so much..." Maria whispered in his ear.

Shadow opened his eyes and turned to face Maria.

"All right, Maria, if you want me to be fun then I will." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow! Now I can show you how much I love you and not just tell you!" Maria said happily.

"Well, as long as we get some sleep I guess it's fine." Shadow sighed.

"I doubt we'll be getting much sleep, but you did say that you loved it when I lost control of myself!" Maria laughed as she removed her gloves.

"Yes, you are right as usual, Maria. I would gladly take your love over a night of sleep any day." Shadow whispered to her as he removed his own gloves.

"As would I." Maria said smiling and then kissed him passionately.

However, what Maria really wanted was to do whatever she could to keep Sarah off of Shadow's mind.

Shadow awoke that morning to see Maria smiling at him.

"Good morning, dear." Maria laughed happily.

Shadow blinked his eyes several times and managed to smile, but if he anything he was only more tired.

"Good morning, Maria..." Shadow groaned.

"Are you all right, Shadow?" Maria asked concerned.

"I'm fine, sweetie. It's just a headache, but thank you. Um... what happened to your dress? I remember you wearing it when I fell asleep." Shadow laughed.

Maria laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Shadow, do you remember all those years ago when I was crying all alone, after I discovered that I was created for evil purposes, but then you came and wiped away my tears? You told me that it just gave us something in common. Well, I still think about that moment quite often. I also think about the time when I tried to kill you, but you forgave me and told me that you would always love me no matter what. Then you proposed to me and we got married. That was the happiest day of my life and I'm sure that it always will be. I always think about those moments we shared when we make love. I often wish that I could go back and live those moments again each day, but that's why I have my diary. I made that so I could keep those moments with me forever. And do you remember when Thrandyl was about to be besieged and you told me that you would love me even if I wasn't truly the Maria that you once knew. You said that you loved me for who I am right now and not who you thought I once was. That meant so much to me, Shadow. To know that you would love me even if I had no relation to your past is the greatest comfort you have ever given me because I often feel as though I am not that person you knew. Whenever you speak of your memories on the Ark it feels as though you are speaking of someone else, a person who isn't me. I can always find rest in that memory as I know that you love me for the person I am right now and that will never change. But it's not just those Shadow, every tear you wipe off my face, every time you comfort me, I always cherish those as well. They will forever have a special place in my heart that solely belongs to you, Shadow. That is the true reason I lose control of myself. It's not because of how I was made. It's because you loved me when there was nothing but evil and hatred within my soul, but you saw something else in me. You saw a light, a light of a girl who tried to be normal and fit in, but failed to hide who she truly was. Shadow, you don't understand. Before you loved me I hated myself, but now, ever since you said those words, those words that I thought would be the last words I would ever hear before you were forced to kill me, I have been able to love myself, Shadow. That's why I'm so crazy for you, Shadow. Without you I would be nothing. I would not even be able to stand without you there to catch me every time I fall. That is why love hardly describes how I feel toward you, dear. I adore you, Shadow, I long for you every moment of my life. If we could, I would spend all of those moments expressing my love to you because simply saying that I love you cannot even come close to how I truly feel about you. That's why I'm always wanting to have sex with you, Shadow. It is the only way that I can express my feelings toward you and it reminds me of all those memories we shared. And most importantly it reminds me of that promise you made me, that promise that you have kept to this very day. You see Shadow, when we are separated I feel as though I am missing a greater part of myself, a part that I can't live without. I'm sorry, Shadow. I just wanted you to understand how much you really mean to me and how your love gives me the strength to go on each day." Maria whispered to him as tears came to her eyes.

Shadow stared at Maria for what felt like hours. He had no idea what to say to her. He never knew that Maria felt that passionately about him.

"Maria..." Shadow whispered softly.

"Yes, Shadow?" Maria asked smiling as she stroked his face.

Shadow held his hand out and stroked her face as well.

"I promise you that I will always be there for you. I don't care how far I have to run to reach you, I will get there, and when I do I will wipe away every tear, mend every hurt, and heal all of your pain! And even then if you still can't find your strength, I will pick you up in my arms and carry you! I promise you, Maria! I promise! I promise!" Shadow yelled as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Maria threw her arms around Shadow and kissed him.

"Oh, Shadow! Never let me go! I want to spend eternity in your embrace. I just want to show you how much I love you and I want to hear your voice comfort me just like you said! That is all I want! Nothing else in the world matters, Shadow!" Maria cried into his shoulder.

Shadow held Maria in closer to him and tenderly stroked her back.

"Sh... I'm here for you, Maria. Just give me all of your pain. I will gladly bare it for you because you mean everything to me and you always will..." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Maria looked up at Shadow and sobbed. Shadow smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Shadow. Thank you so much..." Maria whispered shakily.

Shadow brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I can't stand it anymore, Shadow! Just kiss me, Shadow! Let me show my love to you!" Maria laughed happily.

"Maria, I have no idea what I did to deserve you. Go ahead and lose control of yourself. It will only make me love you even more." Shadow whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Maria smiled and kissed Shadow, but to say that she simply kissed him would not even come close to describing it as she kissed him with all the passion and love within her heart. Shadow was certain that she had never kissed him with this much emotion or for such a long time ever before and he enraptured himself in every second of it. Shadow lost track of how long Maria had been kissing him, but it seemed to go all too fast for him. He did nothing but laid there with Maria and listened to her heart beat as she unleashed all of her love to him. Finally, after several hours, Maria stopped but only because she feared that she would hurt Shadow. He leaned his head back and groaned.

"Are you all right, dear?" Maria laughed.

"Oh, Maria, how did you even do that? I've never known you to be so fervent, even in battle..." Shadow murmured as he gripped his head.

Maria laughed happily and stroked his quills.

"I can do anything, Shadow, when I have this much love for you, so much love that it is endless! Well, of course, I can't love you as much as God loves you, but I can at least try!" Maria said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow opened his eyes and smiled at her but it was obvious that he was still quite disoriented.

"Ugh... I'll never fully understand you Lost followers..." Shadow sighed in pain.

Maria laughed and leaned her head back against his chest. Shadow folded his hands over stomach and felt her body jump with each laugh. When Maria finally calmed down, she sighed blissfully and closed her eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep last night?" Shadow asked smiling.

Maria yawned and locked her hands with Shadow's over stomach.

"No, I was up all night thinking about those memories." Maria said embarrassed.

"I understand, Maria. You should try to get some sleep now. I imagine that we will reach Balar soon, and it's going to take a very long time for me to get over this headache. But it is a good pain because it came from your love." Shadow whispered to her.

"Any time, Shadow!" Maria laughed.

He squeezed her abdomen which caused her to jump.

"All right, Shadow, I'm sorry! I'll try not to hurt you next time!" Maria screamed, trying to contain her laughter.

Shadow smiled in relief and inclined his head back on the pillow.

Suddenly there was a timid knock on their door.

"Ugh..." Maria groaned wearily.

"I'm sorry Maria, you can stay in bed and rest if you would like." Shadow suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't want to stop sleeping with you, but I guess that I would never stop if I had it my way." Maria laughed.

Shadow smiled and picked her up. He then laid her back down and put his shoes on. He ran to the door and opened it. It was Avari. Her hair was drenched and it was falling over her face.

"Hey Ma-! Oh, it's just you, Shadow..." Avari mumbled disappointedly

Maria covered her face to keep herself from laughing.

"Is Maria there?" Avari asked impatiently.

"Yes, but she is indecent." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"It's fine, dear. Avari's my best friend!" Maria laughed as she ran over to her.

Avari gasped and smiled at her.

"Wow! Maria, you look great after having children!" Avari laughed happily.

"Oh, thank you, Avari, but I'm certain that you look even better than I do!" Maria laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment in front of Shadow.

"I wish I was half as beautiful as you, Maria! You Lost Followers have everything: The looks, the charm..." Avari said sadly.

"Don't say that Avari! You're the most beautiful girl I know! Gothmog thinks that you're beautiful. Why, just ask Shadow! I'm sure that he thinks you're beautiful, right Shadow?" Maria asked happily.

Shadow blushed and began to stutter.

"Um... I don't think that this is a very good moment for a conversation as personal as this..." Shadow stammered as he backed away from them.

"It's fine Shadow. Tell Avari she's beautiful. I won't care." Maria whispered to him.

Shadow laughed as sweat began to role down his neck.

"Well, um... I think that you're both beautiful in your own ways, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What does it matter?" Shadow said trying not to offend either of them.

"See! Even Shadow doesn't think I'm beautiful, and he's one of the nicest people in the world." Avari sighed as she hung her head in sorrow.

Maria kicked Shadow in the knee and frowned at him.

"Avari, I didn't mean that! I think that you're gorgeous, stunning, and elegant! Gothmog is very fortunate to be your husband!" Shadow yelled hastily as he stumbled over his words.

"Thank you, Shadow! Any way, my sweetheart just wanted me to make sure that you two were all right. The storm has forced us to stop so Mavok estimates that we won't be able to reach Balar until early, tomorrow morning." Avari sighed.

"Um... I beg your pardon, Avari, but what storm are you referring to?" Shadow asked laughing.

Avari looked at Shadow as if he were crazy.

"You mean you both didn't notice? It's the fiercest storm I've ever experienced! It's been going on since dawn! We didn't even get to see the sunrise!" Avari yelled in shock.

"Well, I suppose that we simply were not aware of it. I'm sorry." Shadow laughed.

"Right... Just stay below deck until it stops, but I guess you probably won't notice that either so I'll come and tell you." Avari laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Maria!" Avari said as she hugged her.

"Goodbye, Avari! Stay safe, and tell Gothmog that I said hello!" Maria laughed happily.

"Thanks! I will!" Avari yelled back as she walked away.

Maria shut the door and grabbed Shadow by the arm.

"What were you thinking? Listen to me, Shadow! You always tell a girl that she's pretty! I don't care who it is!" Maria said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but you were standing right there in front of me and I hold a great deal of respect for Gothmog. I was just trying not to offend anyone. Please, I am so sorry..." Shadow said as he held Maria's hand.

Maria smiled at Shadow.

"Oh, I could never be mad at you, Shadow. I understand what you were trying to do. It's fine. I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Maria sighed as she fell into his arms.

As they stood there together in each other's embrace, they listened to the rain and the wind batter the hull of the ship.

"Well, it is storming. I suppose that I was so focused on you, Maria, that I didn't notice." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, I'm always oblivious to the world around me when I'm with you, Shadow! I still can't hear it raining!" Maria said happily.

Shadow frowned and stared down at his feet.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Maria asked confused.

"I guess that you've forgotten about Sarah then... I've still been very worried about her, Maria. I want to be there to shelter her from this storm. She needs me now, but I'm not there for her. I hope that she is safe..." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, Shadow, I'm certain that Sarah is fine. You shouldn't worry about her." Maria assured him.

"Maria, I can just hear Sarah now, crying as she calls out for me, but I cannot reach her... I want to wrap her up in my arms and let her know that she is safe." Shadow whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"You will see her in the morning, Shadow. You can comfort her then, dear. For now, you must trust that the Prince is taking care of her." Maria whispered as she wiped away his tears.

Shadow smiled at her and nodded.

"You are right, Maria. The Prince is there for her, I'm sure. Thank you." Shadow said happily.

Maria laid her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria! I forgot that you still haven't slept any! I suppose that this storm will give you a few hours to rest if you would like." Shadow said smiling.

"No, I just want to love you, Shadow. Like I said, that's all I ever want to do." Maria whispered to him.

"I understand, Maria, and I will never forget what you said to me about your feelings toward me, but it's obvious that you are very tired. I want you to sleep because I love you, Maria." Shadow whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Maria smiled at Shadow.

"Thank you, Shadow. Your concern means a great deal to me. Will you stroke my back until I fall asleep like you used to?" Maria asked happily.

"Of course, dear! I'll do anything for you!" Shadow laughed as he kissed her.

He got back into the bed and Maria laid down on top of him. She smiled at Shadow and threw her arms around him. Shadow began to gently stroke her back just as he promised. Maria sighed blissfully.

"I love you so very much, Shadow..." Maria whispered to him.

"I love you too, Maria, and if you ever need me I will be there for you." Shadow promised her.

"Shadow, thank you for loving me. Thank you for loving me when I couldn't even love myself..." Maria whispered in his ear.

"And I will never stop loving you, Maria. Sleep now and rest in that assurance that no matter what happens, my feelings for you will only become stronger." Shadow whispered to her.

Maria smiled and closed her eyes.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Quite an emotional chapter in my opinion. However, I believe that the next chapter will be equally as emotional if not more. After the next chapter we'll finally get into the war, but I enjoy writing these uneventful chapters. I feel that they serve their purposes, and most of the fighting in this series was in _Redemption of the Lost_. I wrote this story so that I could write about their children, but I knew that I would need a new villain so I decided to take it from the only hostile people that remained. To be honest, I just think that their children are very interesting characters.


	8. The Vengeance of Balar (part 2)

Chapter 8 The Vengeance of Balar (Part 2)

"Maria, it's time to wake up." Shadow whispered to her.

Maria groaned and tightened her grip around Shadow.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we have to go. Sarah is in peril." Shadow whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Maria sighed and looked up at Shadow.

"You're right, sweetie. We have to rescue Sarah. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself..." Maria whispered as she sat up.

"I know, Maria. I was not able to sleep last night because I was so worried about her." Shadow sighed.

Maria smiled and kissed him.

"She will be fine Shadow. When we find Sarah you will be able to comfort her." Maria assured him.

Shadow held her hand and smiled. They got out of their bed and prepared themselves to leave. Maria put on her dress and tied Dyrnwyn around her waist. She then began to use Dyrnwyn as a mirror to fix her hair. Shadow put on his shoes and gloves. Shadow smiled at Maria and waited patiently for her as he always did. Maria sheathed Dyrnwyn and put on her boots and gloves. She then walked over to Shadow and took his hand. They left the room and entered the main hall. They walked up the stairs and threw open the hatch that led to the main deck. Maria ran out on the deck and slipped. Shadow quickly grabbed Maria around her waist before she could fall.

"See, Shadow? I told you that I wouldn't even be able to stand without you there to catch me when I fall!" Maria laughed.

Shadow laughed with her and smiled.

"Good morning, Shadow and Maria! Did you two sleep well?" Mavok asked cheerfully as he walked down from the captain's deck.

Maria ran up to Mavok and hugged him before he could even get down the stairs. Mavok laughed uncomfortably and hugged her back.

"We slept very well, Mavok! We didn't even notice the storm!" Maria laughed.

"Really? Zammy and I believe that the storm was conjured by Balar to stop us from reaching it. However, even with the storm, this has been much smoother sailing than the last time we came to Balar!" Mavok laughed.

Zambrog crossed his arms and frowned at Mavok. He did not seem to think that it was very funny.

"You should not speak of such dark powers in jest, Mavok. There is nothing to find humorous about Balar." Zambrog scolded him.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, brother. Why can't we have any fun while we're out here?" Mavok laughed.

Zambrog smiled and walked back over to the edge of the ship. Gothmog and Avari walked out of the captain's quarters. Avari ran over to Maria and threw her arms around her.

"Good morning, Maria!" Avari laughed.

"Ugh... Good morning, Avari..." Maria said as she gasped for air.

"Oh, sorry, Maria!" Avari said smiling.

"It's fine, Avari." Maria laughed.

"And good morning to you too, Shadow!" Avari said happily as she hugged him as well.

Shadow smiled uneasily and patted her on the back.

"Good morning everyone! We should be arriving at Balar very soon. We will see Shadow and Sarah again before midday comes!" Gothmog laughed happily.

"It looks like we're just in time for the Sunrise!" Mavok said excitedly.

Shadow and Maria quickly ran over to the left side of the ship where the Sun was rising. As the sun rose from the depths of the Amroth sea, it's golden light slowly showered them in its warm rays and renewed their strength.

Maria leaned her head and Shadow's shoulder and sighed.

"Isn't it beautiful, Shadow?" Maria whispered in his ear.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess..." Shadow murmured.

"What are you talking about, Shadow? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Maria asked confused.

"Maria, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Shadow laughed, "Compared to you, this Sunrise is nothing! If anything, it just makes you look even better if that's possible."

Maria stared at Shadow as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, Shadow, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you! You mean everything to me, Shadow!" Maria cried as she embraced him.

"Sh... It's all right, Maria. I'm here and I always will no matter what may come between us..." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Shadow began to stroke her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, dear! I know that I'm often over-emotional about these things that you say, but they mean more to me than you can imagine!" Maria sobbed.

Shadow wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"No, Maria, you're not over-emotional at all! You're simply yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I love that about you, but you already know that I love everything about you and I mean _everything_." Shadow said happily.

"Oh, Shadow!" Maria laughed as she stroked his face.

She kissed Shadow passionately several times and continued watching the Sunrise with him.

Mavok smiled as he watched Shadow and Maria. He was relieved to see that his sacrifice had not been in vain, but no matter how hard he tried to forget, Mavok's memories of those three days he spent as Maria's husband would not leave his mind especially now that he drew ever nearer to the place where he awakened from that dream. He secretly still held love for her, however, it was a different love, a love of sacrifice and selflessness, not one of romantic infatuation. He understood that this war could have terrible consequences for their family, and he was willing to do whatever he could to save Maria that grief he foresaw and constantly dreaded.

"Are you alright, brother?" Zambrog asked concerned.

"Oh, I am fine, Zammy!" Mavok laughed.

After another hour of sailing, the ship finally reached the shore of Balar. Once they had disembarked, Gothmog immediately began forming a plan to find Shadow and Sarah.

"I do not believe that it would be wise for us to separate now that we stand upon the greatest source of evil in our world save perhaps the vault at Thrandyl where Agumar's staff and armor are sealed. Though it will take much longer, we need to stay together in order to find them safely without risking one of us getting possessed." Gothmog explained.

"What if one of _them_ is already possessed?" Maria asked nervously.

"Then we must detain them before they grow too powerful, Maria. We will have to decide what to do about their state when we return to Belearian. I'm afraid that there is nothing else we can do." Gothmog sighed woefully.

Maria was not satisfied with his answer, but she did not question him.

"Perhaps Mavok and Zambrog should lead? This is their realm of course, and they are the only ones who have been here before." Avari suggested.

"I agree with Avari. That would be most wise." Shadow said nodding.

"All right, Mavok and I will lead, but we must stay very close to each other. I will not have us make the same mistake that we made last time we were here." Zambrog said sternly.

"And by that, my brother means that we need to all hold hands like we are children lost in a forest or dark cave." Mavok said happily as he grabbed Zambrog's hand.

They all laughed at Mavok's cheerfulness, especially Maria.

"Is this really necessary, Mavok? We are all hardened warriors. Some of us have even fought in multiple wars." Gothmog asked confused.

"I'm sure that that's what you were thinking the last time you came to Balar and look at what happened to you then!" Mavok laughed.

Gothmog blushed and took Avari's hand. Maria quickly ran over to Mavok and took his other hand. Mavok looked down at her and smiled brightly. Shadow walked over to Maria and calmly took her hand. Maria looked back at Shadow and kissed him. Shadow brought his other hand up to stroke Maria's face, but Avari quickly grabbed it before he could touch her. Shadow looked back at Avari with an annoyed expression. She did nothing but smile happily at him.

"All right! We're off! Gothmog watch our flank for anything suspicious." Zambrog yelled sternly.

They marched into the tropical forest with much determination. They spent quite a long time yelling for Shadow and Sarah but received no response. As the hours passed by, a heavy fog began to settle on the island. It was no natural fog, but an eerie mist that came with it a physical sense of dread and anxiety. Maria soon became drowsy from her lack of sleep and failed to realize that Shadow was no longer behind her. She tripped over a large tree root and returned to her senses.

"Um... Mavok, did Shadow and the others run off somewhere? They just disappeared..." Maria asked nervously.

"I hope that wherever they ran off to is where Zammy is because he vanished some time ago as well." Mavok said confused.

"Oh, well, at least we have each other!" Maria laughed.

"Yes, it is strange that Balar did not separate us as it did in the past. Perhaps it has different intentions or has found other methods of destroying us." Mavok speculated.

"It's fine, Mavok. I'm not worried about the dangers of Balar as long as I'm with you!" Maria said happily as she embraced him.

Mavok knelt down and returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Maria, but know that I am not invincible as you may think." Mavok sighed.

"I know, Mavok, but you are very close. I'd say that you're even stronger than Arawn!" Maria laughed.

Mavok smiled and released her. Maria took his hand and they began walking through the forest together.

"You miss Arawn, don't you Maria?" Mavok asked sadly.

"I do... He was like a father to me. I loved him, even after all the horrors he had committed to the Chao and the Hesbeorn. I know that it's odd for me to say that since I was the one who killed him, but there wasn't anything else I could do. Avari and I agree that her son, Shadow, looks exactly like Arawn. I enjoy seeing him for in him I see my father. I would have loved to have him marry Sarah, but now I fear that she has destroyed any hope of that happening. I wish that Arawn was still here. Then I wouldn't have to rule the Lost and Shadow and I could live normal, happy lives with our children, but I suppose that that is simply the way of things, Mavok. The faces of those we love disappear and only after they are gone do we truly begin to appreciate who they were. If I could see Arawn again I would wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love him!" Maria cried.

Mavok wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I suppose you could do that to Arawn, that is, if Avari didn't tear you off of him." Mavok said happily.

Maria laughed and hugged Mavok again.

"I am sorry for your loss, Maria. Believe me, I know death. It is a sad thing to think about at times, but it is the price of our sin. Everything must have an end. Even us who are physically immortal will eventually perish. Nothing in this world is eternal. You can use all the necromancy and sorcery you want, but you cannot cheat death. If you try it will only defile your soul as I have mine. And so, we must accept death as a friend and not an enemy. For the only thing that is everlasting is the life we live beyond this cruel world. That is why I say that death should be our friend, humbly accepted as punishment for our vile nature." Mavok said sadly.

Maria nodded and smiled.

"I suppose you're right, Mavok. I never thought of it like that, but it is true. I should be focused on what lasts not what is in this world." Maria sighed.

"We could all learn from that, Maria, but now we must search for your daughter." Mavok said smiling.

"Oh! I had forgotten about Sarah! Forgive me, Mavok, but I am tired and Arawn's death is a delicate subject for me. Let's go!" Maria said happily.

They walked together for another hour, but found no sign of Shadow or Sarah. Though, Maria wasn't in a hurry to find them as she wanted to spend as much time with Mavok as she could.

"What are you going to do when the war ends, Mavok?" Maria asked happily.

"I was actually thinking about starting a church in Nathelien, with your permission, of course." Mavok said hopefully.

"Mavok, I would build the church for you if it meant that you would be living in Nathelien! That would be wonderful! We could see each other every day, and we certainly need a church! Oh, and you would be an amazing pastor! Just think about all the experience you've had! After all, you were alive when Christ walked the Earth!" Maria said happily as she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you, Maria! I've all ready made the design. I will begin working on it as soon as the war ends." Mavok said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Mavok! Your presence will make it so much easier to rule the Lost! You have no idea how relieved I am!" Maria said cheerfully.

"It would be my pleasure, Maria! What might you be doing once this war is over, if you don't mind me asking?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

"Oh, Nothing really, Mavok. Shadow and I were just planning on having another child." Maria said embarrassed.

She didn't feel comfortable talking about Shadow in front of Mavok, and much the same did she feel when she talked about Mavok in front of Shadow.

"Well, that's something, Maria! I think that you both are wonderful parents! This incident with Sarah was nothing that you could have prevented as Shadow explained." Mavok said happily.

Maria did not speak and looked down at herself nervously.

"Is something wrong, Maria?" Mavok asked concerned.

"Um... Mavok, this is just a scenario, but if I were to get pregnant during the war do you think that it would cause any... difficulties?" Maria asked, trying to hide her apparent anxiety.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't let you do any fighting. Perhaps that would demoralize some of the Lost, and I know that Shadow would want to stay with you. However, I do not suspect that this war will last very long, but even if it does there's no need to worry. Right, Maria?" Mavok speculated.

"Oh, no, of course not, Mavok! Don't be silly! I mean, why would I ever do such a thing?" Maria laughed tensely.

"You know, Maria, you Lost followers aren't very good at lying." Mavok said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I um... forgot about the war last night, I'm afraid. I should have listened to Shadow. He didn't want to, but I just lost control of myself." Maria said shamefully.

She waited for Mavok to respond, but he said nothing to her.

"Don't you have anything to say about that, Mavok?" Maria asked confused.

"Oh, are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Mavok asked smiling.

"Wait. You mean that you aren't mad at me?" Maria asked disappointedly.

Mavok laughed and stared at her with much confusion.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you, Maria! Shadow's your husband, and has been for over sixteen years! I understand that you are crazy for Shadow. Why would I be mad? I love it when you're happy, Maria! That's what truly matters to me!" Mavok said cheerfully.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Maria sighed.

"No, I could never be angry at you, Maria." Mavok laughed.

Maria stared at him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked in frustration.

"Do you want me to be mad at you, Maria?" Mavok asked annoyed.

"Yes, I just don't understand, Mavok. Don't _you_ want to be my husband? Don't you want me to be crazy for _you_?" Maria asked quietly.

"Maria, we already talked about this..." Mavok sighed.

"I know, but you don't understand how much your sacrifice means to me! Because of what you did, I am able to see Shadow again and watch my children grow up!" Maria said happily.

"Yes, and you should enjoy those two things, Maria. We just talked about death and how we should appreciate things like that while we can." Mavok said smiling.

"I understand that, Mavok, but I want to appreciate you as well, and I want you to be happy just as much as you do me!" Maria protested.

"I am happy, Maria. I will always be happy as long as you are. Shadow is perfect for you, Maria. He loves you much more than I ever could!" Mavok laughed.

"Well, then I'm not happy, and I won't be unless you marry me!" Maria said angrily.

"Words cannot dictate feelings, Maria. I know that you will always love Shadow. That's why I wanted you both to be together. You have a wonderful family. I could never separate you from your children. That would be cruel and you would regret it probably more than I would." Mavok explained.

"I suppose you're right, Mavok, but let's admit it. If I were human I would be just as crazy for you as I am right now for Shadow!" Maria laughed.

"No, I doubt that, Maria." Mavok said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mavok. Don't you have any feelings for me? Isn't there a part of you that wants to marry me? Just think about it, Mavok! We could have a child! You could be a father again!" Maria said happily.

"I tried the father thing, Maria. I was terrible at it, and I wasn't great at the husband thing either. I did what I did so that you and Shadow could be together again, not so you could flaunt yourself to me out of some since of gratitude. It was my decision and I knew the consequences. That is all I have to say about it, Maria." Mavok said flatly.

"You can hide it all you want, Mavok, but I know that you truly love me with all your heart; otherwise, you wouldn't have sacrificed so much for my happiness." Maria said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

Mavok laughed and smiled.

"Come on, Maria. We need to find your daughter." Mavok said hastily.

Maria sighed and grabbed his hand.

"I wasn't flaunting myself..." Maria grumbled as they ran off.

Shadow looked around in confusion. He was right behind Maria, staring at Maria's golden hair. He was quite embarrassed that he had lost himself in Maria's beauty and therefore found himself to be lost. Avari had also vanished as well as Gothmog. Fear began to crawl into the back of his mind as he wondered what fate could have befallen Maria and his friends. He was also very worried for his daughter. He couldn't help but wonder if this had happened to her and the Prince.

_They could both be on separate ends of the island! And that means that Sarah would have spent that horrid night all alone! I should have been there for her! I'm a terrible father! _Shadow thought in distress.

He fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Shadow, is that you, weeping?" A voice called out from behind him.

Shadow quickly jumped up and turned around to face Gothmog who was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Gothmog! It is good to see you! I was just... well..." Shadow said embarrassed.

"It's fine, Shadow. This island would bring tears to even the strongest man, who I always thought was you!" Gothmog laughed as he clasped his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gothmog. Where is Avari?" Shadow asked confused.

"To be honest, I don't know. I was hoping that she would be with you. I'm worried for her. After all, you saw what our future once held for her." Gothmog sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Avari is very responsible and with luck she is with Maria. They might as well be sisters." Shadow laughed.

"Yes, Maria was all Avari was talking about last night, but that is good. I want her to make friends. I don't want her to become absolutely obsessed with me. That way if something ever happens to me she will at least be able to bear it somewhat." Gothmog said smiling.

"Oh, I see what you mean..." Shadow said quietly as he thought about how obsessed Maria was with him.

"Let's get moving, Shadow. We have to find our children!" Gothmog said sternly.

Shadow nodded and they ran off through the forest. They continued their search for hours and found no trace of Sarah or the Prince. Shadow's worry for his daughter only increased as the day went on without even a hint as to where they were.

"Sarah, please show yourself! I just want to hold you again and tell you how sorry I am!" Shadow cried.

"Um... Shadow, you might want to see this..." Gothmog muttered as his face grew pale.

Shadow ran over to him where he stood, holding a black skirt in his hand.

"This was on a tree branch, Shadow. It was _placed_ there, I'm afraid." Gothmog said quietly.

Shadow took the skirt from Gothmog's hands and stared at him in disbelief.

"No, she wouldn't... She wouldn't do this, Gothmog! Sarah would never do such a thing! I trusted her!" Shadow yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Gothmog shook his head in anguish.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but if Sarah took my son here and held him against his will for what we suspect... I just don't know what I'm going to do. Let us hurry. They can't be far." Gothmog sighed.

They walked slowly behind the trees where they came to a small clearing. It was indeed as they feared. For there, in the center of the clearing, lied Sarah and Shadow, asleep together as if they were in no danger. They looked so innocent together, but Shadow knew well that his daughter's heart was as black as the island itself if not darker.

Gothmog knelt down to his son and shook him gently. Shadow opened his eyes and quickly jumped up which caused Sarah to wake up as well.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! She's just so-"

"There's no use lying to try and take the blame, Shadow. We know what happened. Now, come on. Let's take you home so we can discuss what we're going to do about this..." Gothmog sighed as he put his arm around his son.

They walked off through the forest, leaving Shadow and Sarah.

"Dad, I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry..." Sarah whispered pitifully as tears filled her eyes.

Shadow would not look at her, but merely held out her skirt for her to take. She hastily clothed herself and tried to hug her father, but he turned around and began to walk away. Sarah quickly ran after him.

"Please, dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." Sarah cried as she grabbed her father's arm, but Shadow could not bear to look at her for he was filled with shame.

"Dad, please, yell at me or something! I just can't take the guilt! I'm sorry!" Sarah cried in anguish.

He shook his head and walked on. Sarah covered her face with her hands and began to weep, but Shadow would not comfort her now.

"Please, dad, I thought you loved me!" Sarah cried after him.

"And I thought you loved me..." Shadow muttered, barely audible.

She ran after her father and threw her arms around his neck.

"Dad, I'm sorry... I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry. Please, tell me that you love me! I can't go on without your love!" Sarah cried into his shoulder.

Shadow said nothing, but picked her up and carried her as she refused to move.

Sarah cried into his shoulder for she did not have the will to any other words to her father.

When they finally arrived back at the shore of Balar, Shadow put Sarah down and began to walk toward the ship. Everyone had made it back safely. Avari and Gothmog were both hugging their son as they cried. Sarah thought of the horrors she had committed to their family. She knew that Hesbeor would never be the same after today. Maria was irritably pacing the beach while Mavok followed her trying to console her as best he could. Maria sighed in relief when she saw that Shadow was safe, but she could tell by the look on his face that Gothmog's horrid words were true. Maria stomped over to Sarah and grabbed her by the arm.

"How could you do this to that poor boy? How could you do this to your father? Look at him! That boy will never be the same again because of what you did, and your father is so distraught I don't know how I'm going to comfort him! I don't know what I'm going to do with you! What possibly could have possessed you to make you think that this was a good idea, Sarah?" Maria yelled, outraged at her daughter.

"I just... I thought..."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Maria yelled as she grabbed her shoulder.

"I can't, mom. I'm so ashamed." Sarah whispered timidly.

Maria knelt down to her and held her hands.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but your father trusted you. I trusted you, and look at what you did with our trust! How many times do I have to tell you that you are the role-model for all of the young women of the Lost? Sarah, I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again after today." Maria whispered to her.

"I know, and you shouldn't, mom! You should just leave me here to die! I deserve no less!" Sarah cried in disgrace.

"No, dear, I still love you! I'll always love you. I'm just very disappointed in you. Now, give me a hug and go talk to your father. I'm going to speak with Mavok and Zambrog about this. Then, we will decide what to do. Let's just home that this doesn't create bad relations between us and the Hesbeorn." Maria sighed.

Sarah embraced her mother and cried into her shoulder.

"I love you mom! Please forgive me!" Sarah cried.

Maria wiped away her tears and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Of course I forgive you, Sarah! I'm just very disappointed in you. Please, go talk to your father while I try to fix this." Maria said sadly.

"I'm sorry, mom! I'm so sorry..." Sarah cried as Maria helped her up.

Sarah quickly ran to the ship and went below deck. She opened the first door on her right and found her father sitting at a table with his hands covering his face. He did not acknowledge her presence.

"Dad, you don't understand how guilty I am. Please, I am sincerely sorry! I wish that I could go back and never do this again!" Sarah cried as she fell to her knees.

Shadow said and got up. It was obvious that he had been crying alone.

"Why did you do this, Sarah?" He asked quietly.

"I did it because... I thought that it would show you that I was grown up, but I was so wrong!" Sarah cried.

Shadow looked at her confused.

"Sarah, all this shows me is that you are even less ready to grow up than you were before." Shadow whispered to her.

"I know, dad, and I don't want to grow up anymore! I would be a terrible wife and an even worse mother! I'll stay your baby girl forever, dad! I just want you to hold me again and comfort me! I want to hear you tell me that you love me because I still love you! Please, dad, this is all my fault!" Sarah cried as she covered her face with her hands.

Shadow knelt down to Sarah and wiped away her tears.

"Always remember this Sarah. Sweetie, I don't love you because you love me. I love you because you _are _my baby girl. No matter how old you become, even if you get married and have children, that's who you will always be to me." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Sarah threw her arms around her father and sobbed into his shoulder.

"And Sarah, I'm so proud of you for taking responsibility for your mistake. To me, that shows that you have grown up more than anything! Everything will be fine. I forgive you." Shadow said happily.

"Dad, never let me go! I understand if you don't ever trust me again, but just know that I regret this more than anything I ever have! Mom told me how you promised me that you would do everything you could to make sure that I was happy on the day I was born! I never realized how much that truly meant until now! I love you so much, dad!" She cried.

"It's fine, Sarah. You mean everything to me. That day when you were born was the greatest day of my life. Now, you must be exhausted, dear. You should get some sleep." Shadow said smiling.

"Only if you'll sleep with me." Sarah said quietly.

Shadow kissed her on the cheek and lied down on one of the beds with her.

"I love you, Sarah." Shadow whispered to her as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you too, dad..." Sarah whispered as she managed a smile.

Sarah fell asleep very quickly, but Shadow could not sleep for he was too focused on how much he loved her and memories kept coming back from her early childhood such as when he was first teaching her how to walk and all those times when he would tickle her and laugh with her. The most memorable ones were those nights when he would have to go to her room at night and comfort her when she was having a nightmare or if there was a thunderstorm. He remembered how on those nights he would often sing soothing songs to her. He missed those days and it saddened him to realize that they were gone. Shadow wished more than anything to re-live them again for they had gone by all too fast for him. He looked over at his daughter, still asleep, and began to cry.

Maria walked into the room but quickly stopped when she saw them. She smiled at Shadow and knelt down to him.

"How is she?" Maria asked concerned.

"I believe that she will be fine. However, I know that she is never going to forgive herself for this." Shadow sighed.

"I spoke with Gothmog and he said that he was going to do whatever he could to convince his people that no crime was committed. Though I know that he is only doing this because we are her parents and he told me that without us he wouldn't have a people. Avari also forgave her on pleasant terms as I knew she would." Maria whispered.

She waited some time before speaking again.

"Unfortunately, I'm worried about the Prince. He refused to speak to me and said some... profound words against the Lost. I fear that he is beginning to lose his sanity after what Sarah did to him. He's never going to be the same, and Gothmog and Avari realize this." Maria whispered sadly.

"What should we do, Maria? Our armies will be here by tomorrow and then we will be marching off to war against the Agmarians. Of course I don't want Sarah to go with us, but I also don't want her to stay in Belearian and be ridiculed by the Hesbeorn women and children." Shadow said frustrated.

Maria frowned and looked over at Sarah.

"Perhaps Mavok could take her back to Nathelien. No one would make fun of her there. If anything they would try to console her as most of them understand what she is going through." Maria suggested.

"I'm not so certain about that, Maria. A lost follower tried to kill us before we left. I imagine that someone else wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her; especially since we won't be there to stop them." Shadow said suspiciously.

"Maybe she _should_ go to war, Shadow. Did you ever think about that?" Maria asked smiling.

"What? No, I never did! How could you even suggest something like that, Maria? I mean, she's only fourteen." Shadow said in shock as he tightened his grip around Sarah.

Maria laughed at Shadow's protectiveness.

"She is half Lost, Shadow. Battle always helps me if I'm upset with myself. Besides, fourteen is mature for a Lost follower. Theoretically, I was fourteen when I married you. May I also point out that Arawn is thirteen and you haven't said a thing about him going to war. I just think that you don't want Sarah to grow up." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whose side are you on, Maria? We're supposed to be a team!" Shadow said angrily.

Maria laughed and kissed him.

"Just think about it, dear. Sleep well." Maria laughed.

She left the room, making sure to not let the door slam behind her.

Shadow sighed and looked over at Sarah who, to his relief, was still asleep. He pulled her closer to him and began to sleep.

Shadow was awakened by the sound of Sarah crying. He smiled at his daughter and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, dad. I was trying to be quiet." Sarah muttered.

Shadow laughed and kissed her.

"Everything will be fine, Sarah. I'm going to help you through this. There's no need to worry." Shadow assured her.

"Thank you, dad. I love you, but I have to go apologize to them. I believe that their forgiveness will help ease my guilt if they are willing to give it." Sarah whispered, managing a smile.

Shadow would have told her that Maria already talked to Gothmog and Avari about it, but he wanted Sarah to go and apologize to them personally.

"Go on, Sarah. I will come with you if you would like." Shadow said smiling.

"I'll be fine, dad. I think that I need to go on my own." Sarah said as she looked down at herself in shame.

Shadow nodded and kissed her again.

"And here's one to give to your mother for me." Shadow said happily as he kissed her once more.

Sarah laughed and got out of the bed. She left the room and walked up to the main deck where she found Gothmog and Avari standing together on the bow of the ship as they watched the sunset. She timidly walked over to them and cleared her throat. They turned around and were very surprised to see her.

"Sarah, we weren't expecting to see you for a very long time! It is good to know that we were wrong." Gothmog laughed.

"I... I just wanted to tell you both how sorry I am for what I did to your son. I have no reason for what I did. I will accept any punishment that you place upon me. I understand if you never want me to see your son again..." Sarah whispered as she struggled to meet their eyes.

Avari stepped forward and hugged her.

"Oh, dear, we forgive you! I understand, dear. I'll tell you a little secret that I've shared with no one except your mother. Before my sweetheart and I were married, I practically begged him to sleep with me because I loved him so much. I knew about his laws, but I didn't care. After all Hesbeor was still in ruins at this time and I thought that it was silly for him to hold on to the laws of a fallen kingdom, but because of his devotion and a little help from Mavok, we didn't, though I made sure that we were married as soon as the war with Agumar had ended. I'm certain that anyone would do the same. After all, I almost died and would have if it wasn't for your father's heroism. I'm sure he told you about how he chose to save me, a girl he didn't even know at the time, instead of Maria. I completely understand what you're going through dear. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I really am." Avari explained to her.

Sarah was almost completely relieved of guilt by Avari's words. She never thought that anyone could understand the pain she was experiencing; especially Avari who she always believed to be the perfect woman that she dreamed of being.

"Did that really happen... ma'am." Sarah asked confused.

"Ma'am is short for madam, dear, and I assure you that I am no one to be referred to as such. Avari is fine. Your mother is like a sister to me. She understands me in a way even my husband does not and I'm sure that your mother would say the same thing about me. We are very alike actually. We're both very queer and have difficulty relating with others. I suppose that's why we spend so much time together." Avari said happily.

"It is true that after fourteen years of marriage, I still do not understand Avari and I know that I won't after many more. However, what I do understand is that you are truly sincere in your regrets. I forgive you, and I will not punish you for you are not Hesbeorn; therefore, I have no jurisdiction over you. I will leave your punishment up to your parents. I will try to speak your piece to my people, but I can already tell you that they will not listen to me. Well over half of my people were disciples of Agumar and were alive when Hesbeor fell. Some even fought against the Lost at my side. They still hold sore feelings for your people. It will be interesting to see them fighting side-by-side instead of sword-to-sword. You can understand that they are very devoted to their kingdom and their king. I am afraid that they will want justice for your crime, but I will do what I can. As for you and Shadow seeing each other anymore, I will leave that between the two of you. Though it would not be wise to speak with him now. He is not himself. We tried to console him, but he will not listen to us. I'm not sure what is wrong with him. I've never seen anyone act like it before. He has been alone in the captain's quarters for the past hours. His sister will be able to help him. She always has during his troubling times, but this is beyond troubling..." Gothmog explained.

Sarah was speechless. She couldn't understand how they were being so nice to her after what she did to their son.

"I don't know what to say! You are both wonderful people! I was such a fool to do this! Whatever happens to your son is all my fault! I will try to apologize to him if nothing else." Sarah cried, overwhelmed with emotions.

Avari tried to console her, but she ran away.

Mavok and Zambrog looked down from the captain's deck at Sarah.

"Should we help her?" Mavok asked sadly.

"I do not think so, Mavok. This is something between her and God. It would be unwise to get involved." Zambrog said as he stroked his goatee.

"I do not agree, brother. Sarah is one who needs the comfort of others. It is obvious that she does not understand the forgiveness of God, otherwise, she would be able to rest in that alone. She relies on the forgiveness of those she loves which is foolish and will never remove her guilt." Mavok said frowning.

"You know, Mavok, she isn't your daughter." Zambrog said as he crossed his arms.

Mavok glared at Zambrog in anger.

"What are you saying, brother?" Mavok asked as he stepped away from the wheel to face him.

"I understand that the loss of your daughter still pains you deeply, Mavok, but it is no excuse to get involved in affairs that are none of your concern." Zambrog said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just trying to help! You haven't even shown any interest in this disaster! Avari and Gothmog are your best friends! You've worked with them for centuries and you haven't even quoted a single verse from the Bible to comfort them!" Mavok said angrily as he walked over toward his brother.

"I helped them tremendously in restoring Hesbeor, Mavok and I am very thankful for the friendship that we share. This ordeal is between both of the families not their acquaintances like us, or do you still feel that you are a part of Maria's family?" Zambrog asked irritably.

"Yes, I do, brother, and I always will for as long as I live." Mavok whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"Mavok, I'm sorry for what I said, but you have to learn to live with this life. There are plenty of other women back home that would love you. You made your decision and now Maria is very happy for it. Go and find someone else who loves you. It will help you to forget about Maria and when she sees that you are happy so shall she be." Zambrog said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I can't. Either I live with her or I die without her and since she will always love Shadow it seems that the later will come to pass. But enough of this arguing. I'm going to help Sarah because I care for her." Mavok said flatly as he walked off.

Zambrog sighed and shook his head as he took the wheel of the ship.

Sarah stood before the door of the captain's quarters and knocked timidly.

To her surprise, Shadow actually opened the door and did not immediately close it when he saw her. He said nothing but stared down at her, waiting for her to speak. Unfortunately, Sarah could not find the will to speak as she was know genuinely afraid of him due to his curse. His expression was no longer that of cheerfulness and peace but that of anger and hatred.

"Sh-Shadow... I-I..." Sarah murmured as she shook with fear.

"That's what I thought." Shadow said as he slammed the door behind him.

"No, Shadow! Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! Please, I just want to talk!" Sarah begged him as she tried to open the door.

Shadow did not answer for quite some time. Finally he opened the door again. Sarah quickly mustered her courage and began to speak.

"May I come in, Shadow?" Sarah asked, trying to stop her shaking.

Shadow said nothing but walked back into the room at sat down at the large table. Sarah closed the door and sat down next to him.

"Shadow, I cannot tell you just how sorry I am! Please, if you need anything just ask! I've never been this guilty before in my entire life! I know that you don't love me anymore, but could you ever forgive me? It would mean the world to me, Shadow!" Sarah pleaded.

Shadow looked at her, his expression unchanging.

"No." He said flatly.

"You... You won't?" Sarah asked devastated.

Shadow got up and opened the door, insinuating for her to leave.

Sarah fell to knees and began to cry.

"Please, Shadow I beg you, I will do anything if you forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Sarah cried.

"All right, Sarah, I'll forgive you if you do this. Tell your parents that they have a new enemy, an enemy that will destroy the Lost along with everything they hold dear, and tell them that anyone who tries to stop me shall perish, including you, Sarah." Shadow said menacingly.

Sarah backed away from him, trembling in fear.

"You-You can't mean that Shadow... My parents never wanted any harm to come to you. Please, you should be angry with me not them." Sarah murmured, barely audible.

"Exactly, Sarah. I found that the greatest way I can hurt you is to kill your father and why not take his thrown while I'm going through the trouble?" Shadow said with a cheerfulness that caused Sarah to shiver with fear.

"Shadow, please, kill me if you want, but don't harm my dad... This isn't his doing. Please, don't hurt him! None of this is his fault! You can't do this! It's not right!" Sarah yelled, now becoming very angry.

"And you're supposed to tell me what is right from wrong? The Lost is all wrong. They aren't even supposed to be here. I now see that they are filled with nothing but evil and that includes that witch that is your mother." Shadow laughed.

"If you say another word about my parents I'll-" Sarah was unable to finish her rant when she was immobilized with fear.

"Go on, Sarah. I have nothing more to say to you." Shadow said impatiently.

"Shadow, please, don't do this! I know that you don't feel the same about me, but I still love you! Stop this before you get into huge trouble! Please, you mean so much to me and your parents! Don't do this to us! Don't you still love your parents?" Sarah pleaded.

"If my parents truly loved me they would have stopped you from doing this to me. No, it is over Sarah. By the end of this war you will other reasons to fear me besides this curse." Shadow said smiling.

"Shadow, please... I love you..." Sarah cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Tell Mavok that an old friend said hello." Shadow laughed.

Sarah's eyes widened with fear and she ran out of the room.

"Mavok! Mavok! Mavok!" Sarah yelled as she ran up to the captain's deck.

Mavok knelt down and hugged her.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sarah. What's wrong?" Mavok asked concerned.

"It's Shadow! There's something terribly wrong with him! He said horrible things to me! I've never been so afraid of anything in my life!" Sarah cried into his shoulder.

"What? Sarah I practically raised Shadow. I doubt he would ever say anything like that." Mavok said confused.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either at first, but it's true! Something's wrong with him! I'm afraid that he's going to get himself hurt!" Sarah cried as she shook her head.

"I'll check on him, Sarah. Why don't you go back below deck to your parents?" Mavok said as he stood up.

"No, I'm staying with you, Mavok! You can walk me down to my parents afterward. I can't stand to be alone!" Sarah begged him.

"It's fine, Sarah. I'll protect you." Mavok said smiling.

Sarah didn't understand how Mavok could find joy after all he had been through in his life, but it was a warm comfort for her to see him smile, and it dispelled some of the fear that crawled within her.

Mavok walked down to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door.

Shadow opened the door and looked up at him.

"Mavok! It's good to see you!" Shadow said happily.

Mavok ignored his pleasant greeting.

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" He asked concerned.

Shadow looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"No, nothing is wrong save that which Sarah did to me." Shadow said as he looked at Sarah.

"Are sure you're alright?" Mavok asked again.

"I'm fine, Mavok. There's no need to worry about me." Shadow laughed.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know." Mavok sighed.

Shadow smiled at Sarah just before the door closed which renewed the fear within her.

"I'm sorry Mavok, but you might have to carry me down to my parents." Sarah whispered as she began to shake with fear.

"Sarah, if this is really bothering you I'll make sure to keep an eye on him when we're at war." Mavok assured her.

"Oh, please do, Mavok! That will at least give me some comfort." Sarah begged him.

"Here, Sarah, take my hand. I'll take you to your parents." Mavok said as he held out his hand.

Sarah quickly grabbed his hand. His strong grip helped her to stop shaking so violently. They walked below deck where Mavok had to duck in order to not hit his head. He knocked on the door to Shadow and Maria's room. Shadow answered the door and was very surprised to see Mavok.

"Mavok, I wasn't expecting to-"

"Oh, dad, I love you! Please, never let me go!" Sarah cried as she embraced him.

"I'll just leave the three of you alone." Mavok said smiling as he shut the door.

Maria got out of the bed they were in and hugged Sarah.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maria asked concerned.

"I-I'm too afraid to say it! You wouldn't believe me anyway!" Sarah cried into her shoulder.

"Tell us, dear. We'll believe you. We love you." Shadow said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Sarah was going to tell them everything, but she was too afraid of what Shadow would do to her. His threats would not leave her mind and she thought of them constantly.

"Shadow... He wouldn't forgive me..." Sarah said as she came to the realization that she would never forgive herself for what she caused to happen to him.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry..." Shadow said as she wiped away her tears.

Maria let go of her and grabbed Dyrnwyn.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make sure that he forgives you." Maria said sternly as she began to leave.

"Mom, come back. That would just make him hate me even more." Sarah said pitifully.

"I'm sure that he will get over it eventually, Sarah. Maybe this will cheer you up. Your father and I decided that we are going to let you go to war with us!" Maria said happily.

Sarah gasped and backed away from them.

"No, please, don't make me go!" Sarah begged them.

"You mean that you don't want to go with us, Sarah?" Maria asked disappointedly.

"You don't want to go with us?" Shadow asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm sorry, mom, but I can't!" Sarah cried.

"But... Why?" Maria asked confused.

"I-I'm too afraid..." Sarah murmured embarrassed.

"Oh, dear, everyone experiences fear. It's only natural." Shadow said trying to cheer her up.

"Sweetie, your father and I know fear like it's our best friend! Believe me, we've had plenty of scary experiences in our lives." Maria laughed.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Will one of you sleep with me tonight?" Sarah asked as she began shaking again.

"You can sleep with your father again. I'm going to talk to Avari about this." Maria said frowning.

"Good night, mom! I love you!" Sarah said happily as she hugged her.

"I love you too, sweetie." Maria whispered to her.

She kissed Sarah and then left the room.

Shadow looked at Sarah with a sad expression.

"If something's really bothering you, dear, you can tell me." Shadow assured her.

"I'm sorry, dad. I know that you're just trying to make sure that I'm happy, but I can't. I'm too afraid." Sarah whispered pitifully.

"Sarah, you must be exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep and maybe we can talk about this tomorrow." Shadow said trying to calm her down.

"No, dad, I think I can tell you right now, but you'll probably have to help me through it." Sarah said as she hugged him.

Shadow picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"You do that to mom a lot, don't you?" Sarah asked laughing.

"How did you know?" Shadow asked blushing.

"You just did it like it was a routine. You didn't fidget or anything." Sarah said smiling.

"Well, it's usually a different situation with your mother, but what is it that's bothering you, Sarah?" Shadow asked concerned.

"It's... It's Shadow, I mean, the Prince. Something's terribly wrong with him! He said that he was going to kill you because he wanted to do the worst thing possible to hurt me! He said that he was going to take your crown as well and rule the entire world! He threatened me with horrible things! I don't know what happened to him, but I want it to stop! I'm... I'm afraid that he's going to get himself hurt, dad! I still love him, but he doesn't love me. He... He broke my heart..." Sarah cried in agony.

Shadow hugged Sarah and held her against his chest.

"Is that why you didn't want to go with us?" Shadow asked as he rocked her gently.

"Yes, I'm afraid that he's going to hurt me! I was so terrified of him, but it wasn't just the curse! There was something else about him. It was in his eyes like he had become some monster! It was horrible!"

"Sarah, There's no reason to worry. I'll leave some Lost followers in Belearian to guard you if you'd like, but I know that he will be going with us so you really shouldn't worry. You don't have to worry about me either. Your mother can protect me." Shadow assured her.

"Thank you, dad! It would help me so much! Oh, and Mavok said that he would watch him as well." Sarah sighed in relief.

"Anything for my baby girl." Shadow said smiling.

He kissed her and they laid down together.

"How is Mavok?" Shadow asked her.

Sarah looked at him very confused.

"He's very nice and cheerful for someone of his reputation. He really did try to care for me. He comforted me when I was in so much fear. Why do you ask?" Sarah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that he would make a good husband?" Shadow asked smiling.

"Oh, I think that he would be a wonderful husband for any girl!" Sarah said happily.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Shadow said as he inclined his head back and began to sleep.

"Um... Dad, you didn't answer my question." Sarah said annoyed.

Shadow pretended to be asleep and didn't answer her question.

Sarah laughed and threw her arms around her father.

"Good night, dad. I love you!" Sarah said happily as she kissed him.

"I love you too, baby girl." Shadow said as he embraced her tightly.

He quickly fell asleep, but Sarah could not find any rest even in the arms of her father.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I finally finished this two-part chapter. I liked it a whole lot. Unfortunately, this has been the last chapter before the war begins. It is sad for me because I know that it isn't going to get much better for any of them. It is certainly a trialing time for Shadow and my characters. A lot of crying too. Well, I hope you enjoyed! I certainly did!


	9. The Shadow Returns

Chapter 9 The Shadow Returns

Shadow awakened and looked over at his daughter who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Shadow looked across the room at the other beds, expecting to see Maria, but he found no sign of her. He thought for a while about the past night and remembered that Maria said she was going to see Avari.

_I hope she had at least some rest. I wouldn't be surprised if our armies weren't waiting for us at Belearian right now. _Shadow thought in frustration.

He wished more than anything if this war could simply disappear, but he knew that something had to be done. After all, the Agmarians had already attempted to kill his son. The Lost had more than apt reason to declare war upon them. However, the situation between his daughter and the other Shadow troubled him more than this war ever could. He wanted to be certain to stay by her side for as long as he could.

As Shadow laid there with Sarah, he heard quiet voices whispering outside of the room. He could tell that it was Maria and Avari. Judging by the tone of their conversation, Shadow could tell that they were both quite afraid of something. The door slowly opened and Maria walked in. She looked at Shadow and smiled. It was obvious that she hadn't slept any. He also noticed that she had recently been crying. Shadow was ashamed that he wasn't there to comfort her, but he knew that Avari must have helped her, that is, if she herself wasn't the one who needed comforting.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Maria whispered to him.

"What's wrong, Maria?" Shadow asked, ignoring her question.

Maria frowned and looked to make sure that Sarah was still asleep.

"Well, Avari told me that she spoke with Shadow and he didn't sound like her son at all. Avari said that he acted more like Agumar than anyone. I know it doesn't sound possible, but we don't know what else to think. We asked Mavok and Zambrog. They both said that they had been wondering what became of Agumar's soul. Neither of them felt it in Northank, and they said that it was possible that it was on Balar. Mavok also told me that it would explain how the spirit knew all of our names. I know that it sounds crazy, Shadow, but we don't know what else to think. I understand that you've been occupied with Sarah recently, but could you hold me for a while. To be honest Shadow, I'm terrified. I... I don't know what to do!" Maria said as she began to cry.

Shadow smiled at her which took her by surprise.

"I'll do whatever I can for you, Maria, but I am no less afraid than you are. If anything my fear is much greater than yours. It would make sense that Agumar possessed the poor boy. Sarah told me that he threatened to kill us and take our throne. If Agumar is ludicrous enough to rise from the fires of Hell and face us again, then I say we make sure that he begs to return there before his next end arrives." Shadow laughed as he took her hand.

"Oh you sound _so_ afraid, Shadow." Maria laughed as she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I fear for Sarah, not that wretch." Shadow sighed as he looked at his daughter once more.

He returned his attention to Maria and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Maria. Remember that we have Mavok on our side now." Shadow said happily.

"Oh, I had actually forgotten about Mavok if you could imagine that! I'm sure that he'll put a stop to this, but I have more faith in you, Shadow." Maria laughed and kissed him.

"You don't have to lie for me, Maria. I am aware that Mavok's power is far greater than mine." Shadow said smiling.

"No, Shadow, I wasn't lying. You can be a very defensive father to Sarah." Maria said as she stroked his face.

Shadow laughed and began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I can be a defensive husband as well, Maria." Shadow whispered to her.

Maria burst out with laughter and covered her mouth to keep from awakening Sarah.

"What, are you and Mavok going to fight over me?" Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you would enjoy that wouldn't you, Maria?" Shadow laughed as he threw his arms around Maria and tackled her to the bed.

Sarah quickly woke up and screamed.

"You two weren't even going to wake me up first were you? Mom and dad, that's sick!" Sarah yelled as she jumped out of the bed.

Shadow and Maria both laughed as they began to blush.

"I'm sorry dear, but it wasn't me this time! It was your father!" Maria laughed as she threw Shadow off of her.

"No, it's fine. I'll just get another room." Sarah said happily.

"Are you sure, dear? Are you alright with being alone?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, dad. I'm certain that Mavok will protect me if Shadow tries to do me any harm." Sarah assured him.

"Oh, of course, Sarah! Apparently Mavok can do anything!" Shadow laughed as he smiled at Maria.

Maria threw her arms around Shadow and kissed him.

"Right... I'm going now." Sarah murmured in confusion.

She quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"My parents are so weird..." Sarah laughed as she shook her head.

She turned to walk down to another room when she saw Shadow standing at the end of the hallway. He stared at her with his cold eyes, not saying a word.

Sarah quickly turned around and ran above deck, thankful for the bright sunlight that helped to dispel her fear. To her surprise, Shadow was also up here, leaning against the main mast. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. Sarah blinked several times to make sure that it was him. When she was certain that it was really him she began to back away from him slowly.

"That was too freaky... How did he get up here so fast? I mean, I know that he's named after my father, but he doesn't share his powers does he?" Sarah whispered nervously.

Shadow laughed and continued staring over the sea at Belearian. Sarah ran over to Mavok who was standing on the captain's deck.

"Mavok, was Shadow always standing there?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Yes, he did not leave my sight, Sarah. He's been standing there since dawn actually. He hasn't made a sound. Did you see him somewhere else?" Mavok asked concerned.

"Well, I saw him below deck, but perhaps my mind is just addled after what happened yesterday." Sarah said managing a smile.

Mavok did not respond which worried her.

"How much longer will it be until we reach Belearian?" Sarah asked hastily.

"We should reach land before long. I'd say another hour or so and you'll be able to jump right out if you'd like." Mavok laughed.

"Can't you go any faster?" Sarah asked nervously.

"You know Sarah, can't you just teleport yourself back to Belearian?" Mavok asked confused.

"Yes, but I don't want to be alone, Mavok." Sarah whispered to him.

"Oh, then I suppose I could take you back if you'd like. Zammy or Gothmog can man this ship." Mavok said happily.

"Oh, thank you, dad! Thank you so much!" Sarah sighed in relief as she grabbed his hand.

"Um... Sarah, I think that your mind is addled. I'm not your father." Mavok laughed.

"Oh! Sorry, Mavok!" Sarah laughed as she blushed.

"It's fine, Sarah. Let's go." Mavok said smiling.

They vanished in a flash of light. Shadow looked back at where they stood in speculation.

"Mavok has changed... He is... weaker. That is good." Shadow murmured to himself.

Mavok and Sarah reappeared in his room back at Belearian.

"I guessed that you would want to remain unseen and so I took us directly to my room. You may stay here. Though, when your parents arrive I'm sure that they will want to see you. I doubt that they will be very pleased that I took you away without informing them." Mavok laughed.

"Wow! Mavok, your room is very nice! Did you create all of these paintings yourself?" Sarah asked in wonder.

"Yes, you have a lot of free time when you rule over a giant graveyard." Mavok said frowning.

"Do you have any other talents, Mavok?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well, I'm decent at a forge, but that's Zammy's field of expertise. I made this armor that I wear and my sword. Zammy made Avari's weapon as well as her armor. I don't know how he does it, but he is able to endow his weapons with unnatural powers. He did the same with Agumar's sword, but your mother destroyed it long ago. He actually has a whole armory filled with his craft back in Northank. I believe he's going to give them away at Christmas." Mavok speculated.

"Oh, Mavok, you should come to Nathelien and celebrate Christmas with us after this war!" Sarah said happily as she grabbed his arm.

"I would love to, Sarah, but I'm afraid that there are more pressing matters to attend to and Christmas is months away. Unfortunately the war could even last through Christmas." Mavok said sadly.

"I doubt that it will, Mavok. The Lost is much stronger than these barbaric Agmarians." Sarah laughed.

Mavok smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps you are right. Do you need anything?" Mavok asked concerned.

"I'm fine Mavok, but I would like to see my brother. He must have been very worried about me." She sighed.

"I will find him and tell him that you are here." Mavok said smiling.

He quietly opened the door, but Sarah stopped him.

"Mavok, do you think that Shadow will be alright? I still love him very much." Sarah asked worried.

Mavok looked down at himself for a moment and returned his attention to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words. Mavok quickly left the room before she could ask any more questions.

Sarah jumped up onto Mavok's bed and sighed. A lone tear ran down her face as she thought of Shadow.

"What have I done? Shadow will never be the same man that I loved..." Sarah whispered to herself as she laid her head back on the pillow.

She immediately began to miss her father and wish that he was there to comfort her. Sarah looked over at the paintings on Mavok's end table. She did not recognize that the first one was of his daughter, but she could tell that the second was obviously a picture of her mother when she was married to Mavok.

_Wow! Mom certainly was just as beautiful as a human as she is now. _Sarah thought in amazement.

She stared at the picture along with a few of others around Mavok's room that were of her mother, and she began to truly pity Mavok for the first time.

"What am I thinking? I've been so caught up in my own grief that I haven't even shown any sympathy for Mavok even after all that he's done for me! I'm so selfish!" Sarah yelled in anger as she pulled her hair.

A few moments later, Arawn ran into the room accompanied by Mavok. His back was still wounded, but he did not let it hinder him from being reunited with his sister. Arawn jumped onto the bed and hugged Sarah as he cried into her shoulder.

"Sarah, I was so worried about you! I thought I would never see you again!" Arawn yelled over his tears.

Sarah smiled and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Arawn, but I doubt you will be very grateful to see me once I tell you what I did. When I took Shadow to Balar I... I forced him to have sex with me." Sarah sighed in shame.

"What? Do you think that I care about that, Sarah? I wouldn't care if you caused Shadow to get possessed by some demon while you were there! I'm just so relieved that you're alright! I would never be able to forgive myself if I allowed you to be harmed!" Arawn laughed in shock.

"It's quite ironic that you said that Arawn because-"

"Really, Arawn? You mean that you aren't going to think any differently of me after this?" Sarah said happily as she cut Mavok off.

"Why would I ever think differently of you, Sarah? You're my sister and nothing will ever change that." Arawn laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh, thank you, Arawn! Thank you so much!" Sarah cried as she hugged him again.

"I just hope that this doesn't hurt my relationship with Liseria..." Arawn said as he frowned.

"Please Arawn, you already risked your life to save hers. I consider her to be my sister-in-law." Sarah laughed.

"Thanks, Sis..." Arawn said smiling.

Sarah kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How is your back, Arawn?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Oh, it still pains me, but I'll be fine. I was more worried about you. Everyone has, especially Keldor." Arawn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You spoke with Keldor? Has the army of the Lost arrived?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Yes, they arrived late last night. They've encamped in a valley to the north. Almost all of Belearian is preparing to march with them and retake the old Hesbeorn fortress that Shadow found on the night we were attacked. All of the Lost is worried about mom and dad as well as you, but they will be relieved to find that you are all safe." Arawn explained.

"Oh no! This is going to be so embarrassing!" Sarah yelled as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sarah, I'm sure that the Lost will understand why you did this, especially the women if they think that Shadow is handsome as you do." Arawn laughed.

"But I didn't do what I did out of love, Arawn! I was trying to get dad to realize that I am a grown woman!" Sarah yelled in grief.

"Oh... You did this for the same reason you do everything else that gets you in trouble? Seriously, Sarah, all of this wanting to grow up just makes you look even more like a little girl." Arawn said frowning.

"I know, Arawn. That's what dad told me..." Sarah murmured with sorrow as she looked down at herself.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Arawn said smiling as he rubbed her back.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled back. She felt that her brother understood her situation more than anyone else.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Sarah, hide!" Mavok whispered hastily.

Sarah quickly jumped under his bed while Arawn ran over to the table and sat down in order to look casual.

Mavok slowly opened the door to find that it was Liseria.

"Oh, Liseria! How wonderful to see you!" Mavok yelled happily.

"Mavok, you've returned! I was just looking for Arawn, but it is good to see you as well. What exactly happened out there? Is everyone else here?" Liseria asked hopefully.

"No, Liseria, I am the only one here! No one accompanied me! I returned alone!" Mavok said as sweat formed on his brow.

"Are you sure, Mavok? I thought that I heard a woman in here..." Liseria said as she attempted to look around the room.

"Oh, that's just Maria! We're having an affair!" Mavok laughed as he began to close the door

"But I thought you said that no one else came back with you?" Liseria asked confused as she caught it.

"Well, I was..."

"Seriously, Mavok, what's going on?" Liseria sighed with frustration.

"It's fine, Mavok. I don't care if Liseria sees me. She deserves to know." Sarah sighed as she crawled out from under the bed.

"Oh, Sarah, you're alright!" Liseria laughed as she ran up to her.

She embraced Sarah and Sarah grudgingly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Liseria, but you will hate me when I tell you this. I took your brother to Balar against his will and forced him to have sex with me..." Sarah whispered as she began to cry.

Liseria gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You made love with him? Really? what was it like?" Liseria asked happily.

Sarah blinked several times and stared at her blankly.

"Uh... Excuse me..." Sarah muttered.

"Don't be shy Sarah! Tell me, what was it like?" She laughed.

"Liseria, I forced him to do this. I wouldn't exactly call it romantic. We did not make love, for there was no love to be made." Sarah said quite embarrassed as she began to blush.

"I doubt that he was utterly against it, Sarah; otherwise, it wouldn't have happened." Liseria said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Liseria, you don't understand. What I did was terrible. I could be in huge trouble if your father wasn't so compassionate. Actually, I am in huge trouble with your brother." Sarah tried to explain.

"Oh, are your talking about our laws? Please, Sarah, I understand. You simply were afraid that you would never see Shadow again once he left for the war. That's how I've been feeling about Arawn. That's actually why I'm looking for him. After all, he did save my life and what if something terrible does happen to him. I'll never be able to love someone else; not after what he did for me. So, please, Sarah, tell me what it was like, or at least give me some advice! I'm nervous about what he's going to say to me." Liseria said as she held Sarah's hand.

"I'll give you some advice, Liseria. You might want to stop talking! I think you're going to find out what Arawn would say very soon!" Sarah laughed as she pointed to Arawn who had been staring at her in shock with his mouth hanging open.

Liseria screamed when she saw him and tried to run out of the room. Sarah laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders. She then pushed her over to Arawn. They did not speak for a few uncomfortable moments, but Arawn eventually smiled and began to speak.

"Did you really mean that, Liseria even when you were aware of your laws?" Arawn asked as he held her hand.

"Yes, I'm willing to break those laws for you, Arawn. You saved my life, and didn't receive any reward. I just didn't think that it was fair." Liseria said quietly.

"Oh, Liseria, the simple fact that I can see your smile is all I need. I wouldn't want you to do that for me." Arawn laughed as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Arawn. I must get it from my mother. She told me that she acted like this around dad while they were dating." Liseria whispered to him.

"That's what I should have said to Shadow..." Sarah sighed.

Mavok looked at her and frowned.

"I believe that your parents should be docking at the harbor any moment. Would you all like to go and meet them?" Mavok asked sadly.

"Oh yes, I would like to see my brother!" Liseria said happily.

"Oh, Liseria, you poor girl... I'm so sorry..." Sarah whispered as she began to cry.

"Are you going to stay here, Sarah?" Mavok asked concerned.

"Yes, I don't want to see Shadow again... Tell him that I love him and to stay safe." Sarah sighed as she looked down at herself.

Mavok looked at her with pity and sorrow.

"You should keep yourself safe as well, Sarah." He said sternly.

They then disappeared in a flash of light. Sarah jumped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

Mavok, Arawn, and Liseria reappeared at the harbor just outside of Belearian.

Gothmog's flagship had recently docked and they were preparing to welcome everyone back. There was also a large host of Hesbeorn and Lost followers on the beach anxious to speak to their kings. Gothmog and Avari disembarked first and were immediately intercepted by Liseria. They hugged and kissed her several times. Gothmog then continued to walk toward the Hesbeorn who were assembled on the beach, prepared to explain their situation. Shadow and Maria walked out next, or Shadow walked out and Maria was in his arms being carried while she kissed him. Shadow quickly sat her down when he noticed the group of Lost followers that were staring at him. Arawn quickly ran to his mother and hugged her. Shadow walked over to Mavok.

"Did you bring Sarah with you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, she is in my room. No one has seen her save her brother and Liseria. Your people will be expecting her to be with you." Mavok explained.

Shadow nodded and walked onto the beach. Keldor was among the group and quickly ran to meet him.

"My Lord, where is Sarah?" Keldor asked nervously.

"Sarah is in Belearian. I need you to stay here and protect her, Keldor." Shadow commanded.

"She is not coming with us?" Keldor asked confused.

"No, she forced Gothmog's son to sleep with her and now his son has threatened to harm her. I want to keep her as far away from him as possible." Shadow explained.

"Yes, my Lord! Your daughter shall stay safe." Keldor said as he bowed.

"Very good. Maria will show you to Mavok's room in Belearian. That is where she has been hiding." Shadow said as he walked to the other Lost followers.

Keldor nodded and walked over to Maria who was still hugging Arawn.

"Oh, hello, Keldor! It is good to see you again!" Maria laughed as she let go of Arawn.

"Arawn, I suggest that you follow my Lord to our encampment and prepare to march for war. We cannot suffer any further delay." Keldor said sternly.

"Of course! See you soon, mom!" Arawn said happily.

"Good bye, son! I love you!" Maria said as she blew him a kiss.

"My Lady, I was informed that Sarah is in Mavok's room, and that you would lead me there." Keldor said as he bowed.

"Oh, I suppose that Shadow wants you to guard her doesn't he? Follow me, then! I'm certain that she will be happy to see you!" Maria said smiling.

Shadow, closely accompanied by Zambrog, disembarked the ship at that moment. Keldor gave him a suspicious look and observed him to discover his strength. He could tell by his walk that Shadow possessed great, unnatural power. He then began to follow Maria to Belearian.

Liseria ran to Shadow and hugged him.

"Shadow, you're safe! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry about what Sarah did to you!" Liseria cried.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, sister. It was my fault. No blame should be cast to Sarah. She was only doing what she thought was right." Shadow said as he rubbed her back.

Liseria looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you think that this will hurt our relations with the Lost?" Liseria asked nervously.

"No, it hasn't... yet." Shadow said smiling.

"What are you going to do if Sarah has a child?" Liseria asked concerned.

"She won't." Shadow said abruptly.

"Are you sure? How can you know?" Liseria asked confused.

Shadow did not reply and walked away to join his father. Avari walked over to Liseria and hugged her.

"Arawn is preparing to leave, dear." Avari said sadly.

Liseria gasped and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Arawn, please, do you have to go so soon?" Liseria asked as she began to cry.

Arawn smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Liseria, but we have already been delayed. I have to leave now." Arawn said sadly.

Liseria kissed him passionately and reluctantly let go of him.

"Please, stay safe, and watch out for my brother as well. I'll be waiting for you." Liseria said, managing a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'll write to you. Oh, and keep my sister company. I know that she could use it." Arawn said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

They kissed again and departed. Liseria did not return to Belearian until they were gone from her sight. As she was walking, Mavok came up to her.

"Zammy and I are preparing to leave. Stay safe, Liseria. I will keep an eye on your brother." Mavok said happily as he hugged her.

"I will keep two." Zambrog said as he frowned.

"Thank you, Zammy!" She laughed.

They left her and Liseria happily returned to Belearian wondering what she and Sarah might do first.

Maria walked along Keldor through the streets of Belearian.

"My Lady, may I remind you that it would be unwise to conceive a child during this war." Keldor said sternly.

"Oh please, Keldor, we were just having some fun! Besides, what harm could it do?" Maria laughed.

"My Lady, both men and women fight in the army of the Lost. If they see you both acting like this it could cause them to want to have relations and then we would have a real problem." Keldor explained.

"Most of them are already married to their brothers and sisters-in-arms, Keldor. I doubt that my feelings toward Shadow would influence them." Maria said smiling.

"That is true. My wife has also taken up her sword for you, but it would be wise to heed my words. I served in many campaigns under Arawn and this was a problem that occurred all too often." Keldor said frowning.

After a few minutes, they eventually arrived at Mavok's room. Maria quietly opened the door and walked over to Sarah who was asleep on the bed. Maria tenderly shook her. Sarah awakened and looked up at her mother.

"We're preparing to leave, Sarah. Keldor is here to protect you." Maria said quietly.

"Where's dad? Has he already left?" Sarah asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He had to leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry, Sarah." Maria whispered as she hugged her.

There was a flash of light and Shadow suddenly appeared in the room donned in his war armor. Sarah quickly jumped off of the bed and hugged him.

"Oh, dad do you really have to leave so soon?" Sarah asked as she cried into his shoulder.

Shadow hugged her back and found that he himself was beginning to cry.

"I wish that I could stay Sarah, but I have a duty to my people." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"I understand, dad... Please, stay safe and take care of Arawn. I love you so much!" She sobbed.

Shadow kissed her and smiled.

"Keep yourself safe as well, dear. I love you too, more than you could imagine." Shadow said quietly.

Maria walked over to Shadow and jumped into his arms.

"I'm ready, my knight! Let's be off!" Maria said happily as she kissed him.

"This is just like a long date with dad to you, isn't it mom?" Sarah laughed.

"Oh, yes, it feels like a second honeymoon for me, dear!" Maria laughed.

They then disappeared in a flash, leaving Sarah alone with Keldor.

"I am relieved to see you again, Sarah. You may continue your rest. I shall see to it that no one enters this room." Keldor assured her.

Just then, the door flew open and smashed into Keldor's back, knocking him to the floor. Liseria rushed in and hugged Sarah.

"What should we do first, Sarah? We could go for a swim and walk on the beach, or we could go to my room and try on all kinds of clothes! I know that you probably don't have a bathing suit, but I'm sure that some of my mom's will fit you! Actually, why don't you just sleep in my room? Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" Liseria said happily.

"Thank you, Liseria! You are too kind! I can't wait!" Sarah said excitedly.

"I see that the courtesy of the Hesbeorn has not changed since we crossed swords." Keldor sighed as he got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mister! I didn't see you!" Liseria laughed.

"You cannot see that which you do not seek and that which you seek will never be found if it holds all of your desire." Keldor said sternly as he stared out the large window in Mavok's room.

"Who's your prophetic friend, Sarah?" Liseria asked curiously.

"This is Keldor, Liseria. He's been watching out for my brother and me since we could walk." Sarah said smiling at him.

"Oh, well, I suppose you know who I am, Keldor." Liseria laughed.

"I knew your father as an enemy and your mother as a dear friend. She was like a jewel to the Lost. I respected your father as well. He was a valiant foe, not defeated for lack of courage, that is certain. Though, he was a broken man when he was in Nathelien. It hurt me to see such a noble and gallant king thrown so low. Your mother saved his life, but I'm sure that you realize that." Keldor said proudly.

Liseria did not speak for a while.

"I thought that all of the Lost followers were supposed to be like your mom?" Liseria said disappointedly.

"Keldor is very old, Liseria. He's learned to control his emotions, even in battle, unlike my mother." Sarah explained.

"Oh... Do you want to go to my room?" Liseria asked happily.

"Sure, Liseria!" Sarah laughed.

They left Mavok's room and ran off, down the corridor together.

"She couldn't be any more like her mother..." Keldor sighed.

Liseria's room was not far from Mavok's. When Liseria opened the door, Sarah was awed by what she saw. Her room was even more extravagant than Mavok's. The walls and the floor were made of polished, white marble while the ceiling was somewhat of an oddity to Sarah. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The ceiling was constructed of different colors of stained glass that formed no particular image, but Sarah imagined that it must have taken several hours of hard and tedious labor to complete. When the sunlight hit the ceiling it caused some parts of the room to be different colors. They were mostly warm colors such as yellow, orange, and red, but there was occasionally a light blue. There was no green, however, green did not seem to be a popular color in Belearian. At the end of the room was a large bed with white sheets that had drapes hanging from its ends. Next to it were two dressers and a mirror, On the other side of the room was a large, white sofa, a bookshelf, and a windowed door that led out to a balcony. There was also another door that Sarah imagined led to a bathroom. The only thing that the room was missing was a fireplace, but Sarah imagined that it didn't get very cold this far south.

"Liseria, your room is amazing!" Sarah exclaimed as she marveled at all of the colors.

"Thank you, Sarah! Mavok worked very hard to build and design it. Do you want to go to the beach now?" Liseria asked hopefully.

"Sure! That would be wonderful!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'll go get some of my mother's bathing suits. They would probably fit your figure better than mine." Liseria said hastily.

She then ran out of her room and almost ran into Keldor. He walked into the room, but showed little amazement.

"This room is not the safest I have seen. The glass ceiling would only make it a vulnerable point for an assassin to enter unnoticed." Keldor said as he looked around the room.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sarah asked as she clasped her hands together.

"My aesthetic opinions are of no significance when they are weighed against your life, Sarah, but yes, I suppose that is nice." Keldor laughed.

Liseria returned to her room holding three different bathing suits. One was black, another was green, and the other, red.

"You did want a two-piece right, Sarah?" Liseria asked smiling.

"No, she didn't." Keldor said sternly.

"_Yes_, she did, Liseria. Thank you!" Sarah said happily.

Keldor folded his arms and looked at her indignantly.

"I didn't know which one you would like. I know that you wear black all of the time, but I thought that you looked very beautiful in that red dress you wore to our dinner. Red also goes with your eyes. And I thought that you might be somewhat of a patriot so I brought this green one.

"I believe that I will take the red one." Sarah said after some consideration.

"Yes! That's the one I wanted you to wear!" Liseria said excitedly as she handed it to her.

Liseria ran over to her dresser and pulled out the same orange bathing suit that she wore on the evening Arawn had saved her life. Sarah figured that she would wear it simply for the memories.

They both took off their dresses and put their bathing suits on in front of Keldor which he did not appreciate.

"There is a bathroom..." Keldor suggested.

"Yes, you may use it if you like." Liseria said smiling.

"That's not what I was insinuating. I raised three daughters of my own and I would not be pleased if they were acting as you two are right now." Keldor sighed.

Liseria grabbed two towels out of her bathroom.

"All right! Let's go, Sarah!" Liseria said happily as she ran out of the room.

"Wait for me, Liseria!" Sarah laughed.

"Sure. Have me watch over two teenage girls while their parents are gone. It sounds like a wonderful idea! Is my Lord trying to drive me insane?" Keldor grumbled as he ran after them.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Okay, I lied on the last chapter. I said that the war was going to start in the last chapter, but frankly I'm just stalling because I don't want my story to end. I should name this the Thought Up at the Last Minute Stalling Chapter. Well, I still enjoyed writing it, nonetheless. I just enjoy writing about Sarah and Shadow, that is her father. Unfortunately, I won't be able to write about them together for about three or four chapters which saddens me.


	10. The War Begins

Chapter 10 The War Begins

Maria stood in her tent, equipping herself with the new armor that the Lost had made for her. Maria thought that she would never have to wear war armor again. Though, war with the Agmarians had always been in her mind, she held hope that it would never come to be, at least, during her reign.

The armor was very nice and of high quality. She was glad that it wasn't ceremonial so that she did not feel as though she were above the other Lost followers. In fact, for the first time in all of her life, she felt as though she were one of them. Ever since Arawn had appointed her to rule, she never felt as though she were like her people until now. She thought that this would be a great time to get acquainted with her people, but the only person she really wanted to get acquainted with was Shadow who was, at the moment, having a meeting with Gothmog and the Hesbeorn to discuss their plans for the war. Shadow had constantly been telling Maria that he thought Gothmog should lead the campaign since he had much more experience with being a king than he did and had even led a war against the Lost. Shadow did not appreciate how he had been chosen to lead the campaign just because he had a force that was five times that of Gothmog's.

However, Maria was very grateful for Gothmog's aid. She knew how highly he valued his people, and Maria also knew that if she were in his position, the last thing she would want to do after rebuilding her kingdom would be march to war. She felt that Gothmog's presence her showed how people could really change. Most of the Hesbeorn that were with his army were the Hesbeorn who became disciples of Northank and had fought against the Lost alongside their king, but now they were fighting alongside some of the same Lost followers that they had raised their swords against so many centuries ago.

Maria put on her gauntlets and strapped Dyrnwyn to her belt, but, as shameful as it was for her, Maria hoped that she wouldn't have to do much fighting. For she had grown a sanctity for life after having children. She walked out of her tent to find that the Lost followers were already forming their regiments and preparing to march. Maria quickly ran over to where Shadow, Gothmog, Avari, and Mavok were standing, discussing their plans for the war. They were all wearing their armor, and she couldn't get over how kingly Shadow looked. She kissed him and turned to face the others.

"Hello everyone! So, what's our plan?" Maria asked excitedly.

"We are going to take our old fortress on the coast to the east. After that, we won't have to worry about the Agmarians attacking Belearian while we are away. Once the fortress is taken, we will have to march farther east into Agmarian territory. I'm not sure what we will encounter there, but the land is dry and contains little life. We will have to bring many provisions with us." Gothmog explained.

"I understand. Belearian's security is very important for all of us." Maria said in agreement.

"Where is Arawn?" Maria whispered to Shadow.

"He's with his regiment, getting to know the men and women of it before they march." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll go see him soon!" Maria said excitedly.

Avari looked at Maria and smiled. Maria could tell that Avari was wishing that she could go and see how her son was.

"Avari, may I speak with you?" Maria asked with sadness as she could feel her sorrow.

"Of course!" Avari said happily.

They walked off together and Avari immediately began to speak.

"Oh, Maria, what should I do? I never wanted this war! All I want is my son back!" Avari cried which attracted the attention of several Lost followers and Hesbeorn.

"Why don't we go to my tent and talk about this, Avari?" Maria said as she put her arm around her.

Maria took Avari to her tent and they sat down in the grass together.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but I just don't know what I'm going to do! I'm sure that you have your own fears about Shadow, but I don't care what's possessed him! I just want to hold my son again, Maria!" Avari cried into her shoulder.

Maria tried to console her, but she also began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Avari! This is all my fault! I wish that I could do something to help you, but I'm afraid that the only person who can save Shadow now is himself!" Maria sobbed.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Maria..." Avari said, trying to comfort her.

"Then whose fault is it, Sarah's? I'm her mother! I'm supposed to raise her to not do these things!"

"Maria, if you're putting it into the perspective of being a parent then we are all equally responsible for what happened."

"Yes, I suppose that you are right, Avari..." Maria sighed.

Avari held her hand and smiled.

"That's a nice set of armor the Lost made for you, Maria. It looks a lot like mine!" Avari said, trying to cheer her up.

Maria's armor did resemble Avari's. It was a green, steel plated dress much like hers.

"It feels strange to be wearing war armor again... Do you know what I mean, Avari?" Maria laughed.

"Really, Maria? I thought that you would be eager to get back into it! I certainly was! There are so many memories in this. It was what I was wearing when I married my sweetheart! I really do love it, and Zambrog made it with such care! I'm very grateful for him." Avari said happily.

"Where is Zambrog? I haven't seen him since we were on your ship." Maria asked confused.

"He's with Shadow, making sure that he doesn't get into any trouble." Avari sighed.

Maria stared at the ground and did not speak.

"Is something wrong, Maria? Is it your daughter?" Avari asked concerned.

"I guess it could be my daughter, but it could be my son as well. I'm not sure." Maria said as she began to blush.

Avari looked at Maria in shock.

"You're not serious are you, Maria? Are you really... pregnant?" Avari asked as she looked around making sure that no one was around to hear her.

"Look, just don't tell Shadow, Avari. It's not a big deal." Maria laughed.

"Are you crazy, Maria? Come with me, I'll take you back to Belerian." Avari said as she helped her up.

"I'll be fine, Avari! I'm not looking for any fighting in this war." Maria said annoyed.

"But the fighting is definitely looking for you! The Agmarians will want to kill you in order to cause disunity among the Lost so that they can get some of the Lost followers to side with them and start a civil war amongst your people!" Avari yelled urgently.

"Please, Avari, the Agmarians are savages who want to kill everything. No life is any different from the next, in their eyes." Maria laughed.

"Maria, I don't understand. I thought that you didn't want to fight in this war! Now this gives you a reason to not! Your people will understand. I'm sure that they would not want you on the battlefield like this. I certainly don't!" Avari yelled angrily.

"I know that my people would rather me not fight whether if I was pregnant or not, but I can't leave Shadow. He already has enough stress as it is with Sarah and now he has to lead an entire army! He's not like Gothmog, Avari. Shadow doesn't have the same leadership experience that he does." Maria sighed.

"I understand that nothing could ever get in the way of your love for Shadow, but this is his child too! He deserves a voice in this, Maria! Shadow doesn't even want you out here risking your life, let alone the life of his child!" Avari scolded her.

"I suppose you're right, Avari. I'll tell him when the situation arises." Maria said grudgingly.

"And when will that be?" Avari asked concerned.

"When the war is over." Maria said happily.

"Maria, I've lived through three four wars and this makes my fifth. These things can go one for years like my brother's war with the Chao."

"Or they can just last a couple of weeks like his war on Earth with the humans." Maria said happily.

"All right, Maria. You won't be able to keep this a secret for very long, but do whatever you think is right. Keep in mind that you are risking the life of your child. What would it say right now if it could comprehend the situation?" Avari sighed with disappointment.

"You know, Avari, sometimes I forget that you're over a thousand years old." Maria said smiling.

"Well, you don't exactly age the same way when you're locked up in a tower for that millennia. To be honest I often felt as though I was aging backwards; especially with all of that wine I was drinking!" Avari laughed.

Maria laughed with her and stood up.

"I believe that I will go see Arawn, now. I'm worried about him. He's not going to be the same after this war. I hope that he doesn't grow up too fast." Maria sighed.

"I guess that's one thing I don't have to worry about with my son..." Avari said quietly.

Maria hugged her and smiled.

"Talk to him, Avari. Let him know that you still love him." Maria said smiling.

"I will, and tell my son-in-law to stay safe and to keep you safe as well." Avari laughed.

Maria smiled and hugged her again before she left to find Arawn. When she found her son she was surprised to see that he looked very comfortable in rank and file with the rest of his regiment. They were drilling in marching orders, something Maria knew Arawn did every day back in Nathelien. When Arawn saw his mother he actually got out of step and caused the others to falter. The captain of his regiment was a woman which Maria did not approve of in the slightest. She stomped over to Arawn a began to yell at him, but Maria stopped her.

"I'm terribly sorry! That was my fault." Maria said embarrassed as she ran up to her.

"Seriously, mom..." Arawn murmured to himself.

The woman turned to face Maria and hastily bowed.

"My Lady, I did not see you approach. I must apologize for my brash behavior." She said as sweat formed on her brow.

Maria looked to make sure that the captain was wearing a wedding ring. When she found that she was, she smiled and motioned for her to rise.

"No offense taken, miss..."

"Cynthia, my Lady." She said nervously.

"Cynthia... What a lovely name." Maria said smiling.

Maria observed the rest of her son's regiment, making sure that all of the other women in it were also wearing wedding rings. Most of them were though there were three younger women who weren't. Maria hoped that their fear of her would keep them away from her son as she knew that the younger Lost followers, such as herself, were always the least able to control their emotions.

After Maria was finished with her observations, she walked over to her son and put her arm around him.

"How is everything, dear?" Maria asked happily as she kissed him.

This embarrassed Arawn, but not even the women in his regiment dared to laugh at him.

"It's fine, mom... There's no need for concern." Arawn said uncomfortably.

"Oh, there's _every_ need for concern, Arawn! I want everything to be perfect for my baby boy!" Maria laughed as she hugged him.

"Mom, please, can't this wait?" Arawn whispered to her.

"Oh, am I embarrassing you in front of your new friends! Is it fine if I take him away for a little while... Cynthia?" Maria asked as she frowned at her.

"Yes, of course, my Lady!" She said nervously.

Maria smiled and walked away with Arawn.

"Mom, was that really necessary?" Arawn sighed.

"Of course it was necessary! Who appointed that woman to be your captain? I'll make sure that they regret it!" Maria asked as she clenched her fists.

"Um... Dad. Who else would have?" Arawn laughed.

"What? And he didn't even ask me?" Maria asked in shock.

"Mom, I don't see the big deal. I just stepped out of line. Any one would have yelled at me. I mean, what did you want her to do, help me up? You'd just complain about that too. I would have done the same thing if I was commanding a regiment." Arawn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh... We'll I suppose that it's fine then... How is everyone else in your regiment?" Maria asked concerned.

"The men are pretty cool. They're all veterans and they've already been giving me all kinds of advice. We've really learned to trust in each other and they said that that is what any good regiment needs. It's nice to know that I can rely on them." Arawn said happily.

"Well, that's nice Arawn, but what about the girls? What are they like?" Maria asked inquisitively.

"The women... They're kind of annoying..." Arawn said as he rolled his eyes.

"How so? Is it a good kind of annoying or a bad kind of annoying?" Maria asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"How is there a good way to be annoyed?" Arawn asked confused.

"You know, son, like the way your father annoys me sometimes." Maria said hastily.

"Are you asking if those girls are flirting with me?" Arawn laughed.

"Yes, of course that's what I'm asking!" Maria said impatiently.

"Well, they talked about how cute I was and they call me 'sweetie' a lot, but most of them are hundreds of years old and have several children. They're just treating me like I'm one of their children I guess. Even our captain said that I looked cute in my armor. Everyone seemed to be amused by it." Arawn explained.

"But you're _my_ child, not theirs! Oh, that infuriates me!" Maria yelled as she pulled on her hair.

"It's not a bad thing, mom! They just want to make sure that I'm comfortable and happy. Besides, not all of them act like that any way." Arawn sighed.

"Which ones of them don't act like that? How do they act around you?" Maria asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are these three sisters that are closer to my age. They seem to keep to themselves. They're pretty..."

"What? They're pretty! Arawn, you have a fiancée! I mean, girlfriend!" Maria yelled at him.

"Calm down, mom! I was going to say that they're pretty shy!" Arawn said annoyed.

"Oh... Sorry. Those must have been the three girls that didn't have wedding rings." Maria said embarrassed.

"Wait. You checked to make sure that all of the women had wedding rings?" Arawn asked confused.

"Well, you know, I should probably get going, son! I have much to do! Tell your captain that I want a routine report of how you and the rest of your regiment is every week and after every battle! I love you, dear!" Maria said hastily.

She kissed him and ran off.

"I love you too, mom!" Arawn yelled after her.

Maria ran over to where Shadow was preparing to mount his steed.

"You're riding a horse?" Maria asked, trying to control her laughter.

"Yes, it is regulation that all commanding officers and the king must ride together." Shadow said sternly.

"Oh, so is this girl that is commanding Arawn's regiment going to ride with you?" Maria asked as she crossed her arms.

"Cynthia? No, captains do not qualify as commanding officers. They are my generals." Shadow said confused.

"Oh, so you know this Cynthia do you? Well, why don't you just make her on general so that she can ride with you? In fact, why don't you just let share a horse and I'll lead Arawn's regiment instead?" Maria chided.

"Um..." Shadow murmured. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was just thankful that his helmet hid his blushing face.

"Yeah, Arawn told me that you appointed her to lead his regiment! It's full of girls too who call him sweetie, and three of them aren't married!" Maria said angrily.

"I just thought that Arawn should get to know different kinds of people since he will one day be their king. I just didn't want him to rule like me..." Shadow said as he stared down at himself.

Maria suddenly felt that she had hurt Shadow, not physically but emotionally. She ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Oh, Shadow, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much thought you had put into this. I don't know why I yelled at you like that. I love you so much, Shadow!" Maria cried.

Shadow looked up at Maria and smiled though she couldn't tell.

"Do you have to wear that helmet, Shadow? I can't even see your face, and it even covers your quills. It just looks silly!" Maria laughed.

"It's regulation, Maria. All men must wear some form of protective headwear prior to engagement." Shadow explained.

Gothmog then rode up to them on his steed. Avari was riding with him, her arms around his waist. She looked down at Maria and smiled.

"Since when does a king follow his own regulations?" Gothmog laughed.

Shadow looked at Gothmog and frowned.

"You know, Maria, Gothmog was actually the one who recommended Cynthia to me." Shadow said happily.

"Really?" Maria asked as she winked at him.

"Cynthia? Who is this Cynthia, sweetheart?" Avari asked, staring at Gothmog angrily.

"Oh, she is a brilliant tactician! Without her Nathelien would have fallen to us centuries ago. Cynthia would sneak out of Nathelien during the night and bring back supplies. I had never seen anything natural move as fast as she did! Though, I'm sure that you could beat her Maria and maybe even you could too Shadow, if you tried hard enough." Gothmog laughed.

"No, Shadow's very fast, Gothmog. I doubt that he would have to try too hard. After all, how do you think he caught me?" Maria laughed.

"Aw... That was so cute, Maria!" Avari said happily.

"Well, I knew that she would be able to get your son out of any trouble. That's why I recommended her." Gothmog said embarrassed.

"You see, Maria, our son is in good hands." Shadow said smiling.

"I know, but I would rather him be in my arms. I guess I shouldn't be complaining after what all Avari must be going through with her son..." Maria sighed.

Shadow nodded and hugged her. Maria smiled and hugged him back. She lifted the helmet off of his head and kissed him.

"I love you, Shadow. Is it alright if I ride with you?" Maria whispered to him.

"Of course, Maria! I was actually hoping that you would." Shadow laughed as he secured his helmet.

He helped Maria onto the steed before mounting it himself. Shadow then rode around checking with each regiment captain to inform them that they were preparing to march. Maria made sure to give Cynthia a big smile when they rode by her.

Gothmog did not form his troops into regiments. He had separated his force into five companies of a hundred each that would follow him separately from Shadow's five brigades of five hundred each that were commanded by his five generals and were further broken down into ten small regiments of fifty for each brigade. Shadow hoped that this would make it easier for each of his five generals to command their brigades as he was depending on them to win the war more than anyone. He had chosen them very carefully as they were also generals for Arawn in each of his wars. He knew that they had the knowledge and the experience to achieve victory in this war. Not once did Shadow trust himself with leading his own brigade. He felt a sense of peace knowing that his army was in the hands of five of the most brilliant Lost followers he knew.

Gothmog rode back to him with a look of great excitement.

"I'm off for now, Shadow! I must lead my people, for we must right this wrong that my laws and the laws of my fathers' have caused. Those Agmarians will wish that they had accepted your peace while it was offered with open arms, and this lunatic who covets your throne will understand why Arawn chose the two of you instead of him to rule the Lost! Let us fight now for the security of our children and their children after them!" Gothmog shouted as he and Avari rode out of the valley toward Belearian.

Avari looked back at Maria and frowned. It was obvious that she was wanting her to tell Shadow about her pregnancy. Maria sighed and put her arms around Shadow.

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light and Mavok appeared before them.

"Whoa! Shadow, that is a nice look for you! I'm sure that it will strike fear into our enemies." Mavok laughed.

"Thank you, Mavok, but I'm sure that Maria will be one who inspires fear to the Agmarians." Shadow said as he looked at Maria

She laughed and smiled at him.

"Are you going to accompany us, Mavok?" Maria asked happily.

"Well, Zammy said that he would march with Gothmog in order to watch over his son. I will march with you, though I doubt you will be needing my help." Mavok laughed.

"Please, Mavok, just look at us. We will always need your help. Why don't you ride with us?" Maria asked happily.

"Ride? As in ride a horse? No, I do not go astride any animal. To be honest, I was very confused that you two were riding a horse into battle. I just thought that you both could go much faster on foot." Mavok laughed.

"I'm sure that we could, but apparently we have to follow our regulations." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"But they are your regulations. Can't you change them to fit the situation?" Mavok laughed.

"Actually, they aren't our regulations. They were Arawn's. I simply thought that the Lost would want to keep with his rules and guidelines." Shadow sighed.

"Shadow, I'm certain that the Lost would be happy to follow any changes you and Maria have to offer after living under the repression of Arawn for so many centuries. Why don't you set that beautiful steed free and walk alongside your people so that they will feel equal to you." Mavok suggested.

"See, Shadow? Even Mavok agrees with me! And why don't you take that helmet off while you're at it!" Maria said happily.

"Oh, no, Shadow, keep the helmet! It looks great on you!" Mavok said hastily.

"No, he's taking it off so I can see his wonderful face and kiss his lips!" Maria yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mavok, but I fear her more than I do you." Shadow laughed as he removed his helmet and threw it on the ground.

"This is great, Shadow! We're taking our first steps to creating a new Lost!" Maria said happily as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Now, slow down, Maria! I still have to inform my generals about this. They are all stalwart patriots of the Lost and I'm not sure if they will take it." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, they'll take it, Shadow. The only question is how they will take it. I think that it's time we stopped being pushovers and take charge! We are at war now, and the lives of our people rest upon our shoulders! Now, those lives are being threatened for the first time in our rule, and we must do everything in our power to stop this threat! Arawn isn't the Lost king! It's you, Shadow! You are their king! You... You're my king..." Maria yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maria... Arawn chose you, not me... You are their leader. I'm sorry, Maria, but I just don't have the same passion for the Lost that you have. I feel so separate from the Lost. My passion belongs to you and our family." Shadow whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Maria sobbed and looked up at him.

"Well, if you feel so separate from us and if I'm supposed to take the position of Arawn, how about I just kill you and then bring you back to life with necromancy? Would you feel like one of us then?" Maria yelled in anger.

"Maria, dear, you know that didn't mean that. I love you and I love the Lost, but I feel so distant from them. I just can't connect with them like I do you because they weren't there for me like you were all those years ago when I faced Agumar and his horde of the dead. They weren't there for me like you were when _I_ was the one lost and unable to find myself, and they certainly weren't there for me like you were, just recently when Sarah... Well, you know... There is no way that I would have been able to make it through that without you, Maria. I know that it's hard for you to understand it, Maria, and it's hard for me too. I'm not meant to be here either, and if it weren't for Mavok I wouldn't be here! Mavok was there for you when my death occurred, and that's why you have a connection with him. Right, Mavok?" Shadow whispered to her.

They looked around to find that Mavok was gone.

"I guess we scared him away, dear." Maria laughed.

Shadow smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, dear. I understand how you consider yourself distant from the Lost. I don't know what's wrong with me... I'm serious Shadow, why don't you just smack me when I yell at you like that? It would save me so much grief." Maria sighed as she sat down in the grass.

"You should save that aggression for the battle, Maria." Shadow said smiling as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Shadow, but I'll be fine. I just don't see the point in this any more. The Lost may have needed us when we were first crowned but they don't need us now. It's just like how it is with our kids. They may have needed us when they were first born, but now... they're ready to be on their own." Maria said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maria, it's all right. You don't have to try and control your emotions." Shadow sighed.

Maria burst out in tears and sobbed into his shoulder. Shadow picked her up and sat her down in his lap.

"Shadow, I... I'm so sorry! I never meant to do this to you! I didn't want to drag you along and force you into this position! I'm such a terrible person! I always tell you how grateful I am for your love and then I force you to rule the Lost because I don't want to accept the responsibility for myself! I try to act all nice around you, Shadow, because I know that I'm really just using you because I'm too afraid to rule the Lost on my own! I'm sure that you won't believe me since I act so innocent, but that's just because I'm too ashamed to tell you the truth! I'm sorry, Shadow, but I was so afraid! I wasn't ready to lead an entire kingdom! Then, you changed everything and you stayed with me all the way through it! I couldn't believe that you still loved me even after I had ruined your life, and then we had two beautiful children, but in a way, I just put this responsibility on them as well! I can't believe what I've done, Shadow! I understand if you're tired of this life and want to go back to Earth after the war! You can even take Sarah with you if you want! She always loved you more and I know that she means everything to you know! I'm sorry, Shadow, but I couldn't let you go, and now I've trapped you here where you may never get to see your home again! I know how much you miss the Ark, dear! Please, Shadow, I can't take it any more! I don't deserve your love, and I never did! I should have known that this wasn't meant to be! I'm sorry for what I did, but I never thought that you would actually stay with me once I told you that I was inheriting Arawn's throne! I mean, Shadow I still can't get over how you stayed with me even after I tried to kill you! That takes more than love. That takes courage, Shadow, but I'm so sorry! You've done so much for me, and what have I done for you except cause you pain and sorrow? You should just leave me after the war, Shadow... Just know that I'm so sorry. I simply couldn't let you go, but I'll find a way somehow, I promise." Maria cried, unable to control her sobs.

"Oh no, You're not fooling me, Maria! I know what you're trying to do! You just want me to leave so you can be with Mavok and not feel guilty about it! Oh, you're very sly, Maria! Arawn should have made you a fox!" Shadow laughed as he wiped away her tears.

"Okay Shadow, seriously, enough with the Mavok jokes. They're not funny and I was being sincere." Maria said annoyed.

"What do you mean they're not funny? If Mavok told jokes about me you'd think that they were hilarious!" Shadow said confused.

"That's because Mavok just has a different sense of humor. He's all fresh and energetic." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"And you don't think that I'm fresh and energetic? I can't believe this!" Shadow laughed.

"Shadow, I'll think that you're the most hilarious person in the world if you'll just take what I said seriously!" Maria yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Now, Maria, you better calm down or I'll hit you. I have your permission." Shadow warned her.

"I'm about to hit you if you don't get serious about this, Shadow!" Maria yelled as she clenched her fists, digging the ends of her gauntlets into his shoulder pauldrons.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but it's hard for me to be serious when what you said was so crazy! I mean, you're acting like we're still dating! We've been married for almost sixteen years! I'd say that it's quite obvious that I'm not going to leave you. I don't care what you do to me! Do you honestly think that I believe any of that? I don't feel used! I feel loved, Maria. I always have, and I know that I always will. I hope that you feel loved, too, Maria because I love you more than anything and you certainly deserve it. Don't lie to yourself, Maria, we were meant to be together. I'll forgive you, dear, but you've done nothing wrong." Shadow laughed as he threw his arms around her.

Maria looked down at herself in shame. Shadow smiled and turned her head back up to face him, but she did not return his smile.

"Oh, Shadow, why do you have to be so perfect?" Maria cried as she kissed Shadow.

He fell back into the grass with Maria in his arms.

"Only because you're perfect, Maria." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Maria sighed and kissed him again.

"Thank you, Shadow. I love you so much." Maria whispered as she stroked his face.

Suddenly, Maria heard the thumping of several horse hooves approaching them. They were indeed their generals, and they did not look pleased. Though, she was not embarrassed by Shadow and nor was he by her.

"My Lord, we have already been delayed a great deal! We must begin the march now or risk even further delay!" One of his generals said angrily.

Shadow picked Maria up in his arms and smiled at them.

"What's your hurry, Saeros? Now, all of you, dismount those animals and release them! We're going on foot!" Shadow ordered.

They all gave him queer looks, but did as he commanded.

"Now, I'm sure that you all know Maria! Maria, meet Saeros, my first general. He served with Arawn in every war since the Chao! He is a brilliant man and a hardened veteran of the Lost!" Shadow said happily as he patter Saeros on the shoulder.

"My Lady." He said as he bowed.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Saeros! I see that Shadow chose all of his generals very wisely! Tell me, are you over my son's regiment?" Maria asked concerned.

"Um... No, my Lady. Your son is in the 33rd regiment." Saeros said nervously.

Maria sighed and nodded.

"Over here, Maria, is Ragnor! He has also served with Arawn since his war with the Chao! He is renowned for his talent in boosting the morale of his soldiers! I know that he will be a great boon for us during this war!" Shadow said excitedly.

Ragnor walked up to Maria and shook her hand.

"Well met, Maria! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Ragnor exclaimed happily.

Saeros drew his sword and walked toward them.

"Oh, I love him already, Shadow!" Maria laughed.

Saeros grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from her.

"What is wrong with you? She is your queen not your friend! Now, apologize!" Saeros yelled in his face.

"No, stop, please! I am his friend just as with all of you! Don't hurt this wonderful man." Maria said frantically as she stepped between them.

Saeros stared at her intently.

"Arawn would have never allowed something like that." He said quietly.

"Well, good for him, but I'm not Arawn. I'm not trying to be like Arawn. I want to be myself. You may refer to me as you wish, but know that I am just like the rest of you. The Lost was hated during Arawn's reign. We hope to change that." Maria said smiling.

Saeros remained silent and stepped back into place, but he did not lift his gaze from her.

"I suppose we will move on then. This next man is Hathol. He is a master with defenses and oversaw the construction of the Kalcazra. He also commanded the siege of Ost Cyrn during Arawn's war with the Chao." Shadow said nervously as he led her down the line.

"You are even more formidable in person than I imagined, my Lady. You seem to have an aura of authority that I have never felt in anyone before." Hathol said admirably.

"Thank you, Hathol! You must have quite a reputation yourself within the Lost!" Maria laughed.

"A reputation? I have no reputation compared to yours, my Lady! My family and I are blessed that I was chosen by my Lord for this position. It has been many centuries since I have led an army of this size, but I will not fail you lest I perish." Hathol exclaimed gratefully.

He bowed to her and stepped back into his place.

"The last two of my generals are actually twin sisters! Their names are Lisa and Meredith. I think that you will-"

"Hey, Maria!" They said in unison as they hugged her.

Maria laughed and hugged them both.

"Oh, I can already tell that we are going to be great friends! Please, tell me about yourselves!" Maria said happily.

"Well, I'm sure that you know my husband, Keldor! I'm also overseeing your son's brigade! Don't worry, Maria! I'll make sure that he is safe!" Lisa said happily.

"Really, you're Keldor's wife! I can't believe it! You couldn't be any less like him! I'm so sorry that you have to be away from him for so long..." Maria said sadly.

"Oh, it's fine, Maria. We don't really talk any more..." Lisa sighed.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that, Lisa. You should spend some time with him after the war. He is a great man and you are fortunate to have him as your husband." Maria said, trying to cheer her up.

"He puts his duties before his family, Maria, but I suppose that he will be able to find time to spend with me. Any way, I wanted to tell you that Cynthia, the woman commanding your son's regiment, is my oldest daughter! I'll make sure that she takes care of your son." Lisa assured her.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't believe that Keldor's daughter is watching over my son just as he always did! Something tells me that you planned this all out, Shadow!" Maria laughed.

"Well, I had a hand in it." Shadow said smiling.

"Now, tell me about yourself, Meredith! I need to find a way to distinguish the two of you!" Maria said excitedly.

"Well, I'm not married. That's probably our most noticeable difference..." Meredith said embarrassed.

"Wait! You have to be close to nine hundred years old and you're not married? How is that possible?" Maria asked confused.

"I just never really found a man that I liked, Maria. I've seen what these wars do to families. I was just too afraid that my family would end up like one of those." Meredith sighed.

"Well, I'm going to fix that! Trust me, Meredith, I'm going to find the perfect guy for you!" Maria said happily.

"That's really not necessary, Maria. I've been alright without a husband for these last few centuries. I'm sure that I'll be alright for many more to come." Meredith laughed.

Maria smiled and pulled Lisa away from the other generals.

"We have to talk about your sister after the battle, Lisa." Maria whispered to her.

"Of course, Maria. I think that I know a few single guys that she would like." Lisa said happily.

Maria walked back over to Shadow and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"All right, now that we are all acquainted I believe that it is time we began our march. Our first battle will be to take a fortress east of Belearian that the Agmarians have been using to spy on the Hesbeorn.

"Let's be at them then! My men and women are eager to slay these half breed swine!" Ragnor said excitedly.

Each of the generals ran off to assemble their warriors, leaving Shadow and Maria alone.

"Isn't it odd how the men of the Lost have such queer names while the names of the women are so normal?" Shadow laughed.

"Avari told me that it was a tradition that began with her and Arawn. Since Arawn's name was so unusual the men began to follow after him, and because Avari's name was normal, the women followed after her." Maria explained.

"Really? That does make sense, actually. I never had thought of that." Shadow said smiling.

"Shadow, why did you choose Lisa and Meredith to be your generals?" Maria asked happily.

"They are both renowned commanders and I thought that you could use some friends to accompany you that were your people. You were always saying how you wished that you could better understand the Lost, and I thought that this would be a good way for you to do that." Shadow said smiling.

"That was very kind of you, Shadow. Well, I guess we should get moving, dear. Our enemy awaits and Gothmog will need our help." Maria sighed.

"Yes, let's get this over with so I can go back and be with Sarah." Shadow said impatiently.

Maria laughed and grabbed his hand. They looked back as their forces began to march out of the valley. Their generals returned to them and signaled that they were ready. Shadow nodded and began to lead them out of the valley with Maria by his side.

It took them around two hours to reach the fortress, but when they arrived they were shocked to see that Gothmog and his men had already taken it without them.

Gothmog and Avari rode up to them.

"Well, look who it is! And to think that I had bragged about how fast the two of you were!" Gothmog laughed as he dismounted his steed.

Avari jumped off and ran to Maria.

"Oh, you should have seen us, Maria! The Agmarians had no idea that we were coming! We defeated them easily! It was actually quite fun to be honest." Avari said excitedly.

"Where are the Agmarians now?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"They fled into the tunnels beneath the fortress. We would have pursued them, but Mavok warned me that the Agmarians would know those passages well and could trap us. We caved in the tunnels so that they would not be able to return. However, I am not sure where the tunnels lead. Avari said that there were rumors that there were hidden catacombs within the mountains around Nathelien that led into Hesbeor. If this is true, then we should head east and see if we can find any sign of these secret passages. It is possible that the Agmarians have set up a secret headquarters there." Gothmog explained.

"Did you find any identity of this man who wishes to take our throne?" Maria asked concerned.

"No, there was no sign of him here. I doubt he would be brave enough to come this close to Belearian. I shall reassemble my men and we shall prepare to march with you. Are you going to stay with Maria, Avari?" Gothmog said happily.

"No, I'm coming with you, sweetheart! Farewell, Maria! Stay safe!" Avari laughed as she mounted the steed with Gothmog.

They rode off, leaving Shadow and Maria. They looked out over the Amroth Sea together.

"I can't believe this, Maria! This is so embarrassing!" Shadow yelled as he covered his face with his hands.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Shadow! It's my fault any way. I was the one keeping you from your army, but I don't see the problem. I think it's great that Gothmog and the Hesbeorn were able to win this battle without us! It gives me hope that maybe this war will be over soon!" Maria said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know, Maria, but this was our first battle and it would have been our first victory!" Shadow sighed.

"Don't worry, Shadow! I'm sure that we'll win many battles after this!" Maria said smiling.

"I hope you're right..." Shadow murmured as he walked away.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I actually did enjoy this chapter quite a lot! I introduced a few new characters and I can't wait to right more about them! I know that I wasn't looking forward to the war, but maybe with these new characters it will make it more enjoyable for all of us.


	11. The Enemy Within

Chapter 11 The Enemy Within

The war continued for two whole weeks without so much as a sign to indicate the whereabouts of the Agmarians or their leader. The Lost along with the Hesbeorn marched into the barren, eastern lands that the Agmarians had inhabited for centuries, but there were now none to be found. They began to fear that the Agmarians had fled even further east into the Wild Lands, or if they had turned north toward Nathelien to attack the city while they were away. Shadow made several trips back to Nathelien and found it well fortified against any threat. They all knew that the Agmarians were in hiding, planning their demise, but there was now nothing they could do but wait and prepare for this plan to take form.

Shadow and Gothmog had ordered their armies to set up camp around the mountains south of Nathelien. These were the mountains that they believed, possessed a system of catacombs that led underground and into Hesbeor. They had hoped to find the Agmarians held up within the mountains, but their scouts found no inhabitants even within the deepest chambers of the caves. However, to be safe, they ordered that each entrance into the mountains should be caved in. They knew nothing of what was held within the mountains. They knew that the Agmarians were cunning and could have created secret passages to conceal themselves, and they were not going to risk an ambush while they were this far away from any civilization.

Shadow knew their plans. They wanted to capture either him or Maria and take them into the mountains where they would never be found. Then the Agmarian leader would force them to give up their throne for the return of whoever they captured. He was determined to not allow this to happen. He made sure that Maria was kept safely away from the mountains and he himself would only venture out that far accompanied by his personal guard.

Shadow was sitting at a table in his tent, reading the weekly reports from his generals. Most of them were the usual lack of provisions, especially water. He hadn't expected to spend such a long time out in the hot, barren lands of the East, and the longer he spent, the more he appreciated the comforts back in Nathelien and Belearian. All of his people were on edge from the anticipation of an attack. The Lost still hadn't been in even a small skirmish, and the younger members of the army were becoming anxious for battle. However, no one was on edge as much as Maria. She still had been trying to keep her pregnancy a secret from Shadow, but she knew that if the war continued to be as uneventful as it had been, it would only be a matter of time before he found out.

Maria walked into Shadow's tent and smiled.

"Hello, Shadow!" She said happily.

She walked over and sat down in his lap.

"Good evening, dear!" Shadow said, as he put his arm around her and continued reading his reports.

"Have you told anyone that tomorrow is our anniversary?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No, I've been trying to keep it a secret. Does Avari know?" Shadow said quietly.

"Yes, I told her and she told Gothmog. I know it might distract our people, but they could use some cheer during these tough times." Maria sighed.

"It's fine, Maria. I just can't believe that tomorrow will officially make sixteen years that we've been married. I know our wedding wasn't anything fancy or lavish, but it was certainly one of the best days of my life." Shadow said smiling.

"I know, that would be a day that I would love to re-live!" Maria said happily as she threw her arms around him.

Shadow kissed her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Um... Can you not touch my stomach, Shadow?" Maria asked as she pulled his hand off of her.

"Oh, Maria, don't tell me that you are still sensitive over not having a belly button!" Shadow laughed in disbelief.

"No, Shadow, of course... I am!" Maria said embarrassedly.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued reading.

"Whatever, Maria, but I don't think that there's anything wrong with it. I mean, I'm your husband. Do you think that I care about something like that? I was artificially created like you. I don't have one either, so it's something we have in common." Shadow laughed.

Maria smiled and kissed him. Saeros then walked into the tent and bowed.

"My Lord, my Lady, here is your roster of our soldiers. I'm sure that you will find it... uneventful." Saeros sighed as he handed him the small booklet that listed every warrior in their army.

"Thank you, Saeros and express my thanks to the others as well." Shadow said happily as he took it from him.

"Of course, my Lord." He said quietly as he bowed and left the tent.

Shadow began to flip through the book when a small note slipped out. He unfolded it and read it.

"What? It says here that thirty women have been ordered to return to Nathelien after conceiving children! It's only been two weeks! This is just embarrassing! Are our people not responsible enough to know that children shouldn't be raised during wars? I don't care if they are married or not! This is insane!" Shadow yelled as he threw the paper down on his desk.

"Yeah, completely insane. Is Meredith on that list? Lisa and I have been trying to get her and Ragnor together for the past few days! Did you know that he's single as well? It was so convenient!" Maria asked as she grabbed the piece of paper.

"You're are trying to start a romantic relationship between my generals? I don't appreciate that, Maria..." Shadow said frowning.

"No, she's not, but it looks like three women from Arawn's regiment are. Who's this girl? I think her name is supposed to be Elizabeth, but whoever wrote it can't spell very well! I don't know about this... It looks suspicious. Oh well, we've still got a while before this war ends. I'm not really surprised, Shadow. Keldor told me that Arawn always had problems with this. It's not a big deal. You shouldn't worry about this." Maria sighed in disappointment.

"If you say so, Maria..." Shadow murmured as he continued flipping through the book.

He first turned to the 33rd regiment to find his son who was, like everyone else, accounted for. None of the women who were in his son's regiment had to return to Nathelien which relieved him.

"It's just embarrassing. I'm sure that the Hesbeorn aren't having this problem..." Shadow sighed.

"Well, of course not, Shadow. Their women don't fight. Avari was the only one who came with us." Maria laughed.

"Oh, that's right." Shadow laughed with her.

He flipped through the book and closed it. He then leaned back in his chair and kissed Maria.

"Well, it's getting late. Would you like to go to bed or do you want to stay up until it's our anniversary?" Shadow asked smiling.

"Oh, you know which one I want to do, Shadow!" Maria laughed and kissed him again.

"Good! I'm tired too! Let's get some sleep!" Shadow said happily as he began to stand up.

"Very funny, Shadow..." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, all right. Would you like to change into your dress? I doubt that you're very comfortable in that armor." Shadow asked.

"Oh, believe me, Shadow, I'm not! Could you leave while I change?" Maria asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Shadow stared at Maria in confusion which made her very uncomfortable.

"What?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"Please, Shadow, just give me some respect and let me be alone while I change. It won't take very long." Maria said as she got up and motioned for him to leave.

"But I'm always around you in the nude, usually not by my choice, mind you. Why don't you want me to be around you now? Is something wrong, Maria? You're acting strange." Shadow asked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong, Shadow! Now, leave me alone. It will only take a second!" Maria said happily as she pushed Shadow out of the tent.

Ragnor looked at Shadow from his small fire.

"What was that all about, my Lord?" He asked confused.

"I doubt that Maria would want me to tell you." Shadow sighed.

Maria quickly removed her armor and carefully placed it on its stand. She then pulled her dress out of the small chest in their tent. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. It was difficult to tell that she was pregnant, but she knew that Shadow would notice.

"Let's hope that your father doesn't find out about you. Can you imagine how much trouble I would be in?" Maria laughed.

She quickly threw her dress on and walked outside to find Shadow glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Oh, look at the time! Happy anniversary, Shadow!" Maria said happily.

Ragnor looked up at them but Maria pulled Shadow inside the tent before he could speak.

Shadow sighed and sat down in his chair.

"I can't believe this, Maria. Why didn't you tell me? I just don't understand why you would keep this a secret from me. You put our child in danger by being out here! Why would you risk the life of our child?" Shadow asked as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow. I was only thinking of you, I promise. I just wanted to be here for you and Arawn." Maria said as she hugged him.

"Maria we're going to be in danger whether you're here or not. Come on, I'll take you back to Belearian. I'm sure that Sarah could use your company." Shadow sighed as he held out his hand.

"What? No way, Shadow! I'm staying here with you! This is where I am needed! I'm not leaving you!" Maria yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Maria, please-"

Shadow was cut off by several voices yelling outside of their tent.

"My Lord, we're under attack!" Ragnor yelled as he threw open the slip to his tent.

"I'm coming, Ragnor! We'll discuss this later." Shadow said firmly as he grabbed his sword.

Maria sighed and followed him.

"Lisa's brigade has been ambushed! We're assembling our troops to reinforce her!" Ragnor yelled as he ran to his captains who were beginning to form their regiments.

"Arawn's in trouble! I have to-"

"Stay here is what you have to do! I'm on my way, Ragnor!" Shadow yelled as he ran off.

Gothmog, Avari, Mavok, and Zambrog ran up to them with looks of great desperation.

"Shadow is gone! He stole one of our horses!" Mavok yelled as sweat ran down his face.

"He slipped away from me when everyone began running to their positions! He could be a league away by now!" Zambrog yelled furiously.

"What? I have to go to Belearian and protect Sarah!" Shadow yelled nervously.

"No, Shadow, you can't leave now! You're people need you! They are dieing in your name as we speak!" Gothmog yelled as he grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Gothmog, but, unlike you, I put the needs of my family before my people! I suggest that you release my arm unless you want to go with me!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"You think that this is my fault, don't you? You think that I did a poor job raising my son and caused this to happen to him? No, you're wrong, Shadow! If anyone is to take the blame for this, it's you! You knew that Sarah wasn't ready to date my son, but you let her anyway!" Gothmog yelled in disbelief.

"I did think that she was ready, Gothmog! Sarah deceived me into believing it!" Shadow yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, then I suppose that this is her fault! She brought this upon herself, Shadow! She committed a vile crime, and she is getting what she deserves! I should have never trusted you! The Lost will never change!" Gothmog yelled as he stomped up to Shadow.

Shadow grabbed him by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground.

Gothmog threw him off and grabbed him by the throat.

"I don't think that Shadow was the only one who got possessed at Balar..." Zambrog whispered to Mavok.

"I'm getting out of this. It's obvious that Shadow is going after Sarah. If I start now I might be able to catch him." Mavok sighed.

"Be careful, brother. I just hope that these two don't start another war." Zambrog muttered sadly.

Mavok nodded and ran off toward Belerian.

Avari seized Gothmog by the ear and pulled him off of Shadow. Maria grabbed Shadow's tail and pulled him off the ground. A great clamor then arose as Avari and Maria began yelling at them. It even arose to such a degree that everyone around them stopped and quailed with fear as they unleashed their wrath upon their husbands.

"What do you think you're doing, Shadow? You're not the king over Gothmog! You can't tell him how to rule! Sarah might need you back there, but Arawn needs you here! Now, go out there and lead your people to that first victory you cared so much about! Are they even your people, Shadow? Or was I right? Are they just my people that I dragged you into ruling because I was too afraid to rule them without you? Are the only people you care about your children? I don't care what you say, these might not be your people, but they are mine! You can go on back to Sarah if you want, and be the perfect father that you've always wanted, but I will stay here! I will fight and I will die for these people that I love! These people around us are _my_ family, Shadow!" Maria yelled and shoved him back.

"Listen, Gothmog," It was the first time he had ever heard Avari use his name since they had been married, "you need to watch your mouth! Shadow is our friend! He saved my life! His daughter is in danger, and all he wants to do is protect her! Wouldn't you do the same for ours, or would you be just like Shadow said, nothing but a slave to Hesbeor, not a father, not a husband, not even a king! No, nothing but a servant is all you will be, and you will leave your children and me all alone while you waste away in your chains of bondage that you willfully wear with pride! And while you throw yourself against the whips of your people, I will cry every night wishing that my brother was there to comfort me!" Avari yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

No one spoke but listened as the screams of battle echoed across the barren plains.

Earlier that day...

Arawn awakened to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes caused him to immediately shut them. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. Once they had he could make out the figures of several women standing around him laughing. One of them was Cynthia which surprised him.

"Ugh... Why did you allow me to oversleep?" Arawn asked annoyed.

"It's been so uneventful ever since we arrived in the Barren Lands, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let you sleep in a couple of hours, and besides, you looked so cute asleep!" Cynthia laughed as she helped him up.

Arawn noticed that she was very strong which deceived her appearance. She was certainly much stronger than him, and compared to the other hands he had felt, stronger than some of the other men in his regiment.

Arawn sighed and drearily put on his armor which he immediately regretted as the black steel had absorbed all of the heat from the morning sunlight. Though, he knew that he would appreciate it when the evening came and the great cold swept across the land like death in the night coming for its victims. He couldn't understand how a land like this could be so hot in the day and yet so cold in the night.

He belted his sword around his waist and stood at attention before Cynthia.

"What is it, Arawn?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"No drilling? No assignments? I'm looking for a task, ma'am." Arawn said uncomfortably.

"Well, keep looking, Arawn, I'm sure that you'll find one eventually." She laughed.

"Surely there is something I can do to help." Arawn sighed.

"We're going to have to start rationing water soon. Our supply is running very low, but as you can see there isn't a single drop for leagues around us. Unless you feel like digging a well, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." Cynthia said frustrated.

"Oh, that's not a problem! I can just teleport myself up to the Great River and bring as much water back as you want!" Arawn said happily.

"Really? Could you take us with you? We would all enjoy a swim, and frankly everyone is beginning to smell unpleasant." Cynthia asked excitedly.

"Well, I could, but you would all have to be touching me." Arawn sighed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that Arawn!" Cynthia laughed as all of the girls behind her began screaming and running towards him.

Arawn quickly grabbed a bucket and disappeared before they could get to him. He appeared on the southern bank near Cyrshold. The Chao stationed there spotted him and quickly took flight in his direction.

_The Chao? Oh, I had forgotten about them. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea._ Arawn thought nervously.

"Who are you that can conjure oneself from thin air? Are you some sort of necromancer or were you spawned from these fair waters?" The Chao asked, bracing his spear.

"Um... It's just something I inherited and my name is Arawn." He said confused.

"Arawn? What are you, some apparition that has returned to haunt these blessed lands? Return to Northank, spirit! Your very presence is a sin against the Almighty!" Another Chao yelled angrily.

A third Chao flew down from Cyrshold.

"Stop! This young Mobian is royalty! He is the offspring of Shadow and Maria!" He yelled.

"Oh, she named her son... You are a... What do you Mobians call it? A boy? It matters not, Arawn is an unpopular name in these lands. It would be wise to keep it from leaving your tongue." The Chao warned him and flew off, swiftly followed by the other.

"Thank you, sir! That was a difficult situation to escape." Arawn said happily.

"My name is Lighthrawn. I know both of your parents, though I am more fond of your mother. She saved my life during the war with Agumar, and your father associated himself with a traitor amongst our people. However, after recent events, it would seem that that traitor had our best interests at heart, whilst his brother was naught but a proud and vain fool who had only self-righteousness in his heart. But enough of this. You must be in a hurry. What is it you want? I see that you bear some fashion of helmet." Lighthrawn explained.

"Oh, I just came for some water." Arawn said laughing.

"I see. That is a container for water; most intriguing..." Lighthrawn said as he observed the bucket.

"So, do the Chao know about our war with the Agmarians?" Arawn asked as he retrieved the water from the river.

"Yes, we are aware that you both have come together to destroy the evil that you both created. It is a civil war, son of Shadow. We have been watching to see if the Lost and the Hesbeorn can truly work together and put aside their hostile past. Though, I believe that your parents are leading the Lost in the right direction. The king of Hesbeor, however, is still attached to his past. He still grieves for his failures and only serves his people out of self-retribution and guilt. Even if the Hesbeorn were to conquest over the entire world, as was prophesized by Thadur during the days of old, he would still feel a sense of remorse that his people deserve more from him." Lighthrawn said sadly.

"Wait! Hesbeor is supposed to take over the world?" Arawn asked confused.

"Yes. 'The cursed king shall seek revenge and the Lost shall fall by his sword's edge,' were his exact words. Gothmog should destroy you all soon enough. Good bye." Lighthrawn said smiling.

Arawn stood as still as stone as he took in what Lighthrawn had told him.

_The cursed king shall seek revenge? Thadur wasn't talking about Gothmog! He was talking about Shadow! Shadow is going to seek revenge upon my sister, and destroy the Lost! _Arawn thought in distress.

He quickly disappeared and returned to his regiment.

"Well, it took you long enough, Arawn... What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'm not sure what to think of it... I just met a Chao-"

"Oh no! Did it hurt you, dear?" Cynthia asked as she grabbed his arm.

"No, it told me that Gothmog was going to destroy the Lost, but I-"

"Oh, don't listen to it, Arawn! That Chao was just trying to disrupt the peace we have with the Hesbeorn by spreading lies." Cynthia sighed in frustration.

"Actually, I don't think-"

"Thank you for the water, Arawn. We appreciate it!" Cynthia said happily as she took the bucket from him.

Arawn frowned and walked over to his bed roll. He actually had been given a tent by his father, but he decided to sleep like the rest of his regiment. He didn't want them to feel as though they were inferior to him. After he had sat down, he noticed that the men were all gone.

"Um... Where are the men?" Arawn asked confused.

"We ate them. Did I mention that we were running low on food?" Cynthia said after taking a long drink from her canteen.

"No, I mean, seriously..." Arawn sighed.

"Can't you laugh at a joke, Arawn? You're just like your father. They went with some of the men from the other regiments to cave in some of the tunnel entrances. They'll be back this evening." Cynthia said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up? I thought you said that it had been uneventful." Arawn said annoyed.

"Those guys were bored to death sitting here in the heat; besides, each regiment only has to have a certain amount of people for daily tasks and labor. It's not like we're breaking any rules." Cynthia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Arawn asked frustrated.

"Why don't you get to know some of your sisters-in-arms? I'm sure they would love to talk to you. I'll talk to you if you would like." Cynthia said smiling.

"I have a girlfriend, ma'am." Arawn sighed.

"Really? Who is she?" Cynthia asked inquisitively.

"Her name is Liseria. She's Hesbeorn. She's the daughter of Gothmog, and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I miss her terribly. I wrote her a letter last week. I hope that she's alright." Arawn said sadly.

"It must be hard to go to war without her. It's something I've never had to do with my husband. We're in different brigades, but at least I know how he is and I can rest in the fact that we are both facing the same danger. It is comforting." She said with pity.

"My father separated you from him? That wasn't very nice." Arawn sighed.

"I'm sure that my Lord is trying to separate the husbands from their wives. We usually have problems with that, but so far, he has done a much better job managing it than Arawn ever did. So, do you really love this Hesbeorn girl? I'm guessing that she's immortal since both of her parents are." Cynthia asked with much interest.

"Of course I love her! I love her more than anything." Arawn laughed.

"My father told me, when I was dating my husband, that when you truly love a man or a woman you will begin to see the world through their eyes, and then you will realize that all of the different perceptions of the world are what make love what it is." Cynthia said as she stared at the clear, blue sky.

"That sounds like something Keldor would say." Arawn laughed.

"Yep, that's my daddy." She said smiling.

"Keldor is your father? Wow! That's awesome!" Arawn said amazed.

"You see? That's what I meant about getting to know your sisters-in-arms! I wasn't meaning for you to get to know us women like that. You have to realize that we will be your people some day. It is important to get a perspective of different lifestyles before you receive your father's crown, but it's also important to get different perspectives of the world like my daddy always said." She said happily.

"I'll go do that. Thanks..." Arawn said smiling.

"Good. You might not see some of these faces at the end of this war." Cynthia sighed as she leaned back on a large stone.

Arawn looked around at all of the women most of which were engaging in their own conversations between one another. He then noticed the three sisters that he had seen earlier. They were sitting alone as usual, not even speaking to each other. He realized that they could be scared as they didn't look much older than him, and that he should try and get to know them.

He sat down with them and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Arawn!" He said happily.

They did not respond.

"I thought that the three of you could use some company. You looked lonely..." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Arawn sighed as he walked away.

"Wait! Come back! I apologize. We aren't used to others wanting to speak with us." One of the said as she stood up. Arawn guessed that she was the oldest as she more resembled the other women.

Arawn smiled and sat down with them.

"So, what are your names?" Arawn asked happily.

"Um... I'm Rachael, this is Susan, and this is Elizabeth. Say hello, girls!" Rachael said smiling.

They said, "hello," to Arawn, but he could tell that they were quite shaken by something.

"Is there something wrong? I'd like to help if I can." Arawn asked concerned.

"No, we're fine Arawn... It's just, our father died in the war against Agumar a few years ago and our step-dad forced us to fight in this war. We were all really young when he died, so we didn't really know him that well..." Rachael said sadly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, that's terrible... I'm so sorry. I'm sure that there's a way that I could get the three of you home!" Arawn said smiling.

"No, that's fine, Arawn. I'm twenty-two, I can fight." Rachael laughed.

"What about your sisters? I'm sure that they would like to go home." Arawn asked, gesturing to them.

"Oh, we don't go anywhere without each other, but thank you, Arawn. It was sweet." She said happily.

"But Rachael, look at them. Their hearts are not meant for battle." Arawn sighed.

"I know, Arawn, but they won't leave without me." She said sadly.

Arawn sighed and looked over at Cynthia who had been watching him. A woman then walked up to her, a woman that he recognized as their brigade general, but also resembled his captain in many ways. She handed Cynthia a small piece of paper, but Cynthia quickly gave it back to her and laughed. Arawn ran up to them and bowed.

"Ma'am, may I ask you what that is exactly?" Arawn said smiling.

Cynthia looked at him with a confused expression.

"This is a list of women who have conceived children since the war began. We're going to send them back to Nathelien since we aren't doing anything at the moment, but it's nothing you have to worry about, Arawn." Lisa said confused.

"Yes, it is. I have to write down some names from our regiment." Arawn said as he held out his hand.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any in your regiment, dear. Your father and I taught you not to lie." Lisa said frowning.

"I don't have any, mom!" Cynthia said angrily as she stared at Arawn.

"They were keeping it secret, ma'am, but they told me." Arawn said smiling.

"Ah! Very good! Write them down then." Lisa said as she handed him the paper along with a small feather quill and jar of ink.

He wrote down their names along with the name of their regiment, though he was pretty sure that he misspelled Elizabeth.

"There you are, ma'am!" Arawn said happily as he handed her the piece of paper.

"Thank you! You need to get to know your soldiers like Arawn, Cynthia." Lisa said as she clasped him on the shoulder.

"What? I do, mom!" Cynthia said angrily.

"Good day to you, Arawn! You can tell them to come with me." Lisa said happily.

Arawn ran over to them with a bright smile.

"Did you find a way for all three of us to leave?" Rachael asked hopefully.

"I certainly did! It might not be the most dignifying way to return to Nathelien, but just go with our brigade general over there and she will take you back!" Arawn said happily.

Rachael jumped up and began to kiss him, but Arawn stopped her.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." Arawn said smugly.

Rachael grabbed Arawn and kissed him any way.

"Does she kiss like that?" She asked smiling.

Arawn didn't say anything, and tried to keep from embarrassing himself.

"Come on girls! Thanks to our friend, we're going home!" Rachael said excitedly.

They both cheered and thanked Arawn greatly. Then they each grabbed one of their sister's hands and walked away with Lisa.

"What was that all about?" Cynthia asked angrily as she grabbed Arawn by the arm.

"Those girls were forced to fight in the war by their step-father. Two of them were my age. I didn't want them to get hurt after losing their father. I was just trying to help." Arawn explained.

"Oh... That was very noble of you, Arawn. Thank you." Cynthia said in shock.

"It wasn't a problem, ma'am." Arawn said smiling.

"Arawn, you can call me Cynthia." She said happily as she put her arm around him.

"Really? Well then, Cynthia, it must be pretty tough having to be a captain in your mother's brigade." Arawn laughed.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Arawn! It feels like I never left home!" Cynthia laughed.

Arawn laughed with her and smiled.

"You know, Arawn, I think that you are going to make a great king who looks out for his people. I can't wait to serve under you." Cynthia said as she patted him on the back.

They sat together for the rest of the afternoon, telling stories about their families. Arawn told Cynthia about his kiss with Liseria while they were watching the sunset which led to him unintentionally telling her about how he had saved her life. Cynthia really acted differently around him after he told her this. She revered him as a very chivalrous man and began to call him Arawn the Gallant which made him feel uncomfortable. Cynthia also gave him some advice on how to treat his wife and raise his children which he appreciated.

Eventually, evening came and all of the men returned from their work looking quite tired and worn. They all gathered around their fires when the cold chill of the night settled in and Cynthia shared Arawn's story. Immediately, they all went from calling him Arawn the Sleepyhead to Arawn the Gallant. They admired him, for they were not used to heroic acts within the Lost.

"So, when are you going to propose to this Hesbeorn girl?" The man that was sitting next to him asked.

"Propose? We're both just thirteen." Arawn said embarrassed.

"Well, that might be young to her, but in the Lost that almost makes you an adult. I'm sure that you'll be considering it before long. I bet that her parents love you after you saved her life; especially Avari, she always had this sacredness for life that we couldn't understand. I guess where we're all meant to be dead most of us just don't care if we die. You're fortunate, Arawn, fortunate that you have a purpose and a life that you can make into whatever you want. Remember that, always so that you will be grateful for it." He said smiling.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Arawn said happily.

Arawn quickly jumped up and grabbed his sword when the man he was speaking with was struck in the back with an arrow. He quickly stomped out the fire so that the other Agmarians wouldn't be able to see them and ran to join the rest of his regiment. As he was running, Arawn turned and saw what he thought was the ghost of his namesake riding south-west on a black horse. He then realized that it was actually Shadow, and he knew very well, the purpose of his swift ride. He suddenly felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder.

"Arawn, what are you doing? You need to get in line, in the back if possible!" Cynthia yelled briskly as she pulled him away from another arrow that narrowly missed his head.

"It's- It's Shadow! Can't you see him out there on the plain? He's going after my sister, to seek revenge! I have to stop him before he gets away!" Arawn yelled as he pulled himself off of her.

"Stop, Arawn! I can't let you go! I need you here! You inspire these people, and you will one day be their king! Stay with them for our _current_ king seems absent. I will go after him! I can run him down on that beast!" Cynthia yelled.

Arawn nodded and ran to his regiment which was already forming up with two other regiments to attack the Agmarians.

Cynthia used her Lost powers to engulf herself in green fire and shot out like a rocket toward Shadow. In one swift stroke she cut the strap that held the saddle onto the horse which caused him to fall off. The horse quickly galloped away in fear.

"I'm surprised that you could ride a horse with that curse of yours." Cynthia laughed as she prepared for him to attack her.

"You would be surprised at a lot of things I could do with the power of Northank within me, foolish girl. You could have this power as well. It is far beyond your reckoning and older than the universe itself." Shadow said smiling.

"Well, I would, but my mom is probably watching me." Cynthia said as she rolled her eyes.

"If you will not have this power then you shall witness its strength and perish!" Shadow yelled as he held out his hand.

A large fissure opened in the ground beneath her feat. She quickly grabbed onto the ledge before she could fall into it, though, the soil was loose and sandy which made it difficult to hold on. Cynthia lost her grip and would have fallen if someone hadn't grabbed her hand.

"Looks like it's time for me to save the day again!" Mavok said happily as he pulled her out.

"Thanks, Mavok! I thought it was all over! Can you handle him? I have to lead my regiment." Cynthia said gratefully.

"Of course! Go on! I think that this will be a difficult battle for you." Mavok said hastily.

"Thank you, again! Try not to hurt him too badly. He has a handsome face." Cynthia said as she ran off.

"You were talking to him, right?" Mavok yelled after her.

"I see that your wit has not changed, Mavok. I must say that it has been longer than I would have liked before we met again, but I knew that we would eventually." Shadow laughed.

"You sound familiar. I think that I know you from somewhere." Mavok said confused.

"Try ten years into a different timeline. Maybe that's where you saw me." Shadow said smiling.

"Um... So you're Maria, right? Come back to haunt me like you said you would? Remember?" Mavok asked hopefully.

"Northank is not as it seems, Mavok. You and Zambrog believe that you have control over it but you do not. You have been blinded by your own selfish desires to see that. You have been blinded to the true enemy. The true enemy is yourself. It is Northank, the evil that you and all of humanity has put into it. Northank's power grows every day. It is almost ready to take on physical form and once it does, your universe will be consumed in darkness and you will all burn in the fires of Hell." Shadow laughed menacingly.

"Are you sure you aren't Maria? That sounds like something she would say." Mavok asked puzzled.

"We'll see who's laughing when the end comes. Farewell, Mavok. It was a pleasure to see you again. I would love to stay and talk, but I must obey the will of Northank." Shadow said smiling.

He then unleashed a pulse of dark energy that sent Mavok flying backwards.

"Yep, that was definitely Maria..." Mavok laughed before passing out.

Sarah laid down on the sofa in Liseria's room and yawned. Liseria jumped onto her bed and smiled at her.

"Already tired, Sarah? It's just now midnight!" She laughed, obviously not very tired.

"Oh! Today is my parents anniversary! It's September 25th right?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"I think so... We've been having so much fun that I lost track of time!" Liseria said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure that they're having a wonderful evening!" Sarah laughed.

Keldor opened the door and calmly stepped inside.

"It's already very late. You girls need to get dressed for bed." Keldor said sternly.

"Fine, Keldor, but we-"

"In the bathroom!" He yelled angrily, cutting Sarah off.

"All right, calm down!" Sarah sighed in frustration as she grabbed her dress and walked into the bathroom followed by Liseria.

While they were gone there was a knock on the door. Keldor grabbed his sword and threw the door open only to find a young Hesbeorn boy.

"This is a letter for Liseria. Can you give it to her, sir?" He asked as he handed the letter up to him.

"Of course." Keldor said embarrassedly as he took the letter from him. He gave the boy a gold coin and closed the door.

"What's this? Arawn sent this to her? Interesting..." Keldor murmured as he began to open the letter.

"Is that for me? Thank you!" Liseria said happily as she swiped it out of his hands.

She read it and then read it out loud to Sarah.

Dear Liseria,

I know that it's probably been almost two weeks since you've heard from me by the time you get this letter. I'm sorry that I didn't write sooner, but all we've been doing is marching for the past couple of days. We did take the old fortress near Belearian, or I should say, your father took it. We were taking such a long time to get moving that your father along with his army ran in and took the Agmarians by surprise. It's been about a week since that day. We haven't been doing anything but marching. We believe that the Agmarians are hiding out in the mountains south of Nathelien. My captain told me that we have to go in the mountain tunnels and look for them. Fortunately she didn't make me go, but no one was attacked any way. The Agmarians seem to be concealing themselves some how. They are cowards who would only fight us in the dark.

Unfortunately, these lands in the East are almost as barren as a dessert. We aren't sure how long our water supply will last so who knows? We might be seeing each other again very soon if we have to go back to Belerian to re-supply our army.

I miss you so much, Liseria. I wish that you were here with me. All of the other men of the Lost have their wives with them since they fight alongside each other. Yes, the women of the Lost actually fight. My captain is a woman too. Her name is Cynthia. You would love her. She reminds of my mother at times. She takes really good care of us and she treats us like we're her family.

I have to go. I love you, Liseria, and tell Sarah that I love her as well. Farewell, and please, stay safe.

Love,

Arawn

Liseria read the letter several times and held it against her chest.

"Oh, I love your brother so much, Sarah! I wish more than anything that I could be with him!" Liseria said as she began to cry.

"Did he say that Cynthia was his captain... May Dyrnwyn watch over the poor boy." Keldor said quietly.

"I miss my brother too, Liseria. I miss my father as well." Sarah sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sadden you..." Liseria said as she put the letter away.

"No, Liseria, you should enjoy that letter. I know how much it means to you." Sarah said as she wiped her tears on her dress.

"Maybe my brother will write to you, Sarah!" Liseria said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, I think your brother loves me so much that he would come and see me in person!" Sarah laughed as she looked at Keldor.

"Really? You think he would?" Liseria asked smiling.

"Oh yeah..." Sarah murmured as she laid back down on the sofa.

"Well, good night, Sarah!" Liseria said as laid down on her bed.

"Good night, Liseria..." She sighed.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Sarah, wake up! I have to get you out of here!" Keldor whispered as he shook her.

She yawned and stared up at him.

"Is Shadow nearby?" She asked frightened.

"Yes, he's in the palace looking for you! Now, get up! We must leave before-"

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Sister! Is Sarah in your possession? I demand that you give her to me at once!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Shadow... Sarah, he hasn't come to hurt you, has he?" Liseria whispered as she got out of her bed.

"He has come to perish." Keldor said as he drew his sword.

He smashed through the door and knocked Shadow into the wall.

"Stand aside, old man! Northank wills it!" Shadow yelled as he braced his sword.

"You are a fool if you believe that I serve Northank. I suggest that you leave before your actions cause the Lost and the Hesbeor to go to war again." Keldor said sternly.

"That is exactly what I am trying to do, and I will not be halted by you or anyone else!" Shadow yelled as he charged toward him.

They clashed blades and Keldor easily knocked him back.

"You aren't used to dwelling in a body of that form are you? I can tell by your stance." Keldor said smiling.

"I am not used to dwelling in a body at all, but you will find that my power is far beyond anything that Arawn could have given you. I possess the strength of Northank itself!" Shadow yelled as he shot dark energy from his hands.

Keldor jumped out of the way as it narrowly missed him.

"That is no mere necromancy..." Keldor said confused.

"If you understood the fate that is your future you would give in now." Shadow laughed.

"You don't know how stubborn we Lost followers can be." Keldor said as he engulfed himself in green fire and charged toward Shadow.

He grabbed Keldor's arm and sent a vile poison into his body. Keldor's fire was immediately extinguished and he fell to his knees.

"Who are you?" Keldor asked confused.

"I am Death." Shadow said as he grabbed him by the throat.

"Shadow, leave him alone!" Sarah yelled as she stepped out of the room.

He stared at her and laughed.

"Sarah, don't..." Keldor gasped.

"You are unarmed? Where is the fun in that?" Shadow laughed as he threw Keldor aside.

"I am never unarmed, Shadow." Sarah said as tears came to her eyes.

"You are brave for someone of your youth. Let us see how your courage dictates your actions." Shadow said as he held his sword out to her.

Sarah quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow. She then blasted green fire at his back, causing him to fall forward.

"You are a cunning little girl..." Shadow murmured in pain.

"Sarah, take this!" Keldor yelled as he threw her his sword.

She caught it and charged toward Shadow. They clashed blades and Shadow smiled at her.

"You fight like your mother and you are selfless like your father, but that will not save you from Northank's wrath." Shadow said as he knocked her back.

She regained her footing and charged at him again. He swung at her but she evaded his attack and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and she pressed the blade against him knocking him to the ground. She held the sword against his throat and smiled at him.

"It would seem that your fear for me has subsided. Good. There are much worse atrocities in this world that deserve your fear." Shadow laughed.

"Are you going to give my boyfriend back to me, now?" Sarah asked as she pressed the sword firmly to his neck.

"Go ahead and kill him, Sarah. It matters not who kills who. Whatever happens, there will be war between Hesbeor and the Lost. And during the conflict Northank will reach its full power and the universe shall be darkened for all eternity." Shadow laughed.

"Please, Shadow, don't listen to this beast! I still love you! Come back to me!" Sarah begged him.

"He does not love you! He will never love you again! It would be wise for you to kill him now before I have another chance to hurt you!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"But we can still be friends can't we? Your family wants you to come back. I know that your sister does." Sarah pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"Enough of this foolishness! Kill him now!" Shadow yelled as he reached for his sword.

"No, I won't do it, Shadow. You'll have to kill me. Go ahead. I've already ruined my life. I just wish more than anything that we could've been together..." Sarah sighed as she laid her sword down at her feet.

"Sarah, please, don't!" Liseria cried as she ran toward her.

"Stay out of this, foolish girl!" Shadow yelled as he got up.

He grabbed Liseria and shoved her onto the ground. He then held out his sword and prepared to kill Sarah.

"I love you, Shadow..." Sarah whispered to him and closed her eyes.

She grimaced as she heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see that Shadow had thrust his sword into his stomach. Sarah and Liseria both screamed and ran to help him. He dropped his sword and fell into their arms. Sarah picked him up and laid him across the bed.

"Shadow why did you do that?" Sarah cried into his shoulder.

"I was going to kill you, Sarah... There was nothing else that I could do. I am sorry..." Shadow groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow! This is all my fault!" Sarah cried as she knelt down to him.

"No it's not, Sarah. You never meant for this to happen. No one is to blame but me." He said smiling.

"Please move, Sarah. I can help him." Liseria said urgently.

She stood up and saw that Liseria had gotten a small box that contained a needle and thread. She pulled it out and began to sew his wound close.

Shadow smiled at his sister and put his arm around her.

"You should check on the man outside, dear. I don't know what I did to him but it didn't look good." Shadow sighed.

Sarah ran out of the room and helped Keldor up.

"Oh, praise the Lord, Sarah! You're alive!" Keldor exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

It was the first time that she had ever seen him cry. She helped him into the room and laid him down on the sofa.

"I will be fine, Sarah. I have endured worse ailments. Look to the health of the Prince. His life is much more valuable than mine." Keldor sighed.

She smiled at him and ran over to Shadow. Liseria had just finished sewing his wound.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I stopped the bleeding, but if you are bleeding internally then there is nothing I can do!" Liseria cried as she threw her arms around him.

"You did all that you could, sister, and for that I am grateful." Shadow said smiling as he rubbed her back.

Sarah knelt down to him again and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shadow! I love you so much!" She sobbed.

"It's fine, Sarah. I forgive you and I still love you." Shadow said as he wiped away her tears.

"You... you do, even after what I did to you?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, Sarah. I was already possessed when we made love. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. Maybe if you tell everyone that they will forgive you as well, but it does not matter. Their hatred for you will be renewed by my death, I'm afraid." Shadow said sadly.

"Oh, Shadow... Please, you can't die, not after all that we've been through." Sarah cried as she stroked his face.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but it seems that fate has been cruel to us. It will only be a matter of time before I pass..." Shadow sighed.

"No, Shadow, I won't let you! Please, hold on to me! You can't leave me! I will never be able to love someone else! I will be all alone without you!" Sarah cried as she grabbed his hand.

Shadow smiled and held her closer to him. Sarah laid her head on his chest and listened to the faint beating of his heart. Sarah threw her arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him. She would not stop kissing him, and Liseria was worried that her brother's heart would be to weak to take it.

"Please, Sarah, we should let him be in peace." Liseria sighed as she put her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"No, I won't leave him! I'm staying by his side!" Sarah yelled as tears ran down her face and fell onto Shadow.

"Sarah, please, I do not wish for my last sight to be your tears..." Shadow whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I can't..." Sarah sobbed as she hugged him.

"It's fine, Sarah. I just wanted to see you smile one more time..." Shadow said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Sarah tried to smile but she could not.

"Please, Shadow, don't give in. You can pull through this. I know you can. Please, you're stronger than this." Sarah pleaded desperately.

"My strength has left me, Sarah, I am sorry..." Shadow sighed as he leaned his head back.

"Shadow, please... I love you! I love you in a way I will never be able to love any one else! Without you I won't be able to love myself!"

"Sarah..." Shadow groaned.

"Yes, Shadow?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I think that you're very beautiful."

Sarah blushed and smiled at him.

"There's the smile I was wanting to see! Thank you, Sarah. Your smile made all of this pain worthwhile." Shadow said as he closed his eyes.

Sarah could not hold back her flood of tears as she cried over Shadow.

"Sarah, please, we should let him be in peace. He needs to rest. Maybe he will be better tomorrow." Liseria pleaded as she put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Liseria... You're right. I've caused him enough pain and misery." Sarah sighed as she got up.

Keldor arose and walked over to them.

"I believe that you are all out of danger. I will stay here and attend to his needs." Keldor said quietly.

Sarah hugged him and they left the room.

"I should apologize to you as well, Liseria. I'm sorry..." Sarah sighed as they walked down the hall.

"I know that you won't be able to sleep, Sarah. I'll stay up with you if you want, but we'll see Shadow in the morning. I think that he will be fine. You really helped him through that. Thanks. I appreciate it." Liseria said smiling.

"I don't deserve your thanks, Liseria. What am I going to do if Shadow doesn't make it? I won't be able to live with myself!" Sarah cried in anguish.

"He'll make it, Sarah. He'll be alright, and he still loves you! That is what's important!" She said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right, Liseria, and I need to do something really special for him to show how thankful I am for his love." She said, managing a smile.

"That's wonderful, Sarah! I'll help you! What did you have in mind?" Liseria said happily.

"You'll find out. Now, where's the kitchen?" Sarah asked smiling.

Arawn looked around the battle field, counting the fallen and getting their names. Too many had perished. Four men and two women of his regiment had been killed. He knew that they all had families. The Agmarians had fled toward the mountains. He didn't understand how they could have been ambushed so easily on this flat, barren land.

He walked over to Cynthia who was working with the others to dig graves for them. He was surprised to see that she was crying. Cynthia noticed him and quickly collected herself.

"I'm sorry Arawn, but this is like burying my children. I know that Shadow escaped, and you must be very worried about your sister. Why don't you go see your parents?" She said smiling.

Arawn nodded and walked off. He found his mother speaking to their generals but he did not see his father.

"Oh, Arawn, you're safe!" Maria yelled as she ran to him.

She threw her arms around Arawn and held him tightly.

"I'm fine, mom. Where is dad?" Arawn asked concerned.

"He's right here, son, and we have a problem!" Shadow yelled urgently as he ran up to them, accompanied by Gothmog.

"What is it Shadow, dear?" Maria asked nervously.

"It's Avari! She's missing! We can't find her anywhere!" Gothmog yelled frantically.

"Avari's missing? How? She didn't go after Shadow did she?" Maria asked as she pulled on her hair.

Mavok stumbled up to them looking in very bad shape. After he collected himself he finally spoke.

"We have an even larger problem than that. It's my Maria. She's cheating on me with Shadow!"

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

I thought that this was an awesome chapter! I really liked it and I can't wait to write the next. I'm actually planning on ending the war soon, but not the story. I do not regret adding the war in here though. It gave me some opportunities to create some interesting characters. The war will probably last another two chapters and then I'll start writing more about their children.


	12. The City of the Deep

Chapter 12 The City of the Deep

Shadow opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was still alive. He looked around the quiet room and almost failed to notice Keldor standing by the window.

"Ah, you're awake! Good. I was worried that you might be in a coma, but fortune seems to favor you, my friend." Keldor said smiling.

"I agree, sir. Where are Sarah and my sister?" Shadow asked as he painfully began to sit up.

"I'm not certain. They left shortly after you fell asleep. I imagine they will be returning soon to check on you." Keldor assured him.

Shadow nodded and began to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Keldor asked confused as he walked over to him.

"Oh, just to the bathroom." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Are you insane? I'd say that you severed you intestine! You need to lie back down!" Keldor said in shock as he grabbed his hand.

"Wait. You mean that you didn't notice?" Shadow laughed.

"Notice what? Keldor asked, observing him intently.

"I'm cursed like my father. It saved my life. I'm almost fully healed. I'll be fine. It's just sore." Shadow explained.

"You mean that you inherited the curse? But that doesn't make any sense! Avari did not marry your father until after his curse was removed!" Keldor yelled in confusion.

"That's not what my mother told me. She said that they were married while he was still cursed." Shadow said, frowning.

"You don't understand. I was there at their wedding! I believe that your father broke his own law." Keldor laughed.

"My father didn't break any laws! I'm the one who broke his own laws!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"I'll have to ask Avari about this later. I believe that she has been keeping secrets from me." Keldor sighed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the room was immediately filled with the aromas of freshly cooked foods. Sarah and Liseria walked into the room carrying trays of different sandwiches, rolls, and even a cake.

"Good morning, Shadow! How are you doing?" Sarah asked concerned as she sat the tray down next to him on the bed.

"Um... fine. Sarah, you two didn't have to make all of this for me..." Shadow said embarrassed.

"Of course we did, Shadow! We had to do something to help you get better!" Liseria said happily as she sat the cake down on the end table of the bed.

"Well, thanks, but there's no way that I'm going to be able to eat all of this!" Shadow laughed as he hugged his sister.

"I could help you. I am in quite a need for sustenance after our battle." Keldor said as he stepped toward the cake.

"Stop, Keldor! That's for Shadow, but you can have a sandwich if you'd like." Sarah scolded him.

"Is it too much to ask for a little appreciation?" Keldor sighed as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Please, you both should eat as well. I'd imagine that you are both quite worn out after spending the night preparing all of this for me. You should get some sleep soon." Shadow said smiling.

"It was our pleasure, Shadow! Now, eat up!" Sarah said happily as she handed him a plate.

Despite his recent complaining, Shadow did eat almost all of the food, but left them a few rolls and a piece of cake each. Once he had finished, they both stared at him and laughed.

"What? My guest was hesitant to feed me. I suppose he thought that my curse was as strong as my father's." Shadow laughed uncomfortably.

"No, it's fine, Shadow! We made it for you after all!" Liseria said happily.

"Thank you, again! It was very considerate of you both." Shadow said smiling

"Don't thank me, Shadow. It was Sarah's idea!" Liseria said as she pulled Sarah over to him.

"Really? Thank you, Sarah! I do appreciate it." Shadow said as he held her hand.

"Oh, anything for you, Shadow!" Sarah laughed as she began to blush.

Shadow smiled and motioned for her to come closer. She knelt down next to him and stared at him with much concern.

"We need to talk, Sarah, about us..." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, are you thinking that we should separate? I understand, Shadow..." Sarah murmured sadly.

"No, we do not have to separate forever. I just think that we should take a break, at least until the situation calms down. Maybe then we can focus on our relationship again." Shadow said smiling.

"It is not wise to keep the fire burning when there is naught left to burn, lest you wish that it consume you in its furious hunger." Keldor said sternly.

"That's exactly what I mean! Are you alright with that, Sarah?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Of course, Shadow! I understand. I was a fool to think that we could get back together as soon as this was all over..." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I just thought that it would be for the best." Shadow said sadly.

"No, it's fine, Shadow. I harmed you grievously. I should be thankful that you even want to stay with me at all!" Sarah said, managing a smile.

Shadow sighed and held her hand.

"Thank you, Sarah. I love you." He said happily.

"It's not a problem, Shadow... Is there anything else that you need?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Thank you, Sarah, but I am fine." Shadow said smiling.

"Then we'll leave you alone. Please, rest. I love you" Sarah whispered to him.

Sarah left the room with Liseria and she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Liseria asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I've ruined everything, Liseria!" Sarah yelled as she ran off down the hall.

Avari awakened to find that she was in a dark cavern.

"Oh, my head..." She groaned.

"Please, you must be silent, Avari, or else the Agmarians will hear you!" A voice whispered from behind her.

She turned around and the man lit a torch, revealing that they were alone in a small chamber. At first, Avari thought that the man was her husband, but she could tell by his eyes that she was wrong. He was quite tall and had yellow fur like Gothmog, even his face reminded her of him, but his eyes more resembled those of her brother's. He also showed signs of aging in his eyes which felt strange to Avari since she was so accustomed to everyone being immortal.

"Who are you? Are you a Hesbeorn? No offense, but you're quite old for one. All of the Hesbeorn are currently young. Though, you do look familiar..." Avari asked confused.

"There is no need to try and convince me that I am young, Avari. No, I am nearly seven hundred years old. That is quite old for an Agmarian. I am only half immortal so I expect that my time will end soon, but I suppose that you would like to know my name. I am Harwulf. It is a Hesbeorn name as it was the name of my father." Harwulf said laughing as he helped her up.

"Wait. You're an Agmarian, but you saved my life!" Avari said as she painfully gripped her head.

"I wouldn't try to move much. You took quite a blow, I'm afraid, and I wouldn't call taking you into our subterranean lair saving your life. However, there was nothing else I could do. I also thought that you would want to know how to win this game that we've been playing with you and the Lost for the past two weeks." Harwulf laughed.

"Why are you trying to help us? I don't understand. Don't you want Maria's throne or something?" Avari laughed.

"No, Avari, I do not wish to rule anyone but myself. He who desires her throne is known to the Agmarians as Baldric the Blood-bringer. But that is merely a title he earned. His birth name is Helevorn, and he claims to be the biological son of Arawn, though he has no proof. I do not believe him for even if Arawn had a son he would of had one much earlier than when Helevorn joined us as a child. Helevorn was eight years old when I was born. Despite this, I am certain that he is immortal, and he possesses powers and attributes of a Lost follower. If he is Arawn's son I would say that Arawn only had him because he feared that Gothmog and the Hesbeorn would kill him and send the Lost into chaos without a king. I would like to find his mother, if she is still alive, and ask her about his father. Arawn never was open about his personal life. I'm sure that you realized that more than anyone. But that is all you need to know. Helevorn is your enemy and I am your friend." Harwulf explained.

"All right, so what has this Helevorn been doing within the depths of the mountains?" Avari asked concerned.

"He has been building an army and trying to stir up as much hate for the Lost and the Hesbeorn as he can. We have been working laboring within the mountains for centuries, forming an army while a few of the younger Agmarians remain on the surface trying to fool you all into thinking that we are a tribal band of savages. And if it wasn't for Helevorn we would still be roaming theses barren lands for food. He discovered this place around five hundred years ago. There is a fungus down here that grows in plentiful amounts. It is a staple food that we have been living on. It may not be the most nutritious food, but it gives us what we need and there is a great quantity of it. We may have complained about our hard lifestyle, but it was all in his plan to earn your sympathy. It fooled Agumar as well, but he was a fool regardless. Now, if you will come with me, I will lead you out of here so that you can bring this information to your friends. I imagine that Helevorn will enter the final stage of his plan soon, and march upon Nathelien while your armies are so far away. He will unleash his armies from these mountains and head north. They will climb over the walls of that city and destroy everything within it that opposes them, for that is his nature, ruthless and unforgiving. You should leave now while you still have time." Harwulf explained hastily.

"What? I'm not leaving just yet! I want to see this city you have made so that I can understand the threat that we face." Avari said smiling.

"You wish to go into Nargothad? You will be discovered and then we will be killed! It would be foolish, Avari!" Harwulf yelled in shock.

"Well, you can disguise me, can't you? I can pass for an Agmarian girl. I could be your granddaughter!" Avari said happily.

"No Agmarian has that hair color, save our elderly, but most Agmarians don't live long enough to see the graying of their hair anyway. Believe me, you will get a lot of attention if you go walking through our underground citadel. You do not understand our life style, Avari. Down here you're either a warrior, a prostitute, or both. You will be discovered eventually. Most people around here don't trust me any way. They see me as a queer old man that believes himself to be a full Hesbeorn. I see both the Hesbeorn and the Lost as my family. That is why I refused to fight them, but I was willing to fight the Chao for they were enemies to the Lost and held little respect for the Hesbeorn." Harwulf said with much doubt in her.

"I can be bad, Harwulf! Just ask Mavok or Zambrog. They've seen how evil and malicious I can be!" Avari laughed as she crossed her arms.

Harwulf stared at her and shook his head.

"I've seen more evil in the hearts of children, Avari. Dyrnwyn chose you. It is in your nature to do what is right. No one ever speaks of the dreaded Avari, but they know you as the noble Avari who struck down Agumar the Necromancer who could not be defeated by kings who faced him before her. We Agmarians value great deeds and none of yours are of evil. They are selfless and righteous." Harwulf said laughing.

"Believe me, Harwulf, in another timeline I was so evil that you wouldn't have even compared me to Agumar or Arawn. I was filled with a different darkness that this world has not experienced since." Avari said proudly.

"I believe you, Avari. Stranger things have happened within Northank, but then was then and it will not help you now. Though, if you are so content on seeing our city then I suppose that I could get you one of my daughter's outfits. You'll have to hide that armor somewhere, as well as that beautiful ring, I'm afraid." Harwulf sighed.

Avari stared at him in disbelief.

"If you think that I am going to part from this ring then you are mistaken! This ring holds all of the greatest memories of my sweetheart!" Avari yelled at him.

"Avari, please, they will surely recognize you by that ring. There is only one in its fashion. You should conceal it here in my secret chamber. I'll give you a torch. I will return with some clothing for you." Harwulf sighed as he walked off down a tunnel.

Avari shook her head and removed Mavok's ring. She knew how helpful it would be to be able to read the minds of the Agmarians. That way she would know if they found out who she was or she could even discover some of their plans. Despite this, she grudgingly removed the ring and hid it under a small stone. She leaned the Flame of Balar up against the wall of the chamber and began removing her armor.

Harwulf then returned and brought her a green dress. She put it on and smiled as it fit her perfectly.

"Thank you, Harwulf. I'm ready to leave now." Avari said happily.

"Are you sure that you don't want to do anything about your hair? I have a cloak that would conceal it." Harwulf asked concerned.

"It will be fine. Besides, that would just make me look suspicious. I doubt that many Agmarian girls hide their hair." Avari laughed.

"So be it..." He sighed as he began to led her out of the chamber.

They walked down the tunnel for what felt like hours to Avari. Eventually, they came to an enormous hall that was filled with Agmarians, all bearing armor and weapons. Their force was at least double the size of that of the Lost, though, they were not as disciplined.

"Maria has to know about this, Harwulf. You should come with me. We could use your intelligence. You know more about the Agmarians than any of us." Avari whispered to him.

"I appreciate the offer, Avari, but I belong here. Our society is so different from yours. We do not have laws or regulations that we must follow. I lived this life for seven hundred years. I could not live in your world of order and control. I am sorry." Harwulf said sadly as he looked down at himself.

"Please, Harwulf, your mother could still be alive in the Lost! I'm certain that she has missed you deeply!" Avari begged him.

"No, Avari, if my mother is still alive then she probably believes that I am dead. I would just embarrass her if she saw me again. After my father died, she left me, bearing much grief for his death. Of course, I was fully grown by then, but yes, I do miss her." He sighed.

"What is her name? I might know her." Avari asked hopefully.

"I doubt that you would. She was part of the second generation of Lost followers, and was one of the first Lost followers to be born and not simply created by Arawn." Harwulf said smiling.

"Please tell me her name, Harwulf. Other than Gothmog and Zambrog, I never had any friends in Nathelien, but perhaps Maria will know her! Come with me and we'll-"

"Ha! What do we have here? An old fool and an even greater young fool!" A man laughed from behind her.

Avari turned around and grimaced as she saw the man behind her. He did not look natural, as if he had altered his physical appearance. He was much too tall for a Mobian hedgehog. His shoulders were broad and flat while his eyes were narrow and pierced through her like daggers. She then realized that someone had used necromancy to make him stronger, but he looked more like a human than any Mobian she had ever seen. It disgusted her for it was a crime against nature as she knew necromancy was in and of itself without its effects. He also had two female Mobians with him that had undergone similar necromancy as they were almost his height and they shared more human characteristics. Avari could already tell that she wasn't going to like these people.

"A good question, fiend. I would also like to know what it is that has appalled my sight." Avari said as she crossed her arms and stared at the man.

"Strange company for a strange man I suppose... Since when do you travel with such ill-tempered people, Harwulf? Tell me, who is this fiery whore?" The man asked laughing. The women in his arms joined him in laughter.

Avari began to charge toward him, but Harwulf pulled her back.

"This is my granddaughter, Katrina. I was just taking her to meet some of her friends. We'll be going now, Illfang. Farewell!" Harwulf said as he took Avari's hand and began to walk away.

"Do you take me for a fool, Harwulf," Avari nodded at this, "I've slept with your granddaughter enough times to know her appearance and that's not her." The man whose name was Illfang said suspiciously.

"This is my youngest granddaughter. She seldom sees any men, Illfang, and she certainly doesn't plan on starting. Please, we are in a hurry!" Harwulf said angrily.

"Listen, old man, I do not enjoy being lied to! Tell me who this whelp is, now, or I shall-"

"Listen you freak! I don't like the way you're treating my grandfather! You better leave him alone before someone gets hurt!" Avari threatened as she stared up at him.

"And that someone would be you, you ungrateful-"

"Illfang! Stop harassing this young lady at once!" A deep voice yelled from behind him.

"Brother!" Avari whispered excitedly as she saw the man approach them.

"Baldric, this child was-"

"-doing you no harm, Illfang. Take your women and leave, now! You have students waiting for you, and I have not the patience to argue with you today!" The man yelled angrily.

Illfang looked back at Avari and grudgingly walked off, accompanied by the two women.

"My deepest apologies, young lady. Illfang is an ill person as you could interpret by his title. He lacks respect and pays no heed to manners or courtesy. I don't believe that we've met. I am known as Baldric the Blood-bringer, but you may call me Helevorn. Your grandfather and I have been close friends for many centuries. Tell me, what is your name if I may ask?" Helevorn said smiling.

Avari was in too much awe to speak.

"This is Katrina, Helevorn. She is very pleased to meet you." Harwulf said as he grabbed Avari by the shoulders.

"The pleasure was all mine. Good day to you both!" Helevorn said as he shook their hands.

When he touched Avari it was as if the world had frozen in time as she looked into his eyes and saw the eyes of her brother. She could not help but cry as she stared at him. He gave her a look of concern and then redirected it to Harwulf. He then walked away without saying another word.

"That was my nephew, Harwulf! I could feel it! Oh, how I wish that I could throw my arms around him and kiss him! Just look at him! He is my brother in every way! Why did he keep his son a secret from me?" Avari said, overwhelmed with emotion.

"That's nice and all, but I have to ask, Avari, are you insane? Illfang is a very powerful necromancer! He leads an organization called the Shroud. They are his students that have sworn oaths to serve him. Those two women were both members. He will have the Shroud hunting you within the hour! You must leave, now!" Harwulf yelled furiously.

"I'm not leaving until that worm lies dead at my feet... or at least learns how to properly treat a lady!" Avari said as she clenched her fists.

"Please, Avari, do not remain here. It is too dangerous. You have to leave, for I do not wish to see you come to harm." Harwulf whispered to you.

"You know, Harwulf, You've been caring a lot for me lately. I'm beginning to think that you aren't telling me the whole truth about who you are." Avari said smiling.

Harwulf glared at her and shook his head.

"I am an Agmarian, Avari. You are my family as are all of the Lost and Hesbeorn. I care for you as I would a sister." He whispered to her.

"Right. Well, if you're going to persist with this charade then tell me how I could teach this Illfang a lesson without revealing my identity." Avari sighed.

"Listen to me, Avari. I'm about to carry you out of here if you don't straighten up." Harwulf said harshly.

"I'm not going to let that man push you around like that anymore, Harwulf!" Avari said sternly.

"You're just as stubborn as your brother, if not more." Harwulf laughed pleasantly.

"You knew my brother?" Avari asked puzzled.

"Of course I knew your brother! Who didn't?" Harwulf said in shock.

Avari crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"I think that you wanted me to take that ring off for more than one reason." She said smuggly.

"All right, my mother knew him. She knew him better than most. Listen, Illfang has an academy not far from here. Go there and earn his trust. Once you get him alone he will be at your mercy. He is a coward. Those women that were with him were not just there for his pleasure. He uses some necromancy to bind their lives with his own. If he were to be harmed, the wounds would fall upon them instead. Once he is alone with you he will be vulnerable to any weapon. Do not worry. He is a foolish fellow and will trust any pretty face, even one that has insulted him as you did. Now, go and make haste before the Shroud comes after you!" Harwulf explained.

Avari hugged him and ran off. It did not take her long to find the necromancy academy. It was a large stone structure that was built over a chasm. Avari quickly ran across the bridge to the door of the academy, but the guards stopped her.

"No one is allowed into the academy without permission from the Headmaster or Baldric himself." One of the guards said sternly. It was obvious that he had said it many times.

"Oh, sir, you wouldn't let a little girl like me enter this fine academy? All I want is to learn to make myself immortal so that I can remain young and beautiful forever!" Avari begged as she grabbed his arm.

The man looked at the other guard and smiled.

"You don't know the Headmaster, do you, young lady?" The guard asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Oh, I know him, but I wish I didn't. I'd rather get to know you two actually." Avari said smiling.

"Listen, cutie, you should leave this place. It is tainted with an ancient evil, older than the Earth itself." The other guard said harshly.

"Well, maybe this evil wouldn't be so scary if you two strong men protected me." Avari said as she put her arm around the other guard.

"The dead do not serve the living, young lady. Those who affiliate themselves with necromancy will be the first people that will experience Northank's wrath, for they insult it by trying to take dominion over its vast power." The guard said as he dragged her back to the bridge.

"Go back to your parents. I'm sure that you didn't tell them you were coming here. Only those who wish to destroy themselves enter this fell place." He said gravely.

The door to the academy swung open and Illfang stepped out, accompanied by the same women that he was with earlier. He looked at Avari and smiled.

"No, let her in... I've been expecting her." He said without taking his eyes off of her.

The guards looked at each other and stepped aside. Avari ran through the door and the guards promptly shut it behind her.

"You have some nerve coming here, little girl, and not to mention that you disrupted my class." Illfang said frowning.

"I know, but I just felt so guilty about what I said to you earlier. I had to come and apologize." Avari said shamefully.

"Really? That is interesting. What brought upon this guilt of yours?" He asked inquisitively.

"I realized that I misspoke, and that I don't truly know you all that well. I thought that maybe if I was able to get to know you better then I could learn to better respect you. Oh, please, you are a very handsome man and it's obvious that you possess strength far beyond that of any Agmarian!" Avari said hopefully.

"Well... I suppose that I could give you a free class. Then, afterwards perhaps we can talk about fixing this hideous hair of yours." Illfang laughed.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Avari said happily as she grabbed his hand.

He took Avari to his classroom and found her a seat in the front row. The room was small with little light. There were three stone tables that seated several Agmarians. It was quite an unpleasant room, and she immediately couldn't wait to leave.

Avari hated necromancy more than anything she had ever witnessed. She couldn't believe that she was actually about to try and use it to earn this wretched man's trust.

"Good evening, you spineless worms! You are all here today because you were wither brave or stupid enough to want to learn how you could get your hands on this abundance of power in Northank that grows every day because that is all that necromancy is! Without Northank there would be no necromancy! Necromancy is simply the use of the evil power within Northank to create more evil! Now, we're going to start out with the most difficult thing that one can accomplish with Northank's power and that is the raising of the dead! I collected some dead fowl to use as test subjects. Now, go ahead and bring life to them." Illfang said happily.

"Um... sir, aren't you going to tell us how to raise them from the dead?" The Agmarian sitting next to Avari asked confused.

"No, that would be too easy!" Illfang laughed deeply.

Over time, all of the Agmarians in the room got up and left. Illfang didn't seem to care. He knew that most of them just sought immortality for themselves. He stared intently at Avari as she was the only one of his students that remained. Several minutes went by as Avari tried to figure out just what game he was trying to play with her.

Illfang sat down in his chair and motioned for one of the women guarding him to sit in his lap.

"This isn't distracting for you, is it, Katrina?" He asked smiling.

"No, sir!" Avari said happily.

She looked down at the dead baby chick laying before her. She thought about how its life had been ended so prematurely for such a cruel purpose. She pitied it and stroked the crest of its head. She thought long and hard about what Illfang had told her.

_He said that all necromancy was connected to Northank. Aren't we all connected to Northank. I mean, our spirits are supposed to find rest there when they die aren't they? Maybe if I find out how this little guy is connected to Northank and sever that connection his spirit would reawaken! _Avari thought hopefully.

She searched for quite some time through her mind, trying to find the baby chick's connection to Northank. It was such a small and insignificant connection that she almost missed it. It felt as if she had discovered a link to another world and was about to separate that world so that it would never again meet her own. Though it was different than that. There was a life to this link, a life that slumbered eternally. She felt as though she would also reawaken a beast by destroying it. Finally, with a great deal of effort, she mentally severed the link and the chick quickly jumped into the air with a chirp and looked around the room with startled eyes. Avari picked it up and smiled as she could feel its heart beat once more. She helped it climb onto her shoulder and allowed it to peck at her hair.

Illfang jumped up from his chair, allowing the woman in his lap to fall onto the floor.

"I can't believe this! How did you do that?" He asked as he knelt down to face her.

"Why do you want to know?" Avari laughed as she petted the chick playfully.

"I want to know because I don't know how to raise the dead myself! I couldn't raise bread over a fire! How is it that you did this without studying any books or having a real teacher?" He asked desperately.

"Hmm... Maybe we could talk it over without being in the presence of others?" Avari asked insinuating to the women behind him.

"Oh... Of course! Leave us be!" Illfang said as he beckoned them away.

They grudgingly left the room, not taking their eyes off of Avari.

"Do you have a more private room? One where we wouldn't be disturbed and where no one would come looking for us?" Avari asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Well, you really want to be alone don't you?" Illfang laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a study on the second floor. I make sure that no one ever disturbs me while I'm in there." Illfang said after some thought.

"Oh, that would be just perfect!" Avari said happily as she threw her arms around his neck.

_How I wish that I could strangle him right now! _Avari thought sadly.

Illfang quickly took Avari up the stairs and onto the second floor. They came to a large, steel door that Avari mistook for a vault. He inserted a large key into the keyhole of the door and it slid open with a loud groan of metal upon rock. They walked in and he carefully shut the door behind them. They sat down in a chair together and he lit a candle for light.

"Could you put that out, please? I enjoy the dark." Avari said as she rubbed his quills.

"Not yet, Katrina! I need to know how you were able to give life to that bird. Please, I must know!" He asked desperately.

"Oh, can't that wait? I'd really like to teach you a few things right now." Avari said smiling.

"Please, Katrina, you have to tell me! You don't know how much this means to me!" Illfang said as he began to quiver with anticipation.

"Oh, why do you want to know so badly?" Avari asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I need to know because I want to see my mother again, Katrina! Please, won't you do this for me?" He asked as tears came to his eyes.

Avari stared at him and blinked several times.

"Wait... What?" Avari asked as she began to talk like herself again.

"My father killed my mother when I was a child because he suspected that she was seeing another man! That's why I got into all of this necromancy and sorcery, Katrina! I just want to feel the comfort of my mother's arms again and her the soothing sound of her voice! Please, you have to help me!" He begged her as tears came to his eyes.

Avari jumped out of the chair and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Illfang! I'm such a terrible person! I came here today to try and trick you so that I could get you alone and I could kill you out of nothing but hate! I'll tell you how you can bring your mother back! Could you ever forgive me?" Avari cried as she fell to her knees.

Illfang sat the candle down on a table and knelt down to her.

"Why didn't you kill me then? Do you think that having a good cause makes me a good person? Just look at me. Besides, at least if I were dead I would be able to see my mother again. Go on, Katrina. Just leave me alone... I won't bother you anymore." He said depressed.

"Wait, but Illfang, don't you want to know how you can bring your mother back?" Avari asked as she wiped away her tears.

"My name is Beorthan, Katrina. No, I do not want to know. I will just go the other path and wait for death to take me so that I can see her again, but thank you. I have spent centuries trying to get her back, and thanks to you, Katrina, I found the true way. Again, thank you..." He said smiling.

"No, I should be thanking you... Beorthan!" Avari said happily.

He Laughed and shook his head.

"You should probably get going. I'm certain that your parents are worried about you." Beorthan laughed as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Beorthan! I hope to see you again!" Avari said smiling.

"If we do see each other again I hope that it is not at the edge of a sword. Isn't that right, Avari?" He said smiling.

He then shut the door before Avari could respond.

"Who... Who was that man?" Avari muttered to herself.

She quickly ran down the stair and left the academy. She got lost a few times trying to find the way back to Harwulf's secret chamber. When she had found it at last, she quickly put on her armor and grabbed the Flame of Balar. She left the clothes there, in hope that Harwulf would find them. As she began to leave, Avari realized that she had almost forgotten her ring. She removed the stone and was relieved to find that it was still there. She slid it over her finger and ran out of the room. Once she had entered the main hall, she began to stealthily move along the wall when she noticed Harwulf and Helevorn walking down the street talking to each other.

"I wonder what happened to Avari? I expected her to be back by now." Harwulf said confused.

"Perhaps I should send some soldiers after her. Avari could have actually killed him. She is quite a resourceful woman." Helevorn said nervously.

"I can't believe it. They are old-time friends indeed! He sold me out!" Avari whispered quietly.

She gabbed the Flame of Balar and jumped out in front of them.

"Oh! There you are, Avari!" Harwulf said relieved.

"Listen, you're both going to lead me out of here and never say a word about this again!" Avari yelled sternly.

"You're leaving already? You know, we aren't all like Illfang." Helevorn laughed.

"Oh, I wish that you could all be like him! Now, go on and lead me out of this dreaded place! If you weren't my nephew I would kill you right now and end this war!" Avari yelled as she shoved the blade up against his neck.

"You know, Harwulf is your nephew as well! We're brothers!" Helevorn said as he smiled at him.

"I was trying to keep that in secrecy, Helevorn." Harwulf sighed as he shook his head.

"Wait... How is that possible if you're half Hesbeorn?" Avari asked in confusion as she lowered her weapon.

"We're half-brothers. We share the same mother. She was seeing both of our fathers. She had my brother with Arawn and she had me with Harwulf, Gothmog's older brother. Really, we could both claim the throne to the Lost and Hesbeor." Harwulf explained.

"So, this woman connected my family with my sweetheart's family before I even knew him?" Avari asked as she dropped the Flame of Balar to the ground.

"Not very long before you knew him. It would have just been three years later until you met Gothmog." Helevorn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, then, tell me, who is your mother? She has a lot of explaining to do is all I can say." Avari sighed in frustration.

"Meredith." They both said in unison.

I CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER

Well, this was an interesting chapter! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. I'm excited to write the next chapter because I know that the war will be over after it. Once the war is over, I'll tie up these relationships with the four children and then it will sadly be over...


	13. The Siege of Nathelien

Chapter 13 The Siege of Nathelien

Shadow walked about the camp, observing his people. It had been an entire day since the battle. There had still been no sign of what happened to Avari, and more importantly, to him at least, there had still been no word from Belerian concerning Shadow and his daughter. Knowing that Mavok had failed to stop him put Shadow in a constant state of fear and panic.

Shadow then noticed Gothmog who was speaking with Zambrog. They were obviously discussing what they should do to find Avari, but Shadow felt very guilty about what he had said to him the previous night and wished to apologize.

"Gothmog, may I speak with you?" Shadow asked quietly.

"Of course, Shadow! What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night. I suppose that the situation forced my tongue. I didn't mean any of that. I hope that this will not harm the relationship between the Lost and Hesbeor." Shadow said sadly.

"No, Shadow, you were right about me. I have forsaken my family during my reign. What happened between my son and your daughter was my fault. What Avari said was true. When I took up the throne of Hesbeor again, I willingly bound myself in shackles to it. I have harmed her the most through my behavior, I'm afraid, and now I fear that I will never see her again..." Gothmog sighed as he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I often wish that I could be a king like you, Gothmog, but other than Maria, I feel no connection to the Lost, and I doubt that I ever will. Maria and I often wonder why Arawn chose us to rule after his death. It never made any sense to us, seeing that we knew nothing about the Lost and its people. We never wanted to rule anyone, and we often regret our decision. However, perhaps it is just my selfishness, for I never wanted anything to do with the Lost. All I wanted was Maria, but I will do whatever I must to please her, and if trying to be her king does that then that is what I must do. It is quite apparent that this is Maria's home. This is where she belongs, but I do not feel the same way. Earth is my home, specifically, the Ark. I will miss it greatly, but wherever Maria goes, that is where I will be also, even if it means never being able to see my home again. And do not worry about Avari. I'm sure that you will see her again very soon. She has faced much greater evil than the Agmarians." Shadow sighed, knowing well that Maria would also follow him to wherever he desired, and thoughts of Earth had been foremost in his mind.

"Thank you, Shadow, I do appreciate your compassion for me. I hope that I can feel the same sympathy for you when the time comes to leave your home behind forever." Gothmog said with pity for his situation.

Shadow smiled at him and walked away.

"If everything goes accordingly, you won't be feeling any sympathy for me when that time comes." Shadow murmured to himself.

He walked back to his tent to find Maria, irritably pacing the ground.

"Have you heard anything about Sarah?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid not. I fear the worst for her. I should have done something, for now there is nothing that I can do but wait. I'm sure that he reached Belerian last night, and Mavok's tidings about Northank were grim. If there is an evil within that stone that is waiting to unleash itself, then we must be prepared. This war, I feel, was a distraction created by this evil in an attempt to draw our attention away from it. If what this spirit said to him is true, then we have little time left until it decides to strike, and when it does, I fear that this world will not be able to withstand its wrath. However, that does not give us any reason to despair. As long as Mavok and Zambrog keep a close watch over Northank, we will be ready to face whatever evil that our sin has created." Shadow assured her.

"I know, Shadow. I'm not worried about Northank right now. What about Avari? Do we have any idea where she is?" Maria asked concerned.

"We do not know for certain, but we believe that the Agmarians took her, but we have no way of finding them." Shadow sighed.

"I'm worried about her as well, Shadow... This war has been nothing like I imagined. I feel that is meaningless and without reason. I... I just want it all to end!" Maria cried as she threw her arms around him.

Shadow sighed and hugged her.

"It will end soon, Maria. Perhaps Avari will be able to make peace with them!" Shadow said excitedly.

"I doubt that, Shadow... If they refused to listen to us then why would they listen to her?" Maria said depressed.

"I have faith in her, Maria. How long do you think it will be until we look upon the face of our next child?" Shadow asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Perhaps another month or a month and a half. It shouldn't be long." Maria said smiling.

"It could be longer. You did carry Arawn for nearly three months." Shadow said hopefully.

"Does it really matter, Shadow? We're bringing it into a world that is in turmoil." Maria sighed.

"We don't have to bring it into this world, dear." Shadow said smiling.

"I know, but Sarah and Arawn have already grown up here. We can't just take them back with us and we cannot separate them from their new brother or sister. Who would rule the Lost without Arawn? I'm so sorry that I did this to you, Shadow. I'm sorry that I took you from your home..." Maria sighed as she looked down at herself.

"Maria, you didn't take me from my home. You helped me to find it. You are my home now, dear." Shadow said happily.

"You always know just what to say to me, Shadow... Thank you." Maria said and kissed him.

"They aren't simply words, Maria. It is true. I was the one who was lost, but then you walked in and along with your love for me. Because of you, Maria, I was able to find myself, and without you I would still be lost, wondering why I am here. But now I realize that you are my purpose for being here." Shadow said as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I'm just not good enough for you! I don't know if there is a woman in the world who's good enough for you. I can't understand why you still love me after all that I've done!" Maria sobbed into his shoulder.

"Maria, you're perfect for me..." Shadow laughed as he shook his head.

"Please, don't say anymore, dear! Just kiss me!" She cried.

Shadow picked Maria up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Sarah then appeared inside their tent and ran to hug them.

"Happy anniversary, mom and dad!" She said excitedly.

Shadow began to cry when he saw her. He sat Maria down and hugged Sarah. He swung her around and kissed her on the cheek.

Maria ran to Sarah and hugged her as well.

"Sarah! I can't believe it! You're all right!" Shadow cried as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Where is Shadow? How is he doing?" Maria asked concerned.

"Well, he's not possessed anymore, but he tried to kill himself to save me. He'll be fine though. He actually came back with me. He wanted to see his mother." Sarah said embarrassed.

Arawn suddenly ran into their tent with a look of much excitement.

"I just saw Shadow, and he's... Sarah, you're alive!" Arawn yelled as he hugged her.

Sarah laughed and hugged him back.

"How is Liseria? Did she get my letter?" Arawn asked concerned.

"Yes, she is fine, Arawn. We've become very close friends, and she read your letter several times. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and cannot wait to see you again." Sarah said happily.

"Nor can I, but uh... Mom, are you pregnant?" Arawn asked confused.

"Yes, I have been for the past couple of weeks, but keep quiet about it. I don't want anyone to know." Maria whispered to them.

"We're going to have another brother or sister? That's wonderful!" Sarah said happily.

"Yes, I agree, but I want to know more about you and Shadow. What did he say afterwards?" Maria asked smiling.

"Well, he forgave me and he said that he still loved me, but we decided to separate for a while."

Maria looked at her daughter with much confusion, and Shadow looked at her with much joy.

"What? I don't understand... Everything ended perfectly for you! You both survived and he still loves you! Why did you break up with him? This is crazy, Sarah!" Maria yelled furiously.

"We just wanted to give time for our relationship to heal." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, more like give time for some Hesbeorn girl to steal his heart, a girl that would keep his line pure from any Lost blood!" Maria yelled as she grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mom, Shadow told me that he could never love anyone other than me, and I told him the same thing." She sighed.

"I think that it was a great idea, Sarah! You made the right decision." Shadow said as he put his arm around her.

Maria rolled her eyes at him.

Hathol then ran into their tent with a look of desperation on his face.

"My Lord, my Lady, Avari has returned and she brings dire news!" He said urgently.

Maria and Shadow quickly followed him outside where they found Gothmog and Avari kissing on the open field. They did not seem to care about the large crowd that had assembled around them.

"Avari, I promise you that I'm going to change! I'll to throw away my chains and start living for you again!" Gothmog cried as he held Avari to his chest.

Shadow made his way through the crowd and ran to his mother. Avari screamed when she saw her son and threw her arms around him. She kissed him several times and refused to let him go.

"My baby's come back to me!" She sobbed.

Maria wanted to hug Avari as well, but she restrained herself for she knew that she would be acting the same way if it had been her son. When Avari finally released Shadow, Maria ran up to her and hugged her.

"Avari, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Maria asked concerned.

"I... I was the one who hurt them, Maria." Avari said sadly.

"Oh, that's what I like to hear! They should have known better than to take you, Avari!" Maria laughed happily.

"Maria, listen, you all have to return to Nathelien! Helevorn, the leader of the Agmarians, has assembled an army within the mountains and he's going to march on Nathelien while you are away! His army is far greater than yours! We have to go now!" Avari explained hastily.

"Is this Helevorn really the son of Arawn?" Maria asked inquisitively.

"Yes, and he has a brother, but he is not the son of Arawn. He is the son of Gothmog's brother who was exiled centuries ago, but they share the same mother. Can you believe it? My family was connected to Gothmog's before I even knew him!" Avari said excitedly.

"That's great, Avari, but who is their mother? I would like to know who your brother had a relationship with, one that he left secret for so many years." Avari asked impatiently.

"I didn't know her; someone named Meredith." Avari said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Maria stared at her blankly and turned around to face Lisa who looked just as confused as she was.

"Where is your sister?" Maria asked sternly.

"I don't know, Maria... She left when Avari first said that Helevorn was going to attack Nathelien. She told me that she was going to assemble her troops and prepare to march." Lisa said in shock.

"Oh, I'm sure that that was where she went! We have to find her!" Maria said in frustration.

The crowd dispersed and quickly began forming into their regiments. Saeros ran back to Shadow and Maria.

"Meredith is gone. What should I do about her brigade, my Lady?" He asked hastily.

"Where is Mavok? Ask him if he could lead it until we find her!" Maria sighed.

"Mavok... Maria, he is gone as well..." Zambrog said confused.

"What? Where did he go?" Maria asked nervously.

"I do not know. He just disappeared a few moments ago. He didn't say a word to me or anyone, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that it had something to do with you." Zambrog explained as he shook his head.

"Then he could be anywhere. Arawn, can you lead this brigade?" Shadow asked smiling.

"What? Dad, I'm just a kid! They won't follow me!" Arawn said in shock.

"They will follow you as their king!" Shadow said proudly.

Arawn looked at his mother and she nodded.

"All right, I'll... I'll do it..." Arawn said grudgingly.

"Good. Now, go and assemble your soldiers and report back to me with the other generals." Shadow said happily.

Arawn nodded and ran off.

Shadow turned to Sarah and smiled.

"Are you coming with us, sweetie?" Shadow asked.

"Of course! I can't go back to Belerian while our home is in danger!" Sarah laughed.

"Good! I want you by my side." Shadow said happily.

Once Shadow and Gothmog had assembled all of their armies, they began to march around the mountains and up the river toward Nathelien. After two days they finally reached the Kalcazra to find that Nathelien was still safe, but they had arrived just in time, for they could see a vast encampment on the horizon that they guessed to be Helevorn's army.

Once they had entered Nathelien, the captain of the guard ran to Shadow and Maria with a look of great desperation.

"My Lord, my Lady, I sent out scouts yesterday. It's unbelievable! The Agmarians have weapons and armor of steel! They even have catapults! I wasn't sure if these were even Agmarians!" She said frantically.

"Speak with Hathol about this. He is leading the defense against the siege. I must rest." Maria sighed as she slowly sat down.

"My Lady, Hathol is my husband." She said embarrassed.

"Well, then tell him sometime. It doesn't have to right now!" Maria said frustrated.

"Yes, my Lady!" She said and ran off.

Shadow called all of his generals to meet him so that he could explain the situation.

"Hathol will be leading the defense, as you all know. I have set up positions for each of you to take your brigades. Arawn, you and Saeros are going to be defending the south wall. Lisa and Ragnor, you're both going to stay in the main square. I know that they are going to try and break through the wall. If they do, you must stop them. Hathol's brigade, along with the city garrison, is going to defend the east wall. If we all work together I know that we can do this! Is everyone ready?" Shadow explained.

They all nodded and ran off to assemble their forces and take up their positions. Gothmog ran to Shadow.

"What would you have me do, Shadow?" He asked concerned.

"Why don't you and your men take up positions within the tower. We could use someone there." Shadow said after some thought.

"I suppose, but don't you think that I would be of more use on the south wall with your son? I believe that that is where the fighting will be the heaviest." Gothmog said confused.

"I know, but your people are few and of high value to you and Hesbeor. I do not want to put them in unnecessary danger." Shadow said smiling.

Gothmog smiled at him and ran off toward the tower.

Shadow then helped Maria up.

"You should go with him, dear. I want to keep you out of danger as well." Shadow said smiling.

"Actually, I think that I'm going to have a look around the city." Maria whispered to him.

"On your own?" Shadow asked in shock.

"Yes, Shadow. I will be fine..." Maria said as she walked off.

"Sarah, why don't you go with your mother? I'm sure that she would enjoy your company." Shadow said happily.

"All right, dad, but please, stay safe." She sighed.

Shadow smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Do not worry about me, Sarah. I love you." Shadow whispered.

"I love you too, dad." Sarah laughed and ran off to follow her mother.

Maria looked at her and smiled.

"Are you coming with me, sweetie?" Maria asked happily.

"Yes, mom. Where are you going?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"I'm going to find Meredith's house. Perhaps there are some clues there that will tell us more about her relationship with Arawn. At least, that's what I'm hoping." Maria sighed as she put her arm around Sarah.

They decided to walk down a small side road that wasn't too crowded. Lisa had told Maria that her sister's house was on this road. They found it at last and walked inside. It was a small house, but Meredith had claimed to not be married.

"Wow... Talk about some hard living..." Sarah murmured as she observed the several empty bottles of wine on a table.

Maria was disappointed to find that there were no portraits of Arawn. She knew that there had to be hundreds of pictures of Arawn in Nathelien and finding that Arawn's wife had not a single one saddened her. Maria continued looking through her house, but found nothing in relation to Arawn. Maria sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Perhaps it was a different Meredith..." She murmured.

"What about her bedroom? We haven't checked there." Sarah asked excitedly.

"Oh, Sarah, we don't want to go into her room." Maria laughed.

"Why not?" Sarah asked confused.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, but just a look. We aren't going to search through anything." Maria sighed as she got up.

They walked up the stair where they found a door that they guessed led to her bedroom.

"Mom, I think that someone is in here." Sarah whispered.

Maria listened closely and could hear a woman talking, but there was no one who replied. She guessed that it had to be Meredith, talking to herself in a drunken stupor. Maria slowly opened the door to find Meredith sitting on the floor amongst a mess of papers that surrounded her. Meredith's room was filled with pictures of someone who looked like Gothmog. Maria guessed that it was his brother. There was also a sword and a shield mounted on her wall. They must of been his for they looked to be of Hesbeorn make.

"Does she have his body somewhere?" Sarah murmured.

Maria knelt down to Meredith and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Maria! I was just reading these letters that my sons wrote to me." Meredith laughed as she threw some of the letters around.

"Meredith, dear, these are all in your handwriting..." Maria sighed.

"Oh, they're such wonderful boys!" She laughed.

"Meredith, you need to lay down. You should rest and then you have to explain all of this to me." Maria said as she helped Meredith onto her bed.

"All right, Maria, I'm not drunk. I don't get drunk anymore. I just gave up my sanity a long time ago. It's not like it matters any way. Soon my sons will perish and this lie that I've been living will be all over. Oh, my boys! What have I done to them? This is all my fault!" Meredith cried as she hugged herself.

Maria frowned and stroked her hair.

"Please, explain this to me, dear..." Maria sighed.

Meredith looked up at Maria and shook her head.

"There's nothing to explain! Arawn wanted a son and I gave him one. I never loved him, but how could I? He didn't even know what love was! He just wanted an heir because he feared that Gothmog would kill him and send the Lost into chaos. He was so selfish! There was no way that I was going to let my son grow up with that beast for a father! I took Helevorn and fled south. That's where I found Harwulf. He was all alone, an outcast, sitting by his small fire trying to find warmth. I couldn't help but love him! We knew that we were supposed to be enemies but we didn't care! He would have died without me, Maria! So, we got together and I told Helevorn that he was his father. I didn't want him to know the truth but I knew that he would find out eventually; especially after I had our son, but he was born from true love, not like my son with Arawn who was born out of his selfishness! I hated Arawn for all of the grief that he caused me! When you killed him, I did not weep as I did when Harwulf died. I knew that he was mortal but that wasn't going to stop me from loving him! He gave me a hundred years of his life, Maria, and I cherished every day I spent with him! Now, it feels as though it was all a dream, but it was real and he was real! Oh, what I wouldn't give to see him again!" Meredith cried as she grabbed a portrait of Harwulf from her wall and held it against her chest.

"What did you do after he died?" Maria asked concerned.

"I left my sons and returned to Nathelien, acting as if nothing had happened. Of course, my boys were fully grown by then and had families of their own. Arawn didn't care that I had taken his son. His war with the Hesbeorn had long since ended. He feared nothing now. He was the supreme being of the world. We never spoke again and I certainly didn't want to. All I wanted was for Harwulf to wake me up from this nightmare, but he was gone! Age had taken him, a foe that I had never faced, and much crueler is it than any sword!" Meredith cried as she sobbed into her pillow.

Maria sighed and placed her hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. We'll leave you alone." Maria whispered.

They solemnly left her house and walked back onto the street.

"No one should have to live through that kind of pain..." Maria sighed as she shook her head.

"It makes me feel grateful that everything turned out alright between Shadow and me." Sarah murmured.

"I saw Gothmog and Avari enter the tower not long ago. I'm going to tell her about this." Maria said sadly.

"May I come with you?" Sarah asked happily.

"I don't know. Shadow will probably be there. Are you two allowed to see each other?" Maria asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, mom, can't you just be happy for us like dad?" Sarah sighed, annoyed.

"Your father is only happy because he gets you all to himself again." Maria laughed.

"Well, that's great because I had planned on spending all of my time with him." Sarah said happily.

"You better leave me some time to spend with him!" Maria said angrily.

Sarah laughed and hugged her.

"So, are you hoping for a brother or a sister?" Maria asked happily.

"I don't know. I guess that I would like a sister, but I would be fine with a brother too." Sarah said smiling.

Maria nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. They walked over to the tower and entered the throne room. The tower was filled with Hesbeorn which Maria found ironic. She wondered what they were thinking about being here. She found Gothmog and Avari standing in a corner of the throne room, kissing each other.

"Do you two need a room? You know where they all are, I'm sure." Maria laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria! My sweetheart was just apologizing about not spending enough time with me, and you know how it goes." Avari laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to tell you about Meredith and your brother. Well, both of your brothers I suppose." Maria said smiling.

She told them all that Meredith had told her about how she didn't love Arawn, and how she took their son and fell in love with Gothmog's brother, but returned to Nathelien after he died.

"It is a very interesting story, Maria. I did not know my brother well, but to think that he fell in love with a Lost follower who also had relations with Arawn is quite baffling. Though, I believe you. I do not doubt the experiences of this woman. It is a tragic tale indeed." Gothmog said solemnly.

"To think that Arawn would do something like that and keep it a secret even after death, it is unbearable." Avari sighed.

"I know, Avari. Who would of thought that he would have kept this a secret for so long." Maria said sadly.

"Well, I suppose that Sarah and I should get going... Um... Where is Sarah?" Maria laughed.

"She probably went to find Shadow. He's been very lonely without her." Avari said smiling.

"Oh, that's great. I should get going. I'm worried about my son." Maria sighed.

Arawn looked at Saeros and smiled. They had just made it onto the wall when they noticed that the Agmarians were beginning to break camp and march toward Nathelien.

"It looks like we'll be fighting together, sir!" He said happily.

"Just stay out of my way, boy!" Saeros yelled annoyed.

"Um... All right..." Arawn murmured.

Saeros looked at Arawn and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Arawn asked confused.

"It is of no concern to you." He said sternly.

"It is very much my concern! We're partners!" Arawn yelled angrily.

His men and women along the wall were beginning to take notice of them.

"I'm going to find my daughters, Arawn. They were sent back here a few days ago on the premise that all three of them had become pregnant at once, which is ridiculous. I'm sure that they simply saw is it as a way to get home and lied." Saeros whispered to him.

"You're their step-father?" Arawn said confused.

"Ah, yes, they were in your regiment weren't they?" Saeros laughed as he walked off.

Arawn sighed and looked back out over the wall. He couldn't believe that his father had assigned him with Saeros. He had only been with him a few minutes and he already hated him. He missed Cynthia and her calming voice. He wished more than anything that his father had partnered him with Lisa so that she could help him. He found Saeros to be stubborn and arrogant. Arawn sighed and leaned over the wall. he then felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he immediately knew that it was his mother. He turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you, but shouldn't you be in the city? It's quite dangerous out here." Arawn said confused.

"I know, son, but I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing." Maria said happily.

"It's great, mom! My people really do respect me like dad said they would, but Saeros is just-"

"A lot like Arawn? I know, dear. Just keep an eye on him." Maria laughed and walked away.

"Um... Right..." Arawn murmured as he shook his head.

Saeros returned a few minutes later and gave Arawn an unpleasant look.

"So, you were the one who wrote down the names of my daughters on that list? I don't appreciate that." Saeros threatened him.

"Of course I did! They weren't meant to fight! What kind of father forcing his children to go to war any way?" Arawn said annoyed.

Saeros laughed and shook his head.

"You're just like your parents, Arawn. They will never truly understand the Lost and neither will you." Saeros muttered as he looked out over the wall.

Arawn rolled his eyes and stared at the Agmarians as they made their advance toward the city. Once they were within firing range, Arawn ordered his men to begin firing the ballista that were mounted on the wall. Arawn also ordered his men to use their Lost powers to destroy the projectiles that the Agmarians fired with their catapults.

"They are fools if they think that they can break through the walls of this city. It has stood for a thousand years and not one foe has entered it, or at least they hadn't until today." Saeros sighed.

"What are you complaining about now?" Arawn asked annoyed.

"Your father allowed the Hesbeorn to enter our city and even commanded them to enter the Morgul Tower! That tower is a symbol of our power and authority. To think that it is now filled with Hesbeorn is shameful." Saeros muttered.

"The Hesbeorn are good people. They will not betray us." Arawn said sternly.

"Believe their lies if they bring you peace. Gothmog would have destroyed the Lost if it were not for Mavok. There will never be peace between us." Saeros laughed.

"You're crazy!" Arawn said as he threw a chaos spear at a boulder just before it hit the wall.

"And you're ignorant." Saeros said as he began to walk down off of the wall.

"Where are you going, now?" Arawn asked annoyed.

"You'll see..." He laughed.

Arawn sighed and returned to the defense of the wall. A few moments later, the wall suddenly exploded sending Arawn and his men flying back into the city.

"By Dyrnwyn, what was that?" Cynthia exclaimed as she helped Arawn to his feet.

"Cynthia! It was Saeros! He betrayed us all! Hurry! We must defend the breach!" Arawn yelled furiously.

He ran to the breach followed by his men as well as Lisa's and Ragnor's brigades. Arawn then felt the earth shake as the east wall exploded and the Agmarians began pouring into the city. The Agmarians, led by Helevorn himself charged toward Arawn and his men.

"Where is your king? Or is he brave enough to face me?" Helevorn laughed.

"Here is our king, monster!" Cynthia yelled as she grabbed Arawn by the shoulder. Arawn stared at her in shock.

"That is your king? That is Shadow? You are much younger than I expected, but no less noble. Go on, men. Now the butcher's work begins" Helevorn laughed as he held out his sword.

Never had Arawn seen so much hate and enmity than when the Agmarians charged through the breach. He quickly evaded a swing and stabbed the Agmarian in the side. Cynthia quickly bit her sword into an Agmarians neck before he could attack Arawn. He smiled at her, but spared no words as the battle raged around him. He quickly cut down two Agmarians, though he wished to find Saeros more than anyone for it was he who was the cause of these deaths that were happening all around him. He found Saeros running on the wall, attempting to get away from the battle. Arawn quickly teleported himself on to the wall in front of him. Saeros drew his sword and held it out to him.

"Stand aside, boy!" He yelled angrily.

"I can't believe this! You have family here! They could all die now because of you! Your daughters already lost their first father to a war and I would hate for them to lose another, but I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Arawn yelled as he charged toward him.

They clashed blades and Saeros quickly knocked him off of the wall and back into the city.

"Ugh... What a loser..." Arawn murmured as he got up.

He jumped back onto the wall and ran after him.

"Why are you doing this? My parents trusted you!" Arawn yelled.

"I'm sorry, son, but your parents do not know war as Arawn did. It took them fifteen years to do something about the Agmarians and now they are getting what they deserve for that foolish mistake. They would have us make alliances with our enemies. They are a disgrace to Arawn's legacy." Saeros said as he stopped and turned around to face him.

"Come now, boy, if you wish to face death." Saeros laughed as he drew his sword.

Arawn ran toward him and was surprised to find that he had much speed and strength for someone of his age. They clashed swords and Arawn was knocked down onto his back. Saeros swung his sword down upon him, but Arawn rolled over to the side and cut his thigh. Saeros yelled and grabbed Arawn by the throat. He held his head out over the wall and pressed his sword against his neck.

"No, this man that the Agmarians serve understands war better than anyone in this world, and whether we perish or prevail, war is all that the Lost has ever needed. But enough of this. Let's see if anyone cares to find your head when this is over." Saeros said smiling.

Arawn quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Saeros. Before he had time to react, Arawn stabbed Saeros in the back and kicked him over the wall. He wiped the green blood off of his sword and ran toward the breach. He quickly looked for Cynthia and found that she was fighting Helevorn. He quickly jumped off of the wall to aid her, but to his horror, she was run through by Helevorn's sword. Arawn stopped and stared at Cynthia as she fell to the ground. He gripped his sword and charged at Helevorn with all of his fury.

"She was your cousin, you monster!" Arawn yelled as he swung at him.

He parried Arawn's blow and knocked him to the ground.

"Was she now? And who are you, but a child? Where are your gallant warriors of old? Where is the one who cast down my father and usurped his throne?" Helevorn laughed as he looked around, waiting for someone to fight him.

"As I expected. The Lost has become nothing but a band of brigands and swine during my father's absence. I will restore it once Maria is dead." Helevorn said as he walked away from Arawn.

"You are not worthy to face her, you black-hearted murderer!" Arawn yelled as he charged toward him again.

Helevorn swung at his head, but Arawn ducked and swept his footing away with his sword and before he had hit the ground, Arawn brought his sword to his middle and cleaved him in two. Arawn stared down at his remains and dropped his sword. He knelt down to Cynthia and held her in his arms. He cried into her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"I say this with pride, Arawn. You will be a king that I could follow." She whispered in his ear.

They were the last words that she ever said to him or to anyone, for the light left her eyes there amidst the fray of the battle, and Arawn shouted, "Death! These men deserve nothing more than a sword upon their necks and the crows upon their miserable bones! Let us give that to them, for it is no more than that which they would wish upon you and your families!" And it was so that due to the bereavement of Cynthia, Arawn began a rampage that did not stop until every Agmarian had been slain or driven from the city, and thereafter, he led a host of riders out upon the plains and cut down every Agmarian that attempted to flee his wrath. Even those that begged for mercy received none that day from the merciless hand of Arawn, and he gave them no pity. As Arawn rode into the city, the Lost cheered his name, for because of his fervency, their foe had been utterly vanquished, and it was a victory that even surmounted that of Ost Cyrn nearly a thousand years ago. Among those praising him were his own sister and mother, but Shadow did not show his son any favor. From his perspective, Arawn's victory had been accomplished through acts of vengeance and not valor. Among others who shared Shadow's opinion were Gothmog and Avari for he had slain their nephew without thought or concern. Their son was also displeased by his act, but what Liseria would think of what had become of her lover none knew, or dared venture to guess.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA


	14. A Beacon of Hope

Chapter 14 A Beacon of Hope

Mavok appeared on Balar to find it in an unusual peace. He had returned to the island in hope to discover the disturbance within Northank and to find answers to what the spirit within Shadow had told him. If Northank truly had taken control of itself then he was going to find out how to stop it.

"Who would have thought that I would come back here a third time?" Mavok laughed as he began to walk through the forest.

Balar had been strangely quiet as of late, and it was unnerving to him. The spirit that possessed Shadow, who he still believed was Maria, had been a harbinger of their doom, but he suspected that there was something greater at work within Northank, something that it wanted kept a secret. If there was such a thing, Mavok knew that it would be here, on Balar.

As he began to walk deeper into the forest he began to hear rustling in the branches of the trees as if someone concealed within the trees were following him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mavok yelled as he drew his sword.

The noises then ceased and Avari jumped out of the trees and landed in front of him. Only, it wasn't the Avari he knew. No, it was the same Avari that he had seen in the alternate timeline that had been cursed, but what she was doing here, Mavok did not know.

"Oh no, Mavok, you fell for Maria's trap! You have to get off the island before she finds out that you're here!" Avari said hastily.

Mavok observed her intently and then knelt down to face her, though he did not have to kneel very far as she was quite tall in this body.

"What are you and Maria doing here? You're in the wrong timeline! Did another rift open or did it simply work both ways?" Mavok asked confused.

"Maria took us here. She was summoned into this reality by Northank. She is a lieutenant of Northank now, and she was assigned the mission of hunting you down! You have to leave Balar now! It is under her dominion, and it is not safe. You must go unless you wish to spend the rest of eternity here which wouldn't be very long, considering what Northank plans to do to this world." Avari said urgently.

"Maria serves Northank? And she's hunting me? You can't be serious, Avari!" Mavok laughed.

"I could not be more serious, Mavok. My sweetheart and I have been here with Maria for over a month now. We accompanied her on this voyage. We are supposed to be making sure that no one comes to Balar and those that do make it here do not leave it." Avari sighed.

"What about Shadow and Sarah? You allowed them to leave, and Shadow was possessed!" Mavok asked confused.

"That was Northank's business not Maria's. Her only concern is you and making sure that you suffer. Northank thought that getting you out of the way would help its evil to spread and if it also satisfied his favorite lieutenant's vengeance then it was all the better. The more sin that is committed the faster its power will grow. I'm afraid that it is all over, Mavok. You cannot stop Northank. The only thing you can do is destroy Northank, but if you do that, it's evil will spill out into the universe and destroy it. The end of everything draws near and we best be ready when it comes. I only pity those who don't realize it..." Avari explained.

Mavok smiled and shook his head.

"No, it is never the end, Avari. I'm sure that there is a way to defeat Northank and save the universe, and whatever it is, I have no doubt that Maria knows what it is." Mavok said happily.

"She is the closest living being to Northank, but I doubt that it would even share its weaknesses with her. And even if she did know a weakness it held, she would not share it with anyone, least of all you. Please, you've been here too long already. You have to leave, and never return." Avari sighed.

"No way! I have to find Maria. I think that I can persuade her to tell me." Mavok said smiling.

"Mavok, you don't understand what Maria has become since you left her. She has been obsessed with finding you. She didn't even realized that Shadow was here on Balar just a couple of weeks ago because she was watching your every move." Avari said quietly.

"Well, then why didn't she just take me when I was here earlier?" Mavok laughed.

"You were with the version of her from this reality, and she didn't want that Maria to see what she had become. Besides, she was instructed to keep her location here on Balar a secret. If you were with anyone at all, she would have stayed her hand for Northank does not wish to reveal itself to the world. It still has not reached its full power, but it grows in strength every day. It is only a matter of time before it darkens the universe. You have to leave Mavok! I'm certain that Northank has already alerted her to your presence." Avari sighed.

"Listen, Avari, if Maria knows how to defeat Northank then I must-"

"Be quiet! She's coming!" Avari whispered as she dragged Mavok into the nearby bushes.

Mavok had planned on resisting, but he had forgotten that Avari was still cursed and possessed tremendous strength. He heard the thumping of a horse's hooves grow louder until Maria rode into view astride a black stallion. She abruptly stopped and the horse neighed with fear. Mavok had to take several looks at her before he realized that she was actually Maria. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was black, as black as night and as long as a waterfall as it brushed the ground at her feet when she dismounted her steed. Darkness was her raiment, both physically, and mentally, for within her eyes, Mavok could easily tell that her mind was clouded in a living shadow that enveloped her consciousness. He knew the look well, for he had seen the same appearance several times within his own reflection. She looked menacing and terrible in every way, but Mavok could still find beauty in her heart and his love for her did not abandon him.

"Come on out, Mavok! I know that you're here! He told me so, and he doesn't lie! Why do you conceal yourself from me? I thought that you would be overjoyed to see me again! I certainly would be overjoyed to see you!" Maria yelled as she walked around the clearing.

Mavok shuddered as she looked in their direction, but she did not seem to notice him. She screamed piercingly and rode off. Mavok jumped out of the bush and ran after her. Avari quickly caught up with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Avari asked as she grabbed his hand.

"This is a nightmare, Avari! I have to help her!" Mavok said urgently.

"What are you talking about? We aren't even from your reality! You shouldn't get involved in any of this." Avari said confused.

"But what happened to her is still my fault! I have to do whatever I can to help her. I'm not letting this marriage end like my last one!" Mavok said as he pulled himself away from her and ran off.

"At least you survived your last marriage!" Avari yelled in distress.

Mavok ran through the forest with all of his might. He knew that he would have to be fast if he hoped to catch her on her horse, but what Mavok did not anticipate was that Maria actually found him. She was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest when she saw him. Her eyes were filled with a wild madness as she jumped down into the trees and landed directly in front of Mavok. Mavok yelped as he almost ran into her.

"There you are, sweetie!" Maria yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Maria! It's certainly been a long time! Far too long for me! I missed you! I thought that I would never see you again!" Mavok said laughing.

He tried to hug Maria, but she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Mavok awakened to find that he was somewhere underground. Wherever he was, it was unbearably hot, and he was very grateful that Maria had removed his armor, though the heat burned his naked back as he was chained to the wall. He was covered in sweat and his throat burned for water. He looked around the dark room. It was barren save two torches that lit a stone entrance.

Mavok tried to pull himself free from the chains but he could not.

_What's happening to me? First I don't absorb Maria's anger when she hits me and now I can't even break these feeble chains? Is Northank taking my power from me? That's impossible! If my powers are gone then how am I supposed to get off of this God forsaken island! _Mavok thought in confusion.

"Avari was right. I should have left while I had the chance. Now I'm going to be stuck here forever." He sighed.

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching the chamber. He braced himself for what Maria would say to him, but he was relieved to find that it was Gothmog. He looked at Mavok and shook his head.

"Avari told me that she had finally caught you. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have come. It was foolish, Mavok." He sighed as he held a pitcher of water up to his mouth.

"Gothmog, I'm so relieved to see you! You have to help me get out of here! My powers seemed to have left me!" Mavok said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Mavok, but I cannot help you. If you escape, Maria will only hunt you down again. I'm afraid that you're going to have to find your own way out of this, Mavok. However, I will tell you that there is a small vessel that I built in a cove on the northwestern side of the island. You can use that once you escape." Gothmog said sadly.

"Oh, this is the thanks I get for removing that curse from you?" Mavok asked angrily.

"I bear this curse now and I never asked for it to be removed. I would have lived happily with Avari with or without it. Now we both bear this curse and we are still very happy with each other. This curse is of no consequence." Gothmog said smiling.

Mavok sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and there's also a secret passage to the cove to your right that Maria is unaware of. Once you get yourself free, you can just slip through there and she won't even know what to think, or at least, she won't until Northank tells her where you are, but if you're fast and if she throws one of her tantrums when she realizes that you are gone, then you should make it. Well, I have to go. Avari and I are going on a walk tonight. Hopefully I'll see you in the morning." Gothmog said happily.

"Um... Thanks. Have fun and say a prayer for me." Mavok laughed.

"Will do. You'll need plenty I would say. She's become very unstable, Mavok. That's the way Northank likes its servants. That way it can easily keep them under its influence, but who would have thought that Maria would have fallen into such darkness." Gothmog sighed and left the chamber.

Mavok waited patiently for Maria to come, but she never showed herself. Mavok wondered what she could possibly be doing on the surface that could keep her from him. He realized that she could simply be asleep.

_Maybe she doesn't sleep? Perhaps she bears that curse as well. I was certainly afraid of her, but it was probably just natural... _Mavok thought, trying to humor himself.

Mavok soon found that he was becoming quite tired as the heat had exhausted him, and he quickly fell asleep.

He awakened abruptly to the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching his chamber. It was indeed Maria only this time she wasn't wearing as much clothing as she had before which helped Mavok to wake up, but only made him feel more uneasy about what she would do to him. He noticed that she had a whip fastened around her waist.

"Maria! You... You just dressed like that because of the heat, right?" Mavok groaned painfully.

She ran up to him and smiled madly.

"Oh, I've spent so many years without you, Mavok, and now you're going to be with me forever!" Maria said happily as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Maria, what happened to you?" Mavok sighed.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Maria laughed as she unrolled her whip.

"Oh, God, preserve me..." Mavok groaned as he braced himself for the pain of her lashes.

"You lied to me, Mavok! You left me! You said that Shadow would come back, that I would forget that any of this had ever happened, but you lied!" Maria yelled as she furiously whipped him across his chest and neck.

It burned like nothing he had ever experienced, but he maintained himself and did not falter.

"I never knew that this would happen to you, Maria! I only did what I did because I loved you and I still love you!" Mavok gasped in pain.

"Look at what it did to me, Mavok! Look at what I've become! You didn't love me! It told me so! You left me all alone! I never saw Shadow and I was on my own, in the darkness without any love! No, love had forsaken me, and I was alone in the darkness, but then the darkness began to speak to me! It promised me that I would have revenge, and that was all that mattered to me! I wanted you to suffer for what you did to me!" Maria yelled as she whipped him several times.

"Maria, please... You don't have to look any further for love. It's right here. I still love you, and I don't care what you do to me. I will always love you." Mavok gasped as he began to cry.

"No! I'm not listening to your lies anymore! It told me that your would try to trick me into thinking that you actually love me! Be quiet! I want you to feel the pain that I felt when you left me!" Maria yelled in rage as she whipped him again.

"Maria... Could you at least lower your voice?" Mavok sighed as he laughed at her which hurt him as he struggled to breath.

"Oh, you want me to lower my voice? All right, I'll lower my voice for you." Maria whispered into his ear.

"No, I didn't mean that, Maria! Please, stop this foolishness!" Mavok begged her as she leaned in closer to him.

"You were all that I had, and then you left me! I had lost Shadow and then my children! All of my people were slain and I could do nothing! You were the only thing that I cared about and then you went away and I had nothing! I was all alone and I could find no comfort in the darkness! I just wanted to die, to end my grief and misery! But my life went on, and all I could think about was you and the pain that you had caused me!" Maria yelled as she began to shake with anger.

"But Maria, all of those things are here in this world. I brought them back for you just like I said I would. Shadow, your children, even the Lost is still here, and I am here for you as well. That is not a lie. I promise you, Maria." Mavok whispered to her.

"Promise... No! No, it told me that you would trick me! I'm not listening to it... I mean, you!" Maria yelled angrily as she gripped her head.

"Please, Maria, wouldn't you love to see Shadow again, and your children? Don't you want to see how they've grown up? They're almost as beautiful as you are." Mavok asked smiling.

"No, he isn't my Shadow! They aren't my children!" Maria yelled as she shook her head.

"Maria, you still have memories of them don't you? Would Shadow want you to be acting like this? Would he want you to seek revenge like he did for you? You can go and ask him if you want. I'd say that he's in Nathelien right now." Mavok said happily.

"No, Shadow doesn't love me! He loves the other Maria, the one that you gave to him! He doesn't care about me!" Maria yelled as she began to take deep gasps of air.

"Maria, you are all that he cares about, and he loves you more than even I love you! Just ask him, Maria. He will tell you. What about all of those memories you have of Shadow? Think about all of those things that he said to you. Do you think that he would have lied to you?" Mavok asked in disbelief.

Maria stared at Mavok as her gasps for air slowly turned into sobs. She fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands.

Mavok inhaled deeply and summoned all of his strength, and with all of his effort, he broke free from the chains that had bound him. He knelt down to Maria and threw his arms around her.

"No, you can't be Mavok! He left me! He is far away now! He doesn't love me like you do!" Maria cried as she turned away from him.

"I am him, Maria. I promise." Mavok laughed as he held her closer to him.

Maria covered her face and began muttering, "No," to herself repeatedly.

"Maria, look at me!" Mavok yelled as he turned her head to face him.

Maria shuddered as she stared into Mavok's eyes but she said nothing. Mavok waited for what felt like hours to him, but Maria did not say anything. She simply stared into his eyes and trembled as if she were a helpless animal. Mavok shook his head and kissed her passionately. Maria threw her arms around Mavok and tackled him to the ground. She kissed Mavok for a very long time, but it felt all too short to him. Once she had stopped, she laid her head against Mavok's chest and cried.

"Mavok... I-I am so... sorry!" Maria cried in between her sobs.

Mavok ran his hand under her hair and stroked her back.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Maria. I regretted what I did that day more than anything, and believe me, I've had quite a few regrets." Mavok laughed.

"No, you did the right thing, Mavok! Just look at me! I don't deserve you! I'm never going to regain my sanity! You should leave me again before I hurt you even more than I already have!" Maria cried as she sat up.

Mavok pulled her back down and she stared into his eyes. Mavok smiled and wiped away her tears which were in a plentiful amount.

"I'm not leaving you again, Maria." Mavok laughed.

"But Mavok, I'm never going to be the same girl that you knew! This isn't something that you can heal!" Maria cried pitifully.

"I don't care who you are, Maria. It's not going to stop me from loving you. I'll take constant care of you if I must. I will stay by your side every moment of your life if that is what you need from me." Mavok said as he held her hand.

"Mavok, you have other duties in this world. You can't just spend all of your time with me." Maria said sadly.

"What duties? Maria you are all that matters to me. I'll do anything that I can for you." Mavok whispered to her.

Maria began to cry again though they were tears of joy and not of sorrow.

"Mavok, all I want is your love and your help. I have become a cruel person. I doubt that I will be able to live a normal life after this, but if you help me and stay by my side then I believe that I can." Maria said managing a smile.

"Then that is what I will do for you, Maria." Mavok said and kissed her again.

"Mavok, if you need anything just tell me and it will be yours. Of course, I'll give you your powers back and your armor, but I think that you look great without it." Maria laughed.

Mavok laughed with her and they got up.

"I need to know about Northank, Maria. Does it have any weakness that we could use to stop it?" Mavok asked concerned.

"Oh, it has a weakness. Quite an apparent one as well. What we'll have to do is draw the evil out of Northank before it reaches its full strength and then destroy it. That will destroy the evil within Northank, but not Northank itself." Maria explained.

"That's wonderful, but how are we going to draw it out of the Northank stone before it reaches full strength?" Mavok asked inquisitively.

"You'll have to use Dyrnwyn. I assume that I have it in this timeline? I'm afraid that it left me." Maria said sadly.

"Yes, she does still have Dyrnwyn." Mavok said happily.

"All right. That's all you will have to do." Maria sighed.

Mavok kissed her again and they walked up to the surface where they found Gothmog and Avari sitting together.

Avari smiled at them and ran to hug Maria.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here with Mavok. You both can return to our world if you would like." Maria said embarrassed.

"Well, Avari and I have been discussing this, and we believe that it would be best if we stayed here as well. Your world seems to still have a lot of trouble with Balar and we could guard it and protect anyone who comes here." Gothmog said happily.

"Also, it's very peaceful out here and we would have it all to ourselves." Avari laughed as she hugged Gothmog.

"Thank you, friends. Again, I am sorry..." Maria sighed.

"We're very happy for you, Maria. You shouldn't worry about us." Gothmog said smiling.

Maria smiled and thanked them before she took Mavok to where she had his armor. Mavok quickly put it on, and was relieved to feel the cold metal against his body. Maria grabbed her armor and stared at Mavok.

"Do you mind if I wear this? I know that it doesn't look very nice, but it is all that I brought with me besides my undergarments that I'm wearing right now. I'll just wear them for you if you would like?" Maria asked sadly.

"Maria, you would look great in anything, and we would match if you wore that armor." Mavok laughed.

"Well, all right..." Maria sighed as she put on her armor.

She strapped on her boots and looked up at Mavok.

"Where are you going to take me? I'm fine with anywhere just keep me away from Northank. I never want to see that place again!" Maria asked as she began to cry.

"I have a room in Belearian where you can stay, or I could go ahead and take you to Nathelien." Mavok said smiling.

"No, I'm not ready to face Shadow again! I'll stay in Belearian. I miss it..." Maria sighed.

Mavok took her hand and they disappeared. When they reappeared in Mavok's room, Maria was surprised to see all of his paintings of her.

"You painted all of these pictures of me? That was so sweet, Mavok. You really were thinking of me..." Maria said as tears came to her eyes.

"Do you need anything, Maria? Are you hungry or thirsty?" Mavok asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Mavok. I'm just tired." Maria sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go to Nathelien and check on my friends. There is a war going on as you may know and they might need my aid." Mavok said smiling.

"Wait! Mavok, how am I going to fit in with everyone? Do you think that they will accept me? I'm worried that they won't; especially the other version of me! What if they refuse to trust me? Not everyone can be as sympathetic as you!" Maria cried nervously.

"Don't worry about that, Maria. I already have a plan. Wait here and get some rest. I'll be back shortly." Mavok said and kissed her.

"All right, Mavok. I love you." Maria sighed.

"I love you too, dear." Mavok whispered to her.

He kissed her again and disappeared.

When Mavok reappeared in Northank, he was surprised to see that the battle was already over. Arawn was just entering the city as everyone began to cheer his name.

"Well, it looks like they don't need my help after all!" Mavok laughed to himself.

Maria ran to Mavok and jumped up to hug him.

"Mavok where have you been? You look terrible..." Maria asked laughing.

"I've been in Hell, Maria. Where is Zambrog?" Mavok said as he put her down.

"Um... He's in the tower, I believe." Maria said confused.

Mavok ran off toward the tower, making his way through the huge crowd of Lost followers and Hesbeorn. He met Zambrog within the crowd and pulled him away into an alley.

"What did you do this time, Mavok?" Zambrog sighed heavily.

"I felt a... disturbance within Northank. I went to Balar and I met someone there that I did not expect." Mavok said smiling.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, Mavok. There are hundreds of spirits on Balar that could all take the form of someone we know." Zambrog laughed.

"No, this person was alive, Zambrog!" Mavok said excitedly.

"Well, who was it, brother?" Zambrog asked impatiently.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mavok asked quietly.

"Yes, Mavok, I can certainly keep a secret." Zambrog laughed.

"All right, I found Maria, my Maria who married me. She told me how we can stop Northank!" Mavok whispered to him.

Zambrog stared at his brother and grasped his shoulder.

"Come. This is not a proper place to discuss such vital matters." Zambrog said sternly and they disappeared.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

All right, I will admit that I hadn't originally planned to bring Maria back, but I wanted the story to end happily for Mavok. I couldn't have him be alone forever. I was just having trouble finding the right way to bring Maria back. I wanted it to make sense and I wanted her to be able to live a normal life and it was difficult, but I finally thought of this. I hope that you liked it. It was quite a surprise chapter for me sense I just came up with it at the last minute.


	15. Peace on Earth

Chapter 15 Peace on Earth

The war between the Lost and the Agmarians had indeed come to an abrupt end, though it was a brutal conclusion, the Agmarians did not face utter despair. Both Shadow and Maria felt compassion for their recent foes and allowed the Agmarians to become citizens of the Lost if they would adhere to their laws. Most of them readily agreed to this, but some of the Agmarians who had been more supportive to Helevorn's cause would not accept this offer and fled into the Wild Lands that laid far beyond the borders of the Lost. However, many Lost followers also questioned this. The Agmarians were of course, grateful for this, but the Lost knew that their future generations would forget this and would seek out ways to make them independent from the Lost until they would at last take sovereignty once more. To help prevent this, Gothmog also allowed some of the Agmarians to live in Belearian. They had hoped that separating them would help them to grow different ideals concerning government and order. Gothmog also promised that they would all be able to find paying work in Hesbeor, for he was in need of any able-bodied men and women to help his kingdom to flourish once again. However, the strict laws of Hesbeor concerning sexual morality turned many Agmarians to join the Lost. Despite this, Harwulf, Gothmog's nephew, survived the war and was able to convince many Agmarians to follow their laws if not for the sake of their families. He knew that Nathelien could only hold so many, and Hesbeor still contained vast open lands that had been unoccupied for centuries. When the Agmarians received the knowledge that Harwulf was of royal blood in Hesbeor, many of them realized that they could use Harwulf to give them a voice within the kingdom and they felt that they had closer relations with the Hesbeorn. This caused many Agmarians to join Hesbeor, though an overwhelming majority became citizens of the Lost for most of their parents who were Lost followers still lived.

As for Meredith, she left Nathelien and followed her son to Hesbeor. She was of course, grieved by the death of her first son, but she was also grateful that Harwulf had survived and she departed from Nathelien with excitement and joy.

Arawn, unfortunately, held a grudge against the Agmarians for the death of Cynthia. He had planned to oppress them when he received the throne, but he knew that his parents would never allow it. However, they would not stop his personal hatred toward them, for Cynthia had been the first person in the war to die that he knew personally. He made sure to attend her funeral as well. He had never shed so many tears in his life upon that grievous day, or would he in days thereafter. She had been like a second mother to him, and her death had impressed the hard reality of war upon him. It was an experience that he would never forget and would haunt him until the end of his days. However, the end of the war did not overwhelm his heart with sorrow, for he soon returned to Liseria, though when she felt his embrace once again, she knew that the war had changed him. Liseria felt that he had grown up on her in a few short weeks. To her, it was as if he had aged ten years in the time that she had aged but one. Despite this, it did little to alter her feelings toward him nor his toward her. In truth, Arawn hated the Agmarians, but his relationship with Liseria helped his enemies to realize that they were indeed one with the Lost and the Hesbeorn. Their bond in marriage would indeed unify not only themselves but every Mobian that dwelled therein the Lost Region as they would become brother and sister, one to another until there would be so little indifference between Hesbeor and the Lost that they would not be referred to with such names, and they would form one kingdom that would last throughout the ages of time.

However, the ages of time themselves were coming to an end and would not last as Northank grew ever stronger. Mavok, unfortunately, was reluctant to draw Dyrnwyn upon Northank for he knew that in doing so, he would have to reveal Maria to the world, and that was something she was unwilling to accept, for Maria held such a tremendous amount of shame and guilt that she wished to leave her past behind her and begin a new life with Mavok, one that would not have any relation to the Lost or even Shadow himself. To accomplish this, they together began developing a plan that would conceal her identity, but allow her to live a normal life at her own freewill.

Shadow and Maria also found themselves in a difficult position as the day drew ever closer that they would have to say farewell to Earth forever and leave their past behind them. Though, they did not take very much time to make this decision as it was quite apparent to the both that they could not leave their family. Also, within another month, they received a new addition to their family as Maria bore a second son who they named Mavok for they both agreed that he would forever be a reminder to the world that their family would not have existed without Mavok's sacrifice, a sacrifice that, unknown to them, was beginning to turn around on him as he was able to have both, the Maria he loved, and Maria was able to have Shadow and her family. Mavok often told himself that it was a blessing from God that he did not deserve, and he began to realize that his life itself had been a blessing from God, for it had been filled with many blessings, though to him, Maria was and would remain always, the greatest blessing he had ever received.

With the arrival of their new son, Shadow began to realize that he should spend more time with this child, for his first son had rapidly matured in a way that he never thought possible. His worries for Sarah growing up slowly began to dissipate as Arawn became a man and as he became a king. Arawn grew ever closer to Liseria as Sarah and Shadow grew ever apart and Sarah became more interested in her family, especially her father and newborn brother. Shadow always grew closer to his father, for Gothmog began to spend more time with his children and with Avari. Though there was much work to be done in Hesbeor, Gothmog was now able to share the burden with his nephew who humbly accepted this. He gave as much time as he could and more to his family, and it would seem that he became a new man in full devotion to both his family and his people.

Now, our story comes to an end, but will it be simply an end to this tale, or will it be the end of the entire universe as it is consumed in darkness, within the jaws of Northank?

Maria was awakened by the sound of Mavok's crying. She quickly got out of bed and walked over to his crib. She picked him up in her arms and sat down on the edge of their bed.

"What's the matter, sweetie? It's Christmas Eve. You should be asleep." Maria said excitedly.

Her son only began to cry louder. He was just two months old, and Maria thought that he was the most precious thing in the world. He resembled her in so many ways. His fur was bright yellow like hers and his eyes were a deep blue.

She held him against her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be fine, dear. It will be Christmas soon. There's no reason to cry." Maria whispered to him.

Shadow woke up and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, little guy, it'll be your first Christmas soon! Everyone's coming to see you!" Shadow said happily.

Their son smiled at Shadow and held out his hand. Shadow laughed and gave him his finger to hold.

"I can't wait for Mavok to see him, Shadow! What a surprise gift it will be for him to find that we named our son after him!" Maria said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure that he will be quite pleased, Maria." Shadow said laughing.

They sat together for a while and their son fell asleep. Maria laid him down back in his crib and walked over to Shadow.

"Isn't he wonderful, Shadow? Just look at him." Maria sighed.

"I know, Maria. Nothing in this world is as precious as a child, but we should get some rest as well. We have a big day tomorrow." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh, but you used to stay up every night with Sarah when she was a baby? Can't we just spend this one night and watch him sleep?" Maria asked sadly.

"What are you talking about? Sarah is still my baby." Shadow said annoyed.

Maria laughed and kissed him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched their child sleep peacefully.

Before Maria knew it, morning had come and their son was awake again. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to give him a bath before Gothmog and Avari get here." Maria said happily.

"All right. I'll start getting everything ready." Shadow said laughing.

As he approached the door, it swung open and Sarah rushed in, tackling him to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, dad!" She said happily and kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow laughed and kissed her as well. She was still in her night gown, so it was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Sarah, you need to get dressed! You can't let Shadow see you like that!" Maria said sternly.

"Okay, mom, but I doubt that he would care how I looked!" Sarah laughed.

She collected herself and left the room with haste. Shadow smiled at Maria and began to leave.

"Shadow, you are going to get everything ready and not play around with Sarah aren't you?" Maria scolded him.

"Please, Maria, who is to say that I cannot do both?" Shadow laughed and ran out of the room.

He ran down the stair and through the corridor to the throne room. It was filled with decorations that had been displayed a week before, and a large tree that held the gaze of all who entered the throne room. With candles, were the halls of Nathelien lit, and all throughout were the spirits of its people lit in similar fashion. None thought of pain or grief that day, for it was a time of rejoicing and merriment. Of these cheerful qualities did none hold more than Shadow, for he took much delight within the presence of his family, and was able to stand fast, undoubtedly that they loved him and would love him always. Shadow never had thought much of love before he met Maria. To him, it seemed to be a distant emotion, that of which he was ignorant. However, when Maria walked back into his life, so did love enter him for the first time and he felt as new as the world before him that he thereafter saw in a completely different way. It was no longer a world of suffering and sorrow, but a world of life and beauty, a world that he had been privileged to walk amongst. The world filled him with wonder and amazement as he beheld it with Maria, and he began to forget the grief and pain that had burrowed within his heart as it was replaced with love and peace. He often wondered how Maria had felt the day that she met him all those years ago. He wondered if her perception of the world was different than his, for if it was he wished to see it with her, for Shadow had always been curious of the world that he had been brought into. He could not understand how a simple desire for vengeance had almost led him to destroy that beautiful world. But now, that old man that he knew was behind him and a future of hope was before him.

Shadow marveled at the raiment of the throne room as he set up chairs and sofas around the tree. Food had already been prepared and was brought out and laid upon two large tables. Shadow thanked each of the servants and ran off to his daughter's room. He threw open the door to find Sarah standing in front of her mirror as she fixed her hair. He walked over to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful, dear, just like your mother, as always." Shadow said smiling.

"Thanks, dad." She laughed.

Sarah looked down at herself and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He asked concerned.

"It's Shadow. I... I just don't think that we were meant to be together. I know that I hurt him terribly, and the last thing I want is to hurt him any further. I don't know what I should do. I mean, he's a wonderful man and I love him, but it just doesn't feel right. If we do get back together I know that what I did to him will always haunt me." She sighed in frustration.

"Sarah, he forgave you and he still loves you. I'd say that he's been waiting for you to come back to him, but you should do whatever you think is right." Shadow said smiling.

Sarah hugged her father.

"Thank you, dad. I guess I'll at least ask him what he thinks is best." Sarah said happily.

Shadow kissed her and returned to the throne room.

Maria then entered the throne room carrying Mavok. She was wearing a white dress as well as makeup and lipstick.

"Wow! Maria, look beautiful!" Shadow said stunned.

Maria laughed and kissed him. Arawn walked into the throne room and marveled at the decor.

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad!" He said happily.

"Oh, look at my handsome little boy!" Maria said and kissed him.

Arawn laughed and kissed her as well. He sat down on one of the sofas and Maria sat down next to him. Sarah then ran into the throne room and embraced her father.

"Merry Christmas, dad! I love you." Sarah laughed.

"I love you too, baby girl." Shadow whispered to her.

"I'll get the presents!" Sarah said excitedly as she ran down the corridor.

"You better not open yours Sarah." Arawn said smiling.

She ignored him and continued running down the corridor.

Sarah then returned with a stack of wrapped boxes and sat them down in front of the tree. Once the gifts were all placed, she sat down in her father's lap. A few moments later, the door to the throne room swung open and Avari ran in, leaving the rest of her family behind. She was wearing a white dress like Maria.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Avari yelled as she ran in.

She gasped when she saw the child in Maria's arms. She moved Shadow out of the way and sat down next to her.

"Oh, just look at him!" Avari said happily as she touched his face.

"This is your Aunt Avari, Mavok." Maria said as she held him out to her.

"Oh, you named him Mavok... That was so sweet!" Avari said as she held him.

Gothmog then walked in with Shadow and Liseria. Liseria quickly ran to Arawn and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Arawn!" She said happily.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Arawn said and kissed her.

Sarah got up and walked over to Shadow.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow." Sarah laughed as she blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." Shadow said smiling.

He hugged Sarah, but Sarah did not know if she should hug him back. She finally did and they sat down together. Gothmog sat down in a chair and smiled at them.

"How are things in Nathelien? Have the Agmarians caused you any trouble?" Gothmog asked curiously.

"Everything has been fine, strangely enough. We haven't had any trouble with them. They seem to get along with the rest of the Lost. How are things in Belerian?" Shadow asked happily.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Shadow. My nephew has been a tremendous help. The Agmarians seem to trust him. I believe that he will help us return Hesbeor to its former glory, but I am in no rush, for the only thing that is wasting away is the time I have left to spend with my children." Gothmog sighed.

"Indeed. It is a hard reality to face, but one that we must all accept." Shadow murmured.

There was a great clamor outside the throne room and the door burst open. Into the throne room came Zambrog holding a large bag over his shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" He shouted as he upturned the bag, dumping many swords onto the floor.

"I hope that you all won't have to use these any time soon, but they've been collecting dust in Northank, and I thought that they could be of better use to my friends." He said happily.

"Wow! You made all of these, Zambrog? They are fine swords indeed! I would use one if they were not meant for the hands of a human." Gothmog said admirably.

"Yes, they are large and heavy for you all, but I figured that they would look nice, so go ahead and take as many as you would like." Zambrog said smiling.

"Where is Mavok, Zambrog?" Maria asked concerned.

"Oh, he's coming. He has quite a surprise in store for all of you." Zambrog laughed.

"What kind of surprise?" Avari asked excitedly.

"Well, let's just say that he's been a good boy thins year." Zambrog said as he sat down in a chair.

A few moments later, the door to the throne room slowly opened and Mavok stepped in, holding the hand of Maria, though none of them but Zambrog knew that it was actually her. However, Maria did not care who the girl with Mavok was. He couldn't believe that he had found a woman to love other than her. She clenched her fists and stared at the woman, completely unaware that she was staring at herself from the timeline that Mavok had saved them from experiencing.

"Hello everyone and merry Christmas! This is my girlfriend, Victoria." Mavok said happily.

A great stillness overtook the room as no one spoke or moved.

"Well, this _is_ a surprise," Avari laughed as she stared at Maria who was becoming even more tense, "My name is Avari, this is my husband Gothmog, and these are our children Shadow, and Liseria."

"It's wonderful to meet you all!" Maria said happily.

Shadow got up and walked over to her. He noticed that she began to tremble when he approached her, but he ignored it.

"I am Shadow, and this is my wife, Maria. These are our children, Sarah, Arawn, and our newborn son, Mavok." Shadow said smiling.

"You have a third child? That's wonderful! And you named him after Mavok..." Maria sighed as she stared at Shadow.

"Yes, we do. Why don't you tell us more about Victoria, Mavok? I'm interested to hear how much you love her." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I found her on Earth a few months ago and I decided that I need to move on with my life, and we started talking. Then, we fell in love." Mavok said happily as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, I see..." Maria muttered to herself.

Mavok sat down on one of the sofas and Maria sat down with him.

"Well, it certainly does get cold up here in Nathelien during the Winter!" Gothmog laughed, trying to break the silence of the awkward moment.

"Indeed it does! This is the first time our children have ever seen snow." Avari said happily.

"Really? That certainly is something, Avari! Perhaps we could all go for a walk after we open the gifts?" Zambrog laughed.

"That sounds wonderful! Let's get to it!" Shadow said excitedly as he ran to the tree.

He grabbed the presents and handed them out. Avari also took the gifts that she had brought and passed them out to everyone as well.

Maria opened her gift from Avari to find that it was a light blue bathing suit.

"Oh, Thank you, Avari! I can wear this when we visit Belearian again!" Maria said happily.

Shadow opened his gift but quickly closed it.

"Avari, where did you get this?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Oh, that's not important, Shadow! It's Christmas!" Avari laughed.

"What is it?" Maria whispered to him.

"It's a Chaos Emerald! How does she even know about them?" Shadow whispered confused.

"Well, you can't just give it back! Besides, it might come in handy, some day." Maria said smiling.

Mavok excitedly tore into his gift from Avari.

"Socks..." Mavok muttered sadly.

Everyone laughed and Maria hugged him.

"Oh, they have paint brushes inside them! Thanks, Avari!" Mavok laughed.

She smiled at him and walked over to Arawn.

"Here you go, sweetie." She said as she handed Arawn his gift.

"Thank you, Avari!" Arawn said happily as he opened it.

It was a bright orange gem, but Arawn could not understand why she had given it to him.

"That's for your crown when you become king. Orange is Liseria's favorite color." Avari said happily.

"Oh, thank you!" Arawn said in awe.

Avari then walked over to Sarah. She held her gift out to Sarah but she was hesitant to accept it.

"That's for me?" Sarah asked confused.

"Of course, Sarah! I wasn't going to leave you out!" Avari laughed.

Sarah smiled and opened it. Within it was a pair of ruby earrings. Sarah gasped and stared at them.

"Do you like them? I thought that they would match your eyes." She asked happily.

"Avari, they're beautiful, but I don't deserve them..." She said sadly.

"Nonsense, dear, they are yours!" Avari said smiling.

Sarah sighed and put them on.

"You look beautiful, Sarah." Shadow said as he took her hand.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Maria got up and handed Avari her gift.

She opened it to find a small bottle of red liquid.

"Oh, perfume! Thank you, Maria!" Avari said happily.

"Um... sure. Yeah, that's what it is." Maria laughed.

"Oh, what is it?" Avari asked curiously.

"It's supposed to be a love potion. Zambrog gave it to me a few years ago. I thought that you could use it when you told me about how Gothmog wasn't spending hardly any time with you." Maria whispered to her.

"Oh, well, he's been spending a lot more time with me lately. Though, it would seem that you could use it on Mavok." Avari whispered to her as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, Avari. I can't believe that he fell in love with another woman. I thought that he loved me..." Maria sighed.

"I'm sure that he does, Maria, but he wanted you to be with Shadow. You should be happy for Mavok that he found another woman whom he loves. If Victoria is anything like you then I'm sure that he must love her very much." Avari whispered, trying to comfort her.

"How can she be anything like me, Avari? She looks evil and cruel. She doesn't look like any of the women I saw on Earth." Maria said suspiciously.

"Well, I've never seen a female human before so I guess I really can't judge her by appearance, Maria." Avari said frustrated.

"I know Avari, but she hasn't taken her eyes off of Shadow since she got here. Something isn't right about her." Maria sighed.

"If she's from Earth then perhaps she was there when Shadow saved it, and she is just amazed to meet him in person." Avari suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced yet. I think that she's dangerous; especially, for Mavok." Maria whispered as she shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk with my sweetheart." Avari said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She went over to Gothmog and they left the throne room together.

Maria sighed and walked over to Shadow.

"Stop staring at Mavok's girlfriend, Shadow!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maria, but there is just something about her eyes, something... something familiar. How do you think she would look with blonde hair?" Shadow asked confused.

"No less wretched than she already looks now!" Maria whispered, annoyed.

"All right, it was just a question." Shadow sighed.

"Wait... Where are they going?" Maria asked nervously as she watched them get up.

"They're probably just going to sit by the fire. It has gotten quite cold." Shadow said laughing.

"Or they're going to sit by the fire because she wants to eat him!" Maria whispered gravely.

"Why? There's perfectly good food here that no one has touched..." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, now he's kissing her... That should be me..." Maria said depressed.

"Are you jealous of this girl, Maria?" Shadow asked smiling.

"No! What would ever give you that idea?" Maria asked in shock.

"Oh, just about everything you've been doing since Mavok introduced her." Shadow said laughing.

"I guess you're right, but I don't understand why he would do this to me? Wait. Where's our little boy?" Maria asked concerned.

"I gave him to Sarah. She went on a walk with Shadow." He said smiling.

"What? But he'll get sick!" Maria said in shock.

"She wrapped him up, and you know that she will take care of him. She treats him like her own child." Shadow said, trying to calm her down.

"I know, but she's supposed to be focused on Shadow. It's been over three months that they have been separated. They have to get back together!" Maria sighed.

"I wouldn't worry, Maria. I think that she'll be fine." Shadow laughed

Sarah left the tower and began walking the streets of Nathelien alongside Shadow with her baby brother snuggled close to her bosom. He stared up at her, his eyes filled with wonder as the snow fell around them.

"Isn't it beautiful, little guy? It's almost as beautiful as you!" Sarah laughed as she touched her nose to his.

"He is adorable, Sarah. And this snow is wonderful. I wish that it would do this in Belearian." Shadow said smiling.

"It is amazing. I love the Winter, but I did love the warmth of Belearian and the beauty of the Amroth Sea." Sarah sighed.

"Maybe you and your family could come and spend the Summer with us? Wouldn't you like that?" Shadow asked happily.

"That would be wonderful, Shadow, but I have to ask you something. Do you think that we should be together?" Sarah asked sadly.

Shadow stopped and pondered for a moment.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" Shadow asked.

They found a bench and sat down.

"Sarah, I still love you and if you still love me then I think that there is no reason that we shouldn't be together, but I will understand if you disagree." Shadow sighed.

"I love you too, Shadow, but I caused you so much grief and sorrow." Sarah said depressed.

"I don't care about what you did to me, Sarah. Everything's fine now, and that's all that matters to me." Shadow said happily.

"Shadow..."

"No, Sarah, I forgave you. It doesn't matter to me now. That's all behind me, I promise." Shadow said as he put his arm around her.

"Shadow, I don't know... It just doesn't feel right." She sighed.

"I understand, Sarah, but just know that I still love you. Actually, I did get you something." Shadow said as he revealed a small box that he had been concealing under his cloak.

"Shadow, you didn't have to..." She said smiling.

"Oh, just take it, Sarah." Shadow laughed.

Sarah held her brother over her shoulder with one hand and took the box. She opened it to find that he had got her a bright necklace of rubies.

"Shadow... It's beautiful, but I can't take it... I'm sorry." Sarah sighed.

"Please, Sarah, it's yours. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I could never love anyone else; especially after all that we've been through. And I really don't care if you forgot to get me something." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, I did get you something, but it's nothing compared to that. It's just this bracelet I made for you." Sarah sighed as she took out a small leather bracelet with small yellow gems attached to it.

"Sarah, It's wonderful! Just the fact that you made it for me is what makes it an amazing gift. I will wear it always and think of you." Shadow said as he took the bracelet and put it on his wrist.

Shadow then put the necklace on Sarah and kissed her.

"I really am sorry, Shadow. I'm sorry for everything. If I could, I would go back and make sure that none of it had happened." Sarah said as he began to cry.

"Sarah, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I believe that our little incident brought us closer together in a way. Of course, it did bring us closer together in a physical sense, but I think that it helped our relationship because we gained a higher value for each other. We began to realize how precious these moments are that we have together." Shadow said happily.

"Thank you, Shadow. That means so much to me, and I think that we should get back together." Sarah whispered to him.

"That's a relief because no girl in Hesbeor was going to even date me since we had sexual relations." Shadow said smiling.

"Shadow!" Sarah burst out laughing.

"All right, I never even asked anyone." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

Mavok then began to fall asleep in Sarah's arms.

"Oh, I guess we should start heading back." She said smiling as she pulled the blanket over his ears.

They got up and began to walk back to the tower.

"Wait! Isn't that Arawn and your sister over there?" Sarah exclaimed as she pointed up the street toward the tower.

They were indeed standing together, but they did not take notice of Sarah or Shadow.

"Oh, it looks like Arawn is about to give your sister a gift!" She said happily.

They then watched as Arawn knelt down and held a beautiful diamond ring out to Liseria.

"A gift indeed..." Shadow muttered.

Maria carefully observed as Shadow walked over to Mavok and Victoria. Shadow began talking to Victoria and she ran out of the throne room crying. Maria smiled and ran toward Mavok, stopping him before he could run after her.

"All right, Mavok, where did you find that woman or whatever she is, some black pit within the depths of Northank?" Maria asked angrily.

"Is that what this is all about? Maria, you have no idea what you just did! Shadow told Ma- Victoria that he utterly despised her! Did you make Shadow do that just because you wanted to tell me how much _you_ hated her? Why didn't you just tell it directly to her face? It would have been much better than using Shadow! She's going to be traumatized forever because of you, and she was having such a wonderful Christmas!" Mavok yelled as he pulled his hair.

"Listen, Mavok, I honestly wouldn't care if she never saw Nathelien again. I want to know who this person is and why you love her more than you do me. I thought that you could never love anyone else!" Maria yelled in disbelief.

"Well then, if you don't want her in your fine city I suppose I'll find her and we'll leave, but don't expect to see me here again." Mavok said as he began to walk away.

"Answer my question, Mavok! Who is she and why do you love her?" Maria yelled sternly.

"She is a perfectly normal human being, and I love her because she doesn't get outrageously jealous when she sees me with another woman when she is already happily married. I mean, seriously, Maria, you're acting like you and Shadow are still dating or something." Mavok sighed and left the throne room.

"Ouch... That certainly wasn't a very pleasant Christmas gift... I don't suppose that Mavok will be spending Christmas with us anymore." Zambrog muttered.

"You better have a very nice present for me, Maria, is all I can say." Shadow grumbled as he sat down on one of the sofas.

Maria quickly decided that she should apologize to Victoria and she followed Mavok. By the time she had caught up with him, he was already holding Victoria in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Mavok looked at Maria and shook his head.

"I'll leave you girls alone for a moment." Mavok sighed and walked away.

Victoria turned to face Maria. For the first time, Maria actually began to pity her as she stood before her with tears streaming down her face. She also began to think that Victoria was quite frightening as her expression gave more to a wild beast than that of a normal human. Maria began to wonder if Mavok had fallen in love with her out of pity.

"Why... Why do you hate me?" She gasped between her sobs.

"Listen, I didn't know that what Shadow said to you would hurt you this badly. I had it all pictured in my head. He would say something offensive, you would smack him, walk out of the room, and then I would talk to Mavok. I didn't know that it would cause you such emotional distress." Maria sighed.

"Well, if you wanted to tell me how much you hated me then why not just say it yourself? You didn't have to send someone to say it for you, especially Shadow!" Victoria yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Look, Victoria, Mavok loved me long before he loved you! He sacrificed being with me so that I could be with Shadow and raise my children! He did it because he loved me and he wanted me to be happy! Would he ever do that for you?" Maria yelled furiously.

Victoria knelt down to her and smiled.

"Listen closely, Maria, you have Shadow and your children. I would not be complaining about Mavok loving me when you have plenty of people who love you very much, and yes I do think that Mavok would do something like that for me. In fact, I know that he would." She whispered to her.

"It was never about Shadow or my family. Mavok said that he could never love anyone besides me, and I don't enjoy it that he lied to me." Maria said angrily.

"I've been through too much these past years to argue with you, Maria. Just stay out of our relationship and you won't get hurt." Victoria said as she walked away.

"You, hurt me? I'm a Lost follower! I can do things to you that you wouldn't even think possible!" Maria laughed.

"Believe me, Maria, I know that they are possible. There are far worse things that can be done to a person and their soul that come from a much greater power, one that we cannot comprehend." Victoria said smiling.

Maria blinked several times and ran away back to the throne room.

"Did you scare yourself away?" Mavok laughed.

"Do I really turn out like that? I'm so rude! I would rather be how I am now. To think that I would not be happy even with Shadow and my children... Well, I'm glad that I have you, Mavok." Maria sighed as she fell into his arms.

"I know, and I am fortunate to have you, Maria." Mavok said and kissed her.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes, let's get out of this place. It brings back painful memories and I doubt that we are welcome here anymore." Maria said sadly.

Mavok nodded and they disappeared.

Maria returned to the throne room and glumly walked up to Shadow.

"How did things go with you and Mavok's girlfriend?" Shadow asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, she said that I should be grateful to for you and my family and then we threatened each other." Maria sighed.

"You know, I think that she likes me. She was staring at me for almost the whole party." Shadow laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Shadow. I'm sure that she just knew you on Earth because you saved the world." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding? Sonic got all of the credit for that! No, I could see it in her eyes." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh, so were you staring at her the whole time?" Maria asked annoyed.

"What? No! She's a human, Maria. Why would I be attracted to her?" Shadow laughed.

"Whatever you say, Shadow..." Maria said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I have my Christmas present for you. Let's go up to our bedroom." Shadow said happily as he took her hand.

"Oh, is it one of those kinds of presents, Shadow?" Maria laughed.

"No, not exactly, but I'm sure that you're going to love it." Shadow said excitedly.

They ran down the main corridor and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Fortunately, since Avari gave me this Chaos Emerald, I can take you somewhere I've been wanting to visit." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh, are we going to the Ark?" Maria asked happily.

"Not quite. I think it's a place that you value more." Shadow said as he opened the box and grabbed the Emerald.

Shadow kissed her and used Chaos Control. Maria opened her eyes to see a new world before her. They were back on Earth, standing at the same exact spring where she had almost had her first kiss with Shadow. It was also where they had been married. Maria couldn't believe her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen Earth and it filled her with wonder and amazement. She immediately began to cry and hugged Shadow.

"I can't believe it, Shadow! This is where we were standing when we got married and over here is where we were sitting when we almost kissed! Oh, Shadow it's wonderful! I don't know what to say!" Maria cried as she ran around, identifying each area.

"You don't have to say anything, dear." Shadow said smiling.

She kissed him and took off her dress.

"Let's go for a swim, Shadow." Maria said happily as she took his hand.

They ran into the water which was very cold, but they didn't care. Maria, not releasing his hand, swam around in the spring while Shadow dragged along behind her. Shadow laughed at this, for he was used to being dragged around by Maria in her excitement. Maria stopped in the center of the spring and kissed him.

"Ah, you're so warm, Shadow..." Maria sighed as she threw her arms around him.

Shadow smiled and kissed her again. They swam together for hours, never realizing the time. When they finally did get out, Maria began to shiver in his arms.

"I guess I had forgotten how cold it was. I'm probably going to get sick now, but it was all worth it, Shadow." Maria laughed.

Maria sat down in Shadow's lap and embraced him.

"I can't believe that we're back here, Shadow... It's so beautiful!" Maria cried.

"I know, Maria. I miss it. I miss this world..." Shadow sighed.

"We need to come back here, Shadow! It would be great to come here in the Summer!" Maria said excitedly.

"Maria, we won't be able to come back after Mavok and Zambrog close Earth's gate to Northank." Shadow said sadly.

"Oh..." Maria sighed as she looked down at herself.

"Shadow... We can't leave Earth behind. This is our home. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." Maria whispered as she stroked his face.

Shadow smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I know we can't, Maria. Let's go back to Nathelien and dry off." He said as he helped her up.

Maria grabbed her dress and her shoes before Shadow used Chaos control and sent them back to their bedroom. Shadow lit their fireplace and they sat down in front of it. Maria sighed in the warmth and hugged Shadow.

"Mom, dad! Oh, sorry! I'll just tell you in the morning." Sarah yelled excitedly as she covered Mavok's eyes and began to leave.

"No, it's fine, dear. What is it?" Shadow laughed as he got up.

"It's Arawn! He just proposed to Liseria and she said yes!" Sarah yelled happily.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Oh, what a fun and interesting chapter! The irony of it all is too funny; especially, with the whole Mavok and Maria relationship. Unfortunately, this next chapter will be the last, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts about the ending. I'll decide what to do soon. My indecisiveness has nothing to do with Shadow and Maria. No, I've been hard-set on whether they would return to Earth or not since the very beginning. It has to do with the very main ending, as in the last dialogue conversation, so I guess I'll just decide that when I get to it.


	16. The Eclipse of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter 16 The Eclipse of a Thousand Worlds

Mavok awakened to find Maria laying on him. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Good morning, Mavok. Did you sleep well?" She sighed, managing a smile.

"What's wrong, Maria?" Mavok asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep any. I can still hear it, Mavok. It's still calling to me. Northank is going stronger. It will not be long, now..." Maria whispered to him.

Mavok smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face for it was in plentiful amount.

"Try to ignore it, Maria. Do not listen to it. Perhaps today is the day that we should destroy it..." Mavok said questionably.

"Please do so, Mavok. It keeps telling me that it will spare you if I join it again, and I'm inclined to do it, if nothing else, for you." Maria whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Please, Maria, do not cry. I shall stop it. There is nothing to worry about." Mavok said and kissed her.

He sat up and looked out the window of his room. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he wondered if it would be the last sunrise that would ever come on this world.

Maria hugged him and watched it as well.

Mavok put his arm around her and held her close to him, for she had begun to tremble with fear.

"No matter what happens, Maria, I will always love you." Mavok whispered to her.

"And I you, Mavok." Maria sighed and kissed his neck.

Mavok smiled at her and got out of bed. Maria helped him to put on his armor.

"You need to get dressed, dear." Mavok said and kissed her.

"Actually, I don't think that I should go with you, Mavok..." Maria sighed.

"What are you talking about, Maria? Why not?" Mavok asked in shock.

"My mind is weak and fragile. He will seduce me again if I go that close to the Northank stone. I am sorry, but it's not like I would be much use to you. You'll have the other version of me. I'm sure that she will be happy that I'm not there." Maria sighed.

"You would be a great help to us, and besides, I would like for you to be with me if we fail and the end comes." Mavok said smiling.

"No, I'm sorry, Mavok, but I can't risk falling to darkness again. Please, go. I will be waiting for you." Maria whispered to him.

Mavok sighed and grabbed his sword.

"Stay safe, Maria. I love you so much." Mavok said as tears came to his eyes.

Maria hugged him and smiled.

"I love you too, Mavok, and I know that you will succeed." Maria said happily.

Mavok smiled and kissed her. He stared at Maria for a long time and disappeared. He reappeared in Nathelien within the Morgul Tower. He quickly ran to Shadow and Maria's room but they were not there. Instead he found Keldor sitting on the floor, holding a woman that Mavok recognized as one of the generals in Shadow's army. They were both crying, and Mavok worried that the cause of their tears had to do with his friends.

"Keldor, what is the meaning of this? Where are Shadow and Maria?" Mavok asked confused.

"It is a tragedy beyond our wildest nightmares, Mavok. Shadow and Maria are returning to their world never to be seen again! They are even leaving their children save the youngest! Zambrog took them to Northank just a few moments ago!" Keldor cried severely.

Mavok did not say a word but disappeared again. He returned to Northank just outside the gate that led to Earth. To his fears, Shadow and Maria were there with Zambrog, along with their children and Gothmog and Avari with their children. Mavok ran to them furiously.

"What is going on here? You cannot leave us! Zambrog, you're not seriously going to do this, are you? This is madness!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, brother, but Shadow and Maria have already decided to return to their world. It is not my will to keep them here, and perhaps if we seal the gate to Earth, it will spare it from Northank's wrath that is to come." Zambrog sighed.

"No, Zambrog, our worlds are all part of the same universe! Nothing will be spared, and everything will burn!" Mavok cried.

"Stop this foolishness! It is just the distraction that Northank wants to give him time to reach his full power! We have to destroy it now!" Mavok yelled sternly.

"What hope do we have, brother? Not even Dyrnwyn can destroy such an evil as it. If everything is to burn then let it burn with pride and dignity." Zambrog whispered to him.

"How can you say such a thing? We have never given in to any foe before! The entire universe is depending on us, brother! If we do not stop it now then time itself will end!" Mavok yelled as he clasped his shoulder.

Zambrog said nothing but shook his head. Mavok ran to the others. Avari was crying into Maria's shoulder and Sarah was crying as she refused to let go of her father.

"Look at this! You can't leave us, not now! We need you! your world will die if you forsake us now!" Mavok yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Mavok, but it's already been decided. We cannot stay here any longer." Maria sighed.

"Listen to yourselves! You sound insane! Why would you leave your children, especially your youngest? He will never know the faces of his parents! How can you do that to him?" Mavok said as tears streamed down his face.

"Sarah has already agreed to raise him with Shadow. Please, Mavok just let us go. We did not want you to come because we knew that you would try and stop us, but why would you care? You already have your girlfriend. What does it matter if you never see me again?" Maria said angrily.

"Is that what this is all about? You can't be serious, Maria! You're still upset about my girlfriend? Maria, I still love you! I never stopped loving you! Please, don't leave me! I need you! The entire world needs you!" Mavok cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Mavok, but it looks like you don't need me." Maria said smiling.

"Maria, hate me if you wish, but you cannot leave your children! Just look at Sarah! How could you do this to her!" Mavok cried in anger.

Maria sighed and began to walk through the gate with Shadow.

"Avari, take Dyrnwyn. It should have been yours originally." Maria said as she handed the sword to her.

Avari took it and threw it on the ground.

"Please, Maria, don't leave me! You both have done so much for us, and you're like a sister to me!" Avari cried as she fell to her knees.

Maria sighed and took Shadow's hand.

"Farewell everyone, and thank you for everything! You have all done so much for us. We will never forget you." Shadow sighed.

They then turned around and walked through the gate without saying a word. Mavok fell to the ground and shook his head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be happening! Maria, I loved you... I did. Why did you leave me? Oh, if only you knew! But now, I will never see you again or hear your voice! Oh, I've been such a fool! Why? Why didn't I tell her?" Mavok cried in anguish.

Zambrog knelt down to Mavok and clasped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother, but... you totally fell for that!" Zambrog yelled as he fell over from laughter.

Shadow and Maria then reappeared and everyone began to laugh at Mavok.

"This was all a joke? You deceived me?" Mavok muttered as he wiped away his tears.

"So, are you ready to dump that girlfriend of yours?" Maria asked smiling.

Mavok jumped up and stomped towards her. Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"I can't believe you! I thought that you were jealous, but you are simply cruel! How could you do that to me? I've never been so terrified in my life!" Mavok yelled furiously.

He then ran off towards the Black Tower. Everyone stared at Maria. She picked up Dyrnwyn and looked down at it.

"Perhaps I should go and apologize..." Maria sighed and ran after him.

She ran across the plains to the tower. It was an ominous structure and it overwhelmed her with fear. She had never entered the Black Tower before, nor did she ever wish to. She inhaled deeply and threw open the huge, iron double doors. She walked in and the door shut behind her with a crash. The large open room filled her uneasiness as it was completely silent save the flickering of the candles mounted on the walls. She carefully made her way up the stairs to the main chamber, but there was no sign of Mavok. However, she stopped when she saw the Northank stone placed upon a small pedestal in the center of the chamber. She observed the ebony sphere and watched as the cloud of darkness swirled and raged within it like a storm. Maria could feel the evil emanating throughout the chamber as if it were trying to pull her into it. She began to walk away from it but then she heard a voice in her head. It was evil, wicked and filled with malice.

_Your search for Mavok is vain, Maria! He does not love you nor did he ever love you. Mavok never did do anything for you out of love. He lied to you in an attempt to earn your favor._ _Oh, he is a clever one indeed! Leave him. He has expended his use. _The voice whispered to her like a snake.

"No! You're lying! Leave me alone!" Maria yelled as she drew Dyrnwyn, but even its light could not dispel the darkness that began to envelope her.

She began to tremble with fear and tried to run away, but it felt as if some dark power was drawing her back to the chamber that oppressed her heart. She watched in terror as the evil within the Northank stone began to spill out onto the floor with an evil hiss. The dark spirit surrounded her and caused her to cower with fear as she fell to the ground. The darkness then lifted, but Maria immediately wished that it would return as now a man stood before her, or at least, he appeared to be a man. He was tall and thin and he wore a long white robe that dragged the ground at his feet. His hair was long and blonde. His face was young and fair though Maria could feel a terrible power about him. His eyes were a deep blue and Maria felt as if he were staring into her soul and observing it. He did not speak for a long time which frightened her even more. He began to walk toward her, but Maria was unable to move out of fear.

"Ah, so you are Maria. I must say that I expected you to be taller, but then again, you were taller at a time were you not? I should know. I held you within my hand for many years." He said as he walked around her.

His voice was so elegant and smooth. Maria thought that he could say anything and it would sound pleasant.

"Who... Who are you?" Maria asked, shakily.

"I was, I am, and I am what shall be. I am the embodiment of sin and evil. I am Northank, and through your immorality and of all those who exist, I have been created." He said as he grabbed the Northank stone. It was now a colorless sphere of sparkling crystal.

He concealed it in the folds of his robe and walked back to Maria.

"So you came to beg for forgiveness from Mavok did you? I would not waste my breathe for you will not posses it much longer I'm afraid. He is foolish and deceitful. He never loved you, nor has he ever loved anyone but himself. Though, it would seem that you have even greater problems with your relationships than would appear." He said as he smiled mischievously.

Maria did not respond.

"Shadow is also losing his love and desire for you. He cares more for his daughter now, and he feels that you love Mavok more than you do him. Is he correct in thinking this?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"What? No, I love Shadow more than anyone! Sure I love Mavok but it's only because of what he did for me. I was made to love Shadow!" Maria yelled in shock though inside she was telling herself that he was right.

"Is that so? You love your memories with Shadow not who he is. Without those memories you would have nothing of him would you? You only love Shadow because Arawn forced you against your will. You had no choice but to submit to him, and Shadow knows it. He has felt it for some time. He is beginning to feel that he has been led astray. He has finally realized that you are far from the Maria he knew, and he has come to the conclusion that he will never see that Maria again, but he stays with you because he cares for his family." He said sadly.

"No... Shadow loves me. He always has. Leave me alone!" Maria yelled as she stepped away from him.

"But you are never alone. You cannot escape me. I am as much a part of you as I am everyone who lives throughout the universe." He said as he changed into Maria's human form, though his voice remained and it filled her with terror.

"If Shadow loves you then where is he now? Did he not promise that he would always be there to comfort you? It is mere proof to my word that he only wants you with him so that he can keep his family together. His comfort will not come for you, nor will you want it when it does you will be fighting with him to leave you alone for that is what you truly want. Is it not? You want to be yourself, a new person, not bound to the Lost or any master. I see it in your heart and I can give it to you." He said as he knelt down to her eye level.

Maria stared into his eyes and she felt as if she were falling into an eternal abyss of darkness where she would never again see the light. Mavok suddenly ran into the chamber and punched Northank sending him crashing into a wall.

"Mavok! You came!" Maria exclaimed in relief.

"So you are Northank? I must say that I wasn't expecting you to look like a woman, and especially not my woman." Mavok laughed as he drew his sword.

"And where is your woman, Mavok? Crying all alone, holding onto the vain hope that she will see you again? I'm going to spare her even though you took her from me. Now she will live in a world of nothing and she will do nothing but weep in the disparity of your death. You abandoned her, left her to drown in her tears of sorrow! I gave her a new life, a new purpose, one where she would be free, not bound to another! But you wouldn't have had that would you! You couldn't stand it that she was getting along without you and you chained her to your hand! Now she will never be free again, but she will forever long for it after she received a small taste. Now, when I kill you, you shall drag her down with you! She will bury herself with you! Will your impetuous lusts be satisfied then, after you realize that you ruined her life and took everything from her?" He yelled angrily as he stood up.

He then conjured his own sword, a sword of fire that blazed with ferocity, and yet it was a cold fire, one that stung of emptiness and death.

"You would have had Maria writhing on the ground like a beast! I saved her from whatever fate you had awaiting her!" Mavok yelled as he charged toward Northank.

They clashed swords and sent a storm of sparks flying throughout the chamber. Maria cringed as the swords caused a terrible screeching noise to ring throughout the tower.

"You took away her last chance of freedom! Your fate is hers now! I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen! She still clings to you, following the vain hope that she will be able to live forever with you in bliss and happiness! Now I can do nothing to save her! When I strike you down so shall she fall with you!" He yelled furiously.

Mavok did nothing but stared at him through the fire storm.

"So be it..." Northank sighed as he broke through Mavok's sword and sliced into his chest.

Mavok screamed in pain and fell back onto the floor. The world seemed to freeze around Maria as she watched Mavok fall. He clutched his heart and gasped for air. Northank smiled down at him and ran up the stair to the pinnacle of the tower. Maria ran to Mavok and knelt down to him. She quickly unsheathed Dyrnwyn and held it over his chest.

"Don't worry, Mavok. I... I will heal you." Maria said nervously.

"Maria, please, it is over for me. This task is in your hands now. Leave me. You can stop him. I know that you can." Mavok said weakly.

"No, Mavok... No, you can't die. This is just another one of your jokes right; to get back at me for fooling you earlier?" Maria said laughing.

"No, Maria. It is no joke. I am sorry, but you must let me go. Stop him before it is too late." Mavok sighed as he held her hand.

"No, Mavok, you can't leave me! It's not fair! I can't live without you! He was right!" Maria cried as she threw Dyrnwyn on the floor.

Mavok waited for the clamor of it to stop before speaking again.

"He was not referring to you, Maria. You are not bound to me. You are whoever you want to be. You don't have to pretend that you are the Maria that Shadow knew. He will love you all the same just as he has told you before." Mavok said as he wiped away her tears.

Maria stood up and grabbed Dyrnwyn.

"You're right, Mavok. I can be whoever I want. I'm not bound to anyone or anything but my own actions. I will do this for you, Mavok. Just hold on. I'll be back shortly." Maria said and hugged him.

Mavok shook his head and began to cry.

"You are truly an amazing woman, Maria. I will miss you..." Mavok said, managing a smile.

Maria smiled at him and ran up the stair. When she emerged on the pinnacle of the tower, she was immediately knocked back by the intense winds. The sky was blood red and fire rained from it, lighting the fields ablaze. Maria wondered if the Shadow and her family were safe. Northank turned around and stared at Maria.

"Do you not wish to go and be with Shadow as the world around you perishes? I'm sure that he is terrified without you just as you are terrified right now without him." He said smiling.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Mavok!" Maria yelled as she charged toward him.

They clashed swords, and the Northank stone fell out of his robe and began to roll toward the edge of the tower. His gaze went toward it and Maria kicked him back.

"What will you have if this world survives? Mavok will perish! There is nothing that you can do to save him!" He yelled madly.

"No, you're lying!" Maria yelled over the wind.

"Lying? No, Mavok has been the one lying to you! That girlfriend he has, the one you despise, is you! Are you so blind that you could not see it? That is you from the timeline that Mavok destroyed! You were my servant, but once you had captured Mavok he tore you away from me! He thought that he could save you, but he was wrong in every way! He only destroyed you!" He laughed as he saw Maria's expression change to one of guilt and shame.

"I can't believe it... He was just trying to help me this whole time, and I couldn't think of anyone but myself. He never stopped loving me, and now, he's going to die because of my selfishness! He told me that he could never love anyone else and he really meant it! What have I done?" Maria cried as she fell to the ground.

"You have brought ruin to this world just as you were commanded. It was not your fault, Maria. There was nothing you could do. Arawn created you to bring about the destruction of his enemies, and now, even after his death, you have done just that. I told you that you were bound in chains, that you could never be free. You have been serving Arawn this whole time, and don't act like you never realized it. You have still been following him, keeping his legacy alive. He would be proud of you." Northank said as he took her hand.

"No... You're wrong. This world will not end cursing my name! I will be sure of it! I am no monster! Shadow told me that long ago and I have kept his words close to my heart since that day! I will not be the bane of this beautiful world that I have been blessed to live in! I will be yours! I will be the bane of death!" Maria yelled as she pulled him forward and plunged Dyrnwyn into his chest.

He screamed in pain and pulled Dyrnwyn out. He stumbled backward and stared at Maria. Maria blew him a kiss and he fell back off of the tower. Maria watched as he plummeted into the chasm far below that surrounded the tower. She then grabbed the Northank stone, but it slowly cracked and shattered in her hand. The sky then became clear. Maria couldn't believe it. It was all over. She then ran back down the stair to Mavok.

"Maria, you did it! You... I'm so proud of you!" Mavok cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Mavok, please let me help you!" Maria said urgently as she knelt down to him.

"No, Maria, this has been my appointed time by my Lord, and I will joyfully accept it." Mavok said happily.

"What? Mavok, no, you can't die now! Not after we've won. The world is saved! We were going to live together forever!" Maria cried as she stroked his face.

"What are you talking about Maria? We _are_ going to live together forever, in another world, Maria. There is a world far greater than this, and I go to it now to see my daughter again. I cannot wait to see her and shower her with kisses..." Mavok said as he closed his eyes.

"But Mavok, I want to be with you here! You can't leave me!" She cried as she threw her arms around him.

"I am sorry, Maria, but I cannot stay here. I have lingered here to long, cheating death, and what has it brought but sorrow and death to everyone?" Mavok sighed.

"Mavok, you did so much for me... I will never forget you..." Maria whispered in his ear.

Mavok smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Tell the other Maria that I love her, and that I'm going to miss her." Mavok said sadly.

"I-I will. I promise." Maria said, unable to control her sobs.

"Please, Maria, I do not wish for my last sight to be your tears..." Mavok whispered to her.

"Then close your eyes..." Maria said smiling.

Mavok closed his eyes and she kissed him. When she finally stopped, Mavok opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you, Maria. Thank you." Mavok whispered to her.

"I love you too, Mavok. I'll never forget you. I promise. I hope that your daughter can somehow love you as much as I do." She said, trying to keep from crying.

Mavok smiled at Maria and leaned his head back. Mavok looked at Maria one last time and closed his eyes. Maria then unleashed her sorrow once again and lamented more than she ever had before.

"Mavok, please, come back to me! Can you not hear me cry out to you? Please, come back... Come back..." Maria wailed in grief.

Mavok did not stir and Maria kissed him again, but she knew that he was dead and never again would she see his smile or hear his laughter. She leaned her head against his chest and wept. His blood drenched her hair but she took no notice. She cried for what felt like hours until everyone finally arrived in the chamber. Avari covered her face when she saw them and began to cry. Zambrog fell to his knees and wept.

"Brother... May your soul at last find peace..." He groaned painfully.

Shadow ran to Maria but she held Dyrnwyn out against him.

"Get away from me, Shadow!" She yelled furiously.

Shadow knocked Dyrnwyn away and hugged her, but she threw him off.

"I told you to go away! Just leave me alone!" Maria cried as she stared at Mavok.

Shadow knelt down to her and smiled.

"Do you remember that night when we were on Gothmog's ship, Maria, and I told you that I would always comfort you no matter where you were or what you were going through? Well, I'm here now, Maria, and I just want to do that. I just want to keep my promise." Shadow said as he held her hand.

"Oh, Shadow!" Maria cried as she threw her arms around him.

Shadow stroked her back and kissed her on the cheek as she cried into his shoulder.

Everyone but Zambrog slowly left the chamber. Zambrog looked at them and back to his brother.

"You meant so much to him, Maria... You were always on his mind and in his heart. But he is with his daughter now, as he has always been wanting. She was such a beautiful girl, and he loved her with all of his strength. I'm sure that he's with her now, telling stories to her about you, Maria, about your courage and heroism, and most all, about how much he loved you. I'm sure that she's in his arms right now, sitting in his lap and laughing as he tries to explain how you were a hedgehog or something like that, and she's pulling on his beard as she always did. He is happy now, Maria, and at peace. May God absolve him for his past evil ways!" Zambrog cried as he sat down next to his brother.

He picked up Mavok's body and carried him away.

"There is a tomb not far from here that we built for both of our resting places. It's very large. You'll see it. We'll have a funeral for him there. Come whenever you like. We wouldn't imagine starting without you." Zambrog sighed.

He then carried his brother down the stairs of the tower, leaving Shadow and Maria alone.

"Maria, do you think that you can attend the funeral?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Yes, but could you carry me?" Maria sobbed.

Shadow nodded and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs and out of the tower. They followed Zambrog to the tomb as did the others. They delved deeper underground until they came to a small sepulcher of stone. Zambrog laid Mavok in the large, stone casket and stepped back.

"I know that all of you here knew my brother well though some knew him better than others. In ages past that feel so long ago we thought of him as an unpleasant person, and most of us had good reason for that, but now, today we grieve for a man who was a father, a husband, a friend, and a hero. May his spirit live on in us all and may his soul be at peace in the care of our Father." Zambrog sighed as he looked around the room at everyone.

Everyone passed by Mavok's tomb and touched his hand before they left. Zambrog then pulled the stone slab over the tomb and sealed it. He patted Maria on the shoulder and walked away. Maria could hear his sobs echo throughout the tomb. She unsheathed Dyrnwyn and placed it upon the stone casket. Maria then laid down on top of it.

"Mavok, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I hope you are even happier in Heaven with your daughter than you were here with me... Care for her and love her, for she is more deserving of it than I was." Maria sighed.

Avari walked in and sat down with Maria. She pulled Mavok's ring off and handed it to her.

"Avari, thank you, but I couldn't." Maria said in shock.

"No, I can't wear it anymore without thinking of this. It once held pleasant memories for me, but now those memories are scarred with pain and sorrow..." Avari sighed.

Maria took it and put it on. She immediately found that she could read Avari's mind. She was thinking about Mavok of course.

"I'm sorry, Maria... This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened, but it did and you have been hurt the most. He was such a joyful man. We didn't respect him as we should have." Avari said as she began to cry.

Maria sat up and put her arm around her, though she was crying as well.

"What are you going to do now, Maria?" Avari asked in grief.

"I don't know, Avari. I don't know anything anymore. Mavok said that he was going to start a church in Nathelien... I don't know, Avari, and I don't care." Maria said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Maria, Mavok would not want you to destroy your life in grief for him." Avari sighed.

"I know, Avari, but I can't help it! He did so much for me and I loved him! I just can't believe that he's gone!" Maria cried into her shoulder.

"Maria, he's not gone. You'll see him again some day, and when you do I'm sure that he will... with as much respect for Shadow as possible, kiss you like you've never been kissed before!" Avari said happily.

"One can only dream that they are dreaming..." Maria sighed.

She got up and left the tomb.

"Maria, are you going to leave Dyrnwyn here?" Avari asked confused.

"For as long as it will stay there I suppose... I'm sure it will choose another wielder sometime soon." Maria said sadly. Though, even on this very day, Dyrnwyn still remains in Mavok's tomb.

Avari jumped up and followed her. They met Zambrog on the way out.

"What are you going to do, Zambrog?" Avari asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Maria, you destroyed Northank. It can no longer hold any evil so there is no use for me to stay here and guard it. I'm going to have to find the other Maria that Mavok brought back. I don't know how I'm going to tell her this. She probably won't believe me and go insane, trying to find him again. I hope that I can somehow calm her down." Zambrog sighed.

"Mavok's girlfriend was Maria? As in, the one who was from the other reality? What happened to her? She looked nothing like Maria." Avari asked confused.

"It was her, Avari. Maria had gone insane and turned evil without Shadow or Mavok. She became a lieutenant under Northank and was assigned the task of hunting down Mavok, and was sent here, but she fell in love with Mavok again. I'm sure that she's going to go insane again and spend the rest of eternity hunting him." Zambrog explained.

"Oh, Maria you were so jealous that Mavok had been in love with another girl, but really he wasn't. He was just trying to help you..." Avari said sadly.

Maria said nothing and walked away.

Zambrog sighed and returned to the tower. He sat down on the floor, wishing that he had something to do to get his mind off of his brother's death. He decided to go to his forge and make something. The result was a replica of Mavok's armor. He hung it on the racks with the other pieces of armor he had made, and then suddenly an idea came to him. A brilliant one and yet a terrible one. He waited a week to let his hair and his beard grow out. He then put on the replica of Mavok's armor that he made and went to Belearian. Remaining unseen he found Mavok's old room and opened the door. Maria was indeed still there, staring out of the window at the sky. She turned and saw Zambrog.

"Mavok, you're back! I knew that you could do it!" Maria said happily as she ran to him.

She leaped into Zambrog's arms and he swung her around.

"I owe it all to you, Maria. Now, we can be together forever." Zambrog said smiling.

Maria laughed and kissed him. It had been over a thousand years since Zambrog had kissed a girl, but he tried his best and Maria did not seem to tell a difference.

"Come on, Mavok! Let's go to the beach!" Maria said excitedly.

"You go on ahead, Maria. I'll be right there." He laughed.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, sweetie!" Maria said and winked at him.

She then left the room in a hurry.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Zambrog sighed.

He suddenly felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned around to see Mavok. Zambrog stared at him in disbelief.

"Thank you, brother." He said and vanished.

Zambrog looked around the room, trying to remember what was going on.

"Oh yeah! Maria's waiting!" Zambrog said happily and ran out of the room.

Two years later...

Shadow stood with Maria on the observation deck of the space colony Ark. It had been two years since the day of Mavok's death, but it had only gotten worse for Maria as the cruel reality of his passing began to take shape. She had never been the same after his death and now she was more like the Maria that Shadow had known than ever. No longer was she the brave and gallant warrior that she once was. Now, she was a sensitive and fragile girl who Shadow had to take constant care of. They had had no other children since his death. Shadow and Maria had also stepped down from the throne of the Lost. Arawn was now married to Liseria and wore the crown as King Arawn II. Sarah and Shadow had not been married nor would they for some time.

Shadow put his arm around Maria and smiled.

"Why don't you come to bed, Maria? It's been a long day." Shadow said smiling.

"In a minute, Shadow." She sighed.

Shadow nodded and left the room. Maria stared out of the observation window at the planet below.

"My planet certainly does look good from up here." A voice said from behind her.

Maria turned around to see Mavok standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that it was actually him.

"Mavok!" Maria cried as she hugged him.

Mavok laughed and hugged her back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Mavok! Tell me, how is your daughter?" Maria asked happily.

"She's just like I remember, Maria. I told her all about you. She can't wait to meet you. I also spoke with Arawn. He said that he's never been more proud of anyone." Mavok said smiling.

"That's... That's wonderful Mavok." Maria said as she looked down at the floor.

"Maria, please don't let my death ruin the rest of your life. You have an eternity waiting for you with Shadow, and you still have a child who needs your love." Mavok sighed.

"I know, Mavok, but it's so hard without you! You did so much for me, for all of us! Not a moment goes by that I'm not thinking about you, Mavok." Maria cried.

Mavok wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Without me? I've never left you Maria. I've been right here by your side. I'm always with you, Maria, and I'm never going to leave you." Mavok said as he knelt down and held her hand.

Maria began to cry and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Mavok! Thank you for staying with me! I'll change. I promise. I'll go make love with Shadow right now! We haven't done that in a while." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"That sounds great, Maria! I'll let you go. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Mavok said happily.

Maria nodded and ran to the door. She looked back at Mavok and smiled.

"Sayonara, Mavok, my love." Maria whispered to him.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS COPYRIGHT BY SEGA

Well, that is the end of my story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it, and I sincerely thank you all for your support! I'm not really sure what to say. I never thought that this day would arrive so quickly, but after three and a half years of hard work, it's finally over. I was always dreading this day, but it has come at last and now I realize that this is not the end. The story will go on in our own hearts and imaginations, but thank you all for your support. I truly appreciate it and all I can say is that I hope you have all learned something from this story. No one can predetermine your fate. You can be whatever you want to be as long as you have the determination to become that.


End file.
